


Falling In Every Sense

by TR33G1RL



Series: Falling In Every Sense AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ? - Freeform, A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Buggy, BAMF Shanks, Blow Jobs, Competent Buggy, Competent!Buggy, Courtship, Daemon Killer, Drug Use, I guess???, Incubus Sanji, Kinda, Like, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Selkie Law, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Sylph Penguin, and some sappy shit, but not getting super high, elf baby 5, fallen angel doflamingo, ghost kaya, half elf usopp, huldra robin, incubus Shanks, nice crocodile, nice doflamingo, oni zoro, pixie luffy, sylph Buggy, the ages of the characters are kinda everywhere, vampire crocodile, will o the wisp vivi, witch nami, witch perona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 86,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Buggy presented as a sylph weeks ago; a proud achievement since he presented before Shanks, who should've presented first given that he's older. But, after a few weeks of adapting to the changes, everything has gone back normal. However, when he comes in for breakfast this morning, Shanks is acting odd, and it sets off a chain of events that leads to them getting together.Now, after they've finally been together 6 months, Gol D. Roger is captured and executed, forcing the couple to go their separate ways. Of course, they're going to find their way back to each other, but the journey will be a test of their own character, and the characters of others. How will they make it back to each other, and will they still be the same people they loved when they do?Chapter 7 is a reference chapter for this au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for I have sinned. not by making this fic, but for putting off the 3 i should be writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first part. This was supposed to be a one shot but ehhhhhh.
> 
> Recommended Songs For Chapter 1: Flaws - Bastille | Golden Days - Panic! At The Disco | Ways To Go - Grouplove | The Last Of The Real Ones - Fall Out Boy | I Think I'm In Love - Kat Dahlia | Sloppy Seconds - Watsky | Weak - AJR | C'mon - Panic! At The Disco | House Of Gold - Twenty-One Pilots | Grande Finale - Studio Killers | Magic - Mystery Skulls | DNA - BTS | Smile - Avril Lavigne

Warm morning air lazily moves through the open windows of the Oro Jackson’s kitchen and dining area. The golden-pink sunlight shines across the floor of the room, patterns created by the wispy clouds passing in front of the sun swirling on the wooden panels of the floor. Low chatter fills the room as the early wakers of the Roger Pirates grab their breakfast and sit down to eat.

 

Buggy, who had just presented as a sylph a week earlier, was grinning smugly as he drifted through the air, grabbing food off of the plates of the older, hung-over crew members that were too slow to catch him. He cheerfully drops the ham and bacon he’d stolen onto his plate, along with the eggs he’d gotten. He laughs at the tired, bleary-eyed pirates that reach up to swat the blue-haired male out of the air, only to find him beyond arm’s length. His loud, hyena-like laughter only serves to make the older mens’ ears ring and they give up on trying to grab the sylph out of the air in favor of covering their over-sensitive ears.

 

A proud smirk finds its place on the light blue tinted skin of the sylph’s lips as he floats down to take seat at the table, his grin only growing wider at the sight of the older men and women glaring at him. “What? I’m a growing boy, I need protein!” He says in place of an explanation.

 

Crocus rolls his eyes as he raises his cup of coffee to his lips. “At least we know that you’re getting enough protein to keep your transformation going well.” The dryad grumbles before taking a long drink from his mug.

 

“I’ll make sure you never have to worry about that!” Buggy responds with a cheeky grin and a mouth full of ham. Even sitting down, his sylph attributes still show through in the way his blue hair floats around his head, his skin flushed blue rather than pink, and his eye color - which only a week ago had been grey - now reflected the color of a sky on a cloudless day. He had still to adapt to the clothing of his species and instead wore a loose shirt and pants. While his appearance was changing rapidly, it was still very obviously the same boy the Roger Pirates had taken in when he was young.

 

Crocus nods as he sets his cup back on the table and in its place picks up the newspaper and begins reading through it. “Oh I know we won’t have to worry about _that_. What we have to worry about is you eating too much.” The deadpan delivery of the comment makes the other members of the crew laugh as Buggy’s grin drops into a frown even as he gnaws on a piece of bacon.

 

However, before the youngest crew member can respond, the second-youngest Roger Pirate stumbles into the room. It was obvious from the very second Shanks pads into the room that something is off about the redhead. ‘Stumbles’ is only a word ever used to Shanks when he’s drunk, yet he hadn’t drank the previous night, too busy spending the time with Buggy instead. They had been out on deck late into the night to see how high the other male could fly and how much control he had over the wind (several leagues into the air and enough to fill the Oro Jackson’s sail). But that shouldn’t be enough to make Shanks move like he had just been resurrected from the dead.

 

Yet here Shanks is, shuffling into the kitchen, staggering over to the table, and collapsing into the chair across from Buggy.

 

Several pairs of eyes turn to Buggy, asking him what was wrong with Shanks. The sylph shrugs before his own gaze turns back to the tan male across the table from him.

 

Shanks’ tan skin looked unusually pale, but also somehow more pink than normal. His red hair was greasy and tangled, sweat making it stick to his forehead and cheeks in a way that Buggy had only ever seen when he was sick. His parted lips look cracked even as his tongue hangs out of his mouth as he pants. But what scares Buggy the most are Shanks’ eyes; his hazy, glassy eyes were slowly moving all over the people sitting at the table before him as if he was analyzing them. But, even after several minutes of looking them over, his eyes seem to dismiss each of them after not finding what he appears to be looking for.

 

It’s dead silent as everyone watches the uncharacteristically quiet, serious Shanks disregard all of their crew members without so much as a single-word or quick gesture for a greeting. Then the redhead’s eyes lock on Buggy, and his cloudy chestnut-brown eyes suddenly sharpen as he leans forward, resting his chin is his hand. He still looks a mess, hair sweat-drenched and sticking to his face and skin still an unnerving combination of pale and flushed. “ _There_ you are… I wondered where you were… ”

 

The absolute quiet seemed to drop into a whole new level of quiet, an almost negative sound, after Shanks’ quiet, raspy voice spoke those six words. Crocus was still holding his paper, but it was crumpled in his fists. The look on his face combined with Shanks’ strange behaviour was setting off alarms in Buggy’s head as he leans back, away from his friend. The redhead only leans even further forward, his attention completely on the sylph. A smile - no, a _grin_ \- was forming on Shanks’ lips, and while most forms of grins looked normal on the cheerful male, this one was different. It was sly and mysterious while still somehow conveying genuine happiness to the person on the receiving of the smile. It was… _seductive_ , as much as Buggy didn’t want to use that word.  

 

“You uh… You’re looking at me like you’re gonna eat me, Shanks… You… You hungry?” Buggy chuckles as he pushes his plate of eggs, bacon and ham across the table to his friend.

 

Shanks doesn’t even look down at the food as he brings his free hand up to push the plate aside, leaving nothing between the sylph and himself. His hand comes up in a slow, almost sensual motion and he wraps some of the long, blue strands of Buggy’s hair around his index finger. That smile, that dangerously attractive smile, is meant for Buggy and it makes a sky blue blush bloom on Buggy’s cheeks. Then Shanks speaks and the blush only gets darker. “I am hungry. So, _so_ hungry. But… If I said that I _did_ want to eat you… would you let me?” Shanks’ words send the room into motion. However, while Buggy was expecting several wolf whistles and catcalls at his expense, that’s the opposite of what happens.

 

Crocus immediately stands up and walks toward the exit. “I think I know what’s happening. I’m getting Rayleigh and the captain. Everyone else, file out. Stay out of Shanks’ path unless you want to end up as a pile of guts and limbs. Buggy, stand your ground and make sure Shanks doesn’t try anything funny.” All the remaining members of the Roger Pirates give a simple nod before making their way out of the room.

 

The warning given to everyone else makes Buggy go stiff as his eyes go wide and dart between the looming figure of Shanks and the retreating form of Crocus. “WHAT?! Cr-Crocus! Why are you making me stay behind?! What if he tries to hurt _me_?!” Buggy protests as he tries to pull away from Shanks, but his hair that’s wrapped around the redhead’s finger prevents him from moving back any further.

 

Crocus stops in the doorway, looking back at the two youngest members of the crew. It’s only then that both Buggy and Crocus notice that Shanks’ nails are less nails and more _claws_ , sharp and blood red and dangerously close to Buggy’s face and throat. Buggy draws in a sharp breath, but Shanks doesn’t seem to notice this new change in his appearance, or at least he doesn't seem to want to use it against the other pirate. The changes on Shanks’ appearance are what finally clue the sylph in. Buggy realizes what was happening; Shanks was finally presenting, and if Crocus’ reaction is anything to go by, Shanks was presenting as something powerful.

 

The dryad takes one more look at Shanks’ eyes, one more look at the gaze and smile the redhead is directing at Buggy, before looking back at the anxious sylph. “He won’t hurt you. You’re the only one who’s safe right now. If you leave him right now, then we’d all be in for a shitstorm so big that none of us could handle. So please, for the love of ale, treasure and everything else good in this wretched world, _keep him distracted._ ”

 

“G-Got it. Ju-Just… go do wh-whatever you need to. Shanks is kinda freaking me out.” Buggy swallows deeply as the sharp claw slowly allows the blue locks to unravel from his finger. The doctor gives a small, subtle nod as Shanks moves to sit on the table, his sharp, dark red claws gently curling under the sylph’s chin. Crocus quickly nods before leaving the room to get the captain and first mate in case everything went downhill.

 

Shanks’ hand under his chin gently guides Buggy to look up at his friend with wide eyes as he breathes in and out in shaky, shallow breaths. It’s now that Buggy can see how Shank’s eyes have a gold ring around the pupil and his lips look smooth again, but more… alluring than before. They were fuller, and had a dusty red hue to them. They look… Fuck, they look kissable to Buggy, and he hates that he thinks that. It’s only when they purse that Buggy realizes Shanks was speaking to him. “Hm? Why do you look nervous, beautiful? Please, come closer. I wish to see you.”

 

‘Beautiful?’ Now there’s a word that Buggy had never heard anyone use to describe him. Sure, most people said he looked better now that he’d stopped wearing the clown makeup he’d taken to at a young age. When he’d presented, he’d decided his blue-tinted skin tone, aquamarine lips and bright blue eyes were even flashier than his make-up and had thrown out the old stuff. Almost immediately, he’d found that his appearance was making him stand out even more, fueling his ego.

 

But now was not the time to dwell on Shanks’ weird choice of words. Instead, he moved to sit cross-legged on the table across from Shanks, who smiled even wider at the sylph’s compliance. “Much better.” Shanks purrs. He _purrs_ , like he’s some hero in a shitty romance novel that are right next to the newspaper stands in the bookstores that Crocus goes to. “I’ve been looking for you for so long, my dear. Where have you been? I’ve felt so empty without you.” And the look in Shanks’ eyes is nothing but truthful, but that makes absolutely no sense. Buggy and Shanks were never apart, and hadn't been away from each other since… Well, since they'd met.

 

“Where I’ve been…? Well, here. Duh. Before that, I was in our room. And whattya mean ‘you haven’t seen me for so long?’ We spent the whole night together last night. We share a room. I saw ya snoring in bed before I came down for breakfast!” Buggy asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. His eyes nervously follow Shanks’ clawed hand as it moves from under his chin to burrow in his hair. “Shanks… Are you feeling okay? You’re… You’re acting weird…”

 

Shanks’ hand is careful as it begins to gently massage Buggy’s scalp and he smiles as the blue-haired male seems to relax at the touch. Buggy can’t help the way his eyes flutter as he leans into his friend’s hand; the contact is reassuring, in a way, and during a situation like this, it certainly helps. Shanks seems to realize what Buggy has said and he seems almost confused. “We share a room, a bed? Then why do I feel an aching in my chest like I haven’t held you, haven’t touched or kissed you? Are you not mine?” His expression only shows that he feels sorrowful and confused and empty as he asks Buggy those weird questions.

 

Buggy lets out a choked noise before he begins coughing into his fist. “Wh-What?! The hell’s that supposed to mean?! Share a bed?! Kissing and touching?! Why the fuck would we-?!” Buggy’s shrieking is cut off by another fit of coughing that forces him to lean forward, his head nearly hitting Shanks’ chest in the process. “Wh-Wha…?” The blue-haired man rasps like a deflating balloon as he buries his bright blue face into his hands.

 

Shanks tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy as he moves his other hand to Buggy's hip. Buggy jerks at the action, but he can't deny that because it's Shanks, he's not overly frightened. Instead, he lets his friend pull his body even closer with this new grip as his head lands on Shanks’ shoulder. “Are you asking why would kiss and touch? Because the answer to that is quite simple; we clearly belong to each other. I would give anything for you.”

 

Buggy let out another choked noise of embarrassment as he lands a weak hit against Shanks’ chest. The redhead simply removes his hand from Buggy's hair to trap the hand above his heart with a pleased smile. “What the hell are you even _talking_ about? I mean, yeah, we're friends. We're nakama. But what you're tryna imply here is that we have romantic feelings for each other. But you're also acting like you don't know me. Hell, do you even know my name right now?” Buggy protests as he sits up straight, not even bothering to try to free his hand from Shanks’ hold.

 

“I… I'll admit that it is my first time being awakened like this. I'm presenting, and when my kind presents, it is… strange, at the very least. Our transformation is much different than many other creatures’ in that our brains need to reset, to adjust,” Shanks explains in a calm, even tone that helps to put Buggy at ease. The sylph nods along as his friend speaks, trying to process everything. “We have parts of us that need to awaken, and while they try to match up to the things that we already know, we may have to put our personalities on the back burner for awhile. I apologize if I am unnerving or unappealing to you in my current state of mind, I'm just… trying to synchronize my new mind with my old one, I suppose.” Shanks lets out a soft sigh as he offers Buggy an apologetic smile and a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

 

Buggy breathes out a steady exhale as he gives one last nod. “I… guess that makes sense? I dunno, I've never really seen your type of creature present.” The sylph shrugs before he realizes something. “Wait, you never said what type of creature you were.”

 

Shanks realizes the same thing and nods as he uses the hand on Buggy's hip to rub comforting circles through the fabric of the sylph's shirt. “Ah, my apologies. I am a daemon, specifically an incubus. Now may I ask what you may be, if you've presented yet? It would also be nice to know your name, should you care to provide it?”

 

“I’m a sylph. Ya know, an air spirit. And my name's Buggy.” Buggy finds he doesn't mind this contact between them, even going as far as to lift his free hand to push Shanks’ still sweaty hair out of his face. As he's pushing the damp red locks of hair behind his friend's ear, he notices two small bumps on either side of Skanks’ head, each just behind both of  his temples. “Hey, did ya fall and hit your head recently?”

 

“Ah, a sylph. I should have guessed, with the way your hair forms a halo and your eyes shine with the the warmth of a cloudless summer sky. Sylphs are so lovely, so graceful. Of course you would be a such a beautiful creature. It only makes sense.” Shanks smiles whimsically as he leans closer towards Buggy. This time, the blue-haired man doesn't lean back. “And such a cute name, ‘Buggy.’ I think I shall speak it often.” The redhead's eyes are half-lidded as his voice grows lower, smooth as honey and cream as he moves in close enough to Buggy that they're sharing the same air. He completely ignores Buggy's question as he decides to ask one of his own. “Lovely, do you know what an incubus is?”

 

Buggy finds Shanks’ charm to hard to resist, and he's honestly not sure that he wants to. As their faces move closer together, his own eyelids grow a bit heavier as his lips part so he can taste the air between them. He knows he just ate meat and eggs for breakfast, but the only flavors on his tongue are those of raspberries, pomegranate seeds and dark chocolate. He finds himself too sated, too sedated, to make the heavy muscle in his mouth form words. Instead, he simply nods in response to Shanks’ question.

 

“So you know that we feed off of the energy of others, specifically their sexual energy?” Shanks voice is like a drug, the kind Crocus uses when he needs to perform surgery. It makes Buggy's limbs heavy and dulls any feelings of nervousness or doubt, makes him feel like he does when he flies. “And you know that all creatures need an especially large intake of substance when they are transforming?”

 

Again, Buggy nods. He tries to form the word ‘yes’ with his heavy tongue, but to no avail. Only his lips make the proper shape, and hopes that is enough for Shanks to understand what he's trying to say.

 

Apparently it is, because another warm, pleased chuckle falls from Shanks’ lips, the sound washing over Buggy like much needed rain. Shanks asks yet another question as he pulls his best friend closer still. “But did you know that an incubus gets the most energy from the one who he… hm… who he _craves_ and _desires_ the most?” Shanks asks as he leans in even closer, close enough that Buggy can feel each vowel and consonant spoken against his lips. Their noses nearly brush as Buggy's hand falls from Shanks’ scalp to his neck, fingers calm but eager as they twine in the soft hairs on Shanks’ nape.

“I-I didn't…” Buggy finally manages to force the two words out as his eyes fixate on his best friend's mouth. He can't help but watch the way those attractive lips form words - especially such _suggestive, sensual_ words - as he leans in closer to the sylph, one hand on Buggy's hip and the other holding the Buggy's hand to his chest so Buggy can feel the way Shanks’ heart grows excited under his palm.

 

“Well, that is a true statement. It's why I came here first; I was looking for you.” Shanks smiles as he gently nudges the the tip of his nose against Buggy's own. The small action brings a faint noise from Buggy's throat that he would've found embarrassing, if this was any other person or any different situation.

 

“Shanks… Do-Don't do this to me… Please … Don't tease me like this.” He protests weakly as his head falls forward, forehead resting against Shanks’ own. Even that small amount of contact is too much, but he doesn't pull back. His body is both overly warm and soothingly cool, and he feels like he could either melt  at any given second. Shanks chuckles in a smooth, low note as he gently nudges Buggy's forehead with his nose so the sylph looks back up at him. When he looks back up, Buggy's eyes are wary, but there's something dainty there that Shanks decides to call hope.

 

“I never meant to tease, my darling. But now I find that I must once again ask you the first inquiry I posed to you today.” Buggy nearly lets out another weak noise as he finds Shanks’ lips less than the width of a finger from his own. He has to bite down on the inside of his lower lip to keep from whimpering as Shanks’ lips start moving again, nearly touching Buggy's with every other word. “If I told you I was hungry - was _starving_ \- and more than anything else I craved _you_ … Would you let me eat until I was satisfied?”

 

Buggy lets out a shaky exhale before he could respond. “Until then and more.” He whispers weakly in return. He doesn’t know where that response comes from, but for reasons he can’t begin to fathom, he doesn’t question it. He feels Shanks’ heart rate pick up even more as a rosy hue covers tan cheeks, and his own cheeks take on a cobalt shade. He shocks himself with his answer, but he knows it's true. He's known it for awhile, though he never really posed such a question to himself

 

The answer surprises Shanks even more for some reason, and he assumes that part of his old mind didn't expect this answer. Still, the fact “Then may I…?” Shanks starts with a nervous excitement as the hand on Buggy's hip grows tighter, bringing him close enough that their knees overlap. His smile has faded and in its place is a nervous pair of parted lips that await an answer he already knows he will receive. Never let it be said that Shanks isn’t a gentleman, even when out of his mind with lust and hunger. Still, there’s a pause in the air that lingers for a few seconds as the young men share a shaky inhale.

 

“Until you're full.” Buggy murmurs back with the slightest nod of his head. The words come so easily that for a moment, Buggy isn't sure he's actually said them out loud. Shanks erases those concerns easily and without a single word.

 

Less than a second later, a warm, soft lips are pressing against Buggy's own as his body is pulled into Shanks’ lap. His own hand tightens its hold on the incubus’ neck as the redhead takes the time to release his grip on Buggy's hand just long enough to intertwine their fingers together. They're chests are pressed together in their new position and now the heat of their contact is both overwhelming and so very welcome.

 

Their first kiss doesn't last long, only a few seconds of chaste contact between their lips. Buggy feels clumsy and inexperienced, not that he would admit that. Thankfully, as they pull back from their kiss and their lips separate with a soft noise, Shanks doesn't seem to have noticed anything wrong. Instead, he smiles lovingly at the sylph, giving Buggy’s hand a soft squeeze before leaning back in for another. Buggy complies, using the hand on Shanks's neck to pull him closer. This action earns him a pleased hum as their lips meet again, aquamarine pressing against rose red in another slow kiss.

 

Buggy finds himself smiling into the contact, and he can feel Shanks doing the same. Giggles start to fall from both of their mouths as they shift slightly, lips moving against each other's in order to deepen the contact. However, they are forced to separate now that their giggles have grown into laughs. They let their foreheads rest against each other’s as soft, contented laughter fills the room.

 

The young men take a few seconds to listen to each other's light laughter as they watch how their lips form to make the noises. Then, once their giggles fade and they're left in silence once again, they look up and catch each other's eyes, and the soft, loving look they find renews the vibrant blushes that had just began to fade from their cheeks.

 

Finally, Shanks speaks up as his fingers dip under the thin fabric of Buggy's shirt. The feeling of fire-hot fingertips directly on his hip makes the sylph draw in a sharp breath, and his eyes are drawn to the motion. However, the second his eyes look away from the incubus’ face, he feels the hand tangled with his own pull away so it can gently grip Buggy's jaw and guide the younger man to look back at the tanned face of his best friend. Shanks looks apologetic yet happy as he speaks again, as if he feels bad for feeling good about what he is about to say.

 

“Buggy… I'm afraid I'm still very hungry… Could I ask to possibly… have some more to eat?” Shanks asks with a carefulness that's so uncharacteristic for him that Buggy can tell his body was beginning to ache with hunger.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Buggy nods without so much as a second thought as he leans in to press another kiss to Shanks’ lips, adding more pressure this time around. Shanks responds in kind, pressing back with an equal amount of pressure as he moves both hands to slip under the sylph’s shirt so the can rest on Buggy’s hips. The incubus’ clawed thumbs are careful as they rub along the ridges of his best friend’s hip bones, and the new contact of skin on skin brings a light sigh from both of the young men as they slot their lips together again.

 

Shanks is practically purring as he pulls his friend closer until the only reason preventing their chests from touching is that it would make it a more difficult angle to kiss at. Speaking of chests, it’s only when one of Buggy’s hands moves from Shanks’ nape to his shoulder that he notices that Shanks has no shirt on.

 

This new information made Buggy give a small twitch from shock, and he has to physically calm himself down as he lets the full weight of his hand rest on Shanks’ shoulder. A low rumbling noise - a growl, almost - is the immediate response from Shanks, and it surprises Buggy enough to make him pull back a little. However, before he can pull back too far, Shanks is raising a hand from Buggy’s hip to his cheek and pulling him back in like Buggy was a pint of beer and Shanks had just won a fight he thought he’d lose

 

Buggy makes a small noise of shock that's smothered by the warm, soft press of Shanks’ mouth against his own. However, despite Buggy's surprise, he easily moves back into the flow of the kiss and gives a light tug on the soft hairs on the base of Shanks’ skull. Another small growl-like sound comes up from the incubus’ throat, and the noise stirs something hot and molten in Buggy’s lower abdomen.

 

At the age of 18, arousal was no stranger to Buggy or Shanks, but this was a completely new kind of desire, a new kind of _need_ for another person. It was different, but it felt so _easy_ to touch like this. Maybe it was because of the experimenting they'd done with each other in the past, but this felt less awkward, less hesitant than before. Now when their lips meet, they are soft but decisive and ardent in their movements. When they move their hands to touch each other, their placements are calculated, while still feeling natural. When their bodies shift against each other, its light and playful, but with a lingering heat under it that has both men internally begging for another slight adjustment of their position.

 

Finally, both men had to pull back as a need for oxygen presses at their diaphragms. They are forced to take in deep, slow breaths that are followed by heavy  inhales and exhales. They stay like that for awhile with Buggy’s eyes searching Shanks’ faces for any sign of what the _hell_  was going through the damn redhead’s mind as the incubus returns the gaze evenly.

 

Unfortunately, the only thing Buggy can read from Shanks’ face was _lust_ and _want_ and _now_ and _desirecraveneed_ ** _you_** before the older male is moving back in for another kiss while his hips grind up against the sylph’s.

 

Buggy’s breath catches in his throat as a noise of pleasure as he feels a very obvious bulge press between his legs and grind against his own hardness. The instinctive reaction Buggy has is to move his hands to Shanks’ neck - which he _does not_ do in a quick, shocked manner - and tangle his fingers in the soft strands at Shanks’ nape and hold on tight. He  takes in a quick breath before leaning back in to meet Shanks’ lips with his own.

 

However, just as the chambré skin of Buggy’s lips brushes with the scorching skin of Shanks’, they hear a throat clearing behind them. Buggy instantly tries to back away from his nakama, but Shanks’ arms wrap around his hips and pull him closer, until the redhead’s cheek is pressing against the sylph’s breastbone as he glares at the intruders.

 

The intruders - who, in fact, aren’t intruders at all - happen to be Captain Gol D. Roger. Silvers Rayleigh, and Crocus, all three of whom look unsurprised, but unhappy all the same.

 

“What did I tell you? The kid’s a incubus.” Crocus says simply as he looks to the captain and first mate.

 

Rayleigh simply sighs and shakes his head before pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Well, what the fuck do we do now? I’ve never dealt with a damn demon before!”

 

Roger looks slightly less worried than his first mate and the ship’s doctor, but still put-upon by the situation. He looked over the pair, who were both looking right back at their captain, though with very different expressions. Buggy’s face was bright turquoise as his eyes dart from the trio of older pirates to Shanks, who only holds tighter to Buggy. Shanks, unlike the sylph, is glaring at _their captain, first mate and doctor_. “Well, I guess we just do what we do with everyone else and confine him to his room with as much meat as he can eat. I’ve never asked a demon what it was like when they presented, but protein is always important for growth, right?” The orc asked the crew’s resident doctor with a strange look.

 

“Yes that should be…” Crocus nods, but he cuts himself off in the middle of the action. The dryad looks closer at Shanks, who audibly _growls_ at the doctor. All four of the other men in the room turn to give a wide-eyed look at the usually calm and relaxed redhead, who was now directing a scathing glare at the doctor, captain and first mate. “Shanks… ? ”

 

Buggy lets out a startled shriek as his friend only holds tighter to the blue-haired male. “What the hell, red hair?! Fucking let go!” His hands fly to Shanks’ shoulders and try to push the older man away.

 

Shanks turns his face to look up at Buggy, and his expression has changed drastically. Now, his warm brown eyes were wide, his brows were drawn together and his shiny, kiss-swollen lips - which Buggy _is not_ looking at - were weighed down in a picture of confusion, betrayal and sadness. “Buggy… ?” His voice was quiet, almost less than a whisper as he keeps looking up pitifully at his best friend.

 

Buggy’s enraged blush calms down into a mildly embarrassed flush as his hands stop their frantic attempts to push Shanks away and instead just rest on tan shoulders. “W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, unable to look away from Shanks. He can hear their captain and first mate move closer from somewhere behind the incubus, but he can’t force himself to look up and see what they’re doing.

 

“Why are you trying to push me away… ?” Shanks asks, still quiet. Buggy kind of appreciates it, how the hushed tone keeps the question between them. Shanks’ eyes are fixed on his own and he seems to be looking for an answer to a question besides the one he asked out loud.

 

Buggy wants to look away, he does, but he can’t make himself look anywhere but Shanks. “What do you mean? W-We aren’t, y’know, together, and you’re acting weird, and you just growled at the captain! You… You’re presenting and you’re being stupid! You need to be confined in a room with whatever provides your type of creature energy!” Buggy protests as he begins to try and pull away again.

 

Shanks’ response is to press his hands firmly against the sylph’s lower back, pressing Buggy’s hips, and his hardness, against his own stomach. The redhead lets out a single low breath of laughter as he looks back up at his friend, but he’s still not smiling. In fact, his expression is mostly the same though less unsure, but his confusion and hurt is still there. “But what about your arousal, my darling? Is that not of my doing? Do I not-”

 

But before Shanks can finish asking his lewd questions, both of the young men are pulled apart with Buggy falling back into Rayleigh as Roger grabs Shanks and holds his arms back as he plants a knee between his shoulder blades. Shanks’ features twists in anger and frustration as he immediately begins to try and free himself from the strong hold. An animalistic snarl and narrowing of his eyes has the captain looking down in confusion at the usually cheerful man. “What the hell is going on with you, Shanks?”

 

“Buggy, you okay?” Rayleigh asks as he helps the sylph to his feet. The only response he receives is a nonverbal nod, and he lets out a sigh of relief that the youngest crewman seems startled, but is otherwise fine.

 

Buggy, on his part, is too shocked and confused to even try to cover the tent in his pants as he watches his captain try to wrangle the redhead. He can tell their captain is stronger than his friend, but Shanks seems stronger than he was even a day ago. His arms seem more muscled, his form more filled out as he struggles to free himself from Roger’s grip. Buggy absentmindedly notes how it’s strange he didn’t notice that sooner.

 

The dökkálfar looks from the blue-haired man at his side to the scene in front of them. Shanks is obviously stronger than he was even the day prior, but he’s not yet mature or experienced enough to beat Gol D. Roger.

 

“Let go of me! I need him!” Shanks growls as he tries to escape his captain’s grip. However, anyone with any sense could see that the only major actions Shanks could take in that position would result in two dislocated arms and, despite being rather out of his own mind, even Shanks knows that’s far from what he wants.

 

Crocus is the first to speak up as he moves to kneel in front of Shanks. “What do you mean you ‘need’ Buggy? He’s right there.” Crocus states gruffly as he examines the younger man’s face.

 

Shanks only seems to grow more frustrated by the questions from the doctor, but what little energy he had was wasted on the struggle he tried to put up. Now he hangs limply from their captain’s hands as his eyes move back to Buggy. “I know he’s there, but he’s not close enough. He’s too far.”

 

The dryad looks back at Buggy, who’s still frozen in place as he watches Shanks, curious to see what the doctor says next. “‘Too far…?’ But he’s hardly a yard away.”

 

“Too far.” Shanks immediately repeats, eyes locked onto the sylph. He’s growing pale again, Buggy notes.

 

He looks up at Rayleigh and points at the redhead. “Should I uh… ?” He trails off, hoping what he’s asking is obvious.The dark elf nods and moves his hand off of the younger pirate’s shoulder.

 

Buggy doesn’t bother walking around the table, instead choosing to climb over it as four pairs of eyes watch his movements. He finally stands beside Crocus - a couple feet from Shanks - and crosses his arms in attempt to hide his awkwardness as he looks down at the redhead. “There. Now I’m closer. Better?” He asks with a gruff tone as he finds himself again unable to look away from the caramel colored irises of his best friend.

 

Shanks returns his gaze with a longing and hope with a strength Buggy has never seen in his carefree crewmate. It honestly catches him off guard and forces the breath out of his lungs as he wonders what Shanks is going to say next.

 

The tan male draws his soft, raspberry-hued lower lip between his teeth and sheepishly shakes his head. “No…”

 

The sylph lets out a huff to hide any traces of fondness in his actions as he takes two steps closer until his feet nearly touch Shanks’ knees. “Now?” He asks simply, barely hiding his embarrassment behind an annoyed facade.

 

Again, Shanks shakes his head, though he doesn’t say a word as he gives a pointed look to Buggy’s arms, more specifically to his right hand. His gaze moves between Buggy’s face to his hand and back.

 

Buggy tilts his head, confused, as he follows the path of Shanks’ eyes. “What? What do you want now, red hair?” He asks with his false annoyance trying to hide his actual confusion and concern.

 

The incubus leans forward to nudge Buggy’s hip with his forehead, despite how the action clearly pains him because of Roger’s hold on his arms. He looks back up at Buggy’s hand and murmurs a light prayer of  “Please?”

 

“Wh-? Oh!” Realization hits Buggy and he uncrosses his arms before he reaches out to place a light hand on the mess of red hair. The reaction is immediate; Shanks’ entire body seems to relax, even in the uncomfortable position it’s in, and his expression does the same. His eyes flutter closed as his lips turn up in a soft smile and he presses up into the touch.

 

Buggy stares, blush washing up on his cheeks like high tide on the shore as he looks to the older pirates, unsure of what to do. Roger looks just as surprised and confused as Buggy and gives him a shake of his head and shrug of his shoulders. Rayleigh is startled as well, but is also on the verge of laughing and is no help whatsoever. Crocus looks away from his examination of the redhead long enough to offer him a roll of his eyes as he makes a petting gesture with one hand.

 

The movement doesn’t make any sense at first, but once Buggy realizes what Crocus is miming, he begins to softly run his fingers through the red locks. He doesn’t say anything, and neither does Shanks, but he gives a contented hum at the action. Taking this as a good sign, the blue-haired man continues doing it, every so often tousling or ruffling Shanks’ hair. These small acts earn him purrs and sighs as Shanks begins to relax even further.

 

Eventually, when it seems like Shanks could almost fall asleep from the soothing contact, Roger eases up on his hold before letting go of Shanks completely. The redhead falls forward, face burrowing into Buggy’s upper thigh as his arms wrap around the sylph’s left calf. Buggy lets out a small noise of surprise as he feels a tug on the leg of his pants, and he looks down to find Shanks looking up at him with a lazy grin and half-lidded eyes. “What is it now?” He asks, but his tone is quiet so he doesn’t disturb the calm that’s finally taken over the dining hall.

 

“More~” Shanks croons as he fondly gazes up at the younger pirate while gently tugging on his pant leg a few more times. His cheek rests against Buggy’s hip as his smile grows wider.

 

The sylph rolls his eyes and uses the hand that’s combing through Shanks’ hair to give his head a gentle push back. “You’re sure sounding better. Almost like your normal self.” Some tension leaves the room at the interaction and Buggy lets out a sigh of relief.

 

Shanks only lets out a small laugh as he lets his friend give his head a small shove. “You make me feel all better~” He coos as he wraps his arms around Buggy’s knees.

 

“Well, if you’re feeling better, than I guess we should send Buggy out so I can do an examination and find out what we need to do for your transformation.” Crocus says easily as he stands up and gives a nod to Buggy. The youngest of the Roger Pirates gives another nod and steps out of the loop of Shanks’ arms before taking a few steps towards the entrance of the dining hall so he can head back to his room.

 

“No!”

 

A hand around Buggy’s wrist and unexpectedly tugging him back nearly sends him falling, but he manages to catch himself before he trips. An audible groan comes from the three oldest of the crew as Shanks wraps an arm around Buggy’s waist. “Goddammit, what is it now?!” Buggy yells exasperatedly, though he doesn’t even bother trying to shake off the incubus’ arm.

 

“All I need is Buggy and the privacy of our room. He knows the situation, and I know what steps must be taken. I will take care of him and keep him informed on the situation so he is never afraid when he is with me.” Shanks yet again sounds unlike himself and more like a demon out of some old folktale, and Buggy lets out a weak sigh. They were so damn close!

 

Crocus looks to the blue-haired man, who turns to face the older pirates with a nervous smile on his lips. “Buggy, what’s he talking about?”

 

“I dunno. He said something about being an incubus.” Buggy shrugs as he shoves a sharp elbow in between Shanks’ ribcage and hip bones. Much to his annoyance, Shanks doesn’t so much as flinch and only seems to take the gesture as another form of affection, if the soft smile that appears on his lips is anything to go by. The redhead leans over to press a quick kiss to Buggy’s cheek in return, making him flush and splutter before elbowing Shanks’ again. This time, it earns him a chuckle and another kiss that lingers longer than the last.

 

“An incubus? Are you sure?” Crocus asks as he looks over the duo. The dryad taps his chin as he thinks. “Well, it certainly makes sense. And in that case, he wouldn’t need extra food so much as he would need…” He looks up again, eyes focusing on the points of contact between Buggy and Shanks. He nods again, more resolutely this time. “Alright, it’s settled. Buggy, you might want to go grab some preserved meats and water from the kitchen. Shanks, you can go with him. I heard somewhere that demons, especially succubi and incubi, find pomegranates, raspberries and peaches particularly filling during… strenuous activities.”

 

The captain and first mate look lost for a few moments before realization washes over their faces. They both let out a choked cough that was clearly an attempt to cover up the barks of laughter that threatened to spill out of their throats.

 

Crocus rolls their eyes at their immature antics as he ushers the younger pirates through the swinging door into the kitchen. “Ignore them. Just get what you need and head back to your room. Lock your door and I’ll make sure no one interrupts you two.” He states as calmly as possible before leaving Buggy and Shanks to themselves and pushing the captain and first mate - who were red in the face with barely restrained laughter - out of the room, presumably far from the youngest crew members.

 

Shanks’ arm relaxes around Buggy’s waist, but doesn’t release its hold. “How nice of him. Very understanding.” He says shortly with a smile before turning his head to look at Buggy. His expression is still painfully fond, but now some of that desire he’d shown earlier makes its way back on to Shanks’ features in the form of a seductive grin. “We should grab those provisions and make our way back to our room. I’m growing hungrier than before with each second around you, my darling.”

 

He says the words so calmly that for a second, Buggy just nods as he moves out of Shanks’ hold to grab a couple flasks of water. Then the words register in his mind and he goes tense, a shiver running up his spine at the sensual lull of the incubus’ voice. “Wh-What do you mean?” Buggy asks nervously as he slowly turns to look at his best friend, who has a bowl in his hand and is inspecting a few peaches before placing them in the container with the pomegranates he’s already gathered.

 

“Hm?” Shanks grabs a small carton of raspberries and gives them a quick once over before carefully setting it in the bowl. He looks up at Buggy, his expression giving nothing away as he smiles at the younger man. “Oh, I mean the more time I spend around you, the more I want to get down to the fun stuff.”

 

Buggy chokes on air at the blunt statement and ends up coughing like he’s about to hack up a lung. He nearly drops the bottles of water he’s holding as he tries to catch his breath and regain his composure.

 

Shanks is at his side in a second, the large bowl of fruit shifted onto one hip as he puts a gentle hand between Buggy’s shoulder blades. “Buggy? What’s wrong?” He asks with his brows drawn in concern.

 

Buggy shakes his head as he manages to calm his hacking down to rough, rattling breaths as his free hand comes up to rest on his chest. He shoots a glare at the redhead as he tries to even his breathing. “What the hell?! You can’t just go saying things like that!” Buggy snaps as he straightens himself and readjusts the flasks in his hand.

 

Shanks looks confused, but the smile stays in place on his lips. “But why not? We both clearly want it, and I’m just excited to finally be able to kiss and touch and hold-”

 

“Shut. Up.” Buggy growls as steps away so he can grab some dried meats and wrap them in some cloth. It’s also a convenient excuse to hide his blushing face from the incubus as he turns his back to Shanks so he can grab a bottle of ale that’s hidden near the back of the shelf.

 

Though Buggy can’t see him, he feels Shanks’ smile drop before he hears slow, solid footsteps moving towards him. It takes everything in the sylph’s willpower not to flinch when he feels a warm - no, a _scathing_ \- exhale against the back of his neck. (Somewhere in the back of his head, Buggy curses the three inch height difference between them.) It’s even harder not to let out some pathetic noise when a scorching hand slides under his shirt and comes to rest against Buggy’s lower back, right where his spine meets his pelvis. Shanks’ little finger is partially under the waistband of the younger man’s pants, and Buggy nearly whimpers.

 

Suddenly, a strange, whip-like cord wraps around Buggy’s upper thigh and the blue-haired man lets out a shriek as he jumps back, which only forces him against Shanks’ chest. His eyes follow the scarlet cord back to its source, and find that it leads behind the older man’s back. “Is… Is that a fucking tail?!” Buggy screeches as he tilts his head back and bends his knees slightly to look up at the redhead.

 

The other man looks down at him with a curious tilt of his head and a blink of his eyes before he smiles brightly at his best friend. “Oh, yeah! Didn’t you see it earlier?” Shanks asks as he unravels his tail from Buggy’s leg. The motion causes the tail to brush against Buggy’s erection and the sylph lets out a shaky exhale. He can hear the way Shanks gives a pleased little huff at the reaction, and Buggy’s eyes look to the side so he he doesn’t have to see the happy expression on Shanks’ face. “Here, this is what it looks like.”

 

Buggy looks up hesitantly as he feels a weak breeze on his face. Now the tail was waving in front of him, and the sylph noticed the tip of the tail. It wasn’t in the shape of a heart, like he’d heard most incubi and succubi had. It wasn’t even the normal triangular point of a demon or an animalistic type of tail, nor was it jagged, serrated or splintered in a way that could be weaponized. The tip was, instead, rather decorative. Almost ornamental, in a way. The tip has an elongated diamond shape that leads into a steady but slight widening of his tail.

 

Buggy’s curiosity gets the best of him and he has to turn around so he can see the full length of Shanks’ tail. He sets the cloth-wrapped food and bottles on a nearby shelf so he can feel Shanks’ new limb. His hands come up to take hold of the lazily waving appendage, which startless Shanks, if the sudden straightening of his tail was anything to go by. Buggy’s lips twitch up at the fact he’s finally managed to catch Shanks off guard instead of the other way around. His hands roam over the expanse of the tail, and he’s surprised to find it’s not scaled or rough. Rather, it’s soft and velvety as Buggy’s fingers caress the silky, crimson appendage.

 

“Hnn… Y-You should pr-probably not… Hah~” Buggy looks up at the noises to find Shanks’ eyes half-lidded and hazy, his dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, which are quickly turning the same shade of red as the pomegranates in Shanks’ bowl. His full, soft lips are parted as he tries to draw in deep breaths and steady himself, his chest rising and falling with his inhales and exhales. Buggy doesn’t know why, but he suddenly feels like he’s standing on the edge of a cliff or walking on a tightrope. He feels like he’s tempting his own fate by touching Shanks like this.

 

And, for some reason, he wants to fall. He wants to see just what happens when he takes that gamble.

 

He takes in a deep breath of his own, one distinctly more shaky than the incubus’, before his fingers add a bit more pressure to Shanks’ tail and moves his hands to stroke the diamond-shaped tip of Shanks’ tail. He lets it curl around his fingers and rub over his palm while keeping his eyes on Shanks’ face. “Why not?” He asks in a neutral tone as he raises the tip of the incubus’ tail to his own mouth and presses a light kiss to the velvety surface.

 

The effect is immediate as a low moan falls from Shanks’ lips and his head falls back. He steps closer to the sylph, his hand reaching out for something. Either to take his tail back or to touch the other pirate, Buggy doesn’t know. But, either way, he doesn’t allow him that satisfaction as he steps back with a grin tugging at his lips. He lets out a low laugh as he presses another kiss to the soft tip.

 

Shanks lets out a low, rumbling moan and Buggy can see the way the redhead’s knees buckle as he makes another weak grab out towards the sylph. Buggy doesn’t even have to step away to escape the weak reach of his crewmate, which is thankful since his back is nearly up against a shelf. “B-Buggy…! Ple-Please…! I can’t wait anymore…!” Shanks whines, but it sounds more like a pitiful plea.

 

Shanks falls silent as he watches the sylph’s movements, which are relaxed and lazy like a lion’s as they lie in the sun. Buggy evenly holds the incubus’ intense gaze as he raises the tip of Shanks’ tail to his lips again and takes the edge of the diamond between his smiling lips. He lets his tongue flick against the silky flesh before giving a soft suck on the tail’s pointed end.

 

A growl reverberates out of Shanks’ throat and it makes Buggy’s heart speed up in the best way possible.  For a moment, it looks like the redhead’s legs are going to give out from under him, but he manages to reach out and take ahold of a shelf to keep himself up. “F-Fuck! Buggy, y-you need to… to…” Shanks’ voice fades off as his lust-coated eyes catch the movement of Buggy’s warm, wet tongue sensually lolling out of his mouth so it can slowly lick from the farthest corner of the diamond to the tip of Shanks’ tail. “Hah~ Can… Can you please… just…”

 

“‘Just’ what, Shanks?” Buggy asks in self-satisfied tone as he lets his teeth gently scrape over the scarlet, velvety surface of Shanks’ appendage. “Is there… something you want from me?” Buggy holds himself up more as he feels pride swell in his chest as he _finally_ discovers something that he can hold over Shanks’ head. It’s a first for the both of them; usually they were on even ground in everything they did. If they were ever unequal in anything, it was because Buggy would get angry and flustered over whatever they were they were arguing about while Shanks smiled and laughed at the way Buggy flushed in anger. “Anything I can _help_ you with?”

 

Shanks stumbles forward a bit, his legs still obviously shaky as he has to catch himself on the shelf just beside Buggy’s head. Despite the loud noise of Shanks’ hand slamming down on the wooden shelf, Buggy doesn’t even flinch. Instead, his lips only pull higher in a smug grin as his fingers rub the apparently _very_ sensitive tip of Shanks’ tail.

 

Shanks lets out a heavy, tired sigh as he watches the younger pirate toy with his new appendage like a cat toy would with his favorite feather teaser. Shanks crosses his arms with a huff before a low whimper is pulled from his throat at the feeling of Buggy’s finger running along the thin edge of the pointed tip. The small noise feels like the greatest victory Buggy has ever achieved. The incubus pouts as his eyes slowly trail up from the blue lips and tongue to the mischievous eyes that enthusiastically watch the redhead’s reactions. “Buggyyy! … Is teasing me really that much fun to you?” He asks as his eyebrows draw together in a way that makes him look like a dog begging to be petted.

 

Buggy can’t help the delighted laughter that the petulant question draws from deep in his chest. Shanks’ tail wriggles in his grip and occasionally flicks against the sylph’s cheek, only spurring on the jovial cackling. He manages to look back up at the incubus with a pleased smile and nod as his laughter dies down to sniggering. “It really is. You wouldn’t _believe_ how much fun I’m having with this.” Buggy says between chuckles.

 

“I’m sure I would. I did the same to you earlier, after all.” Shanks’ arms uncross and his pout quickly unfurls into a smile as he watches the other man laugh at his expense. It wasn’t often that Buggy laughed so freely, and the redhead found him to be quite attractive when he had fun like this. “Alright, now let me have that back so we can get back to our room.” He steps forward, hand outstretched so he can take his new limb back from the all-to-pleasant hands of his friend.

 

Buggy shakes his head, still chuckling as he raises the tail back to his lips as presses a slow, heated, open-mouthed kiss to the soft tissue. The action catches Shanks off guard and makes his arm drop back to his side as he lets out an exasperated groan. “Hg-! I thought we were done with this for now! Can’t you wait until we get back to our cabin to do that? Because I’d love for more of that in our room, but we need to get there first.” Shanks quickly amends as he tries to hold back a moan as Buggy pulls away from the kiss with a sly, proud grin on his lips.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Buggy rolls his eyes as he grabs the flasks and meat from the shelf next to him as Shanks moves to do the same. The taller man is less shaky on his feet now, though he’s still a bit careful as he moves. Buggy watches him gather the stuff he’d set down, a smile growing on his lips as Shanks’ tail seems to drift towards the sylph of its own accord. It brushes against Buggy’s leg and the blue-haired man can see the way even that light contact makes Shanks shiver. “I didn’t know I had such a strong pull over you.” Buggy comments with a sense of pride in himself as the velvety appendage tries to wrap around his upper leg.

 

Shanks’ eyes watch his tail from his peripheral vision as the elegant tip playfully darts under the loose, thin fabric of Buggy’s shirt before pulling out again. His lips curl up at the end in a warm smile as the tickle of flesh against flesh makes the younger pirate’s giggling fit start up again. Shanks’ features grow even softer and fonder as he turns to face Buggy and finds a contented grin on the blue lips as he lets the incubus’ tail come to rest snug around his hips. “You have the strongest influence over me of everyone I’ve ever met.” He responds with the same ease and pride as if he was announcing that he’d finished his chores early.

 

Buggy’s laughter abruptly fades away and his eyes move from the thin appendage that gently squeezes around his body to meet the steady gaze of his best friend. Shanks’ irises are a warm brown rather than a cooler shade, Buggy notes as their eyes lock and he tries to figure out why those twelve words seemed to hold as much weight as an entire library.

 

Silence falls on and around them like a heavy coat of snow descends upon a city with enough weight to crack branches but not enough to destroy houses. It weighs on Buggy's shoulders and he subconsciously shrugs his shoulders as if it would displace the uncomfortable tension. When that doesn't work, the shorter man clears his throat and looks away from Shanks so he can jerk his head towards the entryway. “Alright, if we've got everything we need, let's head back. Don't need you trying to jump my bones out here _again_.” The sylph shoots Shanks a dirty look, but the anger and exasperation he tries to convey with it are severely impaired by the flush that splashes across his cheekbones and on the pointed tips of his ears.

 

Shanks’ smile goes brighter and wider as he moves over, gesturing his free arm out towards the door. “After you then, my dear.” He croons with enough happiness and warmth to melt an entire ice cream stand in mere seconds. Buggy just rolls his eyes and purposefully tries to hit Shanks in the face with his ponytail as he walks past. The sound of spluttering only serves to make the sylph cackle evilly as he walks past Shanks and into the hallway.

 

Something warm and soft wraps around Buggy’s hips and he doesn’t even need to look up to know that it was Shanks’ new tail. He gives an exaggerated sigh, but he doesn’t make an attempt to push the appendage away, even when the tip tries to dip into his pants. He does, however, give Shanks a look as he pointedly clears his throat. “I thought you wanted to wait till we got back to our room to start anything?” He asks with a direct look to the front of his pants, where Shanks’ tail was struggling with the sash that keeps Buggy’s otherwise loose pants up.

 

“‘Want?’ Not in the slightest. Know we’d have our asses kicked for having sex out here and would like that to not happen? Absolutely.” Shanks doesn’t mind the fact that he’s caught in the act of literally trying to get into the younger pirate’s pants. His sunny grin remains on his lips as he wraps an arm around Buggy’s shoulders as his tail continues to struggle to get into the sylph’s pants.

 

Buggy’s arms are full, and he tells himself that that is the reason he hasn’t swatted both Shanks’ hand and tail away. However, he knows that he actually quite values the comfort and warmth they provide, because despite the fact that they had been sexually involved in the past, this was different.

 

This time, Shanks had verbally declared that he wanted Buggy.

 

Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t said it before, but this time, Shanks had meant a different kind of ‘want.’ This time… This time, the kind of ‘want’ he meant was more than wanting his friend to join him in some prank on Crocus, or more than wanting simple release. The way Shanks had talked in the dining hall almost made Buggy think that the incubus was telling him that he wanted all Buggy had to offer; his head and thoughts, his lungs and words, his throat and voice, his mouth and kisses, his hands and touches, his eyes and glances, his heart and his _everything_. It’s an intimidating thought, but Buggy has to admit that he isn’t opposed to the idea. So he lets his arm rub against Shanks’ side as they walk and lets the tail continue to struggle with the sash at his hips as he makes a remark about how desperate the redhead seems. Shanks only nods, smiles brightly and agrees with another comment that has Buggy blushing all over again.

 

It only takes a few minutes before they reach their room, and when they stop in front of their door, Buggy can feel his heart rate speed up at being so close to doing the deed. Shanks steps forward and opens the door, the motion forcing them to separate and Shanks’ tail to have to unravel from around its new favorite resting place. If Buggy had been less proud of a man, he would’ve pouted at the loss of contact.

 

Thankfully, Shanks is still rational minded enough to usher Buggy in and wait until the door closes before he plants a rather loud kiss on his cheek. He pulls away from the younger pirate His smile is one part puppy-like eagerness and two parts sly seductiveness as he takes slow, precise footsteps back to Buggy, who lets out a groan and rolls his eyes before sidestepping him and setting down his own supplies on the table. He takes a seat on the edge of the closest bed, which happens to be Shanks’. He looks up at the redhead that moves to sit next to Buggy, the same desire in his eyes that had been there in the dining hall.

 

“Alright, we have lube, right? Or lotion, or something?” Buggy asks, heart beating way too fast against his ribs. Truthfully, he’s just trying to stall. He knows _all too well_ that both of them have enough lube, lotion, scented oils to hold them over for the next few months. “Because there’s no way in _hell_ we’re trying this with spit again.” That had been an awful mistake that had earned them a very embarrassing but very informative lecture from Crocus which they repeated to any teenager they had encountered afterwards.

 

“Of course not! We will _never_ do that again.” Shanks nods in agreement as he reaches under his bed. Buggy watches him for a moment but looks away the second the incubus sits back up, mainly to hide his vibrant flush and nervous breathing. However, even with Buggy’s head turned away, Shanks can tell that his friend is anxious. The thought of Buggy being apprehensive about what they are about to do absolutely breaks Shanks’ heart.

 

The bottle of lube is set down on the bed and Shanks reaches over to take Buggy’s hand in his own, using his other hand to gently take hold of his chin. “Hey… Look at me for a second?” Shanks’ voice is muted as he tenderly turns the sylph’s face for him to see.

 

Buggy reluctantly allows Shanks to look at his nervous expression, but his own eyes focus on the redhead’s throat, watching it move as he speaks. He knows he looks scared and weak, like caged rabbit, but he doesn’t know how else he could look in a situation like this. “Y-Yeah? What’s up?” Even to himself, he sounds like a building one harsh breeze away from collapsing in on himself.

 

“Buggy. My eyes are up here. Please, I just… need to know this is what you want.” Shanks’ eyes widen a bit as he realizes something. He looks at Buggy, looking pained and disgusted, and in that second Buggy can tell exactly what he’s thinking. “Oh, fuck. I never asked if you actually want this. I-I _made_ you-”

 

“No. No you fucking didn’t.” Buggy states firmly, squeezing Shanks’ hand as his eyes lock onto the other man’s. He turns his body to face Shanks, their legs overlapping at the knee. “Don’t you dare think that for a fucking second, Shanks. I want this just as much as you do, and you better not doubt me.” Buggy’s voice is firm and unshakable as he wraps his other hand around the back of the redhead’s neck and draws their foreheads together. “I want this. I promise.”

 

Shanks looks up at Buggy, his nervous eyes searching the other pirate’s for the truth in his words. He seems a bit reassured, but his voice still comes out uncertain when he asks, “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

 

Buggy nods, a comforting smile slowly spreading across his lips as his fingers gently scratching the back of Shanks’ neck. “I mean it. Don’t make me repeat it, red hair.” He jokingly sticks his tongue out, drawing a small laugh out of the taller male. The fact it seems to cheer up Shanks makes Buggy feel better before he takes in a deep breath. “I’m just… nervous, I guess.”

 

“Oh! That makes sense.” Shanks offers a caring smile in return as he lifts Buggy’s hand to his own chest, uncurling the sylph’s fingers so his palm rests flat over the tan male’s heart. Buggy’s cheeks go as blue as the water the Oro Jackson sails on; this is the first time he’s touched Shanks’ bare chest in at least a year, since it’s been about that long since they’ve had any sexual contact. “Here, feel my heart. I’m nervous, too.” Shanks’ words bring Buggy to the realization that the older man’s heart rate is, in fact, increased.

 

“Oh…” Buggy says simply, his eyes looking down to see the way their skin contrasts. It wasn’t overly interesting, but it was a new sight, with the new aqua hue of Buggy’s skin. It was a sight Buggy finds he actually really enjoys.

 

“Mmhm~” Shanks hums lowly as he rolls his head forward a bit so he can nudge their noses together. The action draws Buggy’s attention and he looks up to see a fond gaze directed at him. It brings another smile out of Buggy as he feels heavy, syrupy adoration begin to pump through his veins once again. The remain like that, warmth and intimacy weaving webs between them, for a few more moments before Shanks speaks up again, still using a soft tone. “Hey, Buggy… I wanna kiss you again. Can I?”

 

In lieu of a response, Buggy uses the hand on Shanks’ neck to drag the redhead in for a kiss. He lets the fingers on the tan chest lightly press the tips of his nails into the skin. The light groan it draw from Shanks is like wine as it’s poured against Buggy’s lips. The incubus’ hand slides back to cradle the back of Buggy’s head. It seems like Shanks’ is having difficulty trying to position his hand, since the sylph’s ponytail is getting in the way. A quick _snap_ and the problem has been taken care of. Shanks lips twitch against Buggy’s own and the hot headed man can tell Shanks is pleased with himself for ridding Buggy of the hairband that the incubus had proclaimed his hate for many times. Lucky for him, Buggy can’t find it in himself to care as he rolls over to straddle Shanks once again.

 

The change in position brings their hips together, and it’s obvious that their erections were still very much into this situation. The way Buggy has to angle his head in this new posture sends his hair falling like a curtain over both of the pirates’ faces. The soft mane tickles both of their cheeks, but Shanks chuckles into the contact as his other hand comes up to join its match, messily pinning the blue hair back with the action.

 

After a few moments of soft, lazy kissing, hey part from their kiss so they can take in fresh oxygen. The easy grin on Shanks’ features  brings a matching smile to Buggy’s lips. “You know, I think I really like this position.” Shanks comments cheekily as he lightly tussles Buggy’s hair. Then he goes absolutely silent and fixes an intense stare on the sylph’s face, going absolutely still in concentration.

 

Buggy blinks and draws his eyebrows together in confusion as Shanks’ eyes explore his face. “What is it now, red hair? I thought you wanted to get started already?” He asks, trying to force annoyance in his voice. It doesn’t work, because Shanks smiles brightly as he gently lets go of Buggy’s hair so it can frame his face.

 

“I love your hair. You need to leave it down more often.” Shanks says with a fond inflection in his voice. “Mainly around me, so I can touch it.”

 

Buggy scoffs and gently swats at Shanks’ hand, but not with enough force to bat it away. “You're being ridiculous. Now pull off your pants. I wanna get to business.” Pale blue hands let go of Shanks and instead tug off his own loose shirt, leaving him at the same level of undress as his friend.

 

Shanks doesn't move, instead watching as the sylph’s skin is revealed to him and making Buggy roll his eyes. “You're so beautiful…” Shanks murmurs with a dopey grin as he moves his hand to touch Buggy's bare side. Before he can, Buggy pushes his hand away.

 

“Undress first, Shanks. You're getting weak and hungry again.” Just as Buggy said, Shanks was growing pale and his movements were shaky. When the incubus opens his mouth to protest, the shorter man puts a hand flat against the center of Shanks’ chest and gives him a light shove. It’s a testament to how indisposed Shanks is that such a weak push lays the man out on the bed.

 

The breath is forced from Shanks’ lungs as his back hits his mattress, but he doesn’t complain. Instead, he gives another attempt to reach up and set his hands on the newly bared skin. This time Buggy lets the rough hands bracket his ribcage, the calloused thumbs rubbing just under his pectorals. The heat that Shanks’ hands press into his own cooler skin is calming, in a way. Shanks was always warmer than Buggy, and it was nice to see the redhead still was generating enough heat to warm up the air spirit.

 

However, despite how nice the moment is, Buggy knows that they need to actually have sex so Shanks is able to complete a healthy transformation (and because damn if they both don’t want it). He kicks off his boots and unties the sash around his pants before tossing it to the ground and fixing Shanks with an impatient look and a huff. “Red hair, do I need to tell you to take your pants again, or are you planning on cumming in your pants like an overexcited fourteen-year-old?” Buggy snaps as stands up to pull his own pants off, leaving him in his boxers at the foot of the bed.

 

The dreamy, whimsical look in Shank’s eyes clears abruptly and is replaced by an intense focus. It’s such a new expression on the usually relaxed face that the younger pirate is a bit taken aback. Buggy that feels his heart beat strangely at the realization that the concentrated expression is because of him and only him. Shanks nods and begins to unbutton and unzip his pants, though his eyes remain locked on the sylph.

 

Buggy becomes very aware of the way his lips tingle from their kissing, and they was his underwear is tented for the same reason. There’s a blush painted across his cheeks and up to the pointed tips of his ears, and he is willing to bet his pupils are blown. The quick removal of his clothes has left him cold, especially after moving away from Shanks’ warmth, and goosebumps begin to rise on his lukewarm flesh.

 

In other words, Buggy feels strangely attractive

 

When he and Shanks had talked about being suave, charming Casanovas in their younger years, Buggy had pictured himself being heavily-muscled with a pint in one hand and a bag of gold in the other, laughing with his admiring crew as he was swooned over by gorgeous men and women alike. He certainly hadn’t pictured himself like this, pouting with crossed arms as he stands at the foot of his best friend’s bed in their shared cabin and orders Shanks to strip.

 

Still, it wasn’t a bad feeling. What can he say? Buggy’s a sucker for someone looking at him like he’s their favorite candy. And he knows for a fact that Shanks hasn’t had cotton candy in a good long while.

 

Shanks kicks off his loose pants, and Buggy gives an exasperated groan as it’s revealed that the redhead didn’t even bother to pull on undergarments before searching for the shorter man. “Really? You didn’t have the time to find your boxers?” He asks with a roll of his eyes. He tries to pretend his eyes aren’t drawn to the swollen arousal that proudly stands between Shanks’ legs. It’s flushed red, redder than Shanks’ face, and as Shanks pulls back his foreskin, it looks like precum could begin beading  from the slit soon.

 

The overall sight of a flushed, needy Shanks watching Buggy with a flushed, needy erection is powerfully arousing, and it catches Buggy off guard enough that his arms fall to his side. He tries not to seem eager as he takes a few steps forward so he can kneel one leg on the edge of the bed. “Move back.”

 

Shanks grins shamelessly wide as he scoots back on the bed so his back rests against the headboard. “Didn’t have time. I needed you right then. Still need you actually, if you couldn’t tell.” He says those words and winks in a playful manner, but it feels more seductive than anything.

 

“Shut up, idiot.” Buggy murmurs, eyes focusing on Shanks’ face rather than his cock. He reaches up to the waistband of his own boxers and pushed his thumb under the elastic band. To his delight, Shanks’ pulls in a sharp inhale as he watches the sylph begin to pull off his undergarments. Buggy pauses before letting out a cackle at the sight of Shanks yet again going weak and desperate for the blue man. “What, excited? You’ve already seen everything before.” He proudly grins as he slowly pulls his boxers down, revealing more and more of his happy trail.

 

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen it when it’s blue.” Both men blink at each other. Without breaking eye contact, Buggy uses his control over air to summon a pillow from his bed and throw it forcefully into Shanks’ face.

 

The back of Shanks’ head loudly collides with the headboard and he lets out a yelp that’s muffled by the pillow still pressing against his face. He tries to lift his hands to pull the pillow away from his face, but the strong flow of wind Buggy controls only presses his hands to the headboard. As Shanks lets out smothered squawks, Buggy can’t tell if the incubus is letting him do that, or if the sylph is really that strong, or if maybe Shanks is just that weak right now. It’s that last thought that gets to him, and he drops his hand, letting the forceful breeze stop entirely as he uses his now free hand to pull down his boxers.

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t just suffocate you with that pillow.” Buggy spits with very little venom in his voice. He steps out of his undergarments and kicks them to side before quickly moving to keep Shanks’ hands pinned to the headboard. The action leaves Buggy straddling the redhead’s thighs as he smirks down at the taller man, his hands firmly holding Shanks’ on either side of his flushed face.

 

Shanks is busy trying to catch his breath, tongue hanging out of his mouth like he’s a panting dog, when the sylph moves on top of him. Despite the fact Shanks can hardly breathe, he manages a weak, shaky smile in return to the vicious smirk. His hands are pinned and he’s weak, but Buggy finds that only a few seconds of holding this position, Shanks has managed to get of the younger pirates hold. At least, in a way. Shanks had wriggled out of the grip until he can intertwine their fingers, until they are holding hands.

 

Buggy looks at their hands as a slow tide of aquamarine washes over his cheeks. “You… You-!” He makes to screech at Shanks in protest, but before he can, he feels soft lips pressing against the corner of his mouth. It wasn’t a clean, gentle peck, but more of a messy, awkward press of Shanks’s lips to the open corner of Buggy’s mouth. To Shanks’ credit, it does stop Buggy from yelling at him anymore. “Hey-mngh-!”

 

The sylph decides to pretend that it’s pure luck - rather than Shanks’ newly developed skills of seduction combined with Buggy’s pre-existing feelings for his friend - that manages to keep him from making fun of the incubus at the incredibly awkward kiss. Shanks’ “luck” manages to shift their mouths into yet another smooth meeting of their lips.

 

The sigh of annoyance that Buggy lets out morphs into one of arousal as Shanks slips his tongue against the crease of the shorter man’s lips. Buggy supposes that this sort of grip on Shanks’ hands will just have to work, and he roughly presses the redhead’s hands against the backboard. Shanks lets out a startled gasp as he leans back from their kiss so he can look at Buggy. “Wh-what was…?”

 

The response he receives in a sly, fox-like grin, combined with a heavy gaze and the words, “What? Not a fan of pain, red hair?”

 

Buggy’s words only spur Shanks on.

 

The incubus squeezes the nimble, turquoise fingers that are laced with his own and smiles back at Buggy with the confidence of a lion. “Actually, it’s the opposite. And you know you can say my name, right?” He purrs before leaning back in to catch Buggy in another heated kiss.

 

Buggy doesn’t even pretend to be annoyed anymore and instead returns the squeeze to Shanks’ hands and forces them back against the headboard even harder. He parts his lips eagerly, allowing Shanks’ tongue to slide against his own as the sylph slowly lowered himself to sit on Shanks’ upper thighs. The motion causes their cocks to rub against each other in a way that they hadn’t in at least a year and forces them to moan into their kiss.

 

“F-Fuck, Buggy, that feels _great_.” Shanks growls lowly, but the sound doesn’t intimidate Buggy so much as it empowers him. “Can you let go of my hands? I wanna touch you.” He states plainly as he rocks his hips up against Buggy’s, their erections rubbing against each other again.

 

Buggy chuckles through another sound of pleasure as he rolls his hips. “Not a chance, red hair. Besides, you were the one who decided that you want to hold hands.” Buggy gave a small shake of their hands with a sly smile before rocking his hips again.

 

A light whimper fell from Shanks’ lips as a bead of precum begins to bead up from his slit. The sight and sound of an aroused incubus is powerful, but even more powerful is an aroused, desperate, _needy_ Shanks that just wants to pleasure his partner. It’s overwhelming, in a way, but not quite as overwhelming as the fact Shanks is so excited to have sex with Buggy, a sylph, which ranked _much_ lower on the power scale of creatures. Not that Buggy would ever settle for being weaker than Shanks.

 

“Buggy! C’mon, please?” Shanks pleads softly before his voice cuts off in a sharp keen as Buggy leans forward to nip at Shanks’ lower lip while rolling his hips again.

 

“Hmm… Fine, I guess.” Buggy pretends to have mercy as he lets go of one of the redhead’s hands. With his free hand the blue-haired man reaches over to grab the lube, giving a sharp, short inhale followed by a long exhale when he feels Shanks’ hand wrap around both of their cocks and begin to slowly stroke. “Slow down, dammit! At least wait until I get the lube,” He berates as he pulls the cork out from the mouth of the bottle.

 

Shanks watches Buggy with excited eyes as the slightly shorter male carefully pours a small amount of lube onto both of their cocks. The cool liquid makes Buggy shiver and Shanks draw in a hiss before the incubus begins to slowly move his hand again. Immediately, both men let out heated moans, their linked hands squeezing each others’. “Shit, that’s good.” Buggy murmurs lowly as he attempts to pour more lube into his only free hand using said free hand. As expected, it doesn’t go well.

 

Shanks gives a small exhale of laughter before releasing his hold on their now proudly dripping cocks. “Here, I got it” He takes the small vial from Buggy’s hand and pours a generous  amount of the liquid into Buggy’s palm.

 

“Hey, not too much! We need to make this last for as long as your transformation lasts! It’s not like we can go to the store with you like this.” Buggy scolds. He wiggles his fingers to spread the lube onto his digits, using his thumb to get it on the back of his fingers.

 

“So you’re staying with me the entire time?” Shanks winks as he moves his hand back to wrap around their members. Despite his playful teasing, Shanks seems pleasantly surprised by the implication of Buggy’s words.

 

Buggy scoffs as he raises his hand to see if it’s slick enough to make preparing himself as painless as possible. “Of course I am, moron. You said you were hungry, didn’t you?” He refers back to the earlier statement like it’s nothing, but he still flushes at the seductive nature of the words.

 

Shanks beams at the other man as he rubs his thumb over the heads of their cocks, collecting the precum and smearing it against their heated skin. “Absolutely famished.” He croons as he watches Buggy look over his hand. “And I gotta ask, why are you putting lube on your hand?”

 

Buggy gives him the same look he always does when the taller male says something stupid. “Did you expect me to not need any prep? Seriously, give yourself some credit.” He shakes his head as he reaches back with his free hand. What he doesn’t see coming is how Shanks tries to let go of Buggy’s hand and shake himself free of the contact. The sudden movement makes him yelp and roughly shove Shanks’ hand back against the headboard with enough force to rattle the entire bed. “What the fuck-?!”

 

“But I wanted to prep you!” Shanks whines like a child. His lips puff out in a pout, but the neediness in his eyes are proof of  just how much he actually wants it. He squirms under the younger pirate a bit, still trying to free himself from the sylph’s hold.

 

Buggy rolls his eyes and makes sure he has a firm grip on the redhead’s hand as he uses his slick digits to rub some of the lube onto his rim. “Don’t care, I’m doing it. Besides, it would be a weird angle for you, and I trust myself more, especially since you’re bigger than you were last time we did this.” His voice is a bit shaky when he speaks and he has to take a few deep breaths to make sure he’s relaxed enough for what he’s going to do.

 

There’s a petulant mumble of, “but I’d be careful…!” before Shanks falls eerily quiet as he watches Buggy press the tip of his index finger against his puckered hole. The incubus watches his friend closely as the sylph  draws his lower lip between his teeth in concentration. He hasn’t seen Buggy pleasure himself in years, and even then he’s never seen Buggy prep himself; he usually lets Shanks do it, which was one of the reasons the redhead wants to do it now more than ever. But he knows that now more than ever, Buggy was right, and he’s the best one to prepare himself, so he said nothing, and instead enjoys the sight of his best friend and hopefully lover stretching himself.

 

Buggy’s eyes fall half-lidded as he slowly presses his index finger inside his own body. It was hot, hot enough that it took him by surprise, but he didn’t stop. Instead, he continued to push his digit in further, allowing it to give his walls a very slight stretch. “Hah… Nn…” Small noises fall from his throat as he manages to press inside to his second knuckle before needing to stop and allow his body to adjust. It’s in those few moments of stillness and silence that Buggy realizes that Shanks has stopped stroking, and that it would be much more fun for everyone involved if Shanks gave them something to do while the shorter man works himself open.

 

“Hey, Shanks… Keep going. I’m getting bored like this.” He speaks quietly, as if he suddenly realized the position he’s in. Blue eyes flick up to Shanks’ face, taking in his expression before they both flush and look back down to where Shanks’ hand is wrapped around their members. Shanks nods, but doesn’t move quiet yet. “Shanks, please. I… I need you to move.”

 

Shanks’ breath is stolen from his lungs by those words. He’d never heard Buggy beg for him, even if it was simply for him to do something. And the fact he’d even used Shanks’ given name… It was almost an honor to make him beg like this, so he decides not to push the issue and instead starts the slow, even strokes again.

 

Buggy lets out a broken sigh as the he works a second finger in next to the second. He finds that he had been missing this, the stretch before feeling himself being filled and worked up to his climax. It had been weeks since he’d been able to do this to himself, months since someone could do it for him and over a year since that ‘someone’ was Shanks. It always felt best when it was Shanks. Buggy had denied it was because of his attachment to the other man, but now… maybe he didn’t have to.

 

A low thumping against the mattress catches Buggy’s attention, and he looks to his right to see  Shanks’ tail is now happily smacking against the bed. It looks pleased with itself as it applauds the young men for finally getting to the point they have. “Your tail is _wagging_.” Buggy exclaims with a hint of laughter in his voice.

 

Shanks flushes but chuckles a bit at Buggy’s astonishment. “Yeah, it kinda does that when I think of you.” He blushes even darker as they both watch Shanks’ newest limb move to curl around Buggy’s upper thigh. To his surprise, the action only makes Buggy laugh more, a clear, happy sound that was unlike all of the smug, proud howls of laughter Shanks had grown accustomed to.

 

“Fine, it can do what it wants. Just make sure it doesn’t get in the way.” Buggy instructs with a faint smile before he begins moving his fingers inside of himself again. He lets out a small whine as he takes both digits to the knuckle.

 

Shanks smiles as he continues the slow, steady strokes of their dripping cocks. “It won’t, I promise. I’m getting better control over it.”

 

“You better be. We don’t need your tail trying to woo me when we’re in front of the rest of the crew- Hah!” Buggy cuts himself off with a sharp whimper as he lets his ring finger begin to press against his entrance with his index and middle finger. His eyes close and eyebrows draw together in concentration as he tries to focus on keeping himself relaxed.

 

“Gods, your beautiful. So gorgeous.”

 

Buggy allows one eye to open to look at Shanks while he fits his fingers in to the first knuckle. “Wh-?”

 

Shanks just continues the lazy, steady movements of his hand on their dripping cocks. “You look amazing like this. Well, you always look good, but right now, letting me see you like this? I feel like the luckiest person on the planet. I mean, I must be. I get _you_.” A happy laugh bubbles out of Shanks’ throat as he gives a soft squeeze to Buggy’s hand.

 

Buggy feels a blush like a tidal wave wash over his entire body as both of his eyes go wide. “What are you talking about…?” He asks with a raspy voice. His hand goes still with three fingers halfway inside his body.

 

Shanks smiles bright as the sun and leans forward to press a soft peck to Buggy’s cheek before nuzzling his nose against the soft aquamarine flesh. “I’m just thinking out loud. Keep doing what you were doing.” He urges softly as the diamond-shaped tip of his tail brushes over the soft swell of the sylph’s ass. “I’m just appreciating you.”

 

Buggy wants to protest, but he can’t deny the way Shanks’ words make his heart swell and he’s not quite sure he wants it to stop. He doesn’t say anything, simply nods as he begins to push his fingers in deeper. A small keen forces itself out of his lips and it feels more intimate now that he knows Shanks _wants_ to hear them.

 

“Holy Virtues, Buggy, you sound so damn pretty, too. It’s been forever since I’ve been able to hear you. Do you know how much I missed your moans and whines and gasps?” Shanks’ voice steadily grows lower and more gravelly as he speaks, eventually reaching a needy growl. His hand grows tighter with every other word until it forces a choked gasp from Buggy’s lips.

 

The gasp quickly turns into a pitiful whimper as Buggy’s hips buck into the tight grip of Shanks’ fist. “Sh-Shanks… T-Tight-!” He whines, thighs beginning to shake as he tries to hold himself steady through the overstimulation.

 

Shanks doesn’t loosen his hand like Buggy thinks he would; instead, he begins to move his hand a bit faster while maintaining the relentless grip. “I know, darling. It’s selfish, but I can’t wait anymore. I need to see and hear you cum. It’s been too long. I can’t wait.” Shanks offers an apologetic look - which Buggy thinks doesn’t look sorry at _all_ \- before giving a slight twist of his wrist as his hand reached the heads of their dicks.

 

Buggy lets out a breathless little laugh as he begins pushing his fingers in and out of his hole. “Sure, _you’re_ the selfish one. We can go with that.” He says airily as he tries to keep from thrusting up into the heavenly tight grip again while his fingertips scramble to find that one spot that Shanks never seemed to have a problem finding. All the while, the pads of his fingers push at his walls, sending small jolts of pleasure up his spine and down his legs. “Ngh! Hn… ! Ah!”

 

“Oh, but I am. I need this. I need you and, if I can be blunt, my body needs your climax.” Shanks murmurs as his head dips forward and nudges Buggy’s nose with the tip of his own. He lets out a small huff of laughter at the way the sylph’s hips jerk and twitch under his ministrations. “Love, just relax. Let your body do what it wants. I want you to cum for me, Buggy. Please.”

 

“O-Okay- Hah! Ah!” Buggy’s back arches when his middle finger roughly knocks against his prostate, and he leans forward to capture Shanks’ lips in another passionate, loving kiss. He lets his hips give uncoordinated bucks into the redhead’s hand while pressing his fingers against his prostate. He lets out small, muffled noises into their kiss that spur Shanks into moving his hand faster. This new pace has Buggy’s legs shaking and his hips twitching wildly as he presses hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his body.

 

Shanks is all too happy to return the kiss, his own moans and grunts and gasps pressed into the heat of Buggy’s mouth. Their tongues move in an uncoordinated, messy dance that both find too gratifying to care about how unpracticed it is. Soon, saliva builds up at the corners of their lips and begins to stream down their chins, smearing when they tilt their heads at a slightly different angle.

 

A heavy stream of pearly precum is streaming from Buggy’s cock, and Shanks’ newly developing incubus instincts tell him that he wants to lick up every drop. Judging by the amount that’s dripping down his fingers, the way Buggy’s hips are sporadically twitching, and the pitch of the desperate, primal sounds falling liberally from the sylph’s lips, Buggy was incredibly close to cumming. Shanks gives a bit more of a squeeze to the blue-haired man’s base as he pulls back so he can watch his lover cum.

 

Buggy nearly protests when Shanks pulls back, his turquoise tongue darting out to swipe up the strand of saliva that connects their lips, but the look on Shanks’ face stops him. “Mmn! H-Hah, Sh- _Shanks_!” Buggy gives a pleading whimper as his pleasure peaks, Shanks’s hand and tail wrapped so tight around him as his own fingers press hard against his prostate. It’s so much, too much, and he spills over both Shanks’ and his own chest as he continues to whine out Shanks’ name on repeat. “Shanks… Shanks…”

 

It’s not the most overwhelming orgasm he’s ever had, but it’s still strong and hot and satisfying and leaves his whole body with a feeling of the most pleasant dizziness. He’s panting for air, and he knows he’s a mess now. His hair must be a mess and his lips stained and his whole body trembling as he leans forward to rest his forehead against Shanks’ shoulder. As the dizziness begins to fade, he can hear a low, smooth voice speaking to him.

 

“Heavens damned, Buggy, that was the most beautiful this I’ve ever seen.” Shanks is murmuring with the sweetest tone Buggy’s ever heard. The shorter pirate turns his head so his cheek is resting on the warm-hot skin of Shanks’ muscled shoulder. His eyes turn up to Shanks’ face as he feels the other’s still slick hand wiping up the cum off of Buggy’s heaving chest. The redhead gives him a playfully seductive wink as he raises his now cum-covered fingers to his mouth and licks the sticky, syrupy fluid from his long, calloused digits with a low groan of satisfaction.

 

The sight makes Buggy got shock still. It’s an arousing scene, but semen has a reputably bad flavor, and that was a fact both of the young men knew. Buggy flushes and gapes at Shanks, who seems to be enjoying the bitter, salty flavor, before he begins sputtering. “Y-You don’t need to do _that_ -!”

 

Shanks peers down at him curiously as he draws his pinky into his mouth so he can suck the white liquid off the digit. “Hm? Oh! I’ gwivez uz m’re enregi.”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Buggy rolls his eyes, but his gaze is immediately drawn to Shanks’ mouth.

 

Shanks pulls his finger out of his mouth with a small ‘ _pop_ ’ before repeating himself. “Sorry. I said it gives us more energy. Not to mention that it tastes great.” Shanks adds before looking back down at his hand and seeming disappointed to see all the seed had been cleaned away.

 

“Huh. Weird.” Is what Buggy says, but he’s thinking more along the lines of ‘hot’ or ‘sexy.’ He looks up when he feels a dull ache in his right forearm. They’re still holding hands, he notices with a barely there grin. He releases his hold on Shanks’ hand and lets his own fall to his side, which is a giant relief on his muscles. But when both of his hands fall to his sides, he remembers that Shanks hasn’t cum yet. With trembling legs, Buggy moves to sit further back on Shanks’ legs. “Hey, stay still. I’m gonna blow you.”

 

Shanks’ shoulders jump in surprise and he takes in a sharp inhale before letting out a shaky laugh. “Now there’s something we haven’t done in a while.”

 

“Been a while since we’ve had the time.” Buggy shrugs as he looks around on either side of him for a hair tie before remembering that Shanks had used his claws to ruin his last one. “Hold my hair out of my face for me.” He orders easily as he braces himself on his hands and leans over until his lips hover over Shanks’ cock.

 

“Hey.”

 

Buggy looks up as one of Shanks’ hands gathers his hair behind his head. “What?”

 

“I think this week is going to be the best damn week of my entire life.” Shanks smiles in a way that makes Buggy sure that the redhead’s entire heart is in it.

 

Buggy gives a lighthearted scoff. “If this isn’t, then it’ll be because we only get better in the future.” He replies with a confident grin and a wink.

 

Shanks’ smile only gets wider as his tail begins wagging happily and thumping against the bed. “‘In the future?’ You mean you want to be together in the future?”

 

Buggy nods before his eyebrows furrow. “Of course I do. Do you not?”

 

Shanks shakes his head lightly, his red hair swaying with the action. “I do, I do. Just… wasn’t sure if _you_ wanted to.”

 

Buggy nods, features forming a mischievous grin. “I do, so you better get used to coming in second!”

 

Shanks laughs happily, his entire being relaxing. “Only if it’s to you.”

 

A scoff and a blush are the first two responses he receives. “It’ll only ever be to me, got it?”

 

“Got it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, I guess. Here's the angst.
> 
> Recommended Songs For Chapter 2: Wires - The Neighborhood | Blue Lips - Regina Spektor | I Will Always Think Of You - Jane Krakowski, Colman Domingo | The Wolf - SIAMES | Grapevine Fires - Death Cab for Cutie | Little Pistol - Mother Mother | Impossible Year - Panic! At The Disco | I'm With You - Grouplove

The loud, heavy rolling of iron bells filled the air, as well as the sound of heavy raindrops and low rumbles of thunder. A crowd surrounded the platform that held exactly two figures. There was mumbling and whispers drifting up from the cautious mouths of the crowd. Cautious, like Gol D. Roger, in his weakened and ill state, could get  free and ravage the city. It wasn't possible. Their fear was unwarranted.

 

Though Shanks was surrounded by people, his crew among them, had never felt more like a harpy with their wings tied before being thrown into a whirlpool.

 

He wasn't even being allowed to stand near his nakama, which was sending his brain reeling through seas of sadness and anger and heartbreak and despair and so many more painful, excruciating emotions that weigh down the redhead's chin and shoulders. His normally tan complexion runs pale and his tail curls mournfully around his leg. His hair hangs in his face like a curtain at the end of a show and his previously brown-gold eyes are hazy and release waterfalls of tears down his cheeks and onto the cobblestones.

 

It's too much. It's all too much in that he is about to lose everything, and this ‘too much’ is going to become ‘nothing at all’ in more seconds. _‘In a way,’_ He thinks, _‘Knowing that I will lose it all means that I already have.’_

 

Shanks can hear the rise in the volume of the people around him as the executioner puts away his whetstone and steps closer to the incubus’ captain. The excitement in the voices around him makes bile rise in his throat, stomach acid burning against his esophagus, but he has to swallow it down and keep ducking his head so he doesn't blow his cover. His whole body begins begins to shake and he can't tell if it's from anger, remorse, or the cold rainwater that's soaking through his clothes.

 

The executioner raises their axe above their head, the apes of their swing. Shanks feels like a kid for thinking about how he wants his nakama. He wants Rayleigh. He wants Crocus. More than anything, he wants Buggy. Shanks knows standing near any of them might get him caught, but he can't help but think that it's a risk he'd be happy to take, so long as he gets to see a familiar face just one more time before they were all tossed to the winds.

 

Shanks can't bring himself to watch as the curved blade swings down and delivers his captain's final sentence. He hears how the blessed iron hacks through bone and muscle before the Pirate King's head comes rolling down the ramp. He hears the people next to him gasp and shriek. He's jostled as they jump back and bump into him, and he for a moment, he wonders why. Then something large, something with grayish skin and protruding fangs rolls up to his feet.

 

It's his captain's head.

 

Oh god, Shanks is going to be sick. He runs out of the crowd and takes off down the criss-crossing streets, needing to be anywhere but there. Right, left, straight, left, left, right, straight until he loses all sense of direction.

 

He ends up in some back alley, sitting with his back against a wall as he tries to keep his head from spinning so he doesn't puke. He's panting and gasping for breath because he feels lightheaded, but it's not going away, no matter how much air he takes in. ‘ _Is this normal?’_ He wants to ask. Everything happened so quickly. His mind feels blank, but that still is too much to handle.

 

“Hey, quit hyperventilating. You're gonna make yourself sick.”

 

Shanks lifts his head to see his boyfriend standing in front of him, his arms crossed but his brows pulled together. He is clearly shaken and heartbroken, just like Shanks, but he still looks beautiful to the incubus. The redhead reaches a shaky hand out towards Buggy, who immediately steps forward and takes the clawed hand in his own.

 

Shanks clings to the sylph's hand before drawing him down, pulling Buggy to sit on his knees before pulling the shorter man against his chest. His other arm comes to wrap around Buggy's waist, holding him as close as possible as his tears start anew, streaming down onto the blue haired man's shoulder. His voice is shaking and weak when he speaks to his lover. “B-Buggy… I-I don't… I _can't_ -”

 

“You're going to. You- _We_ have to.” Buggy leans back as far as possible so he can cup Shanks’ cheek in his hand. His thumb swipes at the thick ribbon of tears falling down his lover’s cheek, but to no avail; the tears are instantly replaced by fresh ones. The incubus feels bad for the way the sight makes Buggy’s frown deepen further.

 

“S-Sorry,” Shanks hiccups between shaky breaths as he tries to calm down, more for the sylph’s sake than his own. “I-I ju-just-”

 

Buggy raises the hand that isn’t cupping the redhead’s cheek to the back of Shanks’ head and gently pulls it forward as a sign for him to rest his head on the sylph’s shoulder. Shanks is more than happy to oblige, burying his face into Buggy’s nape as he lets out a choked sob. He doesn’t want Buggy to see him cry because he knows it would hurt the other man. Buggy’s other hand slips down to Shanks’ shoulder, holding him close as he tries to pretend that his own eyes aren’t beginning to spill over with salty tears.

 

The embrace is reassuring in some ways, but it also makes the day’s events seem all the more final in their mind. They try to ignore the fact that in mere minutes, a half hour at most, they will be forced to forget each other and to move on, for the sake of what used to be the Roger Pirates. Instead, they pull each other as close as they can and hold on like they’re holding to a buoy during a storm.

 

“Buggy?” Shanks speaks up after a few moments with a hushed tone. His tears have slowed down, but not completely stopped. His lips move against the warm, tear-and-rain-wet skin of Buggy’s neck, allowing the sylph to feel how shaky Shanks’ breathing still was.

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” The shorter man pulls back a bit, just enough so he can turn his head to look at his boyfriend with a gentle curiosity. He keeps his voice just as quiet as Shanks, but out of fear that they might be caught.

 

Shanks takes in a deep breath to calm himself as he looks up at Buggy. He can’t help but notice the blue eyes, clear like a cloudless summer sky, and wish that they could go back six months to his own transformation. It had been so much easier, lazy kisses between Shanks’ whining that his newly developing horns hurt and Buggy’s laughing at his expense before scratching the small tips that pushed against the skin of his temples. He shakes the thought from his head; he doesn’t want to ruin such a beautiful memory by thinking of it on a day like this.

 

Focusing on Buggy’s eyes so he can see if the other man is lying, he asks, “Where are you going after you get off the island?”

 

Buggy pauses in the middle of an exhale as he tries to think. “I’m going to the desert-”

 

Shanks immediately shakes his head, his lips pinching as his eyes grow dejected. “No you’re not. You’re lying. You hate the sand. Where are you really going?”

 

“The grasslands-”

 

Another downcast shake of his head. “No. Not ‘flashy’ enough. Where are you going?”

 

“ … You know it’s not smart to tell each other where we’re gonna go.” Buggy finally says, pulling back from Shanks bit more.

 

The redhead lets him pull away an inch, maybe two, before his firm grasp around Buggy’s waist prevents him from getting any further away. “I just need to know that you’re going to be safe.”

 

Buggy lets out a weary sigh before moving one hand to run his index finger along the ridges of Shanks’ now fully developed ram-like horns. It was a soft gesture that never failed to turn the redhead into putty in Buggy’s hand. “Shanks…” When his hand is mere centimeters from the dark red protrusion, Shanks’ own hand snaps up, roughly wrapping around Buggy’s wrist.

 

“ **Don’t** ,” Shanks growls, the golden halo around his pupils flashing like a blade in sunlight. “Don’t try to calm me down right now. I _need_ to know.” The tight grip on Buggy’s arm loosened slightly as Shanks’ gently leaned their foreheads together. “I-I can’t do this if I don’t know that you’re definitely going to be safe.”

 

Buggy gives a fake offended scoff, using the opportunity of Shanks’ grip getting weaker to raise his hand to its intended destination of Shanks’ horn. His index and middle fingers begin tracing the familiar crimson ridges as he looks up at Shanks. “Like anyone could ever beat me, the Great Pirate Captain Buggy.” He murmurs with a false bravado that manages to draw a weak smile from Shanks. “But if you must know, I’m headed to the East Blue to train my powers. I’ll be back to the Grand Line once I’m done.”

 

“Oh,” Shanks says, and even he can hear the disappointment in his voice. “I guess there’s no chance we’re gonna run into each other again for a while then, huh?”

 

Buggy shakes his head. “Not for at least three years, maybe more.” He replies with an apologetic expression as his thumb moves to gently rub against a small chip in Shanks’ right horn.

 

“Three years…?” Shanks expression immediately goes wide eyes, brows drawn together and up in sorrowful surprise. “Three whole years?”

 

Buggy nods solemnly. “At least, yeah.”

 

Shanks looks like his world has ended for a second time that day, and Buggy feels his heart break because of it. “So I won’t see you until your done?” He asks with a voice so quiet that Buggy can hardly hear him over the sound of thunder and rain.

 

A slow shake of his head and raspy, “No” is the response Buggy gives as he traces patterns onto the rough surface of Shanks’ horn, trying to soothe the pain his words were causing his lover.

 

“Then how are we going to keep dating?” Shanks isn’t angry anymore, but he’s confused and upset and lost as he scans Buggy’s face for the answer he knows is coming, but doesn’t want to hear

 

Buggy looks him in the eye - because he owes him that much if he’s going to hurt him like this - and tells him, “We’re not. We’re breaking up. Right now.”

 

Shanks’ breath is knocked out of him as he feels tears well up in his eyes again. He shakes his head, slowly at first but his motion grows faster as his hands come up to cradle Buggy’s jaw. “No… No, no, no, n-”

 

“Yes. You know we need to. It’s what we have to do, for the sake of our nakama, and for each other.” Buggy says with a firm but not unkind tone before he leans up to press a kiss to the rough surface of Shanks horn. Much to his own shock and worry, Shanks stays as he is, mouth drawn out in a tight frown as his eyes stare straight ahead. He doesn’t react to a second kiss, or a third, and when Buggy draws back, Shanks’ arms are loose around his hips to the point he could pull away if he wanted. “Sh… Shanks…?”

 

“I-I can’t do this. I can’t. I need you. You know that. I need you.” Shanks’ voice seems far away as he gazes blankly at Buggy’s face and lets his arms fall to his side.

 

Buggy wants desperately to pull the incubus’ arms back around his waist, to tell Shanks to hold him tight and to forget everything he’s said in the past minute. He doesn’t, though. He knows that would put them both in danger, and they can’t handle that yet. They’re not strong enough, not powerful or influential enough, to be able to hold their own against other pirates. Once they had a reputation for themselves, maybe they could meet again, but for now, they couldn’t be together.

 

He lets out a small huff of self-deprecating laughter and gave a shake of his head. “No you don’t. You’ll find other people-”

 

“Fuck them. I don’t want them. I want _you_ , only you.”

 

The bitterness of the sharp retort draws Buggy’s eyes back to Shanks’ face, and it hurts to see the hard, angry eyes set in the sad expression. He’s surprised to hear a curse fall from his lover’s lips, but he can understand why he’s so frustrated. “I know, Shanks, I do. But we have to do this, for each other and for the rest of the crew.”

 

“Dammit, I know, I know! But still…!” Shanks lets out vexed growl as his head falls into his hands. The motion brings his head down enough to brush against Buggy’s chest and the sylph uses the opportunity to draw Shanks closer and bring a hand up to muss Shanks hair just as he had done when the redhead presented.

 

“I know it’s gonna be hard, but you can do this. You’re strong enough to get through this, I know you are.” Buggy comforts as Shanks pulls his own hands away from his face so he can wrap his arms around the sylph’s neck. The shorter man presses a soft kiss to Shanks’ head when the other man looks up with his big, sad eyes and lets out a distressed whimper that makes Buggy’s heart ache.

 

Shanks leans into the soft peck to his forehead before nudging Buggy’s chin with his forehead as a silent request for another. The sylph easily obliges, letting the contact linger since he knows he won’t have this opportunity for a long while. Maybe, if Shanks’ found someone during their time apart, he’d never get to do this again.

 

“Shanks… I just need to to know that I’m going to miss you, and that I really, really care for you.” Buggy says softly with his lips still pressed against Shanks’ forehead.

 

Shanks lifts his head and steals a quick kiss from Buggy’s lips before pulling back and smiling softly but forlornly at his boyfriend. “I love you, Buggy.” He states with ease, like he’s thought of saying these words before, like he’s practiced saying that very phrase.

 

The words catch Buggy off guard and bring an aqua flush to his cheeks and ears. “ You… You love me…?”

 

Shanks nods. He doesn’t even seem concerned that the other man didn’t return the sentiment. “I do. I have. I will. You don’t need to say it back; I don’t want you to say it unless you mean it.”

 

Buggy couldn’t help but feel bad he wasn’t going to return the sentiment, but at the same time, he felt amazing that he’d been told those beautiful words from the person he cherishes and adores so much. “I… I can’t say it back right now, but you know what they say about absence and fondness.”  Buggy smiles weakly, hoping that is enough.

 

“So you _do_ plan on meeting me after all your training is done?” Shanks beams at Buggy and pulls him in for another quick peck. “Well, if that’s the case, then I think it’ll make being away from you just a little more bearable. Promise that you’ll think of me everyday?”

 

Shanks’ positive reaction make Buggy smile in return, but he scoffs and rolls his eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah. If I remember, I will.” He teases easily, his hands beginning to gently rub at Shanks’ sides.

 

The incubus grins brightly before leaning forward to steal another kiss from the blue-haired man. This time, Buggy is ready for it and meets him halfway for a lingering, passionate kiss. Their kisses are much more coordinated from several months of practice, but they still contain the same amounts of care and eagerness as they had that first morning.

 

When he pulls back, the incubus’ gaze is one of more playfulness with longing just beneath the surface. “Promise you’ll think of me every night, too?” He purrs with an exaggerated wink.

 

Buggy rolls his eyes and raises a hand to lightly smack Shanks’ arm. “I’m not making that promise.” His expression goes more serious. “But you know that you need to move on from me, right? You’ll need to be able to feed without me.”

 

Shanks grin immediately drops and he lets out a weary exhale before giving a single nod. “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He huffs. The incubus leans forward to gently nudge their foreheads together. “They’ll taste bad.”

 

Buggy scoffs. “That doesn’t matter. So long as you can stay fed and and healthy, that’s what matters.”

 

“Ugh, I knooow.” Shanks groans while he gently nudges the tip of a horn against Buggy’s cheek. “Doesn’t mean it won’t suck.”

 

Buggy lets out a low chuckle. “Well then try and fall in love with them. After all, I’m gonna be gone for a long time.” The words hurt the sylph to say, but he can't hold Shanks back from falling in love while he's gone. In fact, he _wants_ Shanks to find someone new, someone who will keep him out of danger and not put him at risk. If that happens, Buggy will never step back in Shanks’ life, so he doesn't have to tear them apart.

 

That thought hurts even more than letting Shanks love someone else.

 

Shanks immediately tries to protest Buggy's orders, but the shorter man seals their lips together, raising a hand to hold the redhead's lips against his own. There's muffled protests pressed against Buggy's lips, but they are quickly killed by the blue-haired man's tongue swiping over Shanks’ worry-bitten lower lip. Shanks allows himself to be pulled deeper into the contact as their lips mold together in the same way they have so many times before.

 

Buggy tries to put his whole heart into their kiss, to show Shanks how close he is to loving him. He tries to tell him how much he wants to see him again after all is said and done. He tries to plead with Shanks to go along with the plan so they both live to see each other again. He also begs for one more minute before they both have to go their separate ways, and if the weak smile the incubus has on his lips when they pull away is anything to go by, he’s just fine with a few more moments together.

 

Buggy opens his mouth to say something, though he’s not sure what, but Shanks shakes his head, offering the same soft smile. Buggy closes his mouth will a thankful look in his bright blue eyes before leaning forward for another kiss that Shanks happily allows him.

 

The rain looks like it’s letting up for a moment as the two lovers share their parting sentiments through their lips. Still, the rain falls lightly and slicks their lips and soaks their hair and clothes as they share their final kisses

 

Buggy thinks to himself with each kiss they they can have just one more. No, just one more. This one is the last. No, just after this. He can feel tears beginning to flow down his cheeks, but their not his own. They belong to Shanks, who gives a small sniffle when the sylph pulls away.

 

“Buggy-”

 

“Shanks. We… We should go now.” Buggy says softly before giving a decided nod and repeating the statement more firmly. “We need to go.”

 

“Fuck… Yeah. Yeah, we do.” Shanks nods solemnly in agreement as they both pull apart so the can stand.

 

The pause as they look at each other, their expressions tight with worry and grief. Their hands ache to reach out for each other and tell them that screw it all, they’d be fine as long as they were together. But they didn’t, because they both know that isn’t true.

 

“One more?” Shanks lets out with a weak whimper, and that, coupled with the fresh tears dripping down his cheeks, is so heartbreaking that Buggy’s vision goes cloudy with tears. He nods quickly and the both move forward again. Shanks’ hands rest on either side of Buggy’s neck, his thumbs pressing against the underside of the sylph’s jaw. Buggy’s handscup Shanks’ cheeks, holding him close throughout the warm, tender kiss.

 

They drew out the contact as long as they could, tears spilling over their cheeks and chin and lips, making their kiss taste as bitter as their parting. When they drew apart, they both reached up to wipe away each other’s tears, which made Shanks give a weak chuckle.

 

“A-Alright. We need to stop. We need to be done.” Buggy says, trying to sound firm and not quite managing it. Thankfully, Shanks still nods in agreement and they let their hands fall to their side as they take a step back. “Alright, you better go now.”

 

Shanks shakes his head, tears still in his eyes and smeared across his cheeks. “No, d-don’t, please. I-I can’t walk away from you. Please…”

 

Buggy lets out a strangled sigh, because he knew Shanks would say that. “But you have to. If I walk away first, you’ll just chase after me.”

 

Shanks wants to protest, but he knows his boyfriend - his ex-boyfriend - is absolutely right. So he just lets his body whole slump as he nods weakly. He reaches up and softly brushes his knuckles over the soft cheek of the person he’d shared a bed with only one week ago before letting his hand fall back to his side. “I love you.” He says softly.

 

Buggy smiles wearily. “I know. Now get going. You’ll see me again before too long.” He steps back and waves towards the entrance of the alley.

 

Shanks lets out a huff of laughter. “One day is too long.” But he obeys Buggy’s orders and takes a few steps away from his ex-lover before turning back and throwing a glance back over his shoulder. “Oh, and even if I find someone else, know that I’ll never love them as much as I love you. They’ll all be bitter when compared to you.” And without another word, the redhead took off running, knowing the faster he got away from Buggy, the less able he was to turn back around. 

 

* * *

 

 

Buggy waits until Shanks was out of sight until he lets his tears falls freely. A figure steps up behind him and lays a hand on his shoulder. “You ready to go?” A deep voice asks.

 

The sylph’s eyes dart to the side to see a tall, figure looking around, like he’s expecting an ambush. The figure is noticeably taller than the average man, standing at approximately 8 feet tall, and has a stitched up scar running horizontally over the bridge of his nose. A gicar perches between his lips as he speaks, the smoke circling around his head and giving off the scent of cloves and tobacco. The man is only a few years older than Buggy, but he seems much more powerful already.

 

Buggy nods once. “Yeah, I’m ready. How long were you standing there?” He asks suspiciously as he he eyes the hand hidden under the thick coat. Crocodile jerks his head to the entrance of the alley and they begin walking towards the shore at a brisk pace.

 

“Long enough to ward off curious eyes.” The man, Sir Crocodile, responds. His words send smoke into the air, and Buggy uses a soft breeze to blow it out of the dark-haired man’s face. Crocodile gives a slight nod of thanks, which Buggy returns.

 

“Well, thanks for that.” Buggy speaks softly as he works to keep up with Crocodile’s long, elegant strides.

 

“It was no problem. I understand why you needed to do that before we left.” Crocodile doesn’t look at him as he uses the hand on Buggy’s shoulder to guide the younger man through the crowds of people.

 

Buggy opens his mouth to thank him again, but Crocodile seems like the type to hate people repeating their words. He nods again as his deft feet are able to move around people that were dispersing from the town square. He uses his powers to subtly push people out of their way as he focuses on getting them to Crocodile’s ship.

 

They make it out of the town square and are in sight of the shore when Buggy feels Crocodile’s hand ripped off of his shoulder and hears a sudden grunt. The sylph whips around to see the vampire being pressed against a wall by an even taller  man with short blonde hair. This man, though he’s four feet taller than Buggy, seems to be the same age.The sylph lifts his hands to summon a breeze and send the new person five leagues into the air.

 

“Don’t,” Crocodile grunts through his teeth as his cigar falls to the ground. The blonde man grins wickedly as he stomps out the cigar. The movement allows Buggy to peak a flash of a blade pressing against Crocodile’s throat. The knife is unlike anything Buggy has ever seen, it looks black, but when lightning strikes in the distance, the light reveals a rainbow sheen. “He was an angel, that’s a holy blade.”

 

Buggy freezes and takes a step back; a holy blade could kill anyone with even just a surface level slice.

 

The blonde man seems to have just realized that someone was there besides Crocodile. “Croco-chan, who is that…? You wouldn’t happen to have gotten a boyfriend that isn’t me, have you?” He snarls while looking at the blue-haired man, who glares back.

 

Crocodile raises his hand, the one he’d been hiding under his coat. Buggy has to hold back a gasp at the sight of a large, golden hook. The pirate captain uses the hook to guide the tall man’s face back to him. “Do not look at him, Doflamingo. He is not who you came here to see, is he? Now just tell me what you want so I can leave.”

 

The blonde’s eyes lock on the shorter pirate from behind the glasses, and Buggy can tell that this ‘Doflamingo’ _wants_ Crocodile, wants him like Shanks had wanted Buggy all those months ago. The blonde leans closer to Crocodile before rubbing his cheek against the golden hook like an overly affectionate cat. He seems to ignore the “Croco-chan, who is he? You wouldn’t date someone instead of me, would you~?” Doflamingo croons he gives Crocodile a pout that’s probably meant to be cute, but is instead just scary.

 

“I’m not dating him. I’m just helping him.” Crocodile growls through clenched teeth. “Now what the hell could you possibly need?" 

 

The blonde’s lips pull into a smirk and he puts his blade away before wrapping his arms around the vampire’s waist. “I need you, Croco-chan~ And I know you need me, too~ You look awfully pale, my sweet reptile, and we both know unholy blood is the best for your refined palette~” The blonde takes Crocodile’s hook in his hand and raises it to his jaw, letting it hover an inch above the skin.

 

Crocodile lets out an exasperated sigh, but judging by the way Doflamingo’s grin grows, he knows something Buggy doesn’t. “Oh, come off of it.” Crocodile's voice is strained, but regal as ever as his eyes dart away from the taller man, then back to him, following the points where hook lays against skin, before looking away again.

 

Doflamingo chuckles darkly at this response and rubs his jaw along the hook like a dog wanting to be petted would rub against their owner's hand. His voice is nothing less than a pleased rumble when he speaks again. “Mm, hungrier than I thought~” Doflamingo croons eagerly. He chuckles as he forces the tip of Crocodile’s hook to pierce his skin and drag it along the sharp line of his jaw. “Come on, Croco-chan~ Eat me~”

 

Crocodile’s golden eyes are drawn to to the steady flow of blood that begins leaking down Doflamingo’s chin. He opens his mouth to make a sharp retort, but only a hungry growl comes out. He’s holding himself back, and Buggy can tell how strong he has to be to hold himself back from diving into such a willingly offered meal.

 

The vampire’s stomach rumbles loudly and Crocodile’s hand quickly moves to clutch his stomach as he winces. “Fuck you.” He spits the words like they are blowdarts meant to kill the other pirate, even though his entire body is curling in on itself from pain. His teeth grit as he tries to hold himself up on shaky legs

 

The blonde’s smirk falters slightly at the hunger pang Crocodile is clearly suffering through, and he nearly - _nearly_ \- reaches out to hold the older man up. Buggy can tell that, despite his cocky, arrogant and obnoxious personality, he doesn’t want the vampire to go hungry. It's sweet in a way, the sylph supposes. "You need to eat, Croco-chan. You're hungry." Doflamingo's crooning has stopped, in it's place a solemn and worried tone.

 

Crocodile looks up with a vicious fire in his eyes and Buggy can see the words forming again, preparing to bubble up from his throat and be used against the clearly love-struck fool in front of him. 

 

But when the blood gathering on Doflamingo's chin threatens to form a drop heavy enough to fall to the ground, Crocodile’s resistance shatters and he lunges forward to lap up the stream of blood. His tongue traces the metallic fluid back to its source before he attaches his mouth to the blonde’s jaw, which means that Doflamingo has to crouch down more so Crocodile can reach. The vampire lets out a small, relieved whimper at the feeling of finally having nutrients entering his body again, and he raises his non-hook hand to grab Doflamingo by the back of his neck and holds him in place while he begins to drink.

 

The fallen angel, on his part, looks one part relieved and three parts smugly gleeful as the usually collected vampire sucks on his bleeding jaw with an uncharacteristic desperation. He lets out a proud huff of air as his hands come up to tangle in the pristine, slicked-back hair, undoubtedly ruffling it in a way that would annoy Crocodile after all was said and done. "Mmn, there ya go, Croco-chan~"

 

Just as the wide, toothy smirk begins to pull on Doflamingo’s lips again, Crocodile pulls back. He has blood on his lips, but his tongue quickly licks up the fluid as he meets the blonde's eyes with a steady, blank gaze. When he speaks, his tone is casual yet informative, just as it is when he talks business.“Remember that other vampire, the one with golden eyes? I let him fuck me the other night.”

 

The world goes still as both Buggy and Doflamingo freeze in shock. Crocodile leans back in to continue drinking from the still bleeding cut while the other mens' minds are sent reeling. Buggy wonders why Crocodile would say something so dangerous to someone with a holy blade in his pocket. Doflamingo’s smirk twitches before it begins to fall slowly off of his face. “You let…” His voice is hollow, like wind against an empty bottle. "The swordsman..."

 

Crocodile drinks down a mouthful of blood before pulling back again. “I let Mihawk fuck me, yes. It was quite enjoyable, too. I was so loud that I apparently woke the entire castle.” He replies before diving back in for another drink.  _'Now he's just being cruel,'_ Buggy thinks to himself, but he doesn't dare to say a word.

 

Doflamingo’s face twitches as he raises a weak hand to Crocodile’s shoulder. He makes a pathetic attempt to push the vampire away. “He… So loud… Wait-” To the sylph's surprise, there's to anger or frustration in the fallen angel's voice, just a lost sort of confusion and desperation.

 

Crocodile swats the taller man’s hand away, and Buggy is surprised that he didn’t lose that hand. He swallows another gulp of blood before pulling back to respond. “Not yet, Doflamingo. I am still thirsty,” He says with an even tone before moving his head back down. But before he let his lips seal around the cut again, he speaks up again. “It is a shame that I cannot feed on him, since he is a vampire, as well. Oh well, I guess I can still court him and drink from other fools, such as yourself.” Crocodile smirks as he leans back in.

 

After his attempts are easily cut short,Doflamingo’s hand falls weakly to his side and he hangs his head solemnly, but he makes sure not to shift enough to disturb Crocodile. He lets out a shaky, resigned sigh before saying, “I-If that’s what you want…” And he tilts his head to give Crocodile a better angle.

 

The older man pulls back after a few more greedy swallows, still proudly grinning as he licks at the cut, his vampiric saliva able to heal the cut quickly. “It might be.” He shrugs, still grinning as he lifts a hand to patronizingly pat Doflamingo twice on the cheek. “We’ll have to see, now won’t we?” He walks away, gesturing for Buggy to follow. The sylph nods and falls in step beside the vampire as they make their way to the docks.

 

Before they’re completely out of ear shot, Crocodile stops and pulls out a new cigar. He lights it and takes a long drag, humming contently at the taste of the smoke. “Doflamingo.” He speaks sharply and roughly, but there's a grin on his lips

 

“Yeah? What do you need?” Doflamingo’s voice sounds broken and weak, but there’s still the slightest hint of hope in his voice. He's still facing the wall he just had Crocodile trapped against, as if looking at the shorter man after what he'd said was painful

 

“After all that, can you really say you still ‘love me?’” Crocodile smirks, clearly expecting a response in the negative. Buggy can see, though, the faintest hint of regret, of hope that a ‘no’ isn’t the answer.

 

There's no hesitation in the fallen angel's answer. "Of course. I have since I was eight. I’ll never stop.” Doflamingo’s smile is lopsided, and he doesn’t even need to look at Crocodile to know the other man is smug. Nonetheless, he hears it when Crocodile falls into deep laughter.

 

Crocodile shakes his head as he begins walking again. “Of course you do.” He replies casually, as if he was remarking on the weather instead.

 

He and Buggy make it to the ship without another incident, and Buggy is shown to the room that he will be staying in for the duration of his trip to Alabasta.

 

He really hadn’t been lying when he said he was going to the desert. Neither had he been lying when he talked about training. Sir Crocodile’s castle was home to many sylphs, and the pirate captain had offered to take Buggy in to learn from them. Buggy had agreed, and Crocodile had come to pick him up. Buggy just wished he had known that his captain would be captured during their visit.

 

He turns back to the vampire as the other man turns to leave him alone in his new room. “Hey, if ya don’t mind me asking… Just who was that ‘Doflamingo’ guy?”

 

Crocodile pauses. “Well, I am surprised you have not heard of him before. He is a fallen angel with a powerful reputation. He is dangerous, but ridiculous. Do not mind him too much, but try to get used to him. He shows up at my castle far too often. Luckily for everyone else, I am more than willing to put him in his place,” The older man responds calmly, like the events of the day hadn’t happened.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Buggy responds with a simple nod of his head. He yawns, and can’t help but notice how nice sleep sounds right about now. “Hey, it’s uh… It’s been a long day, and I’m pretty tired. You mind if I…?” He gestures to the bed.

 

“Of course. Go right ahead. I will leave you to sleep as long as you need.” Crocodile gives a small bow of his head before leaving, closing the door behind him.

 

Finally alone, Buggy crashes down onto the bed behind him. He thinks that he can fall asleep like that, but then the events of the day crash down on him, and he finds himself staring blankly at the wall, tears streaming down his face.

 

He wants Shanks. He wants all of his nakama, but he can’t have them. They’re gone, miles away, and Buggy can’t so much as talk to them. He wants them now more than ever. It’s only then that he realizes he’s never been alone while he’s slept, and he’s most certainly never slept in silence.

 

After that first night, both of those statements remain true, because he spent a sleepless night staring at the wall while his tears soaked into the bedsheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is working better than originally planned. Glad y'all are enjoying it!
> 
> This chapter takes place after a four year time skip.
> 
> On the menu for this chapter, we start with some nice Dofladile that's kinda fluff, kinda angst (just for Doffy), and then we move on to some Crocodile & Buggy friendship. We then go to a unique scene with Shanks/Buggy feels and a mysterious stranger where things get a little more saucy in Buggy's bedroom before ending the night with a short, cliffhanger ending
> 
> Recommended Songs For Chapter 3: Toes - Glass Animals | Who Are You, Really? - Mikky Ekko | Moondust - Jaymes Young | Agnes - Glass Animals | Tessellate - alt-J | Kansas City - The New Basement Tapes | Love Lockdown - Glass Animals | Wish I Knew You - The Revivalists

Soft humming and singing rises from the throats of the sylphs that were perched around the garden of Sir Crocodile’s castle. The humming isn’t light and airy as one might expect from air spirits. Instead, it is low and deep, soul-shaking in the way it reverberates through their chests and their powers allow the wind to carry their voices throughout the entire castle. Most of the sylphs that reside in Crocodile’s castle are male, and their sonorous voices create a thick sound that washes over the eardrums like syrup and calms whoever is listening.

 

The music affects even the sylphs and Sir Crocodile, who is sitting at the base of the tree that holds Buggy high in its branches. The blue-haired man, calm and sated from the music, leans against the back of the tree, one of his legs dangling off the branch he’s perching on. The song draws to a close with a final, reverberating note and several pairs of sky-colored eyes open. (There’s so many shades, Buggy’s learned; his sky blue is one of the less common. Sunset oranges and sunrise purples and stormy greys and nighttime navys are much more frequently seen.)

 

With a light, breathless chuckle, Buggy summons a small breeze to swoop down and steal the clove cigar from between Crocodile’s mouth before carrying it up to the sylph. The vampire lets out a grunt, but doesn’t reach up to reclaim the cigar. Buggy laughs loudly as he holds it in his hand, but the hyena-like noise doesn’t disturb the calm of the garden. The other sylphs simply smile and let out small chuckles of their own at the interaction as Buggy takes a drag. The shorter man blows it into the air and begins using his powers to manipulate the smoke into shapes.

 

“If you’re quite done, Buggy, could I have that back now?” Crocodile asks. Without even looking down, Buggy can hear the faint smile in his voice as he uses a breeze to guide the cigar back down to its original owner. Crocodile chuckles with his own deep voice, setting his book to the side so he can take hold of the cigar and place it back between his lips. He takes a drag as well, letting the smoke trickle from between his lips as he picks his book up again.

 

Four years has changed both men in several ways; At 22, Buggy’s hair grew from stopping just below his shoulders to approximately reaching his diaphragm. He wears it in a braid rather than a ponytail and will occasionally let one of the younger sylphs, Marianne, weave ribbons or strings of pearls through it. He’s also grown accustomed to the fashion most sylphs wear; airy clothes that both function well with their powers and look nice. Though, while most of the sylphs wear togas and billowing robes, Buggy opts for loose pants with lots of jewelry. Crocodile makes fun of him for it often, telling him that his lack of shirt makes him look more like a merman that a sylph. Buggy’s rings and upper arm bands shine in the sun when he flips the vampire off.

 

Crocodile has also aged another 4 years, keeping him somewhere in the late 500s. His fashion sense is mostly the same, but he opts for different colors now. Where he had once worn brown and orange and copper, he now favors black and jade and gold. His hair was now long enough that he used a velvet ribbon to tie it in a low ponytail that rests over his shoulder, but he still slicks his hair back with gel. He was never good at dressing in the more ‘modern’ look of vampires, but Buggy’s hair has pearls and glass beads in it, so he has no room to talk.

 

“How’s that book goin’?” Buggy asks quietly, trying not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. Some sylphs beginning talking to each other as others resume singing in their low, sedating voices. Buggy lets his eyes fall shut again as he waits for Crocodile to respond.

 

Crocodile continues reading and reaches a hand up blindly. Buggy takes one of his small knives from off of his belt, cuts an apricot from the tree and drops it into Crocodile’s hand. The older man thanks him with a subtle nod of his head, his eyes never leaving his book. “It’s interesting. Certainly a lot of stuff I had not realized before. Did you know that angels have their wings cut once they are deemed disgraced? And it’s common for fallen angels to give their wings to whoever they fall in love with, and, if their feelings are accepted, their significant other will give them a halo in return?”

 

“Well, I could’ve told you that, Croco-chan. You should just ask me questions about my type of creature.”

 

All the voices in the garden come to an abrupt halt and all the breezes moving through the trees stop. Heads snap to the door that leads back inside to the castle. Just as the words and obnoxious voice suggested, Donquixote Doflamingo was standing just outside of the door, which he was pulling closed behind him.

 

“Well, you just let yourself in again, didn’t you?” Crocodile isn’t even surprised and continues reading as he raises the apricot to his lips and takes a bite. He may be a vampire, but he enjoys the taste of fruit.

 

Doflamingo isn’t even remotely put off by Crocodile’s response and he takes a few strides with his long legs until he’s standing in front of Crocodile. “Well of course! After all, what’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine!” He sinks down into a squat and grins, waiting for a reaction from his ‘Croco-chan.’ Of course, the vampire doesn’t so much as twitch as he takes another bite from the orange fruit. The blonde’s smirk falls into an annoyed pout before he reaches out and takes hold of the book. In one movement, Doflamingo stands, turns around, throws the book onto the roof, and returns to his position with a wide smile.

 

Crocodile heaves out an annoyed sigh before taking another bite from the sweet fruit. Everything around him goes still as they wait for him to finish chewing and swallow the bite of fruit. Doflamingo, however, is anything but patient and a scowl forms on his lips as he begins tapping his fingers in a sporadic rhythm against his knee. “Croco-chan-”

 

The vampire holds up his index finger, wordlessly instructing the younger pirate to remain quiet. Doflamingo’s jaw immediately clicks shut, making Buggy let out a snort. The blonde looks up to glare at the sylph who just smirks down at him and gives him a taunting wave. The fallen angel growls and nearly jumps up to try to drag Buggy down, but before he can, the sylph sends a strong stream of air that knocks Doflamingo onto his back.

 

“Ya know, you’re a lot less scary now that I know ya.” Buggy snickers as Doflamingo clicks his tongue and scowls at the blue-haired man.

 

“And you’re more annoying now that I know you.” He shot back as he moved to squat back at Crocodile’s feet.

 

Crocodile rolls his eyes at the childish encounter, but it is quickly ended when he clears his throat. Doflamingo’s eyes immediately turn to him from behind his hideous sunglasses and Crocodile knows that his pupils are tracing his lips when he speaks. “Now, Doflamingo, since you showed up so unexpectedly, why don’t you tell me why you are here?”

 

Doflamingo immediately adjusts his position, letting one knee fall to the ground and straightening his back as he rests his arm on the knee that isn’t pressed against the ground. “Crocodile, I love you. Again, I ask you to marry me. Again, I offer you all I have, including myself. Again, I lower myself before you and ask for your hand.”

 

Most of the sylphs listen with baited breath as Doflamingo proposes to Crocodile for the fifth time in eight months, but Buggy isn’t fooled. He smirks and lays himself out on the tree branch as he waits for the answer he knows is coming.

 

“No.”

 

Buggy has to restrain himself from breaking into howls of laughter at the fallen angel’s expense. He can hear the pink feathers - which he learned were Doflamingo’s severed wings rather than a coat - rustle as his shoulders drop. The blue-haired man knew that would be his friend’s answer to this ridiculous query.

 

But unlike the last twelve times, Doflamingo immediately stands on his feet, a snarl curling his lips into an ugly expression. His hands move to grip at his short hair, tugging at it like pulling it out will relieve the pain of being rejected so harshly and so many times. The sylphs  move out of the trees, standing at the ready to protect the man who protects them in return.

 

“Why?! Why do you keep rejecting me?!” Doflamingo demands loudly, his arms flying out in a wide gesture. “You know I love you! You know I will never want anyone besides you! I would do anything for you, no matter what the cost! I- Fuck!” Doflamingo swears loudly as he steps towards Crocodile, who has remained sitting, cigar resting in his hook, apricot in his hand and book in his lap.

 

The sylphs, minus Buggy, react within an instant of the fallen angel taking the first step towards their guardian and use all of their collective strength to make an air current that smashes Doflamingo into the wall. The blonde passes out on impact, and the sylphs cease the use of their powers when Crocodile raises his hand. The vampire lets out a tired sigh before finishing the apricot in a few bites. He stands, dropping both the apricot seed and the cigar onto the ground before stomping out the cigar. He slowly strides over to where Doflamingo is unconscious on the ground, body slumping forward like a rag doll with no support, and leans down to pick the fallen angel up and heave Doflamingo over Crocodile’s shoulder

 

“Buggy, could you open the door for me? Everyone else, just continue what you were doing.” Crocodile instructs as he begins walking over to the door. Buggy chuckles and nods as he follows the taller man’s lead.

 

When they reach the door, he makes an exaggeratedly grand sweeping motion with his arm. “After you, my liege.” He snickers as Crocodile rolls his eyes and steps around him to get inside the castle. Buggy waits until he’s entered before using his powers to blow the door shut behind both of him.

 

The two shorter men continue down the hallway in relative silence, their conversation carried through the heavy thumping of Crocodile’s shoes against the tile and the playful jingling of Buggy’s gold jewelry.

 

Buggy is grinning slyly, the image of a childish trickster as they make their way to the room that is unofficially Doflamingo’s. It didn’t escape anyone’s attention that it was the room across the hall from Crocodile’s. It was always kept open for the feared pirate, and even had some of his personal belongings in it. One of Buggy’s favorite pranks was to place said items in Crocodile’s room and see how long it would take Crocodile to notice that they were there. (Buggy’s favorite part of this game was that Crocodile wouldn’t notice that they were in his room, per se, but that they _weren’t_ in Doflamingo room.)

 

“So I forget, why do ya keep rejecting the poor bird?” Buggy asks when the blonde’s room is in sight. His jewelry only seems to grown louder, gold and gems bouncing against each other as his grin grows into a smirk.

 

Crocodile grunts as he stands to the side of the door and waits for Buggy to open it. The sylph pushes the door open, but stays outside of the room as the vampire walks in and tosses Doflamingo onto the bed. While the action seems cruel, Buggy knows better. Crocodile tosses Doflamingo in a way that kept the fallen angel from hitting any part of the bed frame and positions the tall man to lay on his side - so he doesn’t swallow his tongue - before pulling a blanket over his body.

 

Buggy watches as the vampire’s hand lingers on Doflamingo’s shoulder for a second too long. Crocodile sighs and it conveys hundreds of years of exhaustion. He shakes his head as he looks down at the fallen angel, who’s tongue lolls out of his mouth like a dog’s. “You foolish man. Why do you keep coming back? You should have stopped this game years ago.” Crocodile gives the blonde a soft knock upside the head with his hook before turning back to the door, where Buggy has been openly watching the whole affair. “Buggy.”

 

The sylph straightens his posture when his host turns his attention to him. “Yeah? Whatcha need?” He asks as he raises a hand to flick his long braid over his shoulder. The strands of opalite, rose quartz and blue howlite in his hair clack against Buggy’s rings as he stands pushes himself off the doorframe.

 

“Dracule Mihawk is arriving here tonight. Please try to keep him and Doflamingo separated.” Crocodile says primly as he walks out of the door.

 

Buggy closes the door behind the vampire before falling in step beside him. “He’s coming today? Isn’t that a bit early?” His brows draw together in confusion as he gives his friend a sideways glance. He slouches as he walks, uncaring of formalities in the place he’s come to know as his home

 

Crocodile gives a nod as the continue to make their way down the hall. “Apparently his friend is curious and wants to meet us before the ball. They’ll be early, yes, but not overly so. The masquerade is in only two days, after all.”

 

Buggy nods. “Right, right. Actually, I’m gonna go do my evening routine. Can’t have myself looking bad when we meet most of the most powerful creatures to sail the seas, can I?”

 

“No, I don’t suppose we can. I’ll call for you when dinner arrives.” Both men chuckle before Buggy takes his leave.

 

* * *

 

Closing the heavy door behind him, Buggy smiles as the smell of earthy incense fills his nose and smoke wafts towards him. He summons a gentle breeze to push most of it outside of his window so he can see and breathe well enough, but still have the calming scent linger in the room.

 

Buggy made his way to the far side of his room, where the bathroom was. He moved a stool over to rest in front of the water basin, where his usual soaps and oils were already set out.

 

Sylphs were known to be beautiful creatures, much like their water-born and earth-born brethren, the nymphs and the dryads, but unlike huldras, incubi/succubi or vampires, they had to work for their beauty. One of the first things Buggy had learned from the other resident sylphs was that they each have a beauty routine, though it varies from person to person. Some prefer to smell of flowers and curl their hair, others prefer to smell of clean linens and to leave their hair short.

 

Just as Buggy is wetting his face with water from the pitcher next to the basin, he hears a soft, hesitant knock at his door. “It’s unlocked, come in,” He calls out, annoyed that someone is interrupting his evening ritual. It’s common knowledge throughout the castle that you shouldn’t disturb a sylph during their beauty routine.

 

The door is opened slowly before someone steps in. Buggy is facing away from the door and can’t see who has entered the room, but he’s willing to bet it’s Marianne coming to ask for the strings of gems back. “Marianne, did ya want your crystals back now?” He asks as he picks up a jar of soap and begins to lather it between his hands.

 

“Oh, sorry, I don’t think I’m who you thought it was. And no, I don’t think I need your hair accesories, though they’re very pretty.” The voice is certainly not that of the young painter. It’s the voice of an adult man, thick and heavy like molasses, but not unpleasant to listen to. It makes Buggy slow down in his motions to think if he’s ever heard that voice before. He’s heard ones like it, certainly, but none that match enough for him to place an identity to it.

 

“No, I don’t think ya are. I take it you’re Mihawk’s friend?” He asks as he continues his ministrations. No one, not even a guest of Crocodile’s, is going to stop him from his oh-so-important routine.

 

There’s a light laugh that Buggy can feel distort the air in an enjoyable way. “Yeah, that would be me. Mihawk’s friend, which truly is a hard-won title.”

 

The answer draws a quick breath of laughter from the sylph as well. He knew exactly what the man meant; Dracule Mihawk was a hard man to win over. “I would bet that it is.” He agrees as he rubs the soap into his face, relishing in the smell of sandalwood that the soap boasts. “Now, what can I do for ya?”

 

“I… I’m looking for someone. A sylph. I don’t think he’d be in the desert, but I’ve heard that some of the sylphs here have come from other places, places that attract sylphs. I was wondering if you might know him?” The voice is quieter now, as if scared he’ll respond in the negative.

 

Truthfully, Buggy’s only ever known the sylphs that live in Crocodile’s castle, but he doesn’t want to get the man’s hopes down, so he responds, “I might have. Where did he come from?” He asks as he pours more clean water into his hands, using it to rinse the soap away

 

This makes the stranger pause briefly. “I honestly don’t know. We were pirates for as long as we knew each other.”

 

 _‘Hmm… Weird. I don't know many pirate sylphs,’_ Buggy thinks to himself as he washes the soap away. He reaches for another jar, opening it and dipping his fingers into the facial scrub. Still, he tries to remain optimistic for the stranger's sake. “I'm not sure… There's not many nature spirits that choose lives off the land, besides nymphs.” He murmurs as he rubs the scrub into his skin, making sure to reach up to his hairline.

 

The stranger lets out a small chuckle that sounds remarkably fond to Buggy's ears. “Yeah. He's a pretty unique guy.” The stranger adds wistfully, and damn Buggy wishes someone would talk about him like that.

 

“Hm… Well, when did you last see him?” He asks, deciding to try for a logic-based approach as he works the soap into his pores.

 

“It's been a few years by now. Honestly, I've lost track.” Mihawk's friend sounds remorseful and almost guilty about the fact he hasn't counted the days since he'd last seen the sylph.

 

Buggy lets out a sympathetic noise as he again rinses off his face. “I'd ask what he looks like, but the only things that really change from one sylph to the next are height, weight, build hair length and eye color. And, well, since you haven't seen him in a few years…”

 

The stranger breaths out a weary exhale as he sits down on the edge of Buggy's bed. Usually the sylph would yell at someone for doing such a thing, but this stranger radiates exhaustion and desperation, so Buggy continues his routine. “That's what I thought you'd sat, but what I hoped you wouldn't.” He says with a heavy voice. Buggy can feel the air moving around the figure, and he can feel that the man is hunching over, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. There's a pause because Buggy has no clue how to respond to that. Then the stranger is speaking again.

 

“But, if you ever see him, his eyes are blue like a cloudless sky with rays of aquamarine. That's one way to know it's him.”

 

Buggy considers this for a moment before responding. “Well, that's strange,” He says as he pulls out a large make up brush and another glass jar, this one taller than the other two. “Oh, and if you need to lay down, go ahead.” The sylph isn't quite sure why he's possessed to say that, but he's long since learned to not question his instincts.

 

“Oh. Thanks.” He hears the stranger lay down on the thick mattress, his feet still hanging off the edge of the bed. At least the man knew better than to get too comfortable. “But what do you mean his eyes are ‘strange?’”

 

Buggy dips the brush into a thick, sticky black liquid before drawing it out and drawing it across his cheekbone. The charcoal face mask begins to drip and the blue-haired man has to work quickly to apply an even laybe to his face. “Well, blue eyes are pretty uncommon for sylphs. Of the 23 that live here, only 3 of us have blue eyes.” He informs as he begins to wash the dark, sticky substance out of the brush's fibers while he waits for the face mask to dry.

 

“Huh. Weird.” The stranger comments lightly. Buggy shrugs in response and, judging by the light snort the man let's out, the stranger finds it amusing. “Hey, what are you doing over there? Smells like a whole lotta different herbs and plants.”

 

Buggy sets the brush back in the marble cup he uses for all of his brushes as he answers. “Evening ritual.” He says simply, forgetting that most people weren't familiar with this part of nature spirit culture.

 

“You have a beauty routine?” The stranger asks as he moves to sit up on his elbow. Buggy nods, the facial mask already starting to dry around his mouth.

 

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?” He asks sharply, through clenched teeth so he doesn't tear the mask.

 

“No, I just didn't know that was a thing sylphs did. I have a few nymph and dryad friends who do it, but I wasn't sure if all types of spirits had their routines.” The stranger explains, clearly not trying to offend Buggy.

 

“Hmph. Well, we do. It takes work to look this good.” Buggy huffs, but he has a proud grin on his lips.

 

“Usually I'd be a gentleman and compliment you, but I feel like that would be cheap, since I haven't seen your face.” The stranger is clearly looking at Buggy's naked back, and more so at his tattoo, but the man's words only give Buggy more reason to not turn around.

 

“And ya _won't_ see my face while your here.” Buggy states smugly as he pokes at the mask to see if it’s completely dried yet. Unfortunately, it’s not, and he ends up with the sticky substance smeared on his finger. He works on scrubbing it off while waiting for the stranger to respond.

 

“Well that’s a damn shame, because I’m willing to bet on all the ale on my ship that you’re one of the prettiest people I’ll ever see.” Buggy can hear the man smirking as he moves to lay fully on the bed, crossing his legs and folding his hands behind his head.

 

“Tempting, but I have bigger things at stake in this game,” Buggy retorts, but he’s smiling as he begins to peel at the edges the facial mask.

 

That seems to grab the stranger’s interest. “‘Bigger stakes…?’ More than an entire ship’s worth of ale? Well, now I _have_ to know just what game you’re playing!” The grin on the man’s face is audible as he turns to face Buggy more.

 

Buggy’s grinning, too, but he can’t let this man know it. “Well, if you _must_ know…” The sylph gives an exaggerated sigh.

 

“I must,” The stranger repeats, shifting excitedly on the bed. From the movement, Buggy can tell that the man is about the same height and weight as himself, though his own body was heavier, more muscled.

 

“Well, an old… _friend_ of mine is going to be here, under one of those masks. I want to find him, take him to my bed, and keep him there until he can tell that I missed him.” Buggy reveals with a grin. He has to draw his lower lip between his pearly teeth to hold back a noise that mixes excitement and pleasure in the back of his throat. The noise is quickly killed as he begins to pull the face mask off, causing him to instead wince in pain.

 

“A lucky friend, then. I’m almost jealous. I have a _friend_ that I wouldn’t mind such a greeting from, should I ever see them again.” The man’s voice is still low and almost seductive, but Buggy can tell it’s no longer for him. Rather, it’s for the man’s ‘friend.’

 

Buggy chuckles. “And would this ‘friend’ happen to be a sylph, too?” He asks with a knowing gleam in his eye as he begins applying a second face mask, this one clay-based and scented with fruit and tea.

 

“Why he would, yes! How did you find out?” The stranger asks, beaming as he watches the sylph’s arms move to apply the warm-colored facial mask.

 

“Intuition,” Buggy replies as he watches his reflection on the surface of the water to know where to spread the mask. “But what’s he like?”

 

“ _Loud,_ ” Came the immediate answer, but Buggy could hear how the man’s smile grows as he talks about his beloved. “He’s loud and prideful and obsessed with treasure and utterly-”

 

“Annoying?”

 

“-Perfect~” The stranger swoons and floops back down against the bed. Buggy laughs at the man’s lovestruck behaviour. _‘This is_ **_Dracule Mihawk_ ** _’s friend? I never woulda guessed,_ ’ He thinks to himself as he takes the time to put the lids back on all of the jars he’s opened. “Hey… You’re a sylph. How do sylphs go about official courting stuff?”

 

Buggy pauses and carefully sets the glass container back onto the counter. “Well, it could go a lot of ways, I guess. Usually we have a set of challenges that the person courting us has to defeat us in. But some of us opt for a head-on fight, where our admirer must either defeat us or come in a tie. It all depends on the type of creature courting us, really.”

 

“So if you were being courted by say… an incubus?” The stranger asks, trying to feign simple curiosity.

 

Buggy freezes at the word incubus, but he tries not to let it show. Every time he hears that word, he thinks of Shanks. But he shouldn’t be thinking about him right now because he isn’t here. Right now, he needs to help this stupid, hopelessly-in-love stranger.

 

“Well, with an incubus… Hm… Honestly, that’s a hard one. I suppose the sylph would want to fight first, to see how strong the admirer is. I’m not sure whether it would be better for it to end with one side winning or in a tie. Maybe it depends on just their chemistry during?” Buggy thinks out loud as he begins to peel off his second face mask.

 

“So there definitely needs to be a physical fight?” The man asks and Buggy hears the sound of some sort of blade being unsheathed and resheathed.

 

The blue-haired man nods. “Definitely. But, once the fight is over, the sylph will most likely give something of theirs to the incubus. From what I understand, it will most likely be a piece of jewelry made from their favorite metal or wood. They will expect the incubus to wear it at all times, since it’s a sign of their interest,” Buggy explains as he throws away the peeled-off mask into a waste bin on the ground by his feet. He picks up a large vial and pours a sugar scrub onto his fingertips as he continues. “After that, they’ll mostly play along with whatever traditions the incubus has. Though there may be some sexual components that I don’t know of, if both of them are sexually inclined.” He finishes as he massages the scrub into his skin. He’s glad for the strong scent that the coffee grounds in the scrub give off.

 

“How romantic~ I wonder what item my dear sylph would give me, should he be so inclined.” The man says, rolling over onto his side so he can watch the sylph’s ritual.

 

“Honestly, I don’t even know what I’d give mine. I guess one of my armbands would work; I never go anywhere without them because I got them at the beginning of my training,” The sylph muses, more to himself than the other man, as he washes the scrub off with more clean water

 

“They certainly are pretty, but I think they look better on you. They suit you, strong yet beautiful.” Buggy can feel the air shift and the mattress is suddenly relieved of the stranger’s weight.

 

“Thank ya, I guess?” Buggy feels and hears the man stepping closer and closer.

 

“It’s no problem, for a beauty like yourself.” The man is right behind him now, his abdomen barely brushing against Buggy’s back. He raises one hand to gently move Buggy’s braid from hanging down his back to lay over his shoulder.It’s such a soft move that Buggy’s following inhale is unsteady. “I haven’t even seen your face, yet I can tell that you are more gorgeous than and succubus or huldra or vampire or any other creature I have ever seen.”

 

“Liar.” Buggy scoffs. “What about your precious sylph?” He wants to hide from this stranger, but he can’t deny that in these few minutes they’ve spent together, a low want has been pooling in his stomach. In a way, he feels like this lust towards a man other than Shanks is somehow traitorous to the redhead, yet he knows that Shanks has to have had more than a handful of sexual partners in order to keep himself healthy.

 

Besides, they weren’t dating anymore.

 

Hell, they hadn’t so much as received a letter from each other in over four years.

 

_‘This last one, then. At least, this last one if I end up finding Shanks in the crowd. If not… Then I give up on him. He’s moved on and isn’t looking for me, so I won’t look for him.’_

 

“I have yet to see him, so until then, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve seen,” The stranger is clearly smiling, and Buggy rolls his eyes.

 

“Ya think you’re smart, don’t ya?” He scoffs as he reaches a hand up to pull out the ribbon holding his braid in place, as well as the strands of crystals, which he sets carefully on the counter. “Now, explain to me why we’re both going to get each other off when we both clearly want other people?”

 

The stranger lets out a sigh as grabs the spare stool from under the counter and sits behind Buggy. “I want to have one last little fling before I see him again. I’m very drained, and I don’t want to attack him on sight.” The incubus explains as his hand moves from the sylph’s shoulder to his back, where his clawed fingers begin tracing the whimsical design of the tattoo. “And you? You're even closer to getting your beloved than I am to mine. What’s your excuse?”

 

Buggy sits up straighter, back arching into the stranger’s touch. “My ‘beloved’ has not so much as seen for several years. I’d doubt he would even recognize me at this point. He may have even moved on, found someone better,” Buggy explains, voice growing breathless as the sharp fingers follow the sylph’s spine down to the hem of his pants, where they teasingly toy with the edge of the fabric. His back arches, pushing his hips back into the taunting touch.

 

“It sounds like you could use a small confidence boost before he gets here. Mind if I help you with that?” The incubus’ voice has taken on a lustful tone and the quick change draws a low chuckle from Buggy’s lips. His hands come up to his neck, unclasping his gold choker necklace before setting it next to the strands of crystals. He does the same with his rings carved from amber and jade.

 

“I wouldn’t mind too much. But not like you’re thinking. Hand me that cloth on the rung,” Buggy orders as he points to the stool the stranger is sitting on while drawing his hair into a messy ponytail that trails down his back. Some strands are still wet from washing his face and cling to his cheeks, but he doesn't bother too much with those. 

 

“This one?” The stranger asks as he drops the soft linen into the sylph’s waiting hand. He watches Buggy's actions curiously, but the shorter man can feel his gaze moving

 

Buggy only nods as he raises the cloth to his face, fitting the fabric around the top half of his face and tying the ends in a knot behind his head. He stands and turns around, pushing the stool out of his way with his foot as he calmly says, “Pull your pants down for me. I wanna suck ya off.”

 

The catch of the incubus’ breath is all Buggy needs to hear to know he’s caught the other man off guard, most likely with a combination of his blunt words and the way his lip ring and tongue piercing compliment each other in the low golden light. He smirks before sticking his tongue out and giving the incubus an eyeful of the gold sphere in the center of his aquamarine tongue. "Well? Hurry up!"

 

“Yeah… Yeah, okay.” The sylph can hear the shift of legs and the rustling of clothes as he calmly sinks to his knees in front of the the other man. Vaguely he wonders what the stranger is wearing; he’s heard demons have very ornate and beautiful ceremonial clothing and he’d love to see it. He feels the air around them shift as the stranger take in a deep inhale before resting his hands on his legs. Buggy nearly laughs at the way the taller man's fingers tap nervously against his thigh. “Okay, I’m ready. You can… You can start whenever you’re ready.”

 

“Heh. Oh, I’m ready now.” Buggy licks his lips hungrily, showing off his golden tongue stud with the motion. He can feel the weight of the incubus’ eyes on him, and he kinda wants to to see the desire in those eyes as his mouth wraps around his member. It's a shame he can't, because one of his favorite parts of giving head was seeing the pleasure in his partner's eyes, doubly so when they seemed as shy and nervous as the incubus in front of him. Another thing that he wants to see; an incubus, a highly sexual creature, was already flustered and tentative for him - without him having needed to do much of anything - yet he couldn't see him. For a moment, Buggy hates this rule that he's imposing upon himself, but he knows this is truly for the best.

 

The sylph reaches up, blindly but carefully setting one hand on the stranger’s thigh as the other searches for the incubus’ cock. Thankfully, the taller man guides his hand to it for him and Buggy gives a small nod and murmur of “Thanks,” as he wraps his nimble fingers around the base. He can feel the impressively wide girth of the other man against his palm and pressing at the curl of his fingers, and as he gives a slow stroke upwards, he can feel that the thickness isn’t the only notable part of the incubus’ cock. His length is nothing to be scoffed at, and it makes Buggy’s mouth water. "Wow... Ya have a great cock. Definitely one of the better I'll ever get to have in any part of my body." His voice is slightly lower than normal as his hand gently pushes and pulls at the man's foreskin with each stroke. The other man's breathing hitches slightly before a faint whimper tries to push out of his lips, only to be swallowed down and replaced with a forced cough. Buggy doesn't feel too bad about missing out on that one noise; he'll draw out more before long.

 

Buggy gives a few more light, lazy strokes and draws out strangled breaths from the other man. He licks his lips, wetting them in a way he hopes will be sufficient before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the head of the stranger’s cock. A shaky sigh rustles the air around Buggy’s face, and the blue-haired man smirks up at the incubus before he dips his head down, reaching one hand up to peel back the stranger’s foreskin, and takes the tip of the pulsing erection into his mouth. The man’s legs give a sharp jerk and Buggy has to put both of his hands on the stranger’s thighs, kneading them with his fingers in attempt to get the tense muscles to relax so they don't try and close on his head again. "S-Sorry, looks like I’m a bit sensitive.” The stranger apologizes with a sheepish chuckle.

 

A passive, nonchalant hum reverberates up from Buggy’s throat as he shrugs his shoulders. _‘It’s fine, so long as he doesn’t do it again.’_ He thinks as he begins to let his tongue press and rub against the now leaking head of the incubus' cock. The precum that beads up on the other man's tongue is quickly lapped up by the soft, wet muscle, and the flavor of the salty, butter fluid makes Buggy's eyes go hazy with pleasure as he lets a low moan reverberate up from his throat.

 

“Ah, thanks.” The incubus is smiling bashfully, if Buggy has the stranger’s character down as much as he thinks he does. Buggy smiles around his member in return and gives a light suck around the tip that has the incubus letting out a soft grunt. His tongue presses up against a vein on the underside of the man’s cock as the sylph pulls back slightly before dipping his head forward again, taking more of the incubus’ cock into his mouth.

 

The taller man’s hand tangles in Buggy’s hair, coaxing a pleased purr from the air spirit as he begins to hollow his cheeks and bob his head. The action draws a low rumbling growl from the stranger as Buggy moves his head slowly on the throbbing member.

 

 _‘It’s a very nice cock. I certainly enjoy it, and I’m sure his sylph will, too,’_ Buggy thinks as he lets it fill his mouth, the sheer size of it large enough to make saliva pool in the bottom of his mouth before leaking out at the corners of his lips. The image of a messy, drooling, blindfolded sylph is apparently attractive to the incubus because his grip gets tighter on the long blue hair and his pelvis nearly pitches forward into Buggy’s mouth. However, Buggy can’t say that he doesn’t enjoy the motion, and he gives a stronger suck to the member as he takes almost all of the now wet cock into his mouth to encourage the incubus to do it again.

 

He has to work to hold back his reflexes, which creates lewd choking and sucking noises that draw moans from the taller man. It takes a lot of effort, but he manages to bob his head and fit all of the scorching hot erection into his mouth. The tip of it is stretching at the walls of his throat, but the sting is pleasurable enough that Buggy’s own erection tents the loose, flowy fabric of his pants.

 

“Godsdamned, that’s hot,” The stranger pants as he gives another faint buck into the sylph’s velvety mouth. “You have a talent for this.” His hand is still tightly gripping Buggy’s hair, but the man is too much of a gentleman to fuck the sylph’s throat without permission. Buggy is half tempted to pull back and straight up tell the man that he has the sylph's permission.

 

But, as it was, he was preparing himself to deepthroat the incubus' large, dripping member. He wants to look up, to see how the incubus is going to react, but he wouldn’t be able to see the other man even if he did, so instead he closes his eyes as he hollows his cheeks and begins to bob his head again.

 

The response is instantaneous; the stranger lets out a low growl as he pulls on Buggy’s hair. The noises coming from the shorter man’s throat are clearly arousing to both of them, and the other man’s hips give a sharp thrust that catches Buggy off guard for a second and nearly choke him. When he hears the beginnings of an apology on the stranger’s lips, he shakes his head and gives an even harsher suck than the ones prior, trying to tell the other man that he wants more and if Buggy wants something, he _gets_ it.

 

Thankfully, the incubus picks up on this fact quickly and begins to meet every bob of Buggy’s head with a thrust of his own. The sounds of wet slapping and muffled moans, of grunts and eager sucking increase in volume, speed and frequency as the incubus grows closer to his orgasm. The amount of precum has increased to the point Buggy has to swallow every few seconds, resulting in noises from both men that are nothing but lewd and desperate and downright filthy. Gods, if they don't make Buggy's cock ache with every shift of his undergarments against his flushed tip

 

The twitches of the incubus' hips grow more sporadic, and his noises are shaking, animalistic growls and whimpers that grow more frequent with each passing second. Buggy felt excitement grow in his chest and he starts bobbing his head faster as he works the stranger to his climax. "H-Hey, lovely, I-I gotta... I'm gonna-!" When the taller man tries to pull out for his orgasm, Buggy clutches at his hips and holds him still, drinking down the copious amounts of seed the daemon has to offer.

 

Once the stranger has finished spilling his load on Buggy’s tongue and the insides of his cheeks, the sylph finally releases him from his mouth. He parts his lips, sticks his tongue out, and shows off the cum-coated insides of  his mouth before swallowing with a wicked grin.

 

The incubus lets out a weak, breathless chuckle. “Damn, where in the seven hells did you learn that?”

 

“A certain friend,” Buggy replies easily as he sits back on his heels. “You know, I think that was just what I needed.”

 

There’s the sound of weight being shifted and clothes rustling and Buggy knows the other man is getting dressed and standing up. “A certain friend or a _certain_ friend?” He asks with a grin.

 

Buggy chuckles in response as he waits for the other to get ready. “I’ll let you decide.”

 

The incubus lets out a hearty laugh that serves to soften Buggy’s grin into a soft smile. “Well, then he’s a good teacher. I hope he’s prepared for the talent you’re about to show him when you find him.”

 

“He better be ready, because I’m certainly not going to wait anymore.” Buggy snorts goodnaturedly as he fiddles with the ends of his hair impatiently.

 

“Best of luck to him, then.” The incubus laughs brightly. “Alright, I’ll be going now. Hope to see you at the masquerade before you steal away the lucky man for the rest of the night. Save me a dance?”

 

“I’ll be sure to save a nice slow dance for you.” Buggy promises with a smile as gets to his feet. “Now, get going. I gotta redo my entire ritual before dinner.”

 

“Well, if you miss dinner, I’ll leave a plate outside your door and knock four times so you know I brought you food. Good luck with your face stuff!” The stranger calls before he opens the door and walks out.

 

Buggy chuckles as he unties the linen from around his eyes. He sits back at his stool and heaves out a sigh before he opens the first face wash again and begins the process all over again, though he makes a mental note to brush his teeth twice and to chew some mint leaves before bed to get the musky scent of cum from his mouth.

 

It’s as he’s rinsing the face soap off for the second time that night that Buggy realizes that the stranger’s voice was oddly close to his previous lover’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a patreon now in case anyone feels like supporting me on that! Link is in my bio


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the masquerade! We get to see some Vivi, Luffy and a smidgen of Law in this chapter! We also finally get some news on Shanks! Most of the first part is some bonding between our two favorite blue-ponytail-wearers and their journey to find... a certain item, I suppose.
> 
> The second part, however, is all about that Dofladile and their strange not-quite-onesided relationship. It's warm and hot all at once! Don't worry, there will be more of them to come next chapter.
> 
> Recommended songs for Chapter Four:  
> (First Half) Marceline - Willow Smith | Honeybee - Steam Powered Giraffe | Vanilla Twilight - Owl City | Can't Sleep Love - Pentatonix | Electric Love - BORNS | La Vie En Rose - Daniela Andrade | I Will Always Think Of You - Jane Krakowski, Colman Domingo  
> (Second Half) Fetish - Selena Gomez | Agnes - Glass Animals | BITE - Troye Sivan | My Beloved - masionz | Lo Siento - SUPER JUNIOR | I Love You Too Much - Gustavo Santaolalla, Diego Luna | A Lovely Night - Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone | When We Were Lovers - Studio Killers | Toothbrush - DNCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: sometimes I go back and edit chapters to give a bit more feeling or detail. I actually just edited last chapter's Buggy/mysterious guest scene, so if you're ever bored, feel free to reread some chapters!

It was strange to hear music filling the castle that wasn’t the dryads’ deep, sedative singing or the vampiric pipe organ piano music or the swing music that Doflamingo was oh so fond of listening to at the loudest volume. Tonight, however, there is an orchestra with several different types of creatures that were playing every type of music imaginable. It was strange, yes, but Buggy found it nice to hear the waltzes and tangos that he hadn't heard since Crocodile's masquerade a year ago.

 

The ballroom was decorated for the event with succulents and cacti, their flowers in full bloom, decorating each table and sunny suspended from hanging marble flower pots. Stained glass windows threw pastel-hued shadows all over the room and it's inhabitants, making the white marble floors and gold walls seem more colorful than Buggy had ever seen them. The guests were delighted by the unusually bright and cheerful atmosphere that Crocodile had created for this year's masquerade. Even the residents of the castle found themselves shocked by the multicolored decorations, but they all felt appropriately flattered when their host revealed that the theme had been inspired by the sylphs’ music and the genies’ poetic way of speaking.

 

Many of the guests are dressed in white or other such pale colors, making the colorful lighting all the more fun and their outfits all the more eye-catching. The residents of the castle had known the theme far longer than the guests and had made their outfits beforehand, making them seem to be moving parts of the mosaics on the walls, or maybe even tricks of the light that could be called mirages. The sylphs are pleased by all the attention, but most of them remain humble. Of course, Buggy couldn't help but brag that ‘yes, I _do_ look good in this color! What's that you say? This is _all_ colors? Then I simply look good in all colors!’

 

Buggy himself had decided against wearing white or pastel or silver jewelry, as he wants to stand out. Instead, he wears clothing that was a mix typical sylph formal wear and ceremonial pirate wear. Turquoise pants that are well fitted to his frame and a tight sleeveless vest that goes up to his neck are the base of his outfit. (It took him awhile to figure out how to lace up the vest in a way that wouldn't choke him, but he was able to figure it out, with some help from Doflamingo.) Both pieces of clothing have dark teal accents in the form of clouds along the edges and seams. His shoes are classic pirate boots made of dark brown leather that he’d received from Crocodile after a year of staying at his castle. They go up to his knees and hug his legs almost as tightly as the clothes, showing off his lean calves.

 

Princess Vivi of Alabasta, the nearest kingdom to Crocodile’s castle, had been all too happy to help Buggy with his hair. She, Baby 5 and Marianne, or Miss Goldenweek as the residents of Crocodile’s castle had started calling her, had contemplated what to do with it for hours while playing with it. They was lucky that no one in the world could resist their puppy eyes, otherwise Buggy would’ve told both them to go help someone else and he’d just put it in a normal braid. Unfortunately for the sylph, he was weak to the three sister-like figures and their wide eyes. Thus, Buggy’s hair, which the women and the younger girl had pampered beyond belief, had been drawn into some complex elven style that Baby 5 and Vivi had fawned over for a full five minutes. While they had been busy, Marianne chose what accessories to put in his hair. She’d decided on strips of white lace and strands of opal and opalite, which Buggy didn’t know were different things. Apparently, they are. Eventually his hair had been worked into three braids that were braided into one thicker braid. Pretty, sure, but Buggy didn’t really see the point; wasn’t his normal hairstyle nice enough? Either way, Buggy’s hair looked nice, and he was glad to flaunt it.

 

After his hair was done, he’d waved the girls away to go get their own outfits ready. His stubble had been trimmed and he’d put a clear gloss on his lips that smelled like candy. He’d filed his nails - just in case -before pulling on a pair of leather gloves and a pair of ornamental rose gold arm bands. He took one last look in the mirror and smiled approvingly at his appearance before finally pulling his mask over his face

 

Like all the other sylphs’ masks, it was actually a thick band of metal - his own being rose gold - and didn’t have any holes for seeing out of. These masks were a part of the sylphs’ culture and had been used in old days to test the skill of a warrior, though they grew to be more ceremonial than anything. Hundreds of years ago, these masks had been worn by fighters to test their control over the wind. They’d have to rely on feeling the movement of the air around them to find and take out their opponents. Now, since most sylphs were trained specifically as warriors or didn’t need the skills, they were worn to formal dances so sylphs could show off their grace and skill.

 

Now, as Buggy stands near the far wall, he wishes he could see the outfits of the other attendees. At least he was truly skillful enough to be wearing this mask and could get a feeling for the silhouettes of the guests through the way the air moved around them. He stands where he is, slouching with his arms crossed and a glass of something strong in his hand, as he waits for something to happen.

 

“Hey… What’s on your face?” The deadpan yet curious voice comes from a yard in front of him, and Buggy can feel that the boy is wearing a familiar straw hat on his head.

 

“What’s on your head?” He asks in return. This boy in front of him had Shanks hat. Why? Even though Shanks couldn’t wear it with his horns, he’d always kept it hanging around his neck. But if Shanks had given this boy his hat, then… Well, it had to mean something.

 

“I asked you first.” The boy retaliates, voice just as nonchalant as when he’d asked the previous question.

 

“I asked you second.” Buggy takes a drink from his cup as he waits for a response.

 

The boy shakes his head, disturbing the air around his head. “That’s not how this works.”

 

Buggy shrugs as he tries to hold down a grin. “How what works?” He asks before taking a drink to hold down his laughter as the kid crosses his arms.

 

“This game!” The kid’s voice is getting more impatient, but he’s not anywhere close to angry.

 

Buggy can’t hold down his mischievous grin as he retaliates with, “We’re playing a game?”

 

The boy lets out a huff and stands quietly for a moment before he responds. “I got it from Shanks. You know him?”

 

Even though Buggy knew that, the answer of his past lover’s name still makes him freeze and his throat go dry. He has to take a long, slow drink from his beverage before nodding vaguely at the strange kid. “I do, yeah…” He answers with a distant tone, now tempted to rip off his mask and look around for the redhead, even though he’s at a masquerade and doesn’t even know what Shanks looks like after all this time.

 

“Really?! You do?!” The kid exclaims, his sudden boredom with the event dropping and becoming excitement instead. “How?!”

 

Buggy can’t help but preen a little at the interest the kid takes in him. He grins as he tells the young man, “We were crewmates as teenagers. We fought all the same enemies and other flashy stuff like that.” He boasts proudly before raising his glass to his lips and taking another drink.

 

“That’s so cool!” The lean young man throws his arms into the air before he pauses and crooks his head. “Wait… Does that mean you’re the same age as him?” He asks, and Buggy can nearly feel the gears turning in the kids head as he begins thinking.

 

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” Buggy responds with a snort. He looks at his glass and swirls it a bit, watching as some types of leaves and petals are swished around by the motion.

 

The boy’s arms lower and one of his fingers starts to scratch at his chin as he thinks. “But then that means… You and Shanks dated!”

 

The loud exclamation has Buggy jumping in surprise and nearly spilling his drink all over himself. He wants to step forward and clamp a hand over the younger man’s mouth, but there’s people watching them already and he doesn’t want to draw more attention to the statement. Instead he smiles and waves at the nearby people that he can feel are watching, showing them that everything is fine, until they turn away. The second their backs turn, however, Buggy takes a threatening step towards the boy, who doesn’t even flinch. “Don’t yell that so loud!” He hisses, wishing that Crocodile had allowed  his guests to bring weapons to the dance.

 

The young man only looks more confused. “Why not? He’s been looking for you, you know.” The kid replies, his voice adopting the same nonchalant tone he’d held at the beginning of the conversation. “Says that he’d ‘rather die than not find you again’ or something like that.”

 

The words immediately use Buggy’s own powers against him and steal the wind from his lungs, leaving him gaping and breathless as he tries to process the words His heart begins beating so fast and so loud that he feels the same way he did when he woke up with Shanks after that first week together to find the redhead half-awake, breathing still calm and slow and warm against Buggy’s solar plexus as he waited for the sylph to wake up.

 

“He’s still looking for me?”

 

The question isn’t really meant for anyone, but the shorter male nods and responds anyway. “Yeah, he never stopped is what he told me. When he was drunk, he says he hates that he’s an incubus and that if it wasn’t for the fact he could see you again, he woulda just let himself starve.” The boy adds, and though the information isn’t necessary, Buggy’s entire being is mixing relief and excitement that the words give him.

 

The sylph shakes his head with a huff, but he knows he’s smiling and that if he hadn’t been wearing a mask, the fact his eyes are tearing up would be revealed. “That damn red hair… Is he the same heavy drinking, rowdy troublemaker that he’s always been?” Buggy asks, trying - but unable - to hide the fondness that leaks into his voice.

 

The sunny smile that forms on the young man’s lips is bright enough that the sylph can feel it. “Yeah! That’s why I like him so much!”

 

Buggy’s smile faintly twitches up at the corners before he decides to turn the conversation back on the boy. “Speaking of you, who exactly are you?”

 

The boy proudly puts his hands on his hips and straightens his shoulders. “I’m Luffy and I’m gonna be King of the Pirates!”

 

This exclamation only makes Buggy shake his head fondly and laugh. “Uh huh, I’m sure you will be.” He taunts lightly before taking another sip of his drink.

 

The young man, Luffy, is either stupid or incredibly smart, because he doesn’t take the bait. “Thanks!” Then Luffy’s eyes catch sight of the 18-year-old Selkie surgeon and pirate captain, Trafalgar Law, and Buggy feels a challenge light up inside the boy. “Trafal-guy! Come here! We need to form an alliance right now!” Then the young man is running off to jump on the taller man’s back and wrap his arms around his throat, making the selkie choke on air for a moment.

 

Buggy snorts as he hears Law exclaim through suffocating noises to, “Get off me Mugiwara-ya! I can’t bre-! Hrk!” The selkie’s words are cut off by an ugly choking sound that makes Buggy laugh at a hyena-like pitch.

 

The two younger pirates disappear in the crowd and Buggy belatedly realizes that he didn't have the chance to ask Luffy where Shanks is, or even if he was here at all. He swears to himself before he reaches his senses out with the wind to see if he can find any familiar auras or breathing patterns. It’s not long before he can feel Vivi twirling her way to the edge of the dancefloor before practically skipping over to the blue-haired man. Buggy didn’t even need to hear her voice before he offers an arm out to her, which she happily takes so she can drag him to the dancefloor.

 

“Hello, good sir! You look excellent!” She chirps excitedly. She’s undoubtedly dressed all in a flowing dress and underbust corset of white, platinum and holographic blue, as are the customary will o’ the wisp colors for formal events. The colors worked well against her tan skin, blue hair and eyes and watermelon pink lips, and she’d been raving about. If Buggy thought his own hairstyle was elaborate, Vivi’s was ten times moreso; ribbons and flowers and beads that serve to enhance the already stunning princess’ beauty. If she wasn’t wearing a delicate mask of metal flowers and leaves, Buggy was sure she’d have gained another three dozen suitors at least

 

“As do you, Princess Vivi.” Buggy responds with a smile as they come to a stop near the center of the dancefloor.

 

“Bug- Sir! You aren’t supposed to reveal who is under the mask!” Vivi scolds in a quiet voice as the sylph takes one of the woman’s delicate hands in his own and she puts her other hand on his shoulder while his finds a respectable and comfortable spot on her waist.

 

Buggy rolls his eyes, and he knows that Vivi can feel it. “Oh, please. You’re the only will o’ the wisp in the entirety of Alabasta.” He retorts with a faint grin as they began a slow dance.

 

“Well, how would you feel if I called you by your name, hm? You don’t want anyone here to know who you are!” Vivi pouts as the sylph guides her through the motions of an easy waltz. She’s even more regal at this masquerade than the last, Buggy notes. He still remembers teaching her to lead in a dance behind her father’s back. Buggy and Doflamingo had been all too happy to help her sneak out behind her overprotective father’s back and spend the late evening teaching the then 15-year-old princess how to lead Crocodile in a dance.

 

“Well, depending on who’s around, that might actually be what I want,” Buggy replies smartly as he carefully steps them out of another pair’s way.

 

The now 18-year old woman gasps and beams widely as her grip goes painfully tight on Buggy’s shoulder and hand. The sylph opens his mouth to tell her that the squeezing of his limbs wouldn’t end well for him, but Vivi cuts him off with her excited voice. “He’s here?! He really is?!” She tries to keep quiet, but her delight causes her light, delicate voice to squeak. Rapid, quick bursts of air against his face tell him that the young woman is looking around for the figure he’d described to her many times at her insistent begging.

 

He squeezes Vivi’s hand, drawing her attention back to him and, thankfully, making her loosen her own grip. He lowers his own voice as he carefully dips the will o’ the wisp. “He is definitely here, yes. I have that on good authority.” He affirms quietly before pulling the princess back up. “The problem is that I can’t see anything, let alone him. And even if I _could_ , it’s been four years. I probably wouldn’t recognize him.” Buggy says with a worried frown and furrowed brows.

 

Vivi lets out a sad whine as they turn in a circle. “But you said that tonight was the last time-!”

 

“Yeah, I remember.” Buggy nods solemnly. “So I guess I better dance with everyone in here and take my best guess. Otherwise… Otherwise I’ll assume he found someone and has been dancing with them all night.”

 

“But-!”

 

“That’s the oath I made, and I stick to my word. Ya have to respect that.” Buggy knows that if he had been looking her in the eyes, she would have looked absolutely crushed, but he has to stay firm on this. Hell, he’d started looking for Shanks a year ago, and hadn’t found hide nor hair of the redhead. In fact, he’d doubted Shanks had found any hint of him, either. If Shanks had been looking at all.

 

“Hey, Buggy,” Vivi says suddenly. Buggy turns his face towards her, but he can’t see her and tilts his head curiously. “I think I need to show you something. My eyes are glowing again.” Will o’ the wisps tended to glow when they needed to show someone something that would help them in life. But, given that Vivi’s father was an elf, she was only part will o’ the wisp, so only her eyes and the tips of her ears glow.

 

Buggy shrugs and allows her to step back and release their position. “Then lead the way, Princess.” He says easily. He can feel Vivi reach for his hand before remembering that he’s a well-trained sylph whose very outfit boasts his skill. Buggy gives her a sly, knowing grin as he gestures for her to begin moving towards wherever her senses were drawing her. She nods - which of course he feels in the air - before she begins moving off the dancefloor, nimbly dodging dancing guests. Buggy follows behind her, his footfalls light and his movements even more graceful than the younger woman’s.

 

“So do ya have any idea what this ‘thing’ is?” Buggy asks as Vivi guided him off the dancefloor and into the crowded section of people sitting at tables. Now that he was this close to all the food, he could feel himself getting hungry, but he knew better than to eat tonight. The smell of the food might overpower the scent of a certain incubus.

 

Thankfully, Vivi led him out further than the tables, walking past the herds of people and back towards the doors. “I can’t tell, but it’s shiny and the owner of it doesn’t want it. To wear it, specifically.”

 

 _‘Shanks never did like wearing anything too flashy or expensive. It could be…!’_ Buggy feels a spark of hope light up in his chest and he takes a few longer strides so he can walk beside Vivi as she moves towards the doors that would let them into the hallway where guests stay. The spark of hope is only fanned by the realization.

 

However, when they get within thirty feet of the door, Crocodile steps in front of the double doors and crosses his arms. Buggy can tell it’s crocodile because of the way the scent of cloves and coffee wafts off of him, and because it’s rare to feel someone above eight feet tall disrupt the windflow in front of him. “And where do you two think you’re going?” Crocodile’s voice is much clearer now that he isn’t balancing a thick cigar between his lips. Buggy can feel that a massive weight is missing from Crocodile’s arm and he realizes that the vampire was using his prosthetic hand, the that he and Buggy had crafted for events such as these where Crocodile would be in close contact with other people

 

Vivi’s only response is to look up at the vampire with glowing eyes and point wordlessly at Buggy. “Ah.” Crocodile doesn’t even hesitate before nodding and opening one of the doors quietly so it doesn’t draw attention from other patrons. “Be quick, and be sure to tell me what is going on after you get back,” He says in a hushed tone as he waves the younger two creatures out into the hallway.

 

Both Buggy and Vivi nod in response before hurrying out of the ballroom as they hear loud footsteps striding up behind them, walking to Crocodile. The door is quickly shut, nearly hitting the blue-haired duo, but they know why. Crocodile is trying to keep Doflamingo out of the situation, which - given his loud voice and inability to be subtle - was appreciated. The will o’ the wisp immediately begins walking down the end of the hallway, down to the door that led out to the garden.

 

Vivi easily pushes open the door, despite it being locked right before the dance started. _‘One of the best perks of being a will o’ the wisp,’_ Buggy thinks to himself, _‘Is that any obstacle between you and what you need to get to automatically fixes itself.’_ The door is quietly opened and both of the creatures step out into the silent garden, holding their breath as they look for someone wearing something gold and shiny.

 

There is no one. Buggy and Vivi are the only people in the oasis that is Crocodile’s garden. There’s not even a ghost. Vivi lets out an unhappy sigh as she gives one last scan around the courtyard. Her eyes are still glowing. “Where is he…?” She wonders aloud as she begins walking further into the garden. Buggy follows, knowing that the tips of the princess’ ears were starting to glow brighter as they were getting closer. “He has to be here…!”

 

Then Buggy, on impulse, reaches his winds up and he feels something metal and slightly curved high up in the trees. With a careful current of air, he snags it off the branch and brings it down to rest in his hands. It’s metal and curved, yes, but Buggy can’t say that he’s ever felt something like it before. _‘It’s ornate, whatever it is.’_

 

As the sylph turns it over in his hands, he feels that it has thick velvet ribbons hanging off the raised sides, like a mask’s ribbons. So it’s a mask? But it doesn’t have eyeholes. Then again, it doesn’t feel like the typical mask; it’s not formed for the typical person’s forehead-to-nose region, and it’s heavier than would be able to rest against the upper face without falling.

 

While the man is pondering over just what he’s holding, he hears a gasp from Vivi before the mask is stollen from his grasp. “This is it! I knew it! This is his mask! Shanks’ mask!” The princess exclaims excitedly as she frantically looks over the metal piece.

 

Buggy is apprehensive about that. “That’s a mask?” He asks with a dubious tilt of his head. He wants to reach out, to feel it and see if he can feel Shanks on it somehow, but he’s also afraid of getting his hopes up, so he lets Vivi look it over. “Sure doesn’t feel like anything you can wear on your face.”

 

Vivi stops in her examination of the metal piece before calmly walking back over to the older man. “That’s because incubi and succubi wear their masks over their mouths! Since they’re daemons of a lustful nature, they’re skills are supposed to be shown in seducing their chosen dance partner. Where most people rely on subtle looks to flirt, incubi and succubi are known for using their words and the movement of their mouths to seduce their target. Therefore, their skills are proven when they are able to take their chosen partner to bed without even smiling at them.”

 

Her explanation is so long that Buggy can’t help but tune out after she confirms that it’s Shanks’ mask. His mind is sent reeling as the princess takes the mask, still explaining the history of the mask, and holds it up to Buggy’s mouth. The action takes Buggy by surprise, but he can feel it, that the mask is Shanks. The shape of the jaw, the shape of the lips, it’s Shanks. Buggy can feel his eyes go wide as he freezes up.

 

His stillness catches Vivi off guard, and she nearly asks what is wrong, but then she knows. A smile crosses her face as Buggy slowly pulls the mask away from his face. His breathing is almost as shaky as his hands as he holds tight to the first item of Shanks’ that he’s been able to to hold in years. “It’s really… He’s…”

 

Vivi nods and her grin grows into a bright beam. “He is! You and him are finally gonna get back together!” She grabs Buggy’s hand and starts to drag him back inside, but after a few steps Buggy plants his feet and prevents them both from moving.

 

“Buggy…?” Vivi is confused as Buggy’s face turns in her direction, a stoic look on his lips. “What are…?”

 

Buggy holds out the mask towards the will o’ the wisp. “Vivi, I’m gonna ask ya for a favor, and I need ya to just go with it.”

 

Watching the sylph, Vivi notices that Buggy’s still shaking, but he’s trying to be calm, to be brave. She slowly nods and opens her hand so the sylph can drop the mask into it.

 

Buggy gives her a weak smile as he lets go of Shanks’ mask. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Croco-chan! There you are!”

 

The vampire in question lets out a weary sigh as he turns back from the doors to face the tallest man in the room. Doflamingo is taller than everyone else in the room by at least two feet and more than a couple inches, but he still wears a mask, as if he’s trying to hide his identity. Its base has a checkerboard pattern of neon yellow and orange with pink feathers as decoration. The rest of his outfit is a tuxedo of matching, eye-searing  colors, which had helped Crocodile avoid the fallen angel earlier in the night.

 

Unfortunately, Doflamingo is a better hunter than his name suggests and now has Crocodile away from the herd and backed against a wall.

 

“Croco-chan, were you trying to leave from your own dance?” Doflamingo’s mouth forms a pout as he takes a step closer towards the target of his affections. “Without taking me with you? You haven’t even danced with me yet!” Doflamingo crosses his arms petulantly as he takes yet another step forward.

 

Crocodile doesn’t give an inch, not even stepping back with each long stride taken towards him. “I was not leaving, no. Some of my guests needed to attend to something and I was simply checking in on them.” He replies easily before his tongue darts across his lower lip. He misses his cigars already, and Doflamingo isn’t helping in the least. “As for dancing with you, I wouldn’t even if you offered to never visit again.”

 

Doflamingo flinches, and Crocodile knows that he’s hit a nerve with the idea of the fallen angel never seeing him again. He’s not sure if he likes that Doflamingo hates the idea of not seeing the vampire again. “So you won’t dance with me?”

 

“No.”

 

“‘No?’ I don’t have any chance at all?” Another footstep closer has Crocodile’s lips twitching in annoyance. Another step and this time the twitch is from apprehension. Another step and this twitch is from want. Crocodile’s tongue darts against lower lip again, this time on purpose, and the vampire can see how it makes Doflamingo want him. He smirks.

 

Crocodile looks up into the holes of Doflamingo’s mask and finds the blue irises with their white pupils looking back. Those eyes yearn, they crave, they _ache_ for Crocodile, and it’s absolutely intoxicating to the shorter pirate. It’s a form of power that he is already addicted to, and he wants more. “No. Not a dance, not tonight.”

 

Doflamingo tries to hide his confusion, but it’s easily seen to Crocodile. “What’s that supposed to mean? ‘Not tonight?’ ‘Not a dance?’ You say it like…” The fallen angel’s eyes go wide along with his pupils as he finishes his question in an breathless excitement. “Like you’re offering something else…?”

 

“That’s right. I am.” Crocodile’s smirk falls into a seductive curl of his lips. He takes the final step forward, his shoes taking a spot between Doflamingo’s proud stance and closing the space between the two men. His eyes are half lidded in the holes of his black and gold mask as he lifts a hand to gently take ahold of Doflamingo’s chin and guide him to lower his face towards the vampire’s. “I’m offering you a deal, Doflamingo.” He murmurs with a voice sweetened by thousands of years of practice.

 

“Y-You said my name…” Doflamingo is receptive to every touch, every look, every word; everything Crocodile gives, he takes like it’s the last he’ll ever get from the vampire. “A-A deal? But you said-”

 

Crocodile lets out a sigh that he knows sounds more sexual than tired. His thumb tenderly rubs against the blonde’s jaw and the vampire prides himself on the weak whine that the action pulls from Doflamingo’s throat. “I know what I said in the past, but tonight… Tonight, I want a companion. Just for tonight. And I thought that you might want to be that person.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Doflamingo’s hands move from hanging loosely at his sides to resting on Crocodile’s waist with an endearingly hesitant enthusiasm. “You… Am I the first person you came to?” He asks hesitantly, bending his knees and leaning lower to ask the question in a soft voice that sounds so damn vulnerable that Crocodile nearly feels bad that he’s doing this so that Doflamingo stays out of Buggy’s way. After all, fallen angel wasn’t exactly a fan of the sylph and would try and get in the way.

 

Crocodile offers the taller pirate a sweet smile as he pulls Doflamingo down, his own lips brushing the blonde’s cheek bone as he whispers, “The first. And the last. The only, actually.”

 

Doflamingo lets out a low keen as his fingers grow tight around Crocodile’s sides, the motion drawing the dark-haired man even closer, close enough that their chests nearly brush with each inhale. “Only me…” He repeats breathlessly as a loopy, crooked smile slowly makes its way onto his lips.

 

Crocodile lets out a soft chuckle as he nods and turns his head slightly so his lips brush over Doflamingo’s cheek as he speaks. “Only you~ Now, I hate to rush things, but I’m also a bit thirsty…”

 

“Of course!” Doflamingo immediately straightens himself and, keeping one arm around Crocodile’s waist, tells the vampire , “Lead the way. Are we going to my room?”

 

A light laugh escapes the shorter pirate’s lips as his own arm finds a place slung low around Doflamingo’s hips. “I was thinking my room, but we can do yours, if you prefer.”

 

The way Doflamingo’s steps nearly falter is worth Crocodile finally letting the taller man see and even come into his room. “You’re really letting me…?”

 

“Yes.” Crocodile responds with a light roll of his eyes and a sly yet not unkind smile. He and the fallen angel make their way towards the doors on the other side of the room, walking near the walls so no one would interrupt them. “Now, I hope you know that I have not had any blood in several weeks so I might need more than usual,” Crocodile states with a calm, collected tone as his hand on Doflamingo’s hip sneaks under the suit jacket, the vest and the shirt so his fingers can curl against the warm, tan flesh of Doflamingo’s hip.

 

Doflamingo lets out an excited little laugh under his breath as a shiver runs up and down his spine. “Sounds perfect, Croco-chan!” His grin is so wide that Crocodile knows that should anyone see them, they would know exactly what was about to happen. Somehow, the vampire can’t find it in himself to mind, and he lets his thumb rub over the arch of Doflamingo’s hipbone before giving a soft pinch to the well-muscled hip. The fallen angel’s cheeks are pink like cacti flowers as their bodies press against each others’ as they make the rest of the way to the double doors.

 

Crocodile lets his arm fall from Doflamingo’s hips and steps out from the taller pirates grip so he can open the door. However, the moment Crocodile tries to move away from the blonde, Doflamingo takes Crocodile’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. The vampire stares at their interlocked hands as Doflamingo raises them to his lips. He presses a lingering, loving, chaste kiss to the back of Crocodile’s hand, his eyes locked on the his long-time love interest’s.

 

A fond smile turns up the corners of the older man’s lips even as he rolls his eyes. “You’re being childish. Come now, we need to go before someone sees us.” But Crocodile doesn’t let go of Doflamingo’s hand as he quietly opens one of the doors, stepping out into the hallway and pulling the fallen angel with him.

 

“I feel like a teenager sneaking out past curfew. I think. I don’t actually know what that’d like when someone would ground you.” Doflamingo is grinning brightly as he pulls the door shut behind the pair. Before Crocodile can begin to start towards his room, he feels a pair of broad, strong hands on his hips turning him around to face the younger man.”But, even if someone _would’ve_ tried to ground me, I still would’ve snuck out to see you~”

 

Crocodile chuckles and shakes his head slowly as his hands come up to ink behind the blonde’s neck. “How romantic, even if that _is_ a foolish notion. Now, are we going back to my room or are you wanting to go back into the ballroom so soon?” He asks with a single eyebrow pulled up in a questioning expression.

 

“Just a second. I just wanna… stay like this for a second.”To the vampire’s surprise, Doflamingo just looks at him with a painfully adoring look in his eyes as he holds him close. There’s a content yet forlorn smile on his lips and…

 

He knows.

 

Crocodile realizes it as they stand there in silence, holding each other close. Doflamingo knows something is up and that Crocodile is just playing him to keep him from finding something out. He knows it but he’s still letting Crocodile distract him, just because he wants Crocodile _that much._

 

A wave of warmth and affection washes over the vampire and he uses his hands to drag Doflamingo’s face down to his own so he can steal a quick chaste kiss from the taller man’s lips. It lasts only a couple seconds, but when Crocodile pulls back, Doflamingo chases after him with a needy whimper. Crocodile gives him a knowing smile as he leans forward again, only to press a soft kiss to the corner of the soft, dusty pink lips. The blonde pouts as Crocodile pulls back and cups the taller man’s cheeks in his hands. “Let’s go to my room. We can… do that again in there.” Crocodile grins slyly as he steps back and gestures for Doflamingo to follow him a few doors down to his own room.

 

“You haven’t kissed me in decades, Croco-chan. Why the sudden change?” Doflamingo asks as the stop in front of the large doors to the vampire’s room. Crocodile knows he’s trying to figure out what was happening that the fallen angel couldn’t know about, but the shorter man wasn’t about to tell Doflamingo what was happening.

 

Crocodile unlocks his door and steps inside, keeping his gaze locked on Doflamingo’s as beckons the younger pirate inside. “I’ve been… lonely, I suppose. In a way that my friends and guests cannot help. I’ve been lonely in _other_ ways…” Crocodile carefully chooses and arranges his words so the only plausible solution to every sentence that exits his mouth is _‘Doflamingo.’_

 

The fallen angel makes himself comfortable in Crocodile’s room all too easily. He smiles at the older man as he moves past Crocodile to sit on the bed, uncaring of how it wrinkles or creases his suit. “Well, I think I can help with that. But first let’s take care of getting you fed. You’re skin’s getting that grey look again, and you know I hate seeing you sick.” Doflamingo has a fox-like grin on his face as he starts to loosen and pull off his tie, dropping it to the ground beside him.

 

Crocodile is surprised the fallen angel could spot the faint grey undertone of his skin, but he knew that Doflamingo knew him better than most and it wasn’t too unbelievable that the blonde would’ve caught it. “Yes, I do know that,” Crocodile replies with a faint smiles as he walks over to his own bed to pick up Doflamingo’s tie and fold it before setting it on his bedside table. “Have you eaten and drank enough water that I’ll be able to take a fulfilling amount?”

 

The taller man nods, still smiling, as he folds his jacket and vest and hands them to Crocodile to be set with his tie. “I always eat and drink enough before I come visit. Never know when you’re hungry, so I figure it’s best to be prepared.

“That is wise of you. Then I suppose we should get started, so I don’t become overly ravenous.” Crocodile smiles as he sets the formalwear to the side before moving back to stand in front of the fallen angel. With Doflamingo sitting on the bed. Crocodile is finally taller than him for once. It makes him give a small huff of laughter as he shakes his head. He moves his legs to carefully rest on either side of the pirate captain’s so he’s straddling Doflamingo’s lap. Slowly, he lowers himself until he’s sitting on the blonde’s thighs, eye level with the taller man. He reaches up with his mechanical hand and unties Doflamingo’s mask, letting it fall into his other hand so it can be set to the side.

 

Without the mask throwing unflattering shadows on Doflamingo’s eyes, they are truly a marvelous sight. Pale blue with white pupils that grew wide at the feeling of the vampire perching in his lap. Crocodile has seen them once or twice before, but they are still so beautiful when they're uncovered and looking at him like this. “Such a revenant look, Doflamingo. One would think you're looking at your salvation.” The vampire's smile grows softer as he tenderly takes ahold of Doflamingo’s jaw and holds the blonde still while he presses a kiss between his eyes.

 

Doflamingo simply chuckles and leans into the contact as he replies. “You just might be. I can't tell if you're my salvation or my damnation just yet.” The fallen carefully puts his hands on Crocodile's strong thighs and gives a light squeeze. “Either way, you deserve a treat for your hard work. Do you want my neck or jaw this time?”

 

Crocodile chuckles as he lowers his to Doflamingo's shirt and starts undoing the buttons. “Neither.”

 

The fallen angel tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows as he lets the shorter man undress him. “Huh? Then where…?” He asks with that same confused puppy look that makes Crocodile want to steal a kiss from Doflamingo so fast that he can't respond.

 

A tan hand pushes under the unbuttoned white shirt, drawing a soft gasp from Doflamingo as Crocodile's hand rests on the warm skin of the blonde's pectoral. The vampire taps his index finger just above Doflamingo's heart. “Right here. It's the warmest and most oxygen filled right here.” Crocodile smiles softly as his other hand peels the shirt off of Doflamingo's body. “Now lay down. I'll make this quick so we can have intercourse after I'm done.”

 

“O-Oh… Okay, that makes sense. Should I get a knife?” Doflamingo’s cheeks are so red that he looks feverish with need as he reclines until he can lay on his elbows. He swallows drily as Crocodile puts his hands on Doflamingo’s shoulders and pushes him flat onto his back.

 

“I would rather just use my teeth, if that is alright with you?” Crocodile lets his fangs extend to their full length, their sharp points resting against the soft sepia of his lower lip. He already knows that Doflamingo is _more_ than fine with that. In fact, he’s been wanting that for centuries, but Crocodile always responded that it was too much of a mess and too big of a hassle to do with anything other than paralyzed animals. Tonight, however, he finds himself excited by the idea of being able to do something so intimate with his devoted admirer.

 

Doflamingo’s surprised expression morphs into one of pleased surprise as he looks up at the vampire. “Yeah… Yeah, of course that’s fine! You know I’d be alright with that!” He beams. But just when Crocodile thinks the fallen angel would be fine with just laying there patiently, Doflamingo’s smile turns into a smirk. “But first… Isn’t that mask in the way? I think you need to get rid of it.”

 

Before Crocodile can protest, his own mask is removed from his face and tossed over next to Doflamingo’s own. The action catches the shorter man off guard, but it’s not his own being caught off guard that makes him blush. What embarasses him so terribly is Doflamingo’s awed and lovestruck expression as he looks over the regal eyebrows and thin lips and deep set eyes and clean-stitched scar. “Well, good.” Crocodile replies shortly as his eyes look anywhere but Doflamingo’s.

 

The fallen angel grins as Crocodile finally lets his suave facade crack for the first time in months. But doesn’t want Crocodile to pull back in on himself, to put back up the wall he usually hides behind, so he takes pity on his dear Crocodile and changes the subject. “Well, I don’t want you going hungry, so go ahead. Take what you need.” He smiles as he rests his hand on Crocodile’s cheek and gently pulls the shorter man’s face towards his chest.

 

Crocodile is suddenly aware of how fast and strong and alluring the fallen angel’s heartbeat is. As he leans forward, willingly following Doflamingo’s unspoken request, he has more time to focus on the taller man’s heart. It’s beating fast, yes, but steady. He’s eager, but he’s not letting himself get his hopes up. For a moment, Crocodile feels bad that he’s done things like this to Doflamingo so many times that the fallen angel is trying to restrain himself from being too _happy._

 

It hurts even worse when he remembers the fact that Doflamingo knows that this isn’t permanent. That being said, the younger pirate undoubtedly thinks that this isn’t real on Crocodile’s part.

 

Oh, how wrong he was.

 

“Hey, you still there, Croco-chan?”

 

Crocodile realizes that he’s been hovering just above the blonde’s chest for a few moments. His lips are parted softly and he hears his stomach growling faintly at the scent of blood just under tan skin. He takes in a deep inhale as he nods and glances up at Doflamingo before looking back at the smooth skin. “Just say my name, Doflamingo. No need for suffixes.” Crocodile murmurs lowly before opening his mouth just wide enough and letting his fangs sink a into the space between Doflamingo’s breastbone and heart, where there was a thick, strong artery calling to the vampire.

 

Crocodile knows it’s a risk to choose an artery over a vein, but he also knows that Doflamingo can handle it. Besides, Crocodile is one of the most powerful vampires in the world and has enough skill and strength to fix this small puncture.

 

The risk is well worth it as warm, metallic liquid streams into his mouth. He drinks it down eagerly, his swallowing occasionally followed by hums and purrs while Crocodile moves his hands to rub Doflamingo’s sides in a soothing manner. His eyes fall shut in euphoria as the blood rushes into his mouth like a mighty river from a burst damn. There’s no need for Crocodile to try and suck; any further strengthening of the current flow would result in Doflamingo losing too much at once. Instead, Crocodile lets the blood come to him, just as Doflamingo so willingly does, and accepts it for all it is, unlike how he does with Doflamingo.

 

The stream is steadfast and strong, so much so that it overflows from Crocodile’s mouth and spills from the corners of his mouth, then down his chin in a completely inelegant way. The red leaks from his jaw down onto Doflamingo’s chest and stomach, reminding the vampire of why he rarely did this. Then he remembers that he was still clothed. Unmasked, but very much still dressed, and he can feel rivulets of the tangy liquid streaming down his neck and staining his shirt.

 

Crocodile quickly begins to lap up the wound, his saliva soaking into Doflamingo’s skin and stitching the the tissue back together. He pulls back to look at the small scars it leaves behind. He pauses, forgetting about his ruined clothes as he eyes the two small dots on Doflamingo’s chest. A scar means that the wound is closed, but the bearer wants something to remember the giving vampire to give them by.

 

Crocodile looks up at the blonde, whose head is tilted back as he stares at the ceiling. Doflamingo is panting and blushing, his hands grasping at the sheets. He can’t see Crocodile and doesn’t know about the scar. Crocodile leans down to press a kiss to the two small scars, healing them completely and leaving nothing behind.

 

“Cr-Crocodile…?”

 

The vampire looks back up at Doflamingo, who is pushing himself up on his elbow with one arm and reaching for Crocodile with the other. The vampire blinks at him before smiling and taking Doflamingo’s hand in his own.. “Yes, Doflamingo? Are you alright?” He asks as his eyes carefully search over the taller man’s face and body for any sign of something having gone wrong.

 

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” Doflamingo gives the older man a weary smile as he gives a light tug on Crocodile’s hand, trying to get the vampire to lay next to him. “Just wanted to say that you look nice.”

 

The vampire relaxes a bit before he feels cool liquid beginning to trickle down his collarbone, and remembers why he had ended his feeding so early. He turns his head to the side to look in his dresser mirror and lets out a groan. “I’m a mess! Damn, I knew I should’ve gotten undressed before doing this.” He clicks his tongue against his teeth before making to stand.

 

Doflamingo lets out a petulant whine when Crocodile lets go of his hand, but the shorter man rolls his eyes and bends down to press a kiss to his cheek. It promptly shuts Doflamingo up and allows for a smile to form on his lips, which in turn allows for Crocodile to step away so he can begin to strip off his jacket, vest, tie and shirt. As he’s undressing, he hears Doflamingo flippantly say, “I promise I’ll buy you new ones tomorrow. Or, better yet, the day after. Let’s just stay here tomorrow.”

 

“Mm, perhaps. We shall see tomorrow.” Crocodile grabs a washcloth from his bathroom sink and works on wiping his mouth off as he makes his way back to the bed. Doflamingo is still holding himself up on his elbows, but he’s now shaking with the effort. Crocodile rolls his eyes as he gracefully moves to lay next to the taller man, but he allows a fond smile to form at the corners of his mouth. “Foolish man, lay down. You’re shaking, and I’m not letting you faint.” Crocodile gently knocks one knuckle of his prosthetic hand against Doflamingo’s forehead, which is all the convincing the fallen angel needs before he lays on his back.

 

Still, Doflamingo tries to protest with a weak,“I’m fine, I told you-”

 

“I know you’re fine, you just need to rest.” Crocodile cuts him off with his deep, smooth voice as he uses the washcloth to clean the dried blood from Doflamingo’s torso.

 

The taller pirate seems pleased by the action, but not with the words. “But I thought we were going to have sex tonight!” He protests faintly as he pouts up at his beloved. He raises a hand to run his fingers up and down the dark-haired man’s arm as Crocodile throws the now ruined washcloth into a waste bin.

 

“We are, just after a brief nap. Strenuous activity is bad both after eating and after loosing blood,” Crocodile remarks evenly as he lays down next to the blonde, who immediately wraps his arms around Crocodile’s waist and pulls him close. The vampire doesn’t even scoff, just positions one arm to rest under both of their heads with his other arm overlapping Doflamingo’s.

 

“Oh, right.” Doflamingo says, voice airy and faint as he watches Crocodile relax in his arms. The position is so vulnerable and so trusting, and the older man falls asleep so quick that Doflamingo’s heart swells until he can damn near hear it burst.

 

The fallen angel watches Crocodile’s breathing even out for a few minutes more before he whispers, “I don’t know why you’re toying with me this time, but I need to stop letting you do this. Next time, when you kick me out, I’m not coming back. So please, let me enjoy this.”

 

Crocodile nearly flinches, but keeps up his facade of sleep. It hurts to hear those words after so many years, and the kiss Doflamingo places on his forehead after his announcement feels more like the drop of a guillotine blade than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun at/during the masquerade! Some Shanks/Buggy, Doflacroc, and the faintest hint of Zosan (which will be mentioned again later)
> 
> Recommended songs for Chapter 5: I.L.Y. - The Rose | Guillotine - Jon Bellion, Travis Mendes | Habits - Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox | FOOLS - Troye Sivan | Parachute (Acoustic) - Ingrid Michaelson | Moondust - Jaymes Young | La Vie En Rose - Daniela Andrade | I Know I'm A Wolf - Young Heretics | I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab for Cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long! I just got a new job and they're giving me hella hours so I've been pretty busy! That being said, I'll try and be faster with my updates now that I have a plot again!

Dracule Mihawk is standing near the other side of room when Buggy and Vivi find him. He’s in the company of the dark witch, Perona, as well as some green haired, masked oni that Buggy doesn’t recognize. Vivi says his name is Roronoa Zoro, a swordsman training under Mihawk that also happens to be the first mate of Luffy’s crew.

 

“Well, that’s great an’ all, but he’s not any of my concern right now,” Buggy interjects as gently as possible. He points at the mask in Vivi’s hand and back at Mihawk. “But right now, I just need you to hand that to to Mihawk and tell him to tell Shanks that he owes the sylph who found it a dance. Ya got all of that?” He asks solemnly.

 

Vivi can only see a serious frown on his lips, but she knows her older-brother-figure well enough to know that his eyebrows are drawn together in worry. She nods and puts a reassuring smile on her face, which she knows will help calm Buggy down. “I got it. Don’t worry, I can play this part to perfection!” She winks with a bright grin on her face. “My eyes and ears are still glowing, right?”

 

Buggy nods quickly in response. For a moment, he can’t help but be proud of just how clever and mature Vivi has become. She’s grown up so much, and Buggy knows she’ll be a great leader and queen for her country. He honestly can't wait to see the day she's crowned, since he knows they day will come soon. After all, her father is getting stressed and needs a break. Maybe he could be a diplomat under Vivi's command. That would be the ideal scenario, in most people's opinion. And besides, Vivi's grown up so much and is bound to be a legendary leader, so why not let her reign be a long, prosperous one?

 

But before he can think too on the sentimental thoughts, the princess is waving him away, shooing him to the dancefloor. “Go on, start dancing. If you really want Shanks to come find you, then it’ll be easier if you look like you _want_ to dance.” She smiles and turns to walk over to the world’s most powerful vampire, but pauses. “Hey, Buggy...?”

 

Buggy stops and turns back to Vivi. He finds her nervously shifting the mask around in her hands, her eyes glued to the metallic face piece. “Yeah? What’s wrong?” He asks, wondering why she had suddenly become nervous in their plan. It wasn’t like her to second guess doing something ‘in the name of love.’

 

“What if… What if this doesn’t work?” She asks in a soft, unsure voice. She doesn’t look up at him, instead keeping her eyes on the mask. “What if he already…?”

 

The words - the mere possibility- sends arrows of pain and doubt through Buggy’s body, and he has to keep himself from physically recoiling. “Well… Then I guess I’ll stay here forever. I’ll either keep leeching off of Crocodile, or I can move in with you and pretend to be your long-lost older brother who has a terrible complexion because I’m always sick.” Buggy jokes with a smile. He knows that the less nervous he seems, the less nervous Vivi would be.

 

His attempt works, making the will o’ the wisp giggle airily. She finally looks back at the sylph, who grins cheekily. “Well I don’t want that, now do I? You’d spend all the kingdom’s money.” She teases right back.

 

Buggy just laughs and gestures back to Mihawk. “Then you better go give him the mask. After all, you want to meet Shanks, right?” He asks, knowing full well that Vivi not only plans to meet Shanks, but to officiate their wedding. Buggy has tried to explain to the princess that since Shanks was already a pirate captain and that the rules of the sea say that he could marry them, but Vivi continues to insist that having Shanks marry them wouldn't be romantic enough. And besides, she's always wanted to officiate a wedding.

 

Vivi smiles and nods. “I really do! And, well, I want to see you smile again. Like you do when you talk about him.” She adds with a bright smile. Buggy rolls his eyes, but returns the smile The princess giggles lightly before she turns back to Mihawk and straightens her shoulders. Eyes and ears still glowing, she makes her way over to the vampire.

 

Buggy can’t hear exactly what they're saying, but he can read lips well enough to know that Mihawk is thanking Vivi as she hands him the mask. The will o’ the wisp smiles politely and gives a small curtsey before leaning in to whisper to the vampire. Perona leans in curiously in attempt to hear what the girl is saying, but the oni, Zoro, looks like he couldn't care less. Buggy notices that his eyes in the holes of his mask are drawn to another man that walks by, a blonde with strange curly eyebrows.

 

The blonde man clearly hasn't presented yet, but his charming aura makes it clear that he only has a few options; huldra, siren, vampire or incubus. The blonde looks back at Zoro and their eyes accidentally meet. The glare at each other for only a moment before looking away. The swordsman's face isn't visible, but the blonde is clearly trying to hide his blush from the tan, dark-haired huldra on his arm. The huldra only raises a hand to her lips and chuckles, prompting the man's cheeks to redden even further as he reaches for a pack of cigarettes that isn't there.

 

Ignoring what he just saw, Buggy disappears onto the dance floor, finding a partner easily enough and joining in on the festive dance. He smiles the entire time, and it's not just so he looks friendly enough to dance with. This time it's because he knows he'll be able to dance with his favorite partner for at least one dance.

 

* * *

  
  


Crocodile wakes slowly, one cell and nerve at a time, from the short nap he takes within Doflamingo's hold. The vampire draws in a deep breath, and the motion brings his bare chest to brush against Doflamingo’s own. Crocodile knows his own body is cold, had been cold since he’d presented at the young age of 16, but Doflamingo’s is warmer than he expected. The younger man’s skin is balmy, heated by the golden stars that angels called home. As it presses against Crocodile’s own frigid body, it feels like he could burn the older man with a faint touch.

 

That being said, they are more than _faintly_ touching. They’re still in the same position as the night before, but much closer. Doflamingo’s arms are scorching against cool skin as they hold Crocodile close by his waist, but the blonde’s chest is even more so as it steadily pushes against and pulls away from the vampire’s. The side of Doflamingo’s face practically blisters Crocodile’s the tissue of arm as they share the limb as a pillow. It’s all so warm, so hot. _Too_ hot. It’s too hot and it was almost too much and Crocodile feels like he should pull away before he’s burned-

 

Doflamingo, still unconscious, draws in a deep inhale before letting out a calm, warm breath against the shorter man’s neck. It washes over Crocodile’s neck and shoulders, cooling him down but not leaving him in the wretched cold his body always is in.

 

 _‘At least it’s a dry heat,’_ Crocodile chuckles softly in the silence of his room. His arm still rests on top of one of Doflamingo’s, and he uses its position to hook his non-metal fingers around the fallen angel’s elbow. Crocodile pulls Doflamingo closer and places a quick kiss to the corner of the taller man’s mouth.

 

“Hngh…? Mnf…” Doflamingo mumbles as his brows furrow and he tries to bury his head further into the softness of Crocodile’s relaxed muscles. He also clings tighter to the vampire, dragging Crocodile close enough that the shorter man has to rest his chin on Doflamingo’s shoulder. The blonde isn’t awake yet, but he’s coming out of his state of unconsciousness.

 

Crocodile laughs quietly before turning his head and pressing a line of soft, slow kisses up Doflamingo’s neck. The fallen angel stirs and lets out a soft hum, tilting his head in pursuit of the pleasant sensation. Crocodile chuckles before giving a small nip to the area where Doflamingo’s ear meets his jaw. “Doflamingo, wake up. We have business to attend to.” He whispers with a sweet tone in his voice.

 

“Hm? Wha…?” Doflamingo begins to blink his eyes open, his pupils unfocused as he looks around in confusion. He lets out a soft moan as the older man noses at his jaw. “Croco-chan…?”

 

“Just Crocodile, Doflamingo, I told you that. Or is your bird brain too small to remember that?” The vampire taunts playfully as he leans up to place a soft peck to Doflamingo’s cheek. When he pulls back, hazy blue eyes are watching him as a slow smile takes over his lips as he shakes his head.

 

“I just wasn’t sure you’d still be alright with it.” Doflamingo’s voice is quiet, like he’s afraid of disturbing the moment. When Crocodile reaches up to cup the pirate’s jaw in his hand with a wordless request, Doflamingo easily tilts his head down to catch the vampire in a kiss. It lasts less seconds than there are fingers on a single hand, but when they part, Doflamingo is grinning.

 

“Trust me, I am very much’ still alright’ with it,” Crocodile whispers with a roguish smile. He pulls Doflamingo in for a slow, lazy kiss as the fallen angel’s hands slide from Crocodile’s back to his hips. Doflamingo pulls the vampire closer together and grinds his hips against Crocodile’s in a deep, sensual motion.

 

“Mmn, Doflamingo,” Crocodile lets out between soft sighs as he moves his own hips with the motion. “Seems like you’re as excited as I am.” He chuckles before he meets the younger man in another easy kiss.

 

Doflamingo only reluctantly pulls back from the kiss to respond. “Well, I _have_ waited several centuries for you to even smile at me. Now it’s all happening and I couldn’t be any more excited than I already am.” Doflamingo’s expression is so soft and fond that Crocodile knows exactly what he has to do.

 

He smiles slyly as he moves out of Doflamingo’s hold. “We’ll see about that,” Crocodile replies with a secret hidden under his tongue and behind his eyes as he pushes Doflamingo’s shoulder so the fallen angel rolls onto his back. He doesn’t even give Doflamingo a second to adjust before Crocodile is straddling the blonde’s muscled thighs, his hands pining Doflamingo’s shoulders against the mattress. “Now let’s get down to business, shall we?”

 

Doflamingo’s shocked expression quickly morphs into one of beatific euphoria as he takes hold of Crocodile’s hips, his thumbs slipping just under the hem of Crocodile’s dress pants. “Sounds perfect, sweetheart. But I don’t think we’re in the right position for you to fuck me.” Doflamingo looks down at where their bodies are pressing together with a cocked eyebrow.

 

Crocodile almost laughs as he shakes his head . “I had figured I would ride you, if that’s quite alright?” He asks with one side of his mouth twitching up in an uneven smirk.

 

However, he doesn’t expect the reaction he gets. Doflamingo’s eyes immediately go wide as he scrambles to sit up. He shakes his head as his own hands come up to take Crocodile’s between them. “No! Not yet! Not a _chance_ -!”

 

Crocodile is taken aback by this adamant response, blinking at the way the lust immediately drains from Doflamingo’s expression as fear floods his features. He lets the younger man grip his hands tightly between his own as Crocodile asks, “Why not? What’s so wrong with that?”

 

Doflamingo looks at him like he’s crazy. “Crocodile, I’m over a foot and a half taller than you, and I’m proportional. I’d undoubtedly hurt you, since we haven’t had enough time to prep you.” Doflamingo explains, but he still looks worried that Crocodile will wave off his concerns.

 

Truth be told, Crocodile has forgotten about that. Doflamingo was always slouching and bending down to look Crocodile in the eye, so the older man guesses that he doesn’t often consider his towering stature. It doesn’t help that Doflamingo is always putting Crocodile on a pedestal, as well. Crocodile gives a light noise of acknowledgment and a nod before he leans back in to mouth at the tall man’s adam’s apple. “Well then,” Crocodile murmurs lowly, lips teasingly brushing over the strong yet delicate column of Doflamingo’s throat. “What do you suggest?”

 

Doflamingo relaxes slightly at the older man’s rationality, and he allows himself to enjoy the feeling of Crocodile’s warm, leisurely kisses and nips to his neck. “I suggest… Well, I suggest that you fu-... I think _you_ should fuck _me_.” Doflamingo manages to force out as his cheeks flush a bright red color that contrasts beautifully with his cyan eyes. His head is tilted back, eyes averting his beloved’s half-lidded, curious gaze.

 

Crocodile pauses, his breath catching in his throat at Doflamingo’s nervous statement. His hand comes up to the blonde’s face, cupping Doflamingo’s cheek and tilting his face down so he has to look Crocodile in the eye. Crocodile raises an eyebrow as he asks, “You would really let me have you in such a way?”

 

Doflamingo swallows the buildup of nerves on his tongue before he gives a nervous laugh and an adoring grin that makes Crocodile’s breath catch for the quickest moment. “Crocodile, you could have me in each and every way imaginable and I wouldn’t mind. Actually, I think I’d love that.” Doflamingo answers honestly, squirming under Crocodile’s weight and gaze. He’s still smiling awkwardly, and Crocodile realizes that the younger pirate expects him to laugh at or tease and insult Doflamingo.

 

Instead, Crocodile gently but firmly pulls Doflamingo down for a deep kiss. The vampire is gentle but insistent as he coaxes the taller man’s lips apart so he can respond to Doflamingo’s loving words with his own actions. His tongue is languid and playful as it skims over the taller man’s teeth and tongue, and he’s pleased to find Doflamingo receptive to his kiss.

 

The fallen angel lets out a muffled sigh as his own tongue - which is almost awkwardly long - begins to softly rub against Crocodile’s own. He attempts to deepen the contact further, but the vampire pulls back to look down at Doflamingo. The blonde lets out a whine at the rejection of deepening their kiss and he only reluctantly lets go of Crocodile’s hands when the dark-haired man pulls them back. Crocodile moves his hands to Doflamingo's pants so he can begin unbuckling and unzipping them with a seductive grin.

 

“Then we’ll go with that then. How would you like it?”

 

Doflamingo looks confused for a minute, but he remembers the anxious words he’d blurted seconds earlier. His face goes pink and his eyes go wide as he looks at Crocodile. “Wa-Wait, really? You're… You're gonna fuck me?” He asks with awe and shock in his voice. His hands twitch nervously as he tries to figure out where to place them. The vampire has mercy on his admirer and guides the strong hands to hold onto Crocodile's arm.

 

Crocodile gives an easy nod as he moves off of the blonde's thighs to sit beside him. “Tch. Yes, though I would prefer you not use such vulgar terms.” He states calmly as he slowly pushes Doflamingo's neon dress pants and underwear down. Centimeter by centimeter, more tan skin and sparse golden hair is revealed to Crocodile.

 

“O-Oh…? Then what te-terms would you use?” Doflamingo asks, the muscles of his abdomen and thighs twitching despite the very obvious attempts he is making to relax. He's grinning, but the curve of his lips is growing more nervous and shaky by the second. His hands are tight on Crocodile's shoulders and nearly make him wince, but he has handled much worse.

 

The older man chuckles as he finally allows Doflamingo's hard cock to escape the confines of his pants. Crocodile licks his lips at the sight as the blonde gives a small exhale in relief at the feeling of finally having his cock freed. It's ten inches, if he were to guess. It's red and beading precum and twitching eagerly as Crocodile wraps his hand around the shaft. “I was going to say that I am going to make love to you.” He states in a calm, even tone.

 

Doflamingo freezes, his entire body tensing up in the way he’d been trying to avoid only seconds earlier. A small, involuntary whimper is pulled from his lips and his hips try to push up into Crocodile’s hand. “Make love… to me?” He asks in a pathetically breathless voice as his eyes go glassy. “You’re going to make _love_ to me?”

 

The hand on the fallen angel’s cock gives a slow stroke upwards, to the head of Doflamingo’s erect member. “That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Crocodile smiles in that same sly but loving manner that Doflamingo had yearned to have directed at him for so long. The vampire slides his hand down to Doflamingo’s thick base, then up to the reddened tip again. He can’t look away from the beautiful sight of his hand around the impressive member that spasms excitedly against his palm.

 

There’s a sniff. Then a choked inhale. And a teary cough.

 

Crocodile looks up at Doflamingo to find that the blonde’s glassy eyes were welling up with tears. The shorter man stops his ministrations so he can pull back and look at Doflamingo. The other man immediately lets go of Crocodile’s arms once he realizes the shorter man has caught him and tries to scrub the tears from his eyes. “Do-Don’t stop! I’m fi-fine! Please, k-keep going!” The blonde protests, still covering his eyes in a desperate attempt to appear okay.

 

“You wouldn’t be crying if you were fine, Doflamingo,” Crocodile points out in a slightly worried tone. He moves forward on his knees so he can take Doflamingo’s face in his hands. It’s times like these when he regrets only having one hand. “What’s wrong?”

 

The blonde only lets out another sniffle and a wavering exhale before he shakes his head, one hand still covering his eyes as his other hand comes up to press Crocodile’s against his cheek. “Croc, I-I’m okay, I swear-”

 

“Like _fuck_ you are.” Comes the instant reply from Crocodile. It comes out harsh enough to make Doflamingo wince, and the older man lets out a heavy sigh. Crocodile hardly ever swears or uses incomplete sentences. so the vampire knows that Doflamingo thinks he’s angry. He pries the fallen angel’s strong hand from over his eyes as gently as he can, which - due to Doflamingo’s strength - is hardly gentle at all. “Doflamingo. Look at me.” He orders in a softer tone. After a moment of no results, he adds, “Please, love.”

 

Those two words earn him a response, but not the one he had hoped for. “Don't.” Comes the tearful but gruff demand. Doflamingo gives on last sniff before he lowers his hand from his face. His lower eyelids are still dams holding back mighty rivers and his eyelashes are still heavy with drops of saltwater rain. The blue of his eyes seems piercing from behind pools of water, like the moon reflecting off of a lake. He doesn't glare at Crocodile, but the way his features express betrayal, pain and distrust of the vampire hurts even more. “Don't use that word. Don't you _dare._ ” The way Doflamingo speaks is reminiscent to a cornered animal giving a weak attempt at being loud enough to scare their predator away.

 

Crocodile blinks, taken aback by the pained but sharp words. His hands are torn away from their hold on the taller man's face as Doflamingo stares him dead in the eye. Crocodile can't read what emotions are floating around behind his irises, but he can tell that it all stems from the same root feeling; frustration. His hands fall to his sides and he opens his mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

 

“Don't say that word to me. I can't stand it when you say it,” Doflamingo murmurs, voice wavering but with a sharp edge. He pulls his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them before burying his head into the makeshift cradle.

 

“Why?” Crocodile asks with a quiet voice. He wishes he didn't sound as hurt as he does when the question is breathed into the air between them.

 

Doflamingo pulls his head up just enough so he can lay his cheek against the bend of his knee. His eyes dart around Crocodile's face, but the vampire doesn't know what he's looking for. After a few moments of tense silence, the blonde man lets out a short exhale that seems to radiate exhaustion from frustration. “You shouldn't say things you don't mean.” He says shortly.

 

Yellow eyes widen slightly before Crocodile lets them close as he gives a small exhale of laughter. He runs the knuckles of his golden prosthetic hand over the tan skin of Doflamingo's cheekbone. “Foolish bird. Who said I didn't mean those words?” He asks rhetorically before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Doflamingo's cheek.

 

The pirate captain freezes, going shock still as the man he's been romantically pursuing for centuries admits, in a way, that he does return Doflamingo’s feelings. The blonde can’t even move as soft, cool lips press against his cheeks. His eyes are wide and the dam of his eyelids releases his tears once more, letting them stream down his cheeks. He doesn’t even reach up to wipe them away as he rasps, “You’re lying-”

 

“I’m not.” Crocodile shakes his head, a soft smile on his lips. He kisses Doflamingo’s cheek again, this time just barely an inch from the taller man’s mouth, as his hands come up to pull Doflamingo’s hands away from his knees. He forces the long fingers to thread between his own, though it’s not overly hard, since Doflamingo’s body was frozen in a a state of shock.

 

The fallen angel lets his beloved intertwine their fingers as Doflamingo lets his legs go back to laying out in front of him. His expression twists back into one of absolute love and longing as he looks at the adoration on the vampire’s face. “Crocodile… Are you telling me the truth?” He asks, his tone filled with worry and seriousness and hope and so much doubt that Crocodile could feel a pang of guilt in his chest.

 

Crocodile nods, a genuine smile on his lips. “I swear on everything I am that I, Crocodile, love you, Donquixote Doflamingo. Now let me prove it to you. Please,” He says softly as he leans in, a wordless request for a kiss that Doflamingo answers with an eagerness that causes the meeting of their mouths to be a bit messy.

 

The younger pirate’s tears have dried and now he’s smiling into their kiss as he releases Crocodile’s hands in favor of cradling the the shorter man’s face. Crocodile chuckles into their kiss as he moves to straddle Doflamingo’s legs once again. At first, the fallen angel doesn’t seem to notice their change in position, but once they pull back from their passionate liplock, he immediately tries to protest. “Hey! I thought you were going to-!”

 

Crocodile raises his hand to cover Doflamingo’s mouth as he rolls his eyes in a fond manner. “I will, my dear, in due time. However, there’s something I need to do before we can spend the night together.” Crocodile explains as he moves off of Doflamingo’s lap, moving off of the bed entirely so he can gather his clothes and begin redressing himself.

 

“O-Oh… Okay.” The fallen angel mumbles before his posture draws in on itself again. He watches his long-time crush get dressed, seemingly to leave him for the night. The thought nearly brings him to tears again.

 

Crocodile looks up from doing his tie to find Doflamingo looking concerned and a bit hurt by the older man’s sudden departure. He sighs and pulls back on his jacket as he steps back over to his bed. He takes a gentle hold on Doflamingo’s chin and lifts his head so he has to look Crocodile in the eyes. “Doflamingo, my dear, please listen to me. What I am about to do will make you very happy tomorrow, but I cannot tell you what it is tonight. I promise to you that it will take me no more than fifteen minutes, and the second I am done, I will come back to you and be yours for the rest of the night. Yours and yours alone.” Crocodile speaks softly as he looks directly into the vibrant blue eyes.

 

Doflamingo waits until the older man is done speaking before he nods. Crocodile is pleased to see his sad expression has lessened into a small pout. He smiles before stealing a quick peck from the blonde, who flushes a light pink in return. The vampire turns to grab his mask, but before he can take a step away from the bed, Doflamingo grabs his wrist. “But if you leave now, I expect something in return.” His eyes cast a look over to his neon slacks before looking to Crocodile’s hand, then returning his gaze back up to the dark-haired man’s face.

 

Crocodile knows exactly what Doflamingo is talking about, and he doesn’t even freeze up for a second. His lips twitch up into something that’s a cross between a grin and a smirk as he gives a nod. “I am willing to agree to that. However, you might want to wait until tomorrow morning until I tell you exactly what it is I will have done by then.”

 

Doflamingo shakes his head with a soft, adoring smile. “It doesn’t matter. I’m still going to want you no matter what you do.” He looks up at Crocodile with those eyes full of reverence and the vampire nearly melts.

 

However, turning around and going back to the bed is the furthest thing from his mind. If anything, Doflamingo’s words only strengthen Crocodile’s resolve. A confident grin spreads across the vampire’s lips as he secures his mask over his face and pulls his hair back. “If you are sure, then we have a deal. I’ll be back shortly. Do try and wait for me, dear.” He purrs as he walks towards the door, casting one last glance back at Doflamingo.

 

The tall man is grinning at him as he relaxes, laying back against the headboard. Doflamingo seems to take the older man’s words as a challenge and wraps a hand around his hardening cock and begins lazily stroking it. He grins like a content cat as his eyes make a show of looking Crocodile over and biting his lip. “I’ll try not to,” he croons in return, “But you better hurry.”

 

Crocodile chuckles as he opens the door to his room, allowing the ballroom music back into his room. “I will make sure to, love. Try not to cause too much trouble while I’m away.” His parting remark is meet with rambunctious laughter as Crocodile closes the door behind him with a smile.

 

Crocodile makes his way down the hall, wondering how Doflamingo didn’t feel the small velvet box that had been in the front of his pants all night.

 

* * *

  
  


“So he’s here for sure?” Marianne asks as she balances on Buggy’s feet and lets him guide her in an easy dance. As she isn’t quite sure in her skills as a sylph yet, she isn’t wearing the same type of mask that Buggy is. He can feel owlish eyes stare up at him with their normal blank expression, but Buggy can also feel the hint of excitement that she’s feeling in the way she’s moving.

 

The sylph gives her a small but bright smile and a soft squeeze of her hands. “I’m absolutely positive, Miss Goldenweek,” Buggy reaffirms. “We found the mask outside and told Dracule Mihawk that the owner of the mask owes me a dance. Now all that’s left to do is to wait.”

 

The auburn-haired woman nods, the faintest hint of a smile twitching her lips up at the corners. “Good. Then he should be coming over here soon, right?” She asks. Buggy can feel a hint of mischief in her voice and the way she looks up a bit, like she’s looking over his shoulder. He just shakes it off; Marianne is known to let her eyes wander.

 

“With the luck of all the Holy Virtues, yes. Why, do I not look good enough?” He asks with a hint of a laugh in his voice. “If so, speak up now because I can’t see what I look like.” Now that he’s thinking about it, his hair and clothes have probably gotten a bit mussed in the few hours since the masquerade has started. He begins to lift one of his hands from Marianne’s so he can feel at his hair, but he stops halfway when he feels the younger sylph step off of his feet as she shakes her head.

 

“No, apparently you look… whatever that means.” Buggy can feel her gesture at something vaguely with her hand. Before Buggy can ask her what she means, Marianne is turning around and walking away into the crowd.

 

With a shrug, he turns to see if he can find whatever the girl was gesturing to. The second he does, he realizes he can feel a presence standing right behind him. This newcomes is standing so close that when Buggy turns around, the sylph nearly bumps into him. He doesn’t know how he missed them before, but he scowls at them and says, “Hey, say something if you’re planning on getting in someone’s way!”

 

He can feel the figure pause, then offer a small dip of the head as well as a bow. When the stranger straightens themselves, they reach out for Buggy’s hand. The motion is slow and careful and gives Buggy enough time to pull away, should he want to. But he doesn’t. He lets it happen, though mainly because the gesture is thoughtful in a way that makes the sylph take pause.

 

The hand that takes his own is rough and calloused, well-worked like his own but even more. It’s hot and sends warmth all the way up Buggy’s arm. The sylph goes still as the thumb of said hand begins to trace letters onto the back of his own hand.

 

_‘SORRY’_

 

The blue-haired man gives a small huff of laughter.“You’re fine, but why-?” Buggy cuts himself off abruptly, eyes going wide behind his mask,  as the situation at hand finally hits him. It’s Shanks. Shanks can’t talk and is holding his hand and they’re finally together again-

 

But Shanks doesn’t know that yet. So Buggy just plays along and follows his original plan.

 

“ _Oh_. Are ya the man who owes me a debt?” He asks playfully, giving a small squeeze to the broad, rough hand. He doesn’t have to ask to know the answer, but he wants to be sure.

 

His response is again delivered by the calloused tip of a thumb against the back of his palm.

 

_‘YES’_

 

“Then let’s dance! I’m not keeping ya from anyone, am I?” Buggy asks the question nonchalantly, but he’s honestly excited to hear Shanks answer the question in a way that will reference the sylph himself.

 

Shanks goes to trace out more words against Buggy’s hand, but the sylph interrupts him with a lopsided smile. “Ya know you can just nod or shake your head, right? I can feel it. That’s what these,” He raises his free hand to tap two fingers against his mask against his mask, “mean. It means we’ve mastered our natures well enough that we can feel movement in the air around us.” Buggy smirks proudly, his free hand resting on his hip.

 

The sylph can feel the incubus tilt his head and his lips twitch into a sly grin. Buggy’s eyebrows furrow as he gives an overly tight squeeze to Shanks’ hand

 

“Hey!” Buggy scowls and stomps one of his feet in frustration. “I can feel that, too!”

 

The sound of the incubus’ laugh is trapped behind his mask, but Buggy can feel the vibrations of it against the metal all the same. The shorter man huffs and pulls his hand away from Shanks’ so he can cross his arms in annoyance. For a second, everything feels just like it was before that terrible day.

 

Only a few moments after Buggy pulls his hand away from Shanks’, the incubus gently wraps a hand around the shorter man’s wrist and gently tugs it back to hold his hand. _‘SORRY’_ is traced against his hand again. There’s a pause, and then the rough thumb traces the word _‘NO’_. The way that Shank’s thumb writes the word on his skin is seductive; the tip of his digit ligers, drawing nonsensical patterns after he finishes writing.

 

But Buggy is a bit slow on the uptake, and doesn’t realize what the other man is trying to say. “‘No?’ No wh-?” Then he remembers the question he’d asked earlier. “Oh. Ohhh. I got ya.” He grins cheekily and winks before he asks, “No one at all, or no one here?”

 

The response is almost immediate, and it makes Buggy grin. _‘DO NOT KNOW.’_ The hand traces, and Buggy nods, a smile still on his lips.

 

“Of course, of course.” The sylph adds as he reaches out with his other hand to place it on Shanks’ hip so they can start dancing. “I know exactly what you mean…” Buggy pauses pointedly before he emphasizes the last word of, “ _Shanks._ ”

 

The air shifts faintly in a way that means Shanks is tilting his head to the side in confusion again, just like he did when they were younger, in the same way that still makes Buggy grin. _‘YOU KNOW ME?’_ The redhead asks just before Buggy guides Shanks’ hand to rest on his nape while he searches for Shanks’ other hand.

 

“Yeah, I know ya. After all, I had to know who to give the mask back to, didn’t I?” Buggy laughs proudly before his brows furrow. “And where the hell is your other hand? We should probably start dancing instead of just taking up space on the dancefloor.”

 

 _‘LOST IT’._ The incubus writes with his index finger against the back of Buggy’s neck. He doesn’t seem to mind, instead immediately trying to move on to asking the sylph how he knows him. But as he tries to traces another question about how the sylph knows him against Buggy’s skin, the blue-haired man shakes his head, not letting Shanks form a proper sentence on his neck.

 

“What do ya mean, lost it?!” He screeches, just barely quiet enough to keep it to themselves. “How stupid do ya have to be to just _lose_ your arm?! Did ya just forget it somewhere?!”

 

The man draws back a bit, but he doesn’t get angry. He starts to trace something, but Buggy is too distracted to read what it is. _‘Typical Shanks,’_ Buggy thinks as he reaches his arm up from Shanks’ hip to feel for where the arm ought to have been. Nothing. He can’t even find the stump. It’s only when the redhead pulls his own hand away from Buggy’s neck to guide the younger’s hand to where his arm ends that Buggy can see just how much is missing.

 

When his fingertips feel it, feel the end of the limb, Buggy realizes that he had been ignoring how he could feel air moving through where Shanks’ arm should have been. He had felt it in the air, had felt the strange way Shanks has to carry himself with an uneven distribution of weight. He’d felt it  - could still feel it - from the first second he could sense Shanks. “Fuck…” He breathes lowly, and as his fingers gently move over the scarred surface, the taller man jolts. “This is new, too, isn’t it? Holy shit, Shanks…” Buggy takes another second to feel the injury before his hand falls back to his ex-boyfriend’s hip. “How?”

 

The incubus reaches up and lets his hand fall back into place against Buggy’s neck before he answers with a vague, _‘LONG STORY.’_ He’d been stiff as the sylph explored the injury, but he seemed to go back to his relaxed self the second it was over.

 

The younger pirate rolls his eyes and nods. “Well, obviously. You’ll have to tell me about it after we finish up here.” He adds casually. At this point, even Shanks should have figured out was happening.

 

However, that statement didn’t seem to hold true as Shanks draws a simple question mark on the back of Buggy’s neck. Buggy groans as he pulls the redhead close and begins to move them in a simple waltz. The motion seems to catch Shanks off guard, but not in an unpleasant way. “If ya haven’t figured it out by now, I’m not got just gonna tell ya. You’re gonna have to work for it.”

 

Shanks lets out another small huss of laughter, but this time Buggy feels it more with his hands rather than in the air. _‘GOOD’_ is traced on his vertebrae, and he knows it won’t be long before Shanks figures out just who it is he’s dancing with. To be honest, he can’t wait until he figures out. In fact, he kinda wants to give Shanks a hint, just to speed up the process.

 

“So, how’re those horns? They still itch as much?”

 

The incubus shrugs before tracing _‘FIRST OR SECOND?’_ into Buggy’s skin as the continues dancing in a slow, peaceful manner.

 

Buggy’s eyebrows scrunch together as he asks, “What do you mean?”

 

_‘FIRST OR SECOND PAIR?’_

 

“You have a second pair now?!” Buggy asks in surprise. He desperately wants to see Shanks now, to see how much life has changed the incubus, but he’s still playing this game.

 

The redhead nods before tracing ‘DID NOT KNOW?’ against the side of Buggy’s neck.

 

“No! How could I have?!” He asks incredulously. He knows his answers might not make any sense to Shanks, but he also knows the incubus was smart enough that he’d figure it out eventually.

 

 _‘KNOW ABOUT EYE?’_ The fingers write, and Buggy’s breathing stops. It’s all too common for a pirate to lose their eye(s) on the Grand Line, but he never though Shanks would. He stops their dance immediately.

 

“Shanks, we need to go. I need to take this mask off and I need to see you with yours off.” He orders, dead serious as he grabs Shanks by the hand and begins to drag him off the dancefloor and towards his own room.

 

As they leave, he feels Shanks tracing words against the back of his hand again. ‘ _BUT THE TRADITION-’_

 

“I couldn’t give less of a fuck about tradition,” Buggy retorts quickly as he pulls Shanks through the doors of the ballroom. As a second though, he quietly adds, “But, if it counts for anything, I’m seduced. You already seduced me four years ago.”

 

Buggy is able to take a few more steps towards his room before Shanks stops dead in his tracks, forcing Buggy to halt as well. Then, shakily, the rough, calloused thumb is tracing against the sylph’s hand again.

 

_‘BUGGY?’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And here's what y'all have been waiting for! I hope I did this some justice!

The question traced against Buggy's skin makes him pause for just a moment in front of his room. He turns his head back to Shanks and gives one slow, solemn nod before he opens his mouth to speak. “Yeah. It's me.” He gives a weak smile that flutters and shakes in the same way as the nervous inhales he's forcing himself to take. He's so worried about how his nakama will respond that he can't force himself to do anything but give a gentle squeeze of the redhead's hand.

 

Shanks doesn't respond at first, absolutely still in shock and breathless awe. Then he lets out a single exhale of amazed laughter. It's muffled by his mask, and Buggy really wishes it wasn't, but still, it's something. The shorter man returns the small chuckle, and Shanks begins joyfully laughing as he steps forward to wrap his arm around Buggy's waist. He buries his head against the sylph's shoulder and mumbles a short sentence into his mask. Lucky for both of them, Buggy can feel the movement of air being exhaled in the form of words against the mask. He can feel the words ‘I missed you,’ and he easily returns the sentiment with a soft smile. “I missed ya, too. So damn much.” He whispers softly as he buries his own face into Shanks’ shoulder. The sylph feels small droplets of water soaking into the fabric of his vest, but he couldn't give less of a damn. After all, his own tears of joy are slipping out from under his mask and soaking into the soft fabric of Shanks’ clothes.

 

While Buggy's thinking about Shanks’ clothes, he remembers how much he wants to see what formal daemon attire looks like. And when he has that thought, he thinks about how much he wants to see _Shanks_  in said formalwear. Then he remembers simply how much he wants to see Shanks, period.

 

The sylph slowly pulls away with a sniffle and a soft grin. He takes Shanks’ hand in his own again before nodding his head towards his door. “You wanna…?” He asks almost shyly, but it hardly takes half a second for Shanks to nod eagerly while tracing ‘YESYESYES’ against the younger male's hand. His excitement feeds Buggy's own, making them both feel that same rolling feeling in their gut that they had their first days on the Oro Jackson.Jackson.

 

Still holding hands with his past lover, Buggy softly pushes open the door to his room and pulls Shanks in behind him. The redhead looks around the room, and he shakes his head in disbelief, small vibrations coming from his throat alerting Buggy to the fact that Shanks is laughing. “What is it?” Buggy asks, confused as he moves to stand in front of the taller man.

 

The incubus shakes his head, low chuckles reverberating against his mask as he pulls Buggy to sit on the edge of the sylph’s bed with him. ‘NOTHING,’ Shanks traces before raising Buggy’s hand to his face. He holds his ex-lover’s hand to his mask, pressing the palm of Buggy's hand to approximately when his mouth was hidden behind the metal facepiece. Buggy laughs because he knows exactly what Shanks is trying to say.

 

“So you want me to help you get your mask off? Is that it?” Buggy asks, the the question is practically rhetorical. Shanks nods his head softly, the action making the sylph's hand move up and down with it. Buggy laughs softly and shakes his hand free from the redhead's grasp. “Alright then, ya dork. Turn around so I can untie it.” Buggy can't help the fond smile that creeps onto his lips. He knows Shanks can see it, but he only cares about the fact that Shanks is _there_ to see it.

 

For a few moments, Buggy only hears rustling. Then, in a matter of seconds, he hears a surprised grunt, a _clang_ and a muffled groan. He begins to laugh loudly, a high-pitch howling, as he uses his control over air to pick Shanks up and set him on the bed. He only laughs harder when Shanks huffs and crosses his arms, turning his back to the younger man like a pouting child.

 

After a moment of gathering himself, Buggy leans forward, resting his head between Shanks’ shoulder blades as he lets out a few more barks of laughter. He feels Shanks back go rigid as goosebumps break out on his skin at the feeling of warm breath blowing down his spine. "Heh, sensitive, are ya?" The sylph asks teasingly before pressing his lips against the vertebrae closest to his mouth. Shanks' spine arches out of shock before he lets out a soft keen and reaches behind him to blindly grab at Buggy's hands.

 

The younger man laughs and allows the redhead to take one of Buggy's hands in his own. 'HURRY UP' comes the messily scrawled request on the center of Buggy's palm. Then the incubus guides his hands up to the velvet ribbons of his mask, a clear plea for Buggy to finally end the game he'd been playing all night.

 

The blue-haired man laughs before faking a put-upon huff. "Fine, fine," He says with a 'tsk.' "Just stay still." Buggy orders softly as his hands ghost over the velvet fabric, searching for the ends. It only takes a few moments for Buggy to find them, but Shanks starts to squirm impatiently anyway. "Ya know, patience is a virtue," Buggy chides playfully as he takes the ends of each ribbon between his thumbs and forefingers.

 

In that moment, both men can feel the air go heavy in their lungs, forcing their lips to part, though in attempt to bring in new are or get rid of the old, the don't know. But the silence of the room becomes loud, ringing in their ears with enough volume to cover up the sounds of their not-breathing. For what Buggy counted to be fifty-one seconds, the world was reduced to sight and touch alone.

 

Then slowly, so very slowly, Buggy's hands pull towards himself, the velvet slipping undone with the action. The soft sound of the fabric moving against itself is what breaks the trance. Shanks takes in a shaky breath that he tries to make quiet, but Buggy can _feel_ the inhale as it, in turn, pulls a stuttered exhale from his lungs. Then the bow finally gives way, and there's only a simple, basic knot left between them. But Buggy finds himself hesitating at the precipice.

 

"Shanks… It's really you, right…? It's… It's not someone else playin' a joke…? I'm not bein' stupid…?" Buggy asks with a hushed voice. He doesn't even feel the way his hands begin to shake as he begins to let the velvet slip through his fingers. He bites the inside of his cheek as he feels nervousness and embarrassment surge through his entire nervous and cardiovascular systems.

 

But before Buggy can become angry and defensive, like he always does when he's feeling embarrassed, scared or ashamed, something thin and whip-like wraps around his forearm. It only takes a moment before Buggy feels something velvety and flat press against his palm. It’s the same tail that had wrapped around Buggy’s hips so many times in the past, and it calms the sylph down enough that his hands stop shaking. He lets out a soft sigh of relief that ruffles Shanks’ hair as his lips twitch up in a smile. “So it really is you, huh, red hair?” Buggy says with a relieved chuckle. He only feels a nod as he raises his hands back up to feel for the ribbons again.

 

The tension in both mens’ shoulders drains almost immediately as Buggy undoes the final knot and releases the straps. He hears the mask fall, only to be caught by the redhead's hand and set on the side table. A soft inhale, free from the muffled sound the mask caused, brings a smile to Buggy's face. He feels around for Shanks' position in the room and is pleased to find him moving back to sit in front of the sylph, this time facing him. "Shanks," Buggy speaks, and though he means for it to come out as more of a question, it makes more sense to be spoken as a statement. After all, Shanks is really there now, a solid fact rather than a wondering of 'if' or 'when' or 'maybe.'

 

A soft, relieved sigh floats into the air between them before Shanks softly replies, "Buggy." Just as much of a statement, and filled with just as much relief. It makes Buggy's smile widen until he can feel the corners of his mouth start to hurt. "Can I take that thing off?" Shanks asks as he raises his hand to the edge of the metal that covers the shorter man's eyes.

 

"You better hurry up and do it," Buggy replies, though the usual snark he would put on such words is replaced by glee. He knows that his smile is equal parts excitement and peaceful contentment, and it makes him happy that Shanks can see it.

 

He leans his head forward slightly and closes his eyes as he feels Shanks' fingers curl under the metal band. For a moment, he nearly asks the incubus why he's only using one hand, then he remembers what Shanks told him in the ballroom. In the instant that Buggy remembers that, he feels his impatience skyrocket upwards. "Hurry up or I'll do it for ya," He says bluntly, hands beginning to twitch as they rest on his thighs.

 

Shanks chuckles as he begins to lift the warm metal away from Buggy's skin. "I'm getting it, be patient." Buggy rolls his eyes in response, though he knows His knuckles slowly drag over Buggy's cheekbone and up to his temple as he pushes the mask up. The sylph’s eyes clench shut even tighter as he waits for his face to be exposed to his ex-lover.

 

For some reason, Buggy expects the action of removing his mask to take forever. But it seems that Shanks is just as eager to see Buggy as Buggy is to see him, because in the next second the darkness that Buggy sees behind his eyelids brightens to fit the dim light of his bedroom. The weight of the mask comes to rest just above his hairline like a crown as Shanks’ hand trails down to cup the shorter man’s cheek with the gentleness and the weight of a feather. Buggy can feel Shanks soft breathing against his lips and it reminds him of when they used to fall asleep in each other’s arms, shirtless and sweaty on the hot summer nights.

 

A soft swallow catches the sylph’s attention and he leans in closer to listen to the redhead. A soft sigh blows across sky blue lips, making them twitch up into a faint smile. When Shanks finally speaks, it's with a voice filled with adoration. “Gods _damned_ , Buggy, you're gorgeous."

 

The words make Buggy laugh brightly, Shanks joining in with his own laugh. Then Buggy realizes that he's been so focused on feeling the movements around him that he hasn't even opened his eyes yet. So, as their laughter dies down, he hesitantly opens his eyes and tries to look up at Shanks subtly from under his lashes. Or he tries to be subtle, but the dark spots that fill his vision have the sylph blinking rapidly in attempt to see clearly. He reaches his hand up to rub at his eyes, but a calloused hand wraps around his wrist, pulling his own hand away from his face. “Wait, let me see…” Shanks requests softly.

 

Buggy doesn’t say anything, just squints his eyes, trying to see Shanks better as the spots start to clear from his vision. It’s only a few more seconds before he realizes that he can clearly see the man in front of him, and damn if Buggy’s eyes don’t go wide.

 

Shanks has clearly grown into a fully matured incubus, meaning he’s absolutely captivating in every way. He’s grown into his body that last bit more, filling out his frame with muscle and scars and calluses. With his new second pair of horns, a smaller pair than the first that curve back over Shanks’ hair in an almost protective manner, it nearly looks like the incubus has a crown made of four dark red horns. His chin now has stubble, clean and well-kept just like Buggy’s own, that only emphasizes the shadows made by Shanks’ cheekbones. And his eyes - oh, his _eyes_ \- are just as dark and beautiful as they had always been, but now they had a sense of maturity that suits him oddly well. Even the lines that cut through his left eyebrow and over his eye seem fitting, though Buggy can’t say he’s overly happy about that.

 

Shanks looks so different, but just the same as Buggy remembers.

 

So lost in his thoughts, Buggy doesn’t notice that Shanks is looking back at in him in the exact same way. Shanks’ breath catches in his throat as he feels those bright, keen eyes on him yet again, scanning him and taking him in like a child who is seeing snow for the first time. The surprise and growing joy he sees in Buggy’s pupils makes his smile widen.

 

“Fuck, Buggy, I missed you,” Shanks murmurs as he feels happy tears well up in his eyes. His thumb rubs over the soft line of Buggy’s cheekbone as he pulls the sylph forward, aiming for their first kiss in four years.

 

Buggy feels his own eyes gather moisture like his eyelashes are clouds desperate for the release that only rain would provide. When he feels Shanks' hand on his cheek trying to pull him in, Buggy looks down at his arm. Its scarred and tan, with an obvious line at the elbow where Shanks usually rolled his sleeves up to. Then, with a quick glance to the side, Buggy sees the incubus' other arm. Or rather, what's left of it.

 

"Wh-…" Buggy gently pushes away the hand on his face as he stares at the openly displayed, abrupt ending of what had once been a complete limb. Buggy shakily inhales as he reaches up slowly, his fingers hesitating of the deeply scarred flesh that was a few shades paler than the tanned skin around it. His fingers stop a few inches short of the brutal ending of Shanks' arm and his eyebrows draw together in concern and sympathy. Buggy wants to feel it and prove to himself that this isn't some cruel prank, but he doesn't know how long ago this injury occurred and doesn't want to risk hurting the redhead.

 

The rejection of his kiss makes the incubus feel more than a bit hurt, but when Shanks follows Buggy's gaze and raised hand to find what's drawing the his attention, he understands. His expression goes soft as he looks at the shorter man's worried expression, and he raises his hand to take hold of Buggy's wrist. "It's okay," He whispers with a low, sweet voice that draws Buggy's eyes up to his own for a moment. "You can feel it. I don't mind."

 

Buggy's tight, nervous expression relaxes only a little, but he nods as he allows Shanks to guide his hand to feel the stump of his arm. The sylph goes stiff as his fingers finally meet the toughened skin that covers the end of his upper arm like a protective shield. He has to take a few deep breaths before he finally starts to move his hand on his own. Once he feels like he's not going to start panicking out of worry of the fact that his nakama lost his arm, he moves his unsteady fingers over the edges of the scarring. Even by just physically feeling, it's obvious where the injury is because of the raised skin of the scar. Despite how well the injury had healed, it still hurts for Buggy to see.

 

"Fuck, Shanks…" Buggy murmurs with pain evident in his voice. "How the hell did this happen?" He asks as he looks back up at the redhead, his worry starting to morph into rage at whoever had done this to his nakama and ex-lover.

 

Shanks chuckles, soft and breathless, at the sight of the sulphur growing protective. "Well, don't worry your pretty head too much. It wasn't a person, it was a sea serpent. I was helping a friend."

 

Buggy scoffs in shocked disbelief at such a casually-stated answer. "'Helping a friend?!' What kind of help is that?! And what kind of _friend_ is that?!" Buggy huffs, crossing his arms as he looks back down at Shanks' arm before looking back up at the taller man expectantly.

 

"Well, it was more of a rescue type of thing," Shanks says with a sheepish expression as he raises his hand to rub the back of his neck. "After all, Luffy couldn't swim and he had tried to follow our ship-"

 

"That brat?! He's the reason you're hurt?!" Buggy exclaims as his skin flushes in anger. He can feel a breeze stirring the air around them, but he doesn't quite care. He's furious that the same little pain in the ass he met earlier that night was the reason that Shanks had taken such a risk and lost! How could-?!

 

But before Buggy could finish the thought, Shanks' hand was cupping his jaw and drawing him in close. For a moment, the sylph thought Shanks was aiming for another kiss, which would have been a cheap way to shut him up. Instead, Shanks just rests their foreheads against each other's and looks into directly into Buggy's eyes. "Buggy, it's not his fault. If anything, it was mine, for being reckless. Don't blame him. Blame me instead."

 

The wind dies down almost immediately as Buggy feels the heat of Shank' hand begin to warm his entire body. Had the sylph's body temperature dropped over the past years, or maybe had Shanks' risen? Buggy can't quite say for sure. All he knows is that now, with a source of heat finally applied to his skin after such a long time, the rest of his body feels cold enough to break out into goosebumps. He looks directly into Shanks' eyes and he feels himself starting to calm down. "'M not gonna… be mad at you right now." Buggy says as a syrupy calmness begins to pump through his body. He's not sure why he feels so sedated suddenly, but somewhere in the back of his mind he notes that Shanks' eyes are glowing a faint gold.

 

Shanks blinks a few times before his own eyes go wide. "Oh, shit! I didn't think that would-! Wait, does that mean…? Hey, Buggy?" Shanks' lips pull into a bright smile as he looks back at Buggy, his eyes beginning to softly glow once again. For an incubus, being able to calm someone so easily meant that said person had a special interest in them. And for someone like Buggy, who Shanks had been _more_ than intimate with, being able to calm him down so easily had certain implications that gave Shanks more than a little hope for their future relationship.

 

"Hmm?" Buggy looks back up again, still feeling sated and content with everything as a lazy but happy smile forms on his lips. He feels at peace, yes, but still alert and awake enough to know that he should be mad - at who, he can't remember - but now his anger is being overcome by incredible happiness. He doesn't really mind, though. "What is it?"

 

Shanks' expression becomes on of cautious optimism as he leans forward to rub the tip of his nose against Buggy's. "Do you still want me in the same way you used to? Not just sexually, but romantically?" He asks, choosing his words carefully so they couldn't be misconstrued or confused. He waits for Buggy's with excitement bubbling up in his gut and butterflies in his head.

 

There was a light laugh from the sylph as he rubs his own nose against Shanks' in return. "Of course I do," He says simply, like it's a simple fact that everyone knows. It makes Shanks' eyes go wide and his breath catch, but Buggy isn't done yet. "Ask anyone in the castle, they could tell you how much I've missed you. They could tell you about how I go down to the docks at least once a week to look for you," Buggy adds wistfully as he undresses his arms so he can reach a hand out to rest on Shanks' side.

 

The incubus exhales a chuckle as he feels Buggy's thumb softly rub against the bottom of his ribcage. "Oh, really?" Shanks asks breathlessly. He means to come out playful and for his question to be rhetorical, but he finds himself genuinely asking the question with a barely hidden eagerness. "Every week?"

 

A soft laugh follows the question as Buggy's other hand comes to rest on Shanks' other side. "Every week _at least_. There were times when I would go every evening and sit on the rooftops, looking for red hair amongst the crowd. Never found it, though." Buggy shook his head softly as he grins at the incubus.

 

Shanks isn't sure if Buggy knows it, but the look he's directing at the incubus is so damn beautiful. Shanks missed it so fucking much, and he feels his entire being ache like he's finally laying in bed after a long journey traveled entirely on foot. He gives a little chuckle before he speaks with a pleased, soft tone. "But you found it tonight, didn't you?"

 

Buggy rolls his eyes and nudged Shanks' forehead with his own, but the smile doesn't fall from his lips. "But I didn't find ya because of your hair," The sylph says with laughter lacing his words. His fingers move like soft breezes as they travel up Shanks sides to his chest and finally his jaw. Buggy notes that his fingers move from bare skin to fabric to bare skin again as he takes the stubble-covered cheeks in his hands. "I found ya because of your lips," He reminds Shanks, who waits with bated breath for what Buggy is going to say. "And I would like to find ya again." Buggy says, his calm smile taking more of a sensual, inviting look as he pulls Shanks towards himself.

 

"Then please, come find me," Shanks answers, his own grin growing before he gladly meets Buggy for their long-awaited first kiss in four years.

 

It's not perfect, given that they've forgotten each other's natural rhythm after so long and that they move differently than they used to. It's different, and the fact that Shanks can't help the happy laughs that float from his lips doesn't help, but neither man really minds. The feeling of their lips sliding and softly pressing against each other is everything they’ve wanted for years, and a little bit of discomfort wasn’t going to stop them now.

 

It only takes a couple minutes of trial and error before they find a rhythm that suits them both, and after they do, it’s all too easy. Their bodies move easily, naturally, as Buggy moves forward so he can sit on Shanks’ thighs, his own legs on either side of the redhead’s hips. He uses the position of his hands to guide Shanks in the kiss, tilting his head in a way that makes it easier for Buggy to coax the incubus into parting his lips slightly. The shorter man makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat as Shanks easily invites Buggy’s tongue into his mouth, greeting him with his own.

 

The movement of their tongues is smoother and easier than it was when they were younger, and they follow the easy push-and-pull, give-and-take motion of their kiss. It was so easy, so natural, that both men hardly remembered that it had been years since they'd done this.

 

Shanks' hand trailed down from Buggy's face to rest on his chest, his fingers trailing over the patterns of Buggy's vest. His fingertips continue to move down the fabric of Buggy's top, tracing the swirling stitching as they go. He slowly pulls away from their kiss as his palm finds its way to rest flat against the other man's hip. "Fuck," He swears softly with a smile on his lips as he gives a gentle squeeze to Buggy's hip. "I missed that. I missed _you_."

 

Buggy laughs airily as he rests their foreheads together once again. "I missed you, too," He replies with a small grin that was slowly growing with every second. "But," He whispers, his expression not changing the slightest bit. The single word makes Shanks freeze, his heart dropping into his stomach. Buggy ignores the nervous look on Shanks' face as he continues whispering, his mouth barely two inches from Shanks' own. "But if you ever do that calming thing on me again without my permission, I will give you the silent treatment for at least two days." Buggy finishes with a smirk before he presses a kiss to the corner of Shanks' mouth.

 

Shanks is quiet for another moment before he gives a low, relieved chuckle.le as the tension leaks out of his shoulders. He leans forward to catch Buggy off guard with a quick kiss before looking up at the sylph with a wide grin. “Sorry, didn’t even know I was doing it. I just wanted you to relax; everything is fine now anyway. But I promise I won’t do it again.” He wraps his arm around Buggy’s hips and, in one quick movement, moves their bodies so Buggy is flat on his back on the bed with Shanks between his legs. “But now that we’re here, why don’t we enjoy ourselves, hm~?”

 

The sylph lets out a surprised gasp as his head hits the mattress before he playfully scowls up at the redhead. “Hungry, are we?” Buggy remarks with a snort as his hands work their way to Shanks’ shoulders. Suddenly, he remembers his desire to see Shanks in his incubus formalwear, and he takes the opportunity of Shanks’ being between his legs to do so.

 

The outfit is much more complicated than the sylphs, as well as much more revealing. Immediately noticeable is the ornate black cloak that hangs over only his amputated arm and his back. The cloak is attached to intricately patterned gold spaulders that connect to Shanks’ shirt. His shirt, if it could be called that, is only two pieces black fabric that cover his pectorals before swooping down to cover his ribcage and back up between the incubus’ shoulder blades. The fabric connects to a gold band around Shanks’ neck that has only a singular Tiger’s Eye stone in the center. The pants are tight and black with gold detailing up the sides done with both swirling as well as sharp angles that form an eye-catching patterns. The pants tuck into dark leather boots that hug Shanks’ muscled calves.

 

Dark red horns only looks even better with gold bands around them. The chains connecting the bands to each other, as well as the inlaid Tiger’s Eye stones, give off the appearance of a crown. Shanks’ hair doesn’t looks bad, either, all swept back and longer than it had been four years ago, and it looks like he’d actually tried to make it looks nice for such an event. His ears had small golden hoops, much like the ones Buggy would wear on days when he felt it would be fun. And, maybe Buggy was wrong, but was there a bit of kohl around Shanks’ eyes, or had they always been so smoldering? Either way, Shanks’ appearance and way of presenting himself as a fully grown incubus was tantalizing.

 

Buggy has to admit, it’s a good look. Well, not just 'a good look,' but rather it's flattering, and certainly draws out the full potential of the incubus' naturally enticing appearance. It was almost skillful, the way the shirt shows of his muscled chest and abdomen while the cape adds just that slightest bit of intrigue and mystery. The way the gold designs on the pants ripple with every twitch of Shanks' strong thighs was art in motion, and the jewelry was so simple that it only serves to increase Shanks' rugged type of beauty rather than steal attention from the wearer. Even the color palette itself, which on anyone else would have seemed dramatic and would've taken the attention off the one wearing it, only seemed to play a supporting role by emphasizing Shanks' warm coloring and naturally regal features.

 

And, though Buggy knows that Shanks hates wearing anything expensive or formal, he can't help but feel like they suit Shanks in the same way a tiara suited Vivi. While the wearers don't inherently need them, it certainly helps convey their kind and noble presence, as well as their importance to the people around them.

 

Shanks pauses in the middle of leaning down to steal another kiss from the sylph when he notices the bright blue eyes scanning him up as a blush starts to blow across Buggy's cheeks. "What is it? Something wrong?"  He smiles, feeling a bit flustered by the intense focus with which the sylph is looking at him.

 

Buggy's eyes move back up to the taller man's face while lips pull into a coy smile and his lower lip is pulled between his teeth. "No, no. Nothing's wrong." He crosses his arms again and begins to rub the inside of his thigh against the outside of Shanks'. His smile twitches a bit wider for a moment as he sees Shanks' pupils dilate and his breathing get shallower in response to his actions. "I was just thinking about a promise I made." He says lightly as he reaches one hand up to his vest and begins to undo the laces with nimble fingers that draw Shanks' attention.

 

"Oh? A promise?" Shanks asks absentmindedly as he watches as the sylph's clever fingers pull the laces out of each opening. With every inch left undone, more skin becomes exposed to the incubus, who now feels incredibly hungry for a reason that he can guess all too easily. "What kind?"

 

Buggy nods, his coy smile turning into a suggestive grin as he wraps a leg around Shanks' hips. "A promise to show you just how much I missed you," Buggy replies, enjoying how he can now feel the redhead's erection growing as the blue-haired man uses his leg around Shanks' body to grind their pelvises together. "And I missed you so fucking much."

 

The statement drags Shanks out of his trance and allows him to regain control over his mind enough to realize that Buggy has completely unlaced his vest and is in the process of shrugging it off his shoulders. The incubus grins as he leans down to steal a quick peck from Buggy's lips while the other is distracted by trying to get his shirt off. "I missed you, too," He murmurs softly before ducking his head so he can press a kiss just under Buggy's ear.

 

He smiles when his actions draw a light laugh from his beloved, but his expression quickly changes into one of sexual pleasure when he feels Buggy grind their hips together again. "Holy Virtues," He swears low in his throat as he moves his hand to take ahold of Buggy's hip. The action serves two purposes, both giving Shanks something he can rest his weight on when he leans down, and giving him a reason to pin Buggy's hips to the mattress so the sylph can't tease as much as he wants.

 

An exaggerated huff and a pout follow Shanks' actions, but Buggy doesn't stop the redhead from beginning to softly mouth at his neck. "You're just trying to ruin my fun, aren't y- mn!" Buggy's words are cut off abruptly as Shanks softly presses his teeth against the delicate, curving line of his throat. His eyes go wide as he feels himself growing hard at the mere implications of Shanks' actions.

 

Gods, but Buggy wants what the actions suggest. He wants those teeth to nip at his jaw and neck. He wants that mouth to steal his own at every possible - and impossible - moment. He wants those lips softly pressing against his own in quiet moments. He wants that tongue spilling soft words between fond croons of the sylph's name. Godsdamned, but Buggy wants all of that.

 

Later.

 

Right now, Buggy wants those teeth to press down into his neck and carve out a symbol unique to Shanks' mouth alone. He wants that mouth to consume him entirely, in every way. He wants those lips forming breathless declarations of 'mine, you're mine' and 'want you so much, let me have you.' He wants that tongue sliding against his, trying to convey how much he's hated bringing people to his bed that aren't Buggy.

 

 _That's_ what Buggy wants, what he desires more than anything else. And, if the hungry mouth leaving marks in its wake as it works its way to Buggy's nape has any say in the situation, Shanks will be more than eager to give Buggy what he wants.

 

Buggy raises his hand to tangle in bright red hair, holding Shanks and his delightful mouth against his neck. “C’mon, Shanks, do it,” Buggy murmurs with a voice like heated syrup as he turns his head so his lips move against Shanks’ horn. “You can mark me as you like, so long as I can do the same to you.” He grins slyly before pressing a heated, lingering kiss to the rigid texture of the redhead’s horn. “Just take a bite. I promised to feed you until you were full, didn’t I?”

 

Shanks’ eyes go wide at the reference to the week of his presentation, and he can’t hold back. He bites down into the meaty muscle of Buggy’s nape, relishing in the lust he can taste in small amount of blood he draws. He remains like that, teeth sunk into Buggy’s skin, until he feels sure that he’s left a solid mark. He pulls back just enough that he can lap away the blood before placing a soft, sweet kiss over the darkened spots on flushed, bruising skin. “Oh, Seven Deadly Sins, Buggy. I nearly forgot how _good_ you taste,” Shanks mumbled as his eyes flutter open. He lets out a pleased exhale as he looks over the mark. “So good, Buggy. I want _more_.”

 

When Shanks looks up at his once-again-lover, Buggy’s breathing is exponentially more shallow, coming out in pants as his cheeks flush an even darker turquoise. His eyes are half-lidded over dilated pupils as he looks back at the incubus. “Then take it. I’m offering, after all. Take what you need.” Despite his aroused state, Buggy still manages to smile cunningly at Shanks as he unfastens the dark cape and lets it flutter onto the bed behind Shanks. His hand comes back up to hold onto the base of Shanks’ skull and he pulls the incubus down into another deep kiss.

 

Shanks lets out a low moan as he feels Buggy’s other hands came up to palm his erection through his pants. “Fuck, Buggy,” He murmurs against aquamarine skin before giving a light nip to the line of Buggy's collarbone, just above a small scar the sylph had acquired during a fight. " _More,_ " He growls as he bites down at the base of Buggy's throat.

 

Involuntarily, his hips press into Buggy's hand when the sylph adds more pressure against Shanks' cock. A quick glance up at the sylph confirms Shanks' thoughts as to what Buggy wants. Buggy is looking at the redhead with an expression that conveys his desire to be as close to Shanks as possible, and Shanks knows that soon Buggy will grow impatient. "Eat me, Shanks," He murmurs softly, a seductive lull in his voice as he moves his hand to lay against the incubus' abdomen, his fingers pushing into Shanks' pants.

 

While most of the time Shanks would love to tease and torture Buggy, tonight he doesn't feel like he can keep his own composure long enough to toy with his once-again-lover. Shanks looks up at Buggy with a grin, a soft-sharp curl of his lips, as he says, “I’m going to, just help me get our clothes off.”

 

The next moments are a flurry of boots being pulled off and tossed to the side, pants being peeled away and kicked off the bed and shirts being following everything else. Neither man can find the patience in themselves to remove each other’s jewelry, and if they’re honest, they don’t particularly want to.

 

Both men openly stare at each other for a few moments as they see each other for the first time since their tragic parting. After so many years apart, their bodies have developed and matured into strong forms that were undeniably attractive.

 

True to his nature both as an incubus and a demon, Shanks’ body is well-muscled and defined, strong and ready for both fighting and fucking. His body is built for strength, and it certainly shows. Besides his amputated arm, which is his largest injury, Shanks’ body is riddled with scars and markings. Most of them, Buggy notes, look older. The sylph can’t help but also notice how Shanks’ muscles aren’t the only thing that have grown; Shanks’ tail is longer, brushing against the ground as it flicks excitedly from the sight of Buggy. Not to mention, Shanks’ cock appears to be slightly more girthy than it was in the past.

 

“Godsdamn, Shanks,” Buggy says with a seductive grin, his lip piercings gleaming in the low light as he watches the redhead grin at the sylph from the foot of the bed. “You’ve grown up well.” Buggy chuckles as he spreads his legs and beckons Shanks forward.

 

Buggy, unlike Shanks, is built more for speed and agility, for being light enough that using his powers to fly won’t overexert him. His body is lean but muscled, a testament to the training he’s done in the past years. He has less scars than Shanks, but the few he does have are long lines from precise strikes of wind that he’d gotten during practice matches against other sylph’s. His skin has also taken on more of an aqua hue, a wind spirit’s version of a tan.

 

“And the same could be said about you, love,” Shanks purrs as he moves back between Buggy’s long legs. The incubus lets out a soft, rumbling moan at the feeling of strong, lean thighs squeezing on either side of his hips. Both men let out low sounds of aroused pleasure as their erections rubbing against each other.

 

“Lots of things could be said right now, but I think I’d rather have you show me,” Buggy whispers with a playful smile as he grabs a pillow and pushes it under his hips, propping them up so neither of them have to worry about supporting Buggy’s weight.  “But don’t think I’m just going to spread my legs for you all the time-”

 

“Of course not!” Shanks cuts the sylph off with an easy smile. “After all, I want to do the same for you after this round.” He winks at Buggy as he reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a jar of white-clear substance. “Is this lube?”

 

Buggy’s cheeks flush from arousal rather than embarrassment and he watches with a smile as Shanks examine the contents of the container. Buggy spares a glance towards the jar and nods as he looks back up at Shanks’ face. “It’s coconut oil. As long as we’re not using condoms, it’ll be fine.”

 

Brown eyes look away from the vial of oil to meet Buggy’s calm gaze. “Oh, right, condoms! Do you want to…? Should we…?” He trails off as he looks at Buggy for an answer. As he waits for a response, he fiddles with the vial in his hand.

 

“Well, are you clean?” Buggy asks, knowing full well that Shanks would’ve told the sylph if he wasn’t. Buggy himself had gotten tested a week prior - perhaps in anticipation for an event such as this, but he’d never say that - and his results state that he is free of disease.

 

Shanks nods  easily as he continues to meet Buggy’s eyes. “I am, yeah. You?” He answers, still waiting for a clear answer from the sylph.

 

“Yeah, I’m all good.” Buggy nods calmly, smiling as he gestures towards the small, corked bottle. “And, to be frank, I don’t want to take the time to steal one from someone else’s room. Soooo…” He waves vaguely at the vial again. “Go ahead.”

 

Shanks beams before swooping down to press another kiss to Buggy’s lips. This time, the shorter man sees it coming and meets him for a quick peck. “Gods, you’re amazing,” Shanks says softly, his cheeks dying pink with arousal. He opens the jar and sets it down so he can scoop some out with his fingers before he suddenly stops and looks back up at Buggy. “Wait, my claws. Do you want to prep yourself, since I have… you know?” He asks, making a move to wipe his hand on his own thigh.

 

Buggy shakes his head, quickly reaching out and wrapping his hand around Shanks’ wrist before the incubus can rub the substance off. “No! No…” He says, his voice becoming more subdued the second time he says the word once Shanks’ stops in his movements. “You… If you’re very, _very_ careful, you can do the prep this time.” Buggy fixes Shanks with a stern but loving gaze. “Can you do that?”

 

“Of course, Buggy. Anything for you.” The use of Buggy’s real name and the calm smile on the incubus’ lips helps to calm Buggy down enough that he relaxes against the mattress, his braid curling around his head in a lazy swirl. Shanks leans down for one more long, loving kiss before he moves back to sit on his knees. He spreads the coconut oil onto his fingers, being sure to coat them with a heavy layer of the white substance.

 

Once Shanks deems his fingers slick enough, he looks back down at the wind spirit to find that Buggy's hand is moving to smear some of the coconut oil onto his own hand. Shanks' head tilts in slight confusion, just like it used to when they were younger. It makes Buggy laugh and roll his eyes. "Just keep going. Ignore what I'm doing." Buggy instructs as he rubs his fingers against his palm, slicing up his whole hand. Shanks playfully rolls his eyes as his hand moves down between Buggy's legs until his fingers brush against the sylph's entrance

 

"Hn-!" The light touch catches Buggy off guard. He's so focused on trying to get the oil all over his hand that he didn't realize Shanks had moved at all.

 

Shanks lets out a huff of laughter as he begins to use his middle and ring fingers to rub the tight ring of muscle at Buggy's entrance. "Did I surprise you?" He asks teasingly, his lips pulling up into a grin. However, his smug expression quickly fades away as he has to bite his lip to hold back the moan that threatens to bubble up when Buggy wraps his hand around the base of the incubus' cock.

 

“Maybe~” Buggy croons with a wicked grin. “Did _I_ surprise _you_?” His hand begins slowly stroking towards the tip of Shanks’ member at a tortuously slow pace. He leans up to steal Shanks’ mouth for another deep, slow kiss as he rubs his thumb against the redhead’s slit. The blue-haired man gathers the pearl of precum on the pad of his thumb before pulling away from the kiss slowly. Shanks watches with hazy, lust-filled eyes as Buggy raises his thumb to his lips as smears the clear, sticky fluid on his bottom lip and piercings.

 

Shanks watches, enraptured by his lover, as Buggy’s tongue slowly, seductively, licks the precum up, his tongue piercing flashing in the light. His surprised expression quickly gives way to lust and confidence as he begins to slowly - and very carefully - push two fingers into Buggy’s tight body. “ _By all seven layers of hell_ , Buggy. I would ask if you know what you do to me, but I think it’s clear that you do.” Shanks’ chuckled.

 

Buggy’s eyes go wide and his back arches as he feels two thick fingers opening him up. “Ah! Sh-Shanks, y-you… mmn…” The air spirit has to focus on not wiggling his hips too much as he reaches back down to begin slowly stroking Shanks’ cock again. He takes in a soft breath before letting out a pleased sigh as he feels the slick fingers stretching him carefully. “Holy Virtues, Shanks- Keep going, need more.”

 

The incubus smiles as he continues to steadily push his fingers into Buggy’s heat. “Of course, my heart~ Just hold still for me,” Shanks purrs, and his words are quickly followed by a low moan as Buggy gives a small twist of his wrist when his hand reaches the head of the incubus’ cock. Shanks notices that somehow, despite the sylph’s below average temperature of skin, his insides are scalding, hot enough to give a fire genasi a run for their money.

 

Buggy pushes his hips down, trying to take more of Shanks’ fingers inside of his body. He needs more, dammit! He knows Shanks is trying to be gentle, but this was taking too damn long!

 

"Patience, Buggy," Shanks looks up at the sylph with a grin. He pushes his fingers in a bit further, and it's then that Buggy feels Shanks' knuckles are pressing against his rim, meaning he's _finally_ gotten all of the first two fingers inside of him.

 

"I _am_ patient, you're - hah - just more than any patient person could bear! Nng!" Buggy tries to reply, but it's hard to get the words out when Shanks starts to curl his fingers like _that_. He instead tries to focus on stroking the incubus, but his actions are sloppy at best as Shanks' clawed fingertips carefully rub at his walls, the clawed points only providing a way to give pleasure more precisely. For a second, Buggy worries about bleeding, but he realizes that he can feel the tips of the claws and that they're more rounded, like they'd been filed. How sweet of Shanks.

 

The incubus chuckles at the broken sentences as he begins to scissor his fingers slowly, pushing against the sylph's walls with every movement of his fingers. "Of course, of course," Shanks agrees,  but his tone makes it obvious that he's teasing. To distract the other man from how long the preparation is taking, Shanks leans down and catches Buggy's mouth in another kiss as he begins to push his fingers in and out of the other man. He sets a fair pace with his thrusts, going just fast enough that Buggy spills pleased noises into their kiss, but slow enough that he won't hurt the shorter man.

 

Buggy moves into the kiss easily, his hand continuing to stroke Shanks' cock at a tortuously slow pace. He can't help the soft whines and moans that spill from his tongue and into Shanks' mouth. Nor can Shanks help the same noises that slip from his lips and smear against Buggy's, much like their saliva.

 

Gods, but Buggy missed the taste of his lover.

 

Buggy pulls away from the kiss first, leaving Shanks to chase after him for a moment before the redhead opens his eyes to see what had separated them. Buggy smiles at the sight of Shanks chasing after him, just the same as he had so long ago. But the wind spirit is eager to reunite their lips again, so he quickly but calmly says, "Put another in, I'm ready for it."

 

Shanks gives a quick, sharp nod, smiles, and leans back in so they can resume their liplock. He knows that Buggy wouldn't risk hurting himself by skipping preparation, no matter how impatient he may be. He'd tried it once when they were younger, and the pain Buggy had been in because of it had both men being very careful with prepping their partners from then on.

 

As their lips find their way back to each other, falling into that simple, easy rhythm they had created, Shanks' index finger begins to gently probe at Buggy's rim. The sylph lets out a gasp that reveals excitement than anything else. "Fuck, yes, please," He roughly pants between kisses that grow more desperate, more frantic with every passing second.

 

Shanks isn't much better off, his breathing shallow and littered with moans and rumbling sounds of pleasure as Buggy continues his skilled, slick stroking of the incubus' member. He can't even manage to form words as he focuses on pushing his third finger into Buggy's entrance. He knows that adding a third finger has always been the most difficult part for Buggy, even harder than the initial breach. Something about the additional stretch made it harder for the sylph, so Shanks knows that he would have to go a bit slower from here on out.

 

Buggy is tight, so godsdamn tight, and Shanks can hardly wait to be inside his lover again. It's been so long, and no has tasted even _remotely_ as good as the sylph with lust that tastes like candy floss.

 

"Hah-! Nn-!" Loud cries force themselves from Buggy's lungs as he feels Shanks' index finger push its way in next to the first two. For a moment, it's uncomfortably tight, and Buggy has to stay still to keep it from getting any worse. For a split second, the fear of being cut open by a claw resurfaces, but Buggy knows that Shanks would never hurt him and is being very careful not to do so. Once he reminds himself of this fact, Buggy works on taking deep breaths and relaxing his muscles. He pauses his strokes on Shanks cock, letting his grip loosen and just barely wrap around the base of the taller man's cock.

 

Shanks watches Buggy's face carefully for signs of anything being too much, almost pausing when he feels the sylph clench around him. But Buggy quickly calms down and begins to relax, his free hand coming up to hold onto the Shanks' neck. "That's it, my heart. You're doing excellent," Shanks murmurs softly as he continues to slowly work his fingers inside the other.

 

Buggy knows that he's been flushed ever since they got back to his room, but now, as Shanks pushes all three fingers inside of him, is the first time he truly feels the _heat_ of the blush on his cheeks. He can feel all three broad, rough fingers inside of him, trying their best to hold still until Buggy says that they can move. Shanks, despite his clearly dwindling ability to wait, is smiling down at his once-again-lover as he continues to coo sweet words to Buggy. "You look so good, love. You are so much more than I could have dreamed of having."

 

It's embarrassing how much Buggy loves Shanks' sweet nothings and nicknames. He hates that he loves them, hates that they really do help him calm down in moments like this. But, dammit, he does, and they do! He feels all the muscle from his upper chest to his thighs relax and he looks up at Shanks to find the redhead gazing down at him with eyes so full of adoration that Buggy's heart beats funny for a moment.

 

Buggy swallows around the bundle of nerves in his throat before he leans up and catches Shanks in a soft kiss. They linger far longer than they should, holding onto each other as Buggy deftly draws the incubus' lower lip between his own before letting it go and pulling back just enough to whisper in Shanks' ear.

 

"Shanks, I know what I said earlier, but I'm not a patient man. I missed ya far too much and far too long to stand this much longer. Please, hurry up. I want more of you." Buggy finishes his small speech with a soft kiss to Shanks' cheekbone before laying back down.

 

There's a pause where the incubus only blinks down at the sylph, but a soft grin quickly breaks out on his face. "Sorry, my heart. I'll try to work faster," He says as his tail moves from behind him to wrap around Buggy's thigh.

 

The sylph gives Shanks' tail a confused look, but allows it to move his leg. When Buggy sees that his leg is being moved so it can rest on Shanks' shoulders, he gives an airy laugh and smirks at the redhead. "You're lucky I'm so flexi- Oh!" Buggy's words are yet again cut off by Shanks' actions as he begins curling his fingers, now specifically aiming for Buggy' prostate. "Nn! F-Fuck, Shanks, _yes!_ "

 

Shanks grins when he feels Buggy move his other leg to rest on his other shoulder. He can tell he's found what he's looking for when Buggy's back arches and his ankles cross over each other between Shanks' shoulder blades. "Here?" The incubus asks shortly as he curls his fingers again.

 

A loud cry of his name and two shaky hands scrambling to hold on to the back of his neck is the response the incubus receives. He repeats the action a few more times, alternating between curling his fingers and thrusting them in and out of the sylph.

  


The wet sounds of skin on skin on skin and Buggy's small whimpers and choked cries only raise the urgency for Shanks to finish preparing the shorter man. But Shanks would rather die than hurt Buggy during their first time together after so long apart, so he continues working Buggy open. "Gods, Buggy, you sound so fucking good. You feel so tight around my fingers, too. Can't wait to be inside of you, my heart."

 

"Then do it."

 

The words make Shanks pause in his motions as he turns his gaze to Buggy's face. The sylph looks so good like this, his lips thoroughly kissed and bitten, his cheeks dyed dark with a blush, his pupils blown and eyes hazy and his neck coated with marks that match Shanks' mouth. For a moment, the sight overloads the incubus and he forgets the words that Buggy says. Once he manages to gather himself, he looks the sylph in the eye as he asks, "you're sure?"

 

Buggy smiles softly and nods. "More than sure. Don't make me repeat myself, I already told you that I'm not patient."

 

Shanks laughs brightly as he pulls his fingers out of Buggy, smiling at the light noise the sylph makes at being empty once again. "Well, then I hope you don't mind that I'm not patient either," He says as he rubs the excess coconut oil from his fingers onto his cock.

 

Buggy gives a huff of laughter as he playfully rolls his eyes. "Why _would_ I mind? After all," He says before he lowers his voice to a whisper, just so Shanks has to lean in to hear. "I like when ya leave little reminders on me. Makes me feel nice." He finishes with a wink.

 

It's too much for Shanks' poor heart to handle, and he immediately lines himself up with Buggy's entrance. His tan cheeks flush even further as he smiles and shakes his head slowly. "Oh, my love, you should be careful with that clever tongue. You make even demons blush when you say words that are so sweet and so evil." Shanks doesn't even give Buggy the time to respond before he begins to slowly push into the sylph's tight heat.

 

Buggy grins wickedly at the incubus until he feels the head of Shanks' cock push into him, stretching him so much and filling him like he's craved for so long. His head falls back in pleasure as he lets out a soft keen. "Nngh! M-More~" He nearly tries to buck his hips, but Shanks hand comes back to hip, firmly pushing Buggy's pelvis against the mattress. "Sh-Shanks, more~" He whimpers with a shaky smile as he softly pants for more air.

 

Shanks has to take a moment to breath; the tightness and scalding heat of the body around him is good, so good, and it steals the breath from his lungs. But at the sound of his lover begging for more, he finds enough air in his system to continue pushing into the velvety heat. "Of course, my heart," He says between shallow breaths as he sinks into Buggy's body.

 

It takes what feels to be several minutes of soft moans and heavy panting before Shanks is full seated inside his lover. The redhead smiles down at Buggy, who offers a dazed grin in return. "Can I move now?" He asks softly, beaming when he receives a quick but relaxed nod inreturn.

 

"You better," Buggy says, but there's none of his usual snark in his voice. His hands move from Shanks' neck to tangle in bright red hair as Buggy drags his lover down for a kiss.

 

Shanks is all too happy to meet Buggy halfway, their tongues playfully sliding against each other as Shanks pulls his hips back just a bit. He softly snaps his hips forward, sending a jolt of pleasure down both of their spines. The two open their eyes to look at each other, but when they find that they're both good with everything that's happening, they let their eyes slide shut and continue with their actions.

 

After a few more thrusts, Shanks' cock finally finds what the incubus has been looking for; the same bundle of nerves that had made Buggy cry out only minutes before. When Shanks' tip rams into Buggy's prostate, the sylph lets out a small gasp into their kiss. Shanks does it again, and Buggy clenches down around him.

 

"Fuck, I'm a-already so close," Buggy whispers against Shanks' lips. He looks embarrassed by this fact, but Shanks just chuckles and kisses the corner of Buggy's lips, drawing the sylph's eyes back to him.

 

"That makes both of us," Shanks says softly, drawing a grin from both men. With a nod from Buggy, he continues his motions, their noises getting louder with each thrust.

 

When they climax, it's only ten seconds apart, with Buggy's seed spilling across both of their lower abdomens. When shanks cums, he barely manages to pull out of the sylph before spilling his cum all over the sylph's thighs.

 

Buggy chuckles as he looks at the mess of white that covers from his stomach to his thighs. "Ya know I woulda let you cum in me, right?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow at Shanks, who laughs cheerfully.

 

"Yeah, I know. Just didn't want us to take the time to have to clean that up before our next round," Shanks explains with a wink. "Now, I'm feeling like I should ride you. What do you think?"

 

"Sounds like a fantastic idea to me." Buggy grins as he grabs a hand towel from his nightstand to begin wiping off with, only for Shanks to stop him with a hand around the sylph's wrist.

 

Shanks clicks his tongue against his teeth and shakes his head in a mock-chiding manner. "Buggy! You should know better than to waste perfectly good food!" He scolds with a smile before leaning down and beginning to - rather seductively - lick the cum from Buggy's upper legs.

 

Buggy scoffs and softly swats the back of Shanks' head, but he has a fond smile on his lips anyway. "Disgusting incubus," he says with false disdain.

 

Shanks looks up long enough to respond with an equally playful, "Wasteful sylph."

 

"Missed you."

 

"Missed you, too."


	7. Info Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that I'm posting a lot of confusing information, so I've made a nice little info chapter to sum everything up! It doesn't have a whole lot of information, as some of it would be spoilers and some of it I'm still working out, but I think this will help at least a little! Be warned, there's still some spoilers for future chapters in here, but it's stuff y'all may have figured out already!

Alright, so now that we're a good ways into the story, I've realized just how complicated the lore is and I'm just adding this little page as a reference for all the characters, creatures, story line, cultures, etc. I'll try and make this as neat as possible, but it's admittedly going to be a bit hard. Still! I'm gonna try! Just be aware that this isn't fully developed and I'll probably have to go back and edit this chapter several times.

 

* * *

 

 

**Characters, their creature types, and why I chose that type:**

 

 _-Buggy, Sylph:_ His powers, specifically his ability to make most of his body float/fly, reminded me of wind spirits, and the one type of wind spirit I thought of was Sylphes. Typically, Sylphes are of one current, but with Buggy being a pirate and having such a 'flashy' personality, I kinda edited this a bit so that Sylphes have control over all winds.

 

 _-Shanks, Incubus:_ Well, it was hard to figure out what type of creature to make Shanks. He's certainly no werewolf or vampire, that's for sure. But he's still something just as - or maybe even _more_ \- powerful. But! Only depending on how he uses his powers. **(Spoiler for this story)** You see, as we'll find out in the story, Shanks is very powerful, but not for his powers as an Incubus. Rather, he's powerful for his skills as a plain demon, which isn't all that uncommon of a creature type, making up about 3-5% of the population. **(Spoiler over)** Also, I thought it would fit well with Shanks' character; a creature type that's supposed to be lustful in nature, but is actually only attracted to one person. Shanks is always the opposite of what everyone expects, so I thought 'Eh, might as well.'

 

 _-Gol D. Roger, Orc:_ Honestly, I don't even know on this one. It just kinda… worked, to me. Something with his mustache and horns and his mustache reminded me of horns, I guess. The one Orc to make me like Orcs

 

 _-Silvers Rayleigh, Døkkálfar:_ Rayleigh is definitely an elf, and I was already looking at the page for Døkkálfar, and he's the "Dark King", so I kinda had to do it.

 

 _-Crocus, Dryad:_ I just felt like he would be one. It just fit with his flower hair and his status as the Oro Jackson's doctor.

 

 _-Crocodile, Vampire:_ I chose for Crocodile to be a Vampire mainly because of its relevance to his story with Doflamingo, but also because it suits Crocodile alarmingly well. His style of clothing, his way of talking, his big ass mansion, his hair. It all just added up to me. Don't worry, I'll explain more with lore on every type of creature down below so I can explain my version of a vampire.

 

 _-Donquixote Doflamingo, Fallen Angel:_ To me, there really was no other option for Doflamingo. He's from a holy bloodline but was removed from it several hundred years in the past. I would reveal more, but that would be a **_major_ ** spoiler for his story. (Also, there's two paths that his removal could take and I'm still trying to decide). But another thing we'll see in this story is his relevance to Crocodile's story and his status as a _Fallen_ Angel.

 

 _-Monkey D. Luffy, Pixie:_ Despite it being an oddity, Luffy presented young, almost a year earlier than what is normal for far or pixies. His personality certainly suits his type of creature, and it'll only make more sense as the story progresses. I would've made him a fae/fairy, but pixies are more mischievous than fae. The nature of his creature will also play a big role in his story, especially his interactions with his crew, Shanks, and Buggy. (Which is my little way of saying that we're gonna see more of him in the future

 

 _-Trafalgar D. Water Law, Selkie:_ Has presented already, and presented at a fairly normal time. A selkie is like a mermaid, but they have seal tails instead of fish/shark. The seal stuff just fits with his theme, and I have a few ideas as to what his creature type will have to do with his story.

 

 _-Zoro, Oni:_ First, it needs to be known that Zoro is one of the crew members that has already presented. Not gonna lie, this choice was mainly made because Genji from Overwatch and Zoro both have green hair and it was all too easy to picture Zoro as an Oni. His status as an Oni - a type of demon - will come into play both during he and Sanji's rivalry, and during their courtship.

 

 _-Sanji,_ **_(Spoiler)_ ** _Incubus:_ What you need to know is that Sanji is one of the crew who has actually _not_ presented yet. Believe it or not, I didn't actually make this choice based off of his lustful nature, though that did help. I also decided on his nature because I wanted him to be on a level playing field with Zoro. There's also another reason (which will be revealed within the next 3 to 4 chapters), that will cause him to form a bond with another creature or two.

 

 _-Nefertari Vivi, half Will O' The Wisp, half Elf:_ This one is a bit of a strange one, but hear me out. Vivi likes to help, especially her friends and her people, and one of the few creatures known for their specific ability to help are the Will O The Wisp. This type of creature is very rare and is known to be an excellent type of creature to place at the head of the kingdom because of their honest, kind, and courteous nature. Vivi is only half Will O The Wisp, but it's certainly more prevalent than her Elven half.

 

 _-Nami, Witch:_ I was going to make nami a fire genasi, but I felt like using too many DnD creatures would be cheating. Besides, it makes too much sense for me to _not_ do it. Witches are one of the few types of creatures that are presented at birth, so Nami has had quite a while to work on her skills. Her specialties focus on spells to attract wealth, and weather magic and astrology, which have helped her immensely as a navigator. Her skills are also relevant to a few other characters, as we may see in the story.

 

 _-Usopp, Elf:_ If I'm honest I was totally thinking of Lord of the Rings, "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Usopp's a sniper, Elves have great eyesight. It just works to me. Not to mention his absolutely amazing hair could rival Legolas' hair. Bet.

 

 _-Robin, Huldra:_ Honestly, there were so many creature types that could fit Robin that I had a hard time choosing one. Eventually I chose Huldra because I wanted to include several different types of creatures and because of it's unique history. Huldras are known for their grace, beauty, and cunning, just like our favorite historian, and I wanted her to be something unique.

 

 _-Kaya, Spirit:_ In this universe, Kaya's illness caused her to pass during her transformation, mean she became one of the rare creatures known as a Spirit. She is in an in-between state of life and death where she can age, but only as much as the person she tethered to during life **(Spoiler for this story)** , meaning she only ages at the rate Usopp does. Given that he's an elf, this means a long life for both of them. This also means she must remain within a twenty mile distance of him. **(Spoiler over)** In other words, she's a strawhat.

 

More characters will be added as the story goes on, but that's what I've got for now.

 

* * *

 

**Lore for the creature types:**

 

Now this is gonna take a lot of time and a lot of explaining, so I'm gonna try to put information in like a quick intro followed by a bullet point section with a long summary underneath. I'm only going to mention creatures I feel are relevant to the story, because using many more than that would be way too much for me to handle.

 

First fact I need to state before anything else is that most creatures aren’t carried in DNA. Most of the time, it’s based off of a person’s personality

 

* * *

 

 

_-Nature Spirits(Sylphs, Nymphs, Dryads, etc.):_

 

Nature Spirits are creatures that, after their transformation, take on the appearance and powers of their element. Their skills require a lot of time and training to become mastered, and most Nature Spirits undergo training starting within a year of presenting so they can learn to control their powers, lest their emotions take control of them and wreak havoc. Their powers grow with age and mature as they do, should they use and practice them regularly.

 

Training for Nature Spirits usually begins once they’ve presented. In past eras, training used to take place in towns comprised entirely of Nature Spirits with schools for each type of spirit. Training would take anywhere between three to eight years, depending on the strength of the Spirit’s powers, their mental control over said powers, and the profession that they will use their powers for.

 

_-Sylphs_

 

Sylphs are air and wind spirits that can control the air, including the wind around them and the air that is in someone's lungs. As fighters, they’re typically best as rogues and assassins, though there are Sylphs that use their skills to wield heavy weapons that would classify them as something similar to a tank. Some of them also can develop their skills until they can fully rely on their abilities and use them similar to druids or a nature witches.

 

Appearance wise, Sylphs will always have skin that is some shade of blue, ranging from a pale robin egg blue to turquoise to azure or deep teal. Their hair will also be somewhere in this range of colors, unless they have dyed or bleached their hair an unnatural color (which is uncommon, but not rare). Their eye color is where Sylphs display the most variety; any color seen in the sky is a possibility for a Sylph’s eye color. Many people believe that a Sylph’s eye color is the same color as the sky was when they presented. Most Sylphs start their transformation in the early morning, when the sky is either still dark or the sun is just beginning to rise, which would explain why more sylphs have navy blue/light pink/lavender/pale orange eyes. Their heights range widely, but due to their training their builds are typically lithe. Their training usually sculpts them to be light enough that they can carry themselves, though this is usually fairly easy for the average sylph so their weights have a pretty good range. And, like all nature spirits, they have pointed ears.

 

The average age of presentation for a sylph is between 16 and 20, with most Sylphs presenting towards the the later end of this spectrum and presenting at 16 being incredibly rare. (Miss Goldenweek/Marianne being an example of a Sylph that presented at 16) Like other Nature Spirits, it's not uncommon for Sylphs to be recognized from a young age. Most Sylphs will have a fascination with the element they will take on as their nature. In the case of Sylphs, this means that most of them will have a tendency to enjoy high places or open areas. They tend to like having at least one door or window open at all times, no matter the circumstance.

 

Sylphs, while not incredibly powerful, have the advantage of being very in-tune with their natures, which gives them a very good sense of self and an unrivaled ability to assess their enemies. A Sylph’s power comes not from the strength of their abilities to control nature, but how well they use their abilities. (Buggy the Clown is a sylph that is famous for his incredible control and versatile abilities)

 

_-Nymphs_

 

Nymphs are water spirits that control water, especially that of oceans, rives, lakes, ponds, and other concentrated areas of water. They have the ability to control moisture in the air and in the bodies of other people to a certain degree. (In the air, the can at most summon a light rain. In people, they can at most make them feel mildly thirsty or greatly heal their comrades.) Like Sylphs, they work well as rogues and assassins, but their abilities with healing make them very good at support roles. That being said, with the right types of training, Nymphs can be any class.

 

Appearance wise, Nymphs look similar to Sylphs, but with a more of violet-blue tones than green-blue. Their skin tones will rain from powder blue to royal blue or lapis lazuli blue. Their hair will be among this range as well, unless unnaturally died (uncommon but not rare). Their eyes - like Sylphs’ - have a great variety that ranges from a pale raindrop blue to a nearly black-blue like the deepest depths of the oceans. Many people believe that the color of a Nymph’s eyes will reflect the type of water that they will feel most comfortable working with, with the paler colors meaning healing and/or rain water(s) and darker colors meaning ocean and/or current water(s). Their heights and weights can vary greatly, but Nymphs typically have denser builds than Sylphs but lighter builds than Dryads. Their builds should be like buoys; light enough to float, but heavy enough to stand their ground. And, like all nature spirits, they have pointed ears.

 

The average age of presentation for Nymphs is between 15 and 18, with an even distribution of transformations across the board. Like other Nature Spirits, it's not uncommon for Nymphs to be recognized from a young age. Most Nymphs will have a fascination with the element they will take on as their nature. It’s very common that a future Nymph will be able to swim before they will be able to walk and will have great lung capacity from a young age. They will want to spend a lot of time in or around water and will seem much more lively when around natural sources of water, even if it’s simply raining outside.

 

Nymphs weren’t typically considered overly-powerful in fields other than healing, but in the modern era, they are recognized as being a diverse creature type that can work almost any field. A Nymph’s power comes not from the strength of their abilities to control nature, but how well they use their abilities.

 

_-Dryads_

 

Dryads are tree spirits that have control over trees, plants and, to a limited degree, the element of earth. They have the ability to control flora around them as well as the ground within a certain radius. (They can grow or wilt these plants and can, at most, create tremors in the ground within a certain radius.) Like other Nature Spirits, they work well as rogues and assassins, but can also make good mages and druids, as well as any offense/defense role. They’d have a hard time trying to figure out how to take on any tank roles, but it’s possible.

 

Appearance wise, Dryads have skin tones ranging from pastel green to forest green. Their hair is also in this range of colors, mainly because their hair is made from leaves or needles. Their eye color can range from any color that can be seen on any leaves at any point during the year, such as spring green, burnt orange, banana yellow, light to dark brown, dark pine green, or bright red. Many people believe that the color of a Dryad’s eyes depends on the time of year during which they present. Height and weight ranges greatly, but Dryads are typically the most dense of the Nature Spirits. They are also typically more heavily muscled than Sylphs and Nymphs, but this all depends on training. And, like all nature spirits, they have pointed ears.

 

The average age of presentation for Dryads is between 15 and 20, with most Dryads presenting at 16 or 17. Like both Sylphs and Nymphs, it’s not hard to recognize a Dryad from a young age. They will typically have a fascination and love for the outdoors, especially for trees and other plants. They will be able to climb trees from a very early age and will most likely be very good at taking care of plants.

 

Dryads are strong creatures, though they aren’t typically considered when people think of warriors. However, in the modern era, Dryads are very versatile creatures that can be put in nearly position on the battlefield and do well. Dryads are very diverse in their skills and will always be a good addition to any crew. (Basil Hawkins is a Dryad who makes puppets of his enemies from his willow branch hair.)

 

* * *

 

 

_-_ _Daemons(Succubi/Incubi, Vindicti, Invidia, Devoratas, Otiosus, Cupidati, Superbi_

 

Daemons are beings with powers determined by the Seven Deadly Sins, with Succubi/Incubi representing Lust, Vindicti representing Wrath, Invidia representing Envy, Devoratas representing Gluttony, Otiosus representing Sloth, Cupidati representing Greed, and Superbi representing Pride. Unlike Angels, they aren’t presented from birth and they don’t present based on lineage. Daemons present based on an overpowering emotion that they feel at the moment of transformation. This feeling doesn’t even have to be a negative emotion, it just has to be so overwhelming that the person can think of nothing but this emotion for at least three hours before their transformation.

 

Daemons are incredibly powerful, as shown by in their presentation; the ability to hold such strong emotions inside of them shows a strength of will that not everyone has. While daemons make up a good amount of the population, a majority of them specialize in their skills as a specific type of Daemon rather than as a Daemon in general, meaning that they value their powers of their enhanced physical fighting ability. (Shanks is one of the few who doesn't use his Succubi powers in a fight.)

 

Most Daemons have the same abilities and share the same appearance-related traits. All Daemons are physically strong and well-muscled, though some may hide their muscles under fat. They have a small advantage in height (as compared to what the height would have grown to) and have a bit of a tanner complexion. Their eyes are normally brown, orange, yellow, or somewhere in between with a ring of gold or red around the pupil. All Daemons have at least one set of horns, but stronger Demons will grow a second pair once they've reached a certain strength. Daemons also have tails that will grow to almost reach the ground. The tips of these tails does not depend on the type of demon. Rather, it's believed that, like palms, the tip of a Daemon's tail will say something about their future, though this is a highly debated belief.

 

The average age of presentation for Daemons is between 17 and 21 with most Daemons presenting later in this range.. There is no way to tell if someone is bound to become a Daemon, since most Daemons present during the early morning before they see anyone.

 

Despite Daemons being one of the most numerous creature types, there’s no official place of training for Daemons. They are one of the few creature types that are believed to be better of learning and mastering their powers on their own, lest the most powerful demons try and take over the world again.

 

_-Succubi/Incubi_

 

Succubi and Incubi are Lust Daemons that have to sustain themselves by gathering energy from sex. Typically considered one of the most seductive types of creatures, they are known to be dangerous because of their ability to lure anyone into bed (or wherever they desire) no matter the circumstances or consequences. The fact that Lust Daemons consciously control when they use their abilities only gives them more power and makes them more dangerous to enemies.

 

Their abilities give them the ability to ensnare anyone into having sexual relations with them. The incubus or succubus will bring their partner to orgasm, feeding of their pleasure until the very last second. Then, after their climax, the spell will wear off their partner. Usually, this is where the Lust Daemon will either kill their partner or blackmail them into something, but not all incubi/succubi do that.

 

Many people suspect that Succubi/Incubi are created when they are feeling a deep, internal craving or desire for someone specific, or for a general 'someone.' (Red-Haired Shanks is a famous Incubus who relies on his physical prowess rather than his powers.)

 

(The secret to dealing with a Lust Daemon is knowing that in the end, only the partner can decide to go with the Incubus/Succubus. They may give the partner the idea, but only the partner makes the choice to go with them.)

 

_-Vindicti_

 

Vindicti are Wrath Daemons that have to sustain themselves on the blood of people who have recently been involved in a fight or battle, no matter friend or enemy. They are considered one of the most dangerous creature types due to their wrathful nature and their incredible bloodthirst. They are some of the most physically strong fighters that usually have no qualms about feeding from anyone who has even vaguely troubled them, but some of them have immense self control and are able to restrain themselves by feeding from only small cuts, taking very little at a time. (Killer of the Kidd Pirates is one of such Daemons.)

 

Their need to feed on blood is similar to vampires, but it's harder for them to find a willing participant They usually end up picking fights with enemies that they don't mind living without and their bloodthirst takes over. They gorge themselves or drink some and save the rest for later.

 

_-Invidia_

 

Invidia are Envy Daemons that sustain themselves by stealing from those around them. Friends, enemies, it doesn't matter. They just need to take certain items, mostly precious metals and rare jewels, which posses a type of natural energy that can sustain an Invidias like a meal can sustain most types of creatures.

 

_-Devoratas_

 

Devoratas are Gluttony Daemons who require a great amount of food to sustain themselves. They need to almost constantly be eating in order to not just keep their energy up, but to maintain their health. But the cost of needing to constantly eat doesn't come without benefit; due to their enormous intake of food, their body stores some of this energy, letting it build up into power that can be used to attack. (Jewelry Bonney is a famous Devoratai that is known for her incredible strength)

 

_-Otiosus_

 

Otiosus are Sloth Daemons who sustain themselves on sleep and rest more than food. However, their appearances and powers are deceiving, as their powers build up due to the energy they save _and_ gain during sleep, so when they do need to attack, it's a very strong attack. Not much more is known about Otiosus as they don't like wasting time on idle talk when they would rather be sleeping.

 

_-Cupidati_

 

Cupidat are Greed Daemons that, like Invidia, need to steal or trade for things to sustain themselves. Specifically, they need things of value, either economic value or sentimental Value. They most enjoy family heirlooms of jewelry. Not much is known about them.

 

_-Superbi_

 

Superbi are Pride Daemons that sustain themselves off of - oddly enough - compliments. However, while this seems odd, many people believe that Superbi are created while they feel deeply self-conscious and in need of reassurance, but have no way to convince themselves that they are, in general, good or good _at_ something. Other than that, not much is known about Superbi, despite them being one of the more common types of Daemons. (One famous Superbias is the marine Coby.)

 

* * *

 

 

_-Vampires_

 

Vampires are long-lived beings that rely on a regular intake of blood to sustain themselves. They are seductive by their very nature, but often prefer to live isolated or away from busy areas. They are strong fighters that work best on offense.

 

In the past, people believed that vampires were nocturnal and/or allergic to sunlight. However, it has since been discovered that Vampires, when they transform, are actually changed to suit their environments. A vampire living in the desert is made to withstand great amounts of sunlight and heat as well as becoming accustomed to living in such dry, arid conditions, while a vampire living on the ocean will never get motion sickness or seasickness and will be able to withstand many of the diseases that living at sea would bring. In addition to this, Vampires exude a natural charismatic aura that draws people to them no matter what a person’s usual ‘type’ is.

 

Along with these abilities, Vampires also live a good amount of time, though it isn't known exactly _how_ long because most vampires simply lose track of time. Because of this, many of them don't particularly care about their birthdays. However, despite their sense of time becoming a bit foggy over time, all their other senses are enhanced after their transformation. Along with enhanced vision, hearing, smell, taste and sense of touch, they also get enhanced speed and strength, though it’s not by much (If an average human’s strength and speed are at 1, then an average vampire’s are at 1.3)

 

The average age of presentation for Vampires is between 18 and 22, though it's not uncommon for Vampires to present within 5 years on either side of this spectrum. Before this, the person will grow and age as any other person would. It's not easy to tell if someone will present as a vampire, but there are a few subtle signs. A few of them may teeth longer than is normal for an infant. A few of them will also prefer meat (a lot) more rare than well done. Other than these, it’s very hard to spot a vampire before their presentation.

 

Appearances differ from vampire to vampire, as they transform to adapt to their surroundings, but they all have two things in common; sharper canine teeth (or ‘fangs’) and gold eyes. However, this doesn’t make it much easier to spot a vampire on sight, given that their fangs are usually retracted and many creature types can have gold eyes. Vampires have a wide range of heights and weights, but most are about average height with lean to heavily-muscled figures. However, no matter what a vampire looks like, they’ll always be attractive, even if that means in an unconventional sense.

 

Vampires are strong creatures who don’t need a formal school for their skills. Rather, they just adapt to their new senses, as their powers don’t change all that much, just getting better. However, it’s not uncommon for Vampires to need extra time adapting to these senses and seeking out isolation while they do so. The reason for wanting this isolation is a lot less complex than most people think; with enhanced senses, it’s not hard for a young Vampire to become overwhelmed. They become hypersensitive to sound, touch, smell, and light, which is the main reason people thought Vampires were nocturnal and allergic to sunlight.

 

Vampires don’t have a lot of cultural aspects since they don’t even get together to learn and train their powers, but there are certain small things that all Vampires have in common. One of such things is a cold, aloof aura; Vampires rank very high on the power scale and are what could be considered nobility because of it. They also have a natural need to close themselves off from those around them; they are long-lived and try to protect themselves from getting too close to people who don’t live as long as they do.

 

However, despite this fact, many Vampires have found enjoyment in hosting other types of creatures. Many believe this is because it's a way to ward off complete loneliness without being completely involved in the other creatures' lives. Other people believe it's simply a way to have willing blood donors around. Either way, many of the creatures hosted by Vampires form lifelong friendships with their host and are thankful for their host's willingness to create a place for the creatures to train their skills. (Sir Crocodile is one such Vampire that hosts Sylphs so they can train themselves in the windy deserts of Alabasta. Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk is another famous Vampire who currently hosts a Dark Witch, Perona, and an Oni, Roronoa Zoro.)

 

**More will be added on later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone I know we came here for the Buggy/Shanks, but this chapter is all about that Doflamingo/Crocodile. Just be sure to read carefully at certain parts, as there's some foreshadowing in here! Also, there's some Nami/Vivi and Perona/Baby 5 in the beginning, because why not? Also, there's some parts in this chapter I'm gonna rewrite later, so dw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I was wondering if anyone would have any interest in some possible oneshots of this au? I was thinking of a couple different ships in this au, such as Killer/Penguin and Scratchmen Apoo/Basil Hawkins, so I thought it would be a good idea to see if there's any interest in that.

Crocodile stops in front of Buggy's door, a hand raised to knock, before his elevated sense of hearing picks up the sounds behind the door. Panting, gasping, moaning, sweet words whispered from one lover to another. It seems that Buggy found his long lost love. Crocodile chuckles to himself. Good for him.

 

Luckily, the vampire had thought this might happen and planned ahead. Crocodile pulls an envelope out of his vest and rests it on the doorknob where Buggy will be able to see it after his reunion with Shanks. It's a very important letter, after all, and Buggy might be very happy to receive it. Crocodile smirks to himself, knowing that now that the letter is where Buggy will find it, his plan is a guaranteed success and that he has nothing to worry about. In this regard, at least. This plan might upset Doflamingo in the morning, but the fallen angel won’t be mad for long after he realizes _why_ Crocodile has done this.

 

His smirk falls away into a genuine and soft smile as he turns around as quietly as possible. He makes his way back to his room as calmly as possible, but it’s not _entirely_ impossible that he’s walking faster than normal. But, even if he was, who could blame him? His soon-to-be lover (and more) was waiting for him in his room, naked and self conscious and worried that Crocodile wouldn’t come back for him. _‘What a silly man,’_ Crocodile shakes his head fondly, _‘To think that I would leave him after inviting him into my bed.’_

 

As he’s walking past the double doors to the ballroom, one of the doors opens very slightly and two women peek their heads out. Crocodile pauses at the sight of Baby 5 and Vivi, who beckon him over. Usually, in these circumstances, Crocodile would have politely waved them off and gone straight back to Doflamingo. However, Vivi's eyes and ears were glowing again, meaning she will stop at nothing to accomplish her current task, no matter what it may be. Crocodile sighs and resigns himself to help the women _as fast as possible_ so he can return to Doflamingo.

 

"Crocodile, come here!" Vivi whispers, as if the music from the ballroom doesn't cover her voice. It's only Crocodile's vampiric hearing that picks up her soft voice. "Please!" She adds quickly, ever a kind princess that remembers her manners.

 

Even from this distance, he can see the bright pink blushes that peek out from under their jeweled masks. Curious. What was bringing such a vibrant flush to their cheeks? Crocodile had a feeling he could take a guess. _‘Well, there_ **_are_ ** _several attractive women here. I suppose it was only a matter of time until they found two ladies who interest them,’_

 

He steps closer to the women, who both look some combination of excited and anxious as they stand close together and beckon him even closer. He rolls his eyes playfully as he takes another few steps closer until he’s finally close enough that the young women have to look up at him.

 

“How may I be of assistance, dear ladies?” Crocodile asks with a faint hint of amusement in his voice. He crosses his arms, but he knows that Vivi and Baby 5 won’t be fooled or deterred by his stoic appearance.

 

Of course, Vivi is the one to speak first since Baby 5 is too busy blushing and glancing at someone over her shoulder. Vivi makes the same motion of looking at someone across the room before turning back to Crocodile, the pink blush on her cheeks renewed. Still, she clears her throat and tries to act the part of a politely inquisitive noble. “Sir Crocodile, Baby 5 and I were simply wondering who a few of your guests were, if you would be kind enough to tell us?”

 

Crocodile raises a regal brow at the question before bluntly stating, “This is a masquerade, your highness. I’m not supposed to reveal anyone’s identity.” He’s teasing and making this encounter take longer than it needs to be, but it’s too much fun not to.

 

His words immediately catch Baby 5’s attention and the dark haired woman whips around to scowl at him. “Cro-co-di-le!” She draws out childishly as she crosses her arms and pouts at the older man.

 

Crocodile has to hold back a grin as he shrugs his shoulders as if there's nothing he can do. That is not the response Vivi and Baby 5 want.

 

The Princess of Alabasta steps forward with a huff. "Crocodile, please. I'm attempting to be polite, but I'm afraid this issue has a time limit. Please, we just need some information." She tries not to plead, but the worried way she frowns and the anxious way she adjusts her mask and gown give her away.

 

If this had been any other situation, Crocodile would have continued to tease his younger sister figures with dry wit and blunt comments, but he wants to return to Doflamingo before the fallen angel starts to get anxious. He sighs before finally relenting. "Fine. Who is it that you were wishing to know about?"

 

Both young womens' faces break into wide smiles as they open the door wider and beckon for Crocodile to look inside. He steps between the shorter women and looks to the subtle point of Vivi's finger. _'It's a good thing Baby 5 is letting her show me. Discretion is not Baby 5's strong point,'_ Crocodile thinks to himself as his sharpened sense of sight finally finds the targets of Vivi's and Baby 5's affections.

 

Standing next to the pixie captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and his oni first mate, Roronoa Zoro, was two very beautiful women.

 

"Ah, I see," He says as he lets a soft chuckle fall from his lips. "You both have very… _interesting_ tastes."

 

The first of the women has long, loose orange curls that falls and a mask of gold with opal beading. Her outfit stands out compared to most of the other women at the ball. She decided to wear a low-cut, billowy blouse that is held tight to her lower torso by a bright, floral-patterned underbrush corset and - here is what most people consider the surprising part - dark pants and knee high leather boots in place of a skirt that complete her outfit. It was quite a unique look, but knowing who was underihe mask, it makes sense to the vampire.

 

"That first one, the one with orange hair, would be the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew and the Witch of Fortune, Nami," he begins with a slight incline of his head towards said woman. Vivi listens avidly, nodding every so often as her eyes lock onto Nami. "Her specialties are divination and spells to do with money and luck. She has only recently come into the world's notice when she joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Before that, she was a thief of immense skill, from what I've heard. There is not much information on her, but there are rumors that she did not become a thief willingly." Crocodile continues. He suddenly longs for a cigar; something about sharing information like this always made him crave a good smoke.

 

Vivi takes everything in and Crocodile can see the gears turning behind her glowing eyes. "So she's a pirate, meaning she's not going to be looked on fondly by my father…" She says to herself, but she doesn't sound disappointed or downtraught in the least. _"But_ ," Of course. Vivi already thought up a counterpoint. "You said she's the Witch of Fortune?" She turns to look up at Crocodile and the man swears her eyes are glowing even brighter.

 

"That is correct," He confirms with a small nod. Of _course_ Vivi already has a plan on how she could court the pirate. Why wouldn't she?

 

Vivi's smile widens as she looks back at the witch. "Perfect! I think I know a way to get closer to her!" She exclaims quietly as she beams and flushes an even darker shade of pink.

 

Crocodile chuckles softly before arching an eyebrow and asking, "Oh? And how would you go about doing that?"

 

"Glad you asked!" She chirps. "Alabasta needs more money right now, and since she's the Witch of Fortune, I could get closer to her for 'diplomatic reasons,'" She says with a wink as she moves her fingers to signify air quotations. "And since witches are held in high regard, father can't say I'm not allowed to interact with her without making a political statement that wouldn't even be true!" She finishes with a confident grin.

 

Crocodile has to give it to Vivi, her political savvy is incredible for her young age. He gives a vague smile that barely twitches at the corners of his lips, but he knows Vivi sees it. "It is not a bad plan," he admits with a subtle nod.

 

As Vivi quietly prides herself on her plan. Baby 5 tugs on Crocodile's sleeve. "Okay, now what about her?" Baby 5 asks enthusiastically, her as shining as she (less discreetly) points to the other woman with them.

 

The other woman is pale with pastel pink curls winding down to her hips. Her face is mostly obscured by a vintage mask, covered in pink roses and lilies and black ribbons, that needs to be held by its handle. (The young woman keeps forgetting this and constantly moves her hands when she's talking.) Her outfit is of similar style, a light pink ball gown with a wide, floor-length skirt and off-the-shoulder sleeves that hold close to her delicate frame. The only part of her outfit that isn't in a vintage masquerade style is her shoes, which are black platform boots that add half a head to her height.

 

“Ah, that would be the Paradox Witch, Perona. A very skilled and powerful witch who uses both pastel and dark magic. Her specialties are love spells and traditional rituals. I know more about her than Nami, as Perona is currently living with Dracule Mihawk,” Crocodile begins, but he’s quickly cut off by a sad whine from Baby 5.

 

“But Master Doflamingo _hates_ Mihawk!” She exclaims as her face pulls together in worry. Her silk-gloved hands come up to nervously pull at her dark curls and pointed ears. “He’ll never let me see her if she lives with Mihawk!”

 

“Speaking of Doflamingo’s loathing towards Dracule,” Crocodile starts, remembering a certain curiosity he has, “Why does Doflamingo hate him with such strength? Has Dracule ever done anything to upset him?” Whenever Crocodile asks the fallen angel about his hatred towards the swordsman, Doflamingo’s usual grin drops into a betrayed frown as he says something about how Crocodile should know why. But, no matter how many times Doflamingo says it, Crocodile still doesn’t understand what he means when he says that.

 

Baby 5 looks at the taller man incredulously as her eyes take on a slightly offended look for her master. “Why…? Because he-!” She cuts herself off, looking around nervously before lowering her voice. Crocodile has to lean in closer to hear her quiet exclamation of, “because he took you to bed! And _you_ told Master Doflamingo about it! _Bragged_ about it even!” She crosses her arms as she glares at Crocodile. “And since he’d never blame you, he blames Mihawk.” She finishes, looking to Crocodile for an explanation of his actions.

 

His reaction is not what Baby 5 expects it to be.

 

Crocodile pauses for a minute before a low but clear laugh sounds from deep in his chest. The two young women on either side of him share a look as the vampire raises a hand to cover his mouth, muffling his deep chuckles so know one can hear them. Vivi is confused, Baby 5 even more so, as well as being hurt on Doflamingo’s behalf. “What?!” She demands, though her confidence in her accusation is quickly fading.

 

After a few more low chuckles, the laughter subsides and Crocodile shakes his head, the faint smile still on his lips. “It’s simply the fact that Doflamingo bought the lie I told him so many years ago.” Crocodile can’t help but let out another few chuckles. Vivi giggles in understanding, but Baby 5 looks taken aback and confused. She isn’t sure what to say, but thankfully, Crocodile continues.

 

“I told him that to try and dissuade him from pursuing me. Of course, Doflamingo is relentless and continues to try and win my favor.” Crocodile has to be careful with his words and remember to talk in present tense. No one knows that he and Doflamingo are in the middle of something… _complex_ , and Crocodile wants to have this to themselves. “Dracule is actually just a pleasant acquaintance. A friend, at best. That’s not to say he and I haven’t considered a romantic relationship, but that was over at least a century ago and it was little more than a discussion with a mutual agreement that it wouldn’t work.” Crocodile shakes his head with another chuckle.

 

Baby 5’s expression is only more surprised. She suddenly perks up, her silver jewelry clinking with the movement as her grey eyes go wide. “Wait, then that means that Master Doflamingo has a chance! Right?” She asks, a wide grin on her red-painted lips as she looks towards the masquerade’s host.

 

At the question, Vivi turns to Crocodile as well, her eyes wide behind her mask. “Wait… Crocodile, I don’t see Doflamingo in the ballroom anymore. Is he…?”

 

The silence and blank look that gives the two younger women makes them gasp as they grin widely. They both start to speak at the same time, their voices far too loud, and a good number of the attendees of the ball are starting to look in their direction.

 

Crocodile quickly steps out of eyesight, but not before his eyes - and ears - catch on something. He almost sighs in relief as he thinks of a way out, a way back to Doflamingo.

 

“I shall share my story with you two tomorrow evening after everyone leaves.” Both women start to protest, turning to follow him, but Crocodile’s next words stop them in their tracks. “And I _do_ expect to have stories, given that those two lovely young women are now looking at you.”

 

A barely noticeable sly grin forms on Crocodile’s face  as both women flush and try - but fail - to discreetly check if Crocodile is lying. But he's not, and Vivi stutters while Baby 5 bites her lip. Crocodile has to force his chuckle back into his throat as he adds. "You know, Baby 5, Perona just called you cute, and Perona only likes _cute_ things. And Nami is very… _interested_ in you as well, Nami." Crocodile adds as he puts a hand on each of the women's lower backs in the way an older sibling might when their younger siblings are nervous. "Straw Hat just suggested that they come over here. Ah, but here they come, so I should just leave you two to the witches. Remember to tell me about them tomorrow evening at dinner."

 

"Huh?!" Both women break their gazes away from the other young women to look at Crocodile just as the vampire pushes them back into the ballroom and closes the door behind them. He waits a few seconds, hands firmly holding the door closed, for any sign that someone might try to get through the doors and follow him. Thankfully, nothing does, and Crocodile's lungs deflate as he sighs in relief as he lets his hands pull away from the wooden doors.

 

 _'Damn it all, that took longer than I thought,’_ Crocodile thinks with a huff as he straightens his jacket before turning around. This must be the first time he’s glad his bedroom is next to the ballroom as he strides towards the room where Doflamingo awaits him. _‘But everything is taken care of now and I can return to Doflamingo.’_ If Crocodile wasn’t so stubborn about upholding his serious and coldly regal facade, he would be grinning like mad.

 

Crocodile stands in front of the doors to his room, taking a second to see if his hearing could pick up any noises coming from the other side of the doors. After having left Doflamingo like he did, Crocodile expects to hear Doflamingo either pleasuring himself impatiently or pacing anxiously. Instead, Crocodile hears only slow, deep breathing and nothing else.

 

Hm. That’s not what the vampire expected to hear.

 

Crocodile thinks about knocking on the door, but he wants to know what Doflamingo is doing. He wants to know why the usually loud and obnoxious man is now uncharacteristically quiet. It is  admittedly unnerving to Crocodile, and he needs to know what is happening without Doflamingo trying to hide the truth. Slowly, quietly, the vampire pushes open the door and peeks inside his room to see what’s happening.

 

The naked fallen angel is laying on Crocodile’s bed, legs comfortably splayed wide open and one arm draped over his stomach. His other hand is holding a small velvet box as his half-lidded eyes look inside at the contents. The contents, Crocodile is sure, being a ring with which Doflamingo hoped Crocodile would wear on his finger.

 

For a brief moment, guilt and contentment tangle together in Crocodile’s heart and the vampire isn’t sure what he should do about it. Then he remembers that in twenty-four hours at most, Doflamingo will be more than happy with Crocodile, despite all the times the older man turned him down. It will all be worth it - for both of them. Crocodile’s nerves unknot themselves as the shorter man allows himself a small smile.

 

Doflamingo sighs quietly before closing the lid of the box and putting it under the pillow his head lays on. His now unoccupied hand falls to rest on his stomach with his other arm and Doflamingo’s eyes stare up at the ceiling as he pulls his lower lip between his teeth. Crocodile notices that said lower lip looks bitten to the point of bleeding. Doflamingo must be worried to have torn his lip up in such a cruel way.

 

With a soft smile, Crocodile enters the room, shutting the door quietly so as not to make a sound and alert Doflamingo to his presence. (Years of being able to hear the echoes of his footsteps has taught Crocodile to silence his own movements.) His smooth, effortless footsteps carry Crocodile over to the side of the bed. Doflamingo, so lost in thought with glazed over eyes, doesn’t notice his love interest as Crocodile sits next to the taller man.

 

Just as Doflamingo begins to drag his teeth against his poor, abused lower lip again, Crocodile raises his hand to cup the blonde’s jaw. Doflamingo startles a bit as Crocodile’s thumb gently pulls the bitten and torn lower lip from the painful grasp of ivory teeth. “You should not worry your poor lips so much, Doflamingo,” Crocodile says softly as his thumb gently swipes over Doflamingo’s slightly swollen lip. The blood that collects on the pad of Crocodile’s thumb should smell amazing, but it smells of fear and the stench of it is revolting. Yet Crocodile still takes the tip of his finger between his lips, lets the acrid taste set of the worst of his taste buds. He takes away the fear, takes it from Doflamingo and erases it like it was never there.

 

Doflamingo’s eyes meet Crocodile’s own and his features soften, the paleness of anxiety draining away and leaving only a deepening red in its place. “Crocodile, you’re back.” His voice is quiet and shaky, nerves not yet done humming with the worst type of excitement. He sits up a bit, already reaching up with a weak hand to hold the vampire’s hand in place against his jaw. His eyes begin to water in relief as he gives a small laugh. “I-I was worried.” He admits as his other hand comes to rest on Crocodile’s hip.

 

The vampire chuckles lowly as he uses his free hand to untie his mask, letting it drop to the bed before he sets it aside on the bedside table. “You did not need to worry, my dear bird.” He comments with a low, warm voice as he dips down to place a quick kiss on Doflamingo’s warm mouth. “I would never leave you, no matter how much I tease.” His metallic hand comes up to gently clear away the tears that spill from Doflamingo’s eyes.

 

Doflamingo’s smile is warm and lopsided when he looks up as they part from their kiss. “Thank you,” He whispers, his nerves finally beginning to calm as his entire body begins to sing with the need to have Crocodile closer. “I… I just…”

 

A faint but warm smile stops Doflamingo’s words in their tracks as Crocodile leans back in, this time pressing a kiss to the fallen angel’s temple. “I understand, Doflamingo. But I’m here now, and I will not leave for the rest of the night.” Crocodile promises in a low murmur against Doflamingo’s skin. “Neither will you, for that matter.”

 

Pleased, contented laughter bubbles from Doflamingo’s throat as he pulls back from the embrace so he can look at Crocodile. “I wouldn’t even nightmare of it.” He responds before his relieved laughter starts anew.

 

The clear, loud sound of Doflamingo’s laughter and the sight of the clear blue-and-white eyes brings a smile to Crocodile’s mouth. It feels weird to smile rather than smirk, even more so without a cigar alight between, but Crocodile can’t _not_ smile at Doflamingo right now. “Good. Now let me undress myself so we can finally begin.” He gently pulls away from the younger man’s hands with a sweetly roguish grin. He carefully pulls off his jacket, setting it to the side before his fingers carefully unbutton his vest and shirt and lay them with his jacket.

 

Doflamingo watches Crocodile excitedly, his tongue darting over his lip distractedly. The feeling of saliva on his torn-up lip makes the blonde man wince and that, in turn, makes Crocodile chuckle. “I guess I really _shouldn’t_ bite my lip like that. It’s gonna be a pain for the next few days.” Doflamingo chuckles.

 

The deep, clear laugh it earns from Crocodile is worth any pain Doflamingo has, in Doflamingo’s opinion. The vampire is still chuckling as he removes his belt and says, “Then I’ll be sure to be careful when we kiss, my love,” He reassures the taller man with a hint of teasing in his voice.

 

Much to Crocodile’s delight, Doflamingo flushes bright red even as he beams at the vampire. “Croco-chan is so sweet~” He giggles like a child pulling on their crush’s hair.

 

A good-natured roll of golden eyes and a twitch upwards of thin, regal lips has Doflamingo only grinning wider, even as Crocodile says, “I thought we agreed that you could call me by my actual name.”  Crocodile sits on the edge of the bed as he pulls his pants off and folds them before carefully tossing them with the rest of his clothes Now only his underwear, tented by his growing erection, remains. Though, judging by the way Doflamingo is eyeing them, they won’t stay on for much longer.

 

The dark-haired man offers his soon-to-be lover a small smile as he beckons him closer. “Come here, Doflamingo. I would not like to wait any longer.” Crocodile smiles at the eager way Doflamingo scrambles to sit up and get to the vampire.

 

Doflamingo moves to kneel behind Crocodile, wrapping his arms around his waist as tan, folded legs bracket Crocodile’s hips. In this position, Crocodile can feel the large member that rubs against his lower back, and it makes him chuckle. “Still so eager, Doflamingo?” He asks as the blonde rests his chin on Crocodile’s shoulder.

 

Doflamingo scoffs lightly before responding. “You say it like I’ll ever _not_ be excited to touch you.” The remark makes Crocodile roll his eyes but smile fondly as he watches Doflamingo’s hands wander from over resting, linked over his stomach, to rub over the vampire’s lower abdomen and down to his thighs. “Hey, Crocodile, can I touch you?”

 

Crocodile doesn’t miss the breathless excitement in the fallen angel’s voice and he nods in response. “If you feel so inclined,” Crocodile replies with a slight grin as his own hands reach down to rest on top of Doflamingo’s thighs, kneading and squeezing them softly. “But if I was in your position, I would not play so much. After all, preparation is going to take a good amount of time, and I am sure you want to get to that part soon, yes?” Crocodile turns his head to the side a bit to kiss Doflamingo on the cheek before pulling away to see the red flush on tan cheeks and the way Doflamingo is observing how his hands look on Crocodile’s thighs.

 

“I mean, of course, but I really want to touch you in any way you’ll let me,” Doflamingo responds easily, such intimate words falling from his lips like a waterfall. “I mean… Look at how _good_ we look together,” Doflamingo says with an awestruck grin as his hands reach for the waistband of Crocodile’s boxers before his fingers push under the fabric. Doflamingo lets out happy little giggles as he rubs his thumbs over the plane of Crocodile’s abdomen. His giggles stop for a moment as he turns his head to look at his long-time love interest with such a serious gaze that for a moment, Crocodile gets worried. “Crocodile, can I touch you? _Really_ touch you?”

 

Crocodile chuckles as he gives a soft, reassuring squeeze to Doflamingo’s strong thighs and kisses his flushed cheek again. “Doflamingo, I have said yes once, and I am saying it again, but I will not repeat my words after this. Touch me, Doflamingo. I want you to. If you do something I do not like, I will tell you.” Crocodile promises seriously before he gently pushes his hips up into Doflamingo’s hands with a sly smile.

 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” The blonde lets out a soft, pleased hum at the feeling of Crocodile’s skin sliding against his own. His hands pull out from under Crocodile’s boxers so they can coyly take ahold of the waistband. “Then can these come off? Because, I’m not gonna lie, I really kind of hate them right now.”

 

“Of course, love. But first, allow me a kiss.” Crocodile smiles at Doflamingo as he lifts one hand from the blonde’s thigh to gently cup his chin. He guides the fallen angel to look at him before pulling him into a soft kiss. Just as he promised, he is careful and gentle, mindful of the torn lower lip. He doesn’t try to deepen the kiss by using tongue, instead just letting their soft, barely-not-chaste kiss linger between them.

 

To Crocodile’s amusement, Doflamingo pouts when the vampire pulls back. “I appreciate that you’re trying not to hurt me, but you can go a bit harder than _that.”_ Doflamingo whines as he tugs on Crocodile’s boxers.

 

“I’m sorry, dear,” Crocodile says with a chuckle, “I simply do not wish to harm you the first time we make love. And would you quit tugging on my undergarments? Just _ask_ me to help remove them, if you need help.” After pressing a kiss to the corner of Doflamingo’s mouth, he lifts his hips a bit so the blonde can slide his boxers down a bit.

 

The blonde man pouts when Crocodile has to help him with pulling down his undergarments, but as he gently slides the boxers down Crocodile’s thighs, his pout quickly turns into a lust-filled expression. Crocodile’s cock is finally exposed to him, and it looks so, _so_ good.

 

Holy Virtues, but Doflamingo has waited so long for this.

 

(It’s no secret to anyone that Doflamingo has been head-over-heels for Crocodile ever since he has met the vampire. At the time, Doflamingo had been only eight years old and Crocodile had been barely thirteen. At that age, Crocodile had been six years from presenting, and Doflamingo’s family had just been disgraced, sent from the Holy Isles to live amongst sin with humans. The day Doflamingo had first seen Crocodile, he had been alone, and maybe if he hadn’t, nothing would’ve happened.

 

Doflamingo doesn’t much from that day, but he remembers seeing a young boy with dark hair and a gun. He remembers that the boy was alone, and that he was _fighting_ alone, fighting against men many times his size and age. He remembers being afraid for the bone-thin boy with an outdated gun. (In the end, it became clear that Doflamingo should have been afraid for the older men when the unknown boy with a permanent scowl was bending over their bodies and taking the money from their pockets.)

 

Crocodile had met Doflamingo’s covered eyes before clicking his tongue against his teeth. Then he took a step towards the younger boy, and Doflamingo’s world went black before he could see what happened next. When Doflamingo woke up, he was just outside of his family’s house with no idea of how he had gotten there. All he knew was that he had just met someone very important, someone he was bound to meet again. He couldn’t wait.)

 

“Doflamingo, staring is impolite.” Crocodile scolds playfully as the intensity of the fallen angel’s gaze brings only the faintest tint of pink to his skin. He looks down at the tan, twitching hands on his thighs before his eyes move up to look at Doflamingo, whose lips are parted as he tries to pull even half of a thought together. “Are you awake, Doflamingo?”

 

The blonde swallows quietly before he manages a slow nod. “Y-Yeah, I just… I’m a bit nervous,” He admits softly as his hands rest limply on Crocodile’s legs. “I’ve waited so long for a chance to do something even _remotely_ like this with you, and now that I’m here, I…”

 

Crocodile smiles fondly as he gently takes one of Doflamingo’s hands in his own. “I know,” he says softly as his palm presses against the back of Doflamingo’s hand. His fingers fit between Doflamingo’s as Crocodile speaks again. “I understand, love. It’s normal to be nervous in situations like these when you are with someone you care about.”

 

“I know, I know.” Doflamingo says shakily. He draws in a shaky breath before letting it out as he moves his head so he can press a thankful kiss to the older man’s shoulder. When he speaks, his words are muffled against the vampire’s skin. “It’s just… What if I can’t please you? What if I fuck up? What if something goes wrong? What if you regret it in the morning?”

 

“I will _never_ regret this, Doflamingo.” Crocodile immediately respond, softly squeezing Doflamingo’s hand as his other hand moves from Doflamingo’s jaw to bury itself in his short hair. “I am very sure of that. Will you?”

 

The fallen angel nearly chokes on his own surprised, disbelieving laughter. “Of course not! I’ve courted you for over _three hundred years-”_

 

“Then there is no problem.” Crocodile cuts him off quickly. His fingers gently scratch against Doflamingo’s scalp as his hand that holds Doflamingo’s brings it to rest on his lower abdomen, mere centimeters from his cock. “Just let me lead for now, my dear bird, and I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly.”

 

Doflamingo lets out a slow breath as he nods. “Okay… Okay,” He says more resolutely. “Just be careful with me. I haven’t exactly done this with anyone else before. I’ve just used toys and I don’t think those are going to compare to you.”

 

Crocodile chuckles lowly before responding with, “Well, I should hope not. I should be able to pleasure you more than a simple _toy.”_ He scoffs. More softly, he asks, “Now would you like to touch me, or would you prefer to start preparation?” Crocodile makes sure to not back Doflamingo into doing something without a choice. Doflamingo may be a bird, but being trapped in a cage will only make him more anxious than he already is.

 

“Can I just… stroke your cock a couple times, then we get to prep? I… I’m worried I won’t last all that long.” Doflamingo confesses as a dark blush spreads out from his cheeks all the way down to his collarbones.

 

A soft smile forms on Crocodile’s lips as he fondly ruffles Doflamingo’s hair. “Of course. I’ll help you.” He places a soft kiss on Doflamingo’s cheek as he uses his hand on Doflamingo’s to wrap the blonde’s hand around the base of his cock. The sheer _heat_ of Doflamingo’s hand is so much and it draws a soft sigh from the vampire.

 

Doflamingo draws in a surprised breath at the weight and girth of Crocodile’s cock in his hand. His eyes are fixated on the sight of their bodies, on how _beautiful_ they looked together. There aren’t any words that Doflamingo knows that could describe the sheer euphoria he feels, even with the nervousness that sticks in his throat. He can’t find any words to _say_.

 

Fortunately, Crocodile understands how he’s feeling and continues to move their hands up towards his tip at an incredibly slow pace. “Does that feel alright, love?” He asks softly as he watches Doflamingo’s reaction for any signs of discomfort or fear.

 

“So good,” Doflamingo murmurs as he finally manages to get ahold of himself enough to tighten his grip on Crocodile’s member just a little. “Keep going.”

 

Crocodile smiles softly as a small, pleased hum works its way out of his throat. “Of course. Anything for you.” His words aren’t even teasing, and that’s what draws a whine from Doflamingo.

 

“Thank you,” He responds as he feels the slide of Crocodile’s skin against his own. It would be even better with lube, he knows, but he doesn’t want to say anything and ruin this. So instead, he focuses on how Crocodile’s girth feels against his fingers and how the vampire reacts to rubbing against his veins. Gods, but it’s so nice to touch him like this. Doflamingo doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to not jerk off to this memory.

 

It’s only a few more slow, easy strokes of Crocodile’s member before Doflamingo suddenly speaks up again.

 

“I want you inside me. I _need_ you inside me.”

 

Crocodile pauses and has to steady himself by drawing a long breath into his lungs. “You should not speak such words without warning, Doflamingo. You’re going to make me more impatient than I can stand.” He says softly, though he knows he’ll never go further than anything the fallen angel wants.

 

Doflamingo lets out a soft laugh as he pulls away from the vampire, Crocodile turning around to face him as he kneels on the bed in front of the blonde. “I’ll try not to do it again. Tonight, at least.” Doflamingo winks playfully as he reclines against the pillows, and Crocodile feels immense relief at how the blonde seems to be regaining his confidence.

 

Again, Crocodile rolls his eyes fondly. “Of course.” He replies shortly with a crooked smile as he reaches for the bottle of lube in the drawer of his bedside table. “Now, just so I know for later, what position would you like to make love in?” He asks as he pours lube into his hand.

 

Doflamingo smirks as he spreads his legs invitingly and says, "I think I'm going to ride you. I've been dreaming about doing that for a _long_ time, and my toys never quit hit the right spots. I'm willing to bet that you can do a better job, anyway."

 

The sight of Doflamingo so willingly splayed for Crocodile, his legs open like gates open to welcome someone home, _does something_ to Crocodile that he can't explain. The sound of his own heartbeat, the loud and constant rhythm that Crocodile has long since learned to time out, is now loud in his ears. Then Doflamingo says all those _obscene_ words, and every muscle in Crocodile's body goes tense like an animal ready to strike.

 

"That sounds agreeable," Crocodile says simply as moves to position himself between Doflamingo's legs, just close enough that his cock brushes against the taller man's inner thigh. The whine it draws from Doflamingo is too good and Crocodile wants more. He wants _more_ and he wants _louder_ and he wants _his name yelled and moaned and whimpered so often it rings in his ears for fucking months-_

 

A cocky sneer makes its way onto Doflamingo's face as he spreads his legs even further. "You just going to stare, Crocodile, or are you going to-!"

 

Doflamingo's words are cut off when he feels Crocodile's thick index finger, slick with lube, rub over his rim before beginning to push into the tight ring of muscle, testing its resistance. Doflamingo's head falls back against the pillows as his mouth falls open. "Sh-Shit, Crocodile," he swears, but his words end with a shaky sigh. "You can't ju-ust do th-... Mhn…" Doflamingo trails off as Crocodile's finger presses in just a bit more, just enough to get truly inside of him.

 

"And you can not just say things like you have without expecting me to react to it like such," Crocodile responds primly, but his pupils are dilated with lust. His mechanical hand takes hold of Doflamingo's hip, squeezing tight enough to leave bruises, as well as make the blonde man purr in pleasure at the possessiveness the action conveys. "Now relax more for me, Doflamingo. I need you to be able to walk tomorrow."

 

Doflamingo does as he's ordered and he lifts his head back up to smirk at Crocodile. "Oh? And why's that? I thought you promised to stay in bed with me all day tomorrow!" Doflamingo tries to fake a pout towards the vampire, but his attempt falls apart when Crocodile pushes his finger in to the knuckle. "Hah- F-Fuck…!" His voice shakes a bit with the words, the tremors in his words a result of trying to hold back a very soft noise of pleasure.

 

A low chuckle falls from Crocodile's lips as he allows his thumb to rub along the line of Doflamingo's hipbone. He begins to slowly pull his finger out and even more slowly push it back in. "Well, we will spend most of the day in here, doing anything you desire. However, tomorrow evening, I want to show you something." Crocodile smiles slyly as he crooks a finger, the rough tip of his digit pressing against Doflamingo's walls.

 

The whine that the action pulls from Doflamingo is barely caught in time, resulting in the whine turning into a choked hiccup. _'What a cute noise from such an intimidating man. I can not wait to hear more.'_ Doflamingo nearly bites his lip again, but before he can, Crocodile leans down to steal another kiss. Admittedly, the kiss is mainly for their shared pleasure, but the fact it keeps the fallen angel from tearing up his lip even further is a bonus.

 

This time, Doflamingo refuses to let Crocodile get away with a simple, soft, chaste kiss and almost immediately presses his tongue against the crevice of the other man's lips. Crocodile lets him, his own tongue careful as it takes up Doflamingo's challenge to deepen their kiss while not hurting the fallen angel.

 

As their kiss continues, Crocodile deems Doflamingo ready for more and pushes a second finger inside of his tight body. Doflamingo isn't averse to this advancement in the least and makes a happy noise - something between a chirp and a purr - in the back of his throat. He pulls back from Crocodile with a wide grin long enough to shift his hips a bit, trying to get the vampire to speed up the thrusts of his fingers. "Come on, Crocodile. I've waited so damn long for this. You better speed up the prep so we can get to the best part of the show!" Doflamingo declares enthusiastically before his hands come up to cup Crocodile's jaw and drag him down for another kiss.

 

Crocodile notes that his back is going to hurt in the morning from this angle, but honestly, he couldn't give less of a damn if he tried. He wants to speed up, to meet Doflamingo's challenge and make the fallen angel fall apart, but he knows that since this is Doflamingo's first time (with a person), he needs to be careful. However, in the future, once they've done this a few times, Doflamingo would be a _mess_ , should he challenge Crocodile again.

 

Doflamingo is a messy kisser, Crocodile notices, most likely due to his strange tongue. But honestly, the feeling of saliva dripping down their chins is not as unpleasant as Crocodile would've thought. It's actually not a terrible sensation, and it reminds Crocodile of eating a ripe fruit with enough juice to drip down his chin. But, as much as he enjoys kissing Doflamingo, he has to pull away from the kiss to pull oxygen into his lungs. When he does, he's surprised by how much he loves the whimper that Doflamingo can't restrain at the loss of contact. It's even more entertaining given that Doflamingo is also panting, meaning he didn't want to break the kiss even to breathe.

 

"Crocodile," Doflamingo whines, his hips squirming as he tries to pull the older man back in for another kiss. "Come on, you gotta give me _more!_ I need more than this!" He demands petulantly, but his childish pouting sounds more like begging in this situation.

 

Crocodile rolls his eyes but leans down to press a quick kiss to the tip of Doflamingo's nose. "Would adding a third finger help?" He asks patiently, though he already knows the response he will receive.

 

"That would be great," Doflamingo smiles widely and eagerly tries to push himself onto all three fingers, only for Crocodile to pull his hands away when he tries. "Hey!"

 

"Doflamingo." Crocodile looks the fallen angel in the eye so Doflamingo knows his words are serious. "I need you to stay very still when I do this and be very honest when I ask you questions. Will you do that for me?" He asks, his fingers barely brushing against Doflamingo's rim.

 

At first, Doflamingo is going to respond with some snarky remark, but he sees the way how gold eyes shine with concern and he can't find it in himself to say something that could possibly make Crocodile more worried. So Doflamingo instead nods with a faint smile and says, "You got it, Crocodile." He pulls Crocodile back in to steal an unexpected kiss from the other man before pulling back with a bright grin. "Now get to it, Croc! I wanna feel you in me, and at this rate, it'll be another year before that happens!" He chirps before his words turn into cackling laughter.

 

"Such an impatient bird." Crocodile scoffs fondly, but he waits until the younger man is done laughing before he begins to gently press his fingers inside of the tight, lube-slicked entrance. He keeps his mechanical hand on Doflamingo's hip, holding him still as he carefully works his fingers inside of the fallen angel.

 

Doflamingo's reaction is immediate. His back arches, and he knows he's supposed to stay still, but his body tells him to squirm, to move, to either pull Crocodile closer or push him away. It's a new feeling, one that Doflamingo never really deals with when he's using his toys. His breathing catches in his throat before coming out in sharp gasps and pants, his body tense as he tries to not move. His hands fall from Crocodile's face to harshly grab his shoulders, his nails digging into skin.

 

Crocodile notices Doflamingo's worry coming on seconds before it happens and immediately stops moving his fingers any further in. He also doesn't take them out, since roughly removing them from Doflamingo's body would cause the blonde pain. Instead, he uses his metal hand to begin rubbing soft circles over Doflamingo's outer thigh and hip, trying to relax the muscles. "Doflamingo, would you like to stop?" He asks with a serious but gentle voice, watching the way Doflamingo's body reacts to his question.

 

Even though he's breathing hard and beads of sweat are forming at his hairline, Doflamingo shakes his head at the question. "No," he pants shakily. "No, I… I just need you to… pause for a second."

 

"Of course, love," Crocodile murmurs softly as he makes sure to keep absolutely still. "Just focus on relaxing your muscles for me." He gives a soft squeeze to Doflamingo's hip, drawing a breathless chuckle from said man as he nods.

 

"Yeah, I am," Doflamingo is trying to not be so tense, it's just _hard_. The fingers inside of him are brushing against so many nerves, pressing him open and moving inside of him like no toy could. He focuses on taking deep breaths and the feeling of Crocodile, letting everything else fall away.

 

After a few moments, Doflamingo looks back up at the vampire, his eyes hesitant but excited as he says, "keep going. I can handle it." His hands relax their grip on Crocodile's shoulders just a bit .

 

After that, the preparation doesn't take long, only a few minutes of Doflamingo making smartass remarks and soft, pleasure noises while Crocodile scoffs and rolls his eyes and carefully works the taller man open.

 

Then Doflamingo reaches down, wrapping his hand around the vampire's wrist as he says, "Crocodile, I think I'm ready. Lay down for me." He smiles so sweetly that Crocodile has now chance of resisting.

 

"If you insist, love," Crocodile leans forward to steal a kiss from Doflamingo before he helps the taller man switch their positions.

 

"Oh, I _do~"_ Doflamingo purrs as he straddles Crocodile's thighs, his hands resting on the other man's chest. Seven Deadly Sins, but he looks _good_ above Crocodile, flushed as his cock strains eagerly, precum dripping onto the vampire's abdomen.

 

Crocodile's hands instinctively move to tightly hold onto Doflamingo's strong hips as he smiles softly up at the man who had a crush on him for so long. Gods, Doflamingo is amazing; a widely feared pirate captain who managed to become a shichibukai despite having the most widely-known crush in the whole of the pirate world. Crocodile had known ever since he saw Doflamingo again when the other had just turned eighteen that he would be everything Crocodile could ever want in a partner. He just needed a little challenge.

 

And damn, had Doflamingo meet the challenge, and continues to exceed expectations every day. Crocodile is so in love and he loves the feeling of it.

 

"Well, then I will let you get to business." The vampire chuckles before the sound turns into a low growl as Doflamingo pours lube into his hand before using said hand to rub the lube up Crocodile’s cock.

 

“Well thank you~” Doflamingo purrs as his thumb rubs over Crocodile’s tip before tracing over the vein on the underside of Crocodile’s cock. He lets out a pleased purr at the way his actions make Crocodile moan. “You know, you sound good, Croc.” He comments with a crooked smile as he lines Crocodile’s member up with his entrance.

 

“Thank you, dear bird, but I believe you sound even better.” Crocodile moves one of his hands to wrap around Doflamingo’s cock as he lets out a low noise of pleasure at the feeling of the fallen angel’s entrance against his tip. “Now I fear I won’t last long, seeing as how tight and hot you felt around my fingers. And I believe you are much the same, correct?”

 

“Mhm, y-yeah,” Doflamingo sounds a bit breathless as he feels Crocodile’s girthy member pressing him open as the vampire’s hand slowly works his cock. He slowly sinks down on Crocodile’s leaking member, small gasps and hiccups falling from his lips as he manages to take Crocodile to the base.

 

The vampire lets out a rough moan as one of his hands grips tight to Doflamingo’s hip while the other picks up its pace on the blonde man’s cock. “You’re doing good, love. You’re doing excellent.” Crocodile smiles softly up at Doflamingo sets a decent pace of moving up and down on his lover’s cock.

 

Just as Crocodile thought, they don’t last long. Doflamingo cums first shaking and trembling as he whimpers Crocodile’s name. Crocodile cums only a minute later, spilling inside of Doflamingo, much to the fallen angel’s delight.

 

For the following ten minutes, Crocodile helps Doflamingo clean up and asks him how he feels. Doflamingo lays bonelessly in bed, saying he’s more than fine with a pleased grin on his face and telling Crocodile to come to bed. After making sure everything is taken care of, Crocodile does. And, at Doflamingo’s insistence - though the vampire isn’t exactly resisting, they cuddle.

 

Doflamingo looks down at Crocodile as  he runs his fingers through the vampire's loose, dark hair. He smiles fondly as he presses a soft kiss to Crocodile's temple. The vampire hums tiredly, asking Doflamingo what he's thinking. A low chuckle falls from the fallen angel's throat before he asks, "So what's this surprise you have for me tomorrow?"

 

Crocodile peeks one eye open and looks up at the fallen angel. Then he lets out a huff of laughter as his lips pull up in a faint smile and his eyes fall closed once again. "You will just have to see tomorrow, now won't you? All you need to know, for now, is that nothing will be the same by this time tomorrow, and that is for the best."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I return with the shortest chapter yet, and I'm soooo sorry about that. I would've made this chapter longer, but with what's going to happen, that would've made it TOO long, so here's a cute, sweet, fluffy chapter

A deep, content sigh falls from Buggy's lips as he wakes up to the heat of Shanks' body flush against his own and soft exhales that wash over the warm skin of the sylph's shoulder. Aquamarine eyes slowly flutter open in an attempt to filter out the bright morning light, but Buggy winces at the harsh Alabasta sun shines in his eyes anyway. He closes his eyes again, content with the idea of simply laying in bed until he was forcefully removed from it. His body was heavy with sleep, muscle fibers relaxed like bowstrings that haven't yet been pulled taut. 

 

His brain itself is still soaked with melatonin and slow at processing. It takes in information, but doesn't process it, so for a moment, Buggy doesn't register what happened the night prior. So when Buggy glances up and sees Shanks and realizes that the warm air on his neck isn't from an open window... When he sees all of that, he's understandably surprised.

 

Then he remembers. He remembers what happened last night and how Shanks is finally back in his arms and how they were finally back in bed together. Holy Virtues, it felt so damn good to have each other again. Buggy knows that he missed Shanks, but  _godsdamn,_ he never realized how bad he has it. _'I remember telling Shanks something about absence making the heart grow fonder, and I suppose the saying really does hold true,'_ Buggy thinks to himself with a quiet chuckle so he doesn't disturb his sleeping once-again-lover. Buggy’s eyes open again as a warm smile takes over his lips and he takes a second to stare at Shanks’ sleeping form.

 

Bright red hair is mussed from sex, the vibrant color complimenting the dark bruises forming on Shanks’ neck, shoulders, back and chest. Despite the bruises, bitemarks, scratches and hickies, Shanks is relaxed as his body drapes loosely over Buggy’s like a blanket. The dark kohl around Shanks’ eyes is smudged, but it still looks incredibly good. (Buggy takes a second to both thank and curse those damn incubus genes.) His lips are full, soft, and slightly parted as he lets out soft exhales only to pull back in more air. His strong back moves slightly with each inhale and exhale, his chest pressing against Buggy's due to his deep breaths. Buggy remembers that he loved seeing Shanks like this when they were eighteen and just newly presented, and he still loves it now, when they’re fully transformed and matured.

 

Soft laughter falls from Buggy’s lips as he fondly shakes his head, his tired eyelids falling closed momentarily as he whispers, “You’re too handsome. You need to stop. You’re gonna be the death of me like this.” Buggy sighs as he opens his eyes again so he can take in as much of the sight of Shanks as possible. "Really, al you have to do is look at me with those eyes and I'll just fucking melt for you." Buggy shakes his head as he smiles to himself. _‘Dammit, why is he so heart-breakingly gorgeous? At this rate, by the time he-_ ’

 

A soft hint of a murmur falls past Shanks’ lips with one of his soft exhales, drawing Buggy’s attention back to the taller man’s face. He watches as Shanks’ eyes flicker behind his eyelids and he draws in a long breath. Buggy feels a contented, peaceful smile pull at the corners of his lips as he watches his lover’s nose twitch as his eyelashes flutter open. “Oh? Are ya finally waking up, Shanks?” Buggy asks softly as he lifts a hand to gently run through Shanks’ messy hair.

 

Unfocused brown eyes slowly move around before they finally manage to lock onto Buggy’s eyes. Shanks lets out a sleep-raspy hum as he gives a weak but happy grin. “Hm? Did you say something?” Shanks asks quietly. He winces at how rough his voice is before clearing his throat as he lets Buggy continue to play with his hair. Once his throat is clear, he gives a soft purr as he says, "That feels nice, love."

 

“Nothing important, I promise,” Buggy replies just as softly as he smiles up at the redhead. He plays with the rat's nest that is Shanks’ hair, gently untangling knots as his other hand tries to wiggle it’s way free from under Shanks’ body. “Hey, move for a second,” Buggy requests softly, still more than half asleep as he gently nudges Shanks’ head with the hand that’s buried in Shanks’ hair.

 

“Ugh, fine,” Shanks gives a playfully exaggerated sigh as he nudges Buggy’s hand with his own head. With a groan, the incubus rolls onto his side enough that Buggy can pull his arm free. The second Buggy’s arm is out from under Shanks’ body, the redhead flops back down on Buggy, laying his head on the shorter man’s chest.

 

The sudden weight that reappears on his chest makes Buggy wheeze for a moment as he lands a soft hit on Shanks’ shoulder. “Ya fuckin’ jackass,” Buggy gasps as his wheezing turns into soft, cheerful laughter. Not that he will ever admit that it’s anything less than breathless panting. Which, now that he thinks about it, might not be any better, given the context he says that in.

 

Shanks begins chuckling as well, though the sound is muffled against light blue skin. “You’re the one that said to move,” Shanks retorts cleverly as he lifts his head up, resting his chin on Buggy’s chest so he can look up at Buggy as the sylph rolls his eyes. Before the sylph can respond with something equally clever, Shanks speaks up again. “Buggy, I’m still hungry. Could you feed me?” He grins oh-so-slyly at Buggy as he shifts his body, his leg that’s tangled between both of Buggy’s rising to softly rub Shanks’ thigh against Buggy’s already stirring cock.

 

Buggy playfully rolls his eyes and ‘tsk’s his tongue against his teeth. Still, he rolls his hips against Shanks’ thigh as his hands find their way to his lover’s neck and pull Shanks in for a quick kiss. “I _suppose_ I could.” Buggy gives a falsely annoyed sigh as his hands slide down to Shanks’ shoulders

 

Bright, airy laughter bubbles up from Shanks’ throat before being cut off in a soft gasp as Buggy uses his hands on the incubus’ shoulder to reverse their positions. “Oh-!” Shanks chuckles again, more breathlessly this time, as he takes in the sight of Buggy between his legs.

 

Buggy’s soft smile is quickly turning into a mischievous grin as he uses his knees to spread Shanks’ legs open farther. The sylph’s jewelry - which they didn’t bother to remove before falling asleep - is askew and crooked and glowing in the morning light in a way that contrasts Buggy's turquoise coloring. Buggy's neck and shoulders and chest are showing signs of blossoming hickies and flowering bitemarks, and Holy Virtues, Shanks loves the flowered tapestry he's created on Buggy's skin.

 

"So ya wanna be fed, hm?" Buggy asks as one of his hands drift to Shanks' hand, which rests on the pillow next to the splayed-out red hair. He laces their fingers - well, _his_ fingers and Shanks' _claws_ \- as his other hand reaches over to his bedside table to grab the jar of coconut oil.

 

A low, rumbling purr emanates from Shanks' vocal chords as his eyes follow Buggy's actions attentively. "More than _anything,"_ He murmurs lowly as he gives a soft squeeze to Buggy's hand. He grins and pulls his lower lip between his teeth as excitement builds up in his gut, his erection hardening as his body begins to realize what’s happening.

 

Buggy swipes some coconut oil onto his fingers, warming it up in his hand. “Ya know, ya sound good with that sleep-rough voice. It’s kinda hot.” The sylph adds with a slight smile and a wink in his lover’s direction.

 

“Oh, quit, you’ll make me blush,” Shanks responds with a matching soft smile, playfully coy even though his tail is in the process of wrapping around Buggy’s wrist and guiding his hand between his legs. “But why don’t you go and try to make it a bit rougher~?” He practically purrs with a seductive look in his eyes as the gold ring around his pupils shines in the golden morning light. His sly, mischievous expression is quickly wiped away, his eyes becoming hazy and lips parting in a silent gasp as Buggy’s fingers finally press between his cheeks and brush over his hole.

 

“Are ya tryin’ to convince me to fuck your throat instead?” Buggy asks with a chuckle as he begins to slowly push two fingers inside of the taller man. “Because while your voice _does_ get on my nerves sometimes and I would _love_ to shut you up, I kinda think that ya would prefer this.” Buggy curls his fingers just barely, stretching Shanks open just a little more.

 

Shanks holds back a soft keen by digging his teeth into his plush lower lip before saying, “Ha ha, very- hn- _very funny,_ Buggy- Mmn~” Shanks’ voice cuts off in a soft sigh as he feels fingers pressing against his walls. He's still pretty stretched from the night before - well, from a few hours earlier, really - and he's pretty glad for it. Shanks really doesn't want this preparation to take too long, and just wants to get to their part where he can taste Buggy's lust and feel the way their bodies move together.

 

Nimble fingers push deep into Shanks' incredibly hot body, pressing against the walls as they begin to move in and out of Shanks' entrance. "I know I am," Buggy comments smugly, though he's distracted by the oily heat of Shanks' insides as the incubus squeezes around his fingers. He watches, enraptured by his once-again-lover’s beauty, as Shanks’ cheeks flush a deep crimson hue while his back arches and a soft moan falls from his lips. “Fuck, Shanks,” he swears with a faint but fond smile, “Even my best memories and fantasies can’t capture just how good ya look.”

 

Shanks flushes just the slightest bit more as a grin pulls at the corners of his lips. “I could say the same about you, love,” He says with a soft look in his eyes as he wraps a leg around Buggy’s hip. “But we’re here now, yeah? And we don’t have to imagine or conjure up a distant memory anymore.” Shanks’ smile widens as he squeezes Buggy’s hand.

 

“Yeah, I guess not,” Buggy chuckles as he crooks his fingers up against the bundle of nerves he’d found the night before. “And I’m pretty fuckin’ glad about that.” He smiles as his actions make Shanks’ eyes go wide and his mouth open in a deep cry for ‘more, Bugy-!’ The sylph only smiles sweetly as he bends down for a kiss and lets a third digit push against Shanks’ rim.

 

The kiss is slow and sensual, a lazy but easy contact in the soft morning around them. Their tongues softly rub against and curl around each other, the motion a repeat of what they’d done so many times the night before. Buggy doesn’t yet press his finger inside of Shanks, instead letting the kiss occupy them and be the only thing filling their mind.

 

By the time the pull away from each other after one last flick of Buggy’s tongue along Shanks’ lip, the incubus is squirming and trying to press himself down onto the third finger. He smiles breathlessly up at Buggy, panting for breath after their kiss. “Come on, Buggy,” he says softly as he brings their linked hands to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to each of Buggy’s  fingertips, ending with a final, lingering kiss on the sylph’s thumb. “Hurry up and feed me. I’m so, _so_ hungry for you~” Shanks coos with a sweet but mischievous grin as he moves their hands back to rest on the pillow next to his head.

 

The sylph rolls his eyes but places a soft kiss on Shanks’ cheek as he works another finger inside of his lover. “You’re so annoying,” Buggy teases playfully as he slowly works his fingers deeper into the tight heat of his lover’s body. “You’re lucky I put up with ya.” He scoffs even as his lips curve into an adoring grin.

 

Shanks mewls softly as his legs wrap around Buggy’s hips, his legs overlapping in an instinctive attempt to pull the sylph closer. “If you want to call it ‘lucky,’ I guess,” The incubus responds cheekily between soft pants of breath. His breath hiccups as he feels the nimble fingers press up against his prostate again. His cock is beading up with precum, and he can see that Buggy’s member is straining between his legs, already eager. Shanks’ body _nearly_ has enough lust to get him out of bed, but Shanks wants _more_ than he needs. However, he knows that Buggy needs to eat, so he’ll settle with just being a little more than full, for now. After all, he can get more later, now that they’re together.

 

The laugh that falls from Buggy’s lips at Shanks’ witty retort is just barely too loud for the quiet of the morning, the volume of it making them both wince before his laughter falls to soft chuckles. “You’re so funny, red hair.” Buggy’s snark is softened by the fondness in his voice. He gives a sudden curl of his fingertips against Shanks’ prostate in retaliation of the incubus’ smart mouth.

 

“Mhn-! I-I try- Hah-!” Shanks’ words are riddled with small gasps and whines as his back arches and his body seeks to be filled even more. “I’m prepared we-well enough- Mmn~ J-Just fuck me al-already!”

 

Buggy laughs, making sure to be quiet this time, as he pulls his fingers out of Shanks so he can gather more oil on his hand and cover his erection with it. “I’m definitely counting that as my win,” He informs Shanks smugly as he sticks his tongue out at the incubus in a childish taunt as he lines the head of his erection up with Shanks’ entrance.

 

"Well then I guess I'll have to reclaim what I've lost later." Shanks' tone is nothing less than flirtatious and suggestive and Buggy _loves_ what Shanks is implying.

 

The grin Shanks' words earn is softer than it should be. It's sweeter than the context of the situation should imply, but it's gentle and fond and so damn _loving_ that it makes Shanks' heart beat heavily against his ribs. He can't help but return that just-barely-crooked smile, the one he fell in love with so long ago and will remain in love with until the day he dies.

 

"I guess ya will," Buggy says softly as he gently squeezes Shanks' hand. Neither of them releases their grip on the other's hand as Buggy asks, "Ya ready?" He can't find any more words to say, because all of them are already moving back and forth in their shared gaze.

 

Shanks nods wordlessly, still beaming brightly at his lover as he uses his strong legs around Buggy's hips to draw the shorter man closer. "You promised to  feed me, and I'm going to hold you to that." He winks up at Buggy, still absolutely gorgeous, just as he always is.

 

With a faint, adoring smile, Buggy begins to softly push inside of Shanks. The heat of Shanks body draws a soft groan from turquoise lips as he continues to press deeper into the incubus' body. He's not _as_ tight as he had been the night before, but damn, he's still so _tight_ as he  squeezes down around Buggy's cock.

 

Shanks softly mewls at the feeling of his lover's girth stretching him open once again. _"Fuck, yes-"_ Shanks hisses softly, his back arching in pleasure as he feels the blunt head of Buggy's dick rubbing against his sensitive walls. "More, faster, please," he pleas in a whisper to the sylph, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he feels a sudden wave of heat course through his body.

 

Buggy bottoms out, hips flush against Shanks' ass as he chuckles. "Give yourself a second, Shanks, damn." However, he can feel himself growing more needy as well, so he lifts his free hand to Shanks' leaking erection, hoping to help the other man relax more so the could continue. "You're doing so well, Shanks," he murmurs sweetly as he leans down to meet Shanks for another sweet, slow, breathtaking kiss.

 

The incubus gasps when he feels the hand around his cock, stroking at a pleasant pace and making his barely awake nerves sing with pleasure. Shanks is eager for the kiss, leaning into it as he squeezes around Buggy. The action draw moans from both men as their mouth softly collide like two leaves midair during autumn. Their tongues and lips slide together easily, just like Shanks and Buggys' bodies do. Even after so long apart, they still fit together so easily, and both men find elation in this fact.

 

After a few moments - maybe more, they weren't counting - of Shanks' savoring the sugar-sweet flavor of lust he finds on Buggy's tongue, teeth and the inside of his cheeks, he reluctantly pulls back just long enough to say between soft pants, "I'm good, my love, you can start." Then he's quickly reconnecting their mouths, still seeking the delicious taste of cotton candy that he finds just behind Buggy's teeth.

 

Buggy knows better than to second guess his once-again-lover and immediately pulls his hips back only to slowly slide back into the heat of Shanks' body. A soft grunt is pulled from his throat by the squeeze of Shanks' muscles as the incubus squeezes down around him. "Shit, you feel so damn good, Shanks," he whispers softly as he pulls back and pushes forward again, just a bit faster than the last time.

 

"You, too, love" Shanks pants with an easy grin as he leans up to snatch another kiss from Buggy's lips. The action has both of them giggling into the kiss, though their laughter is occasionally interrupted by hiccuped moans, low grunts and soft whimpers as Buggy picks up speed with each thrust.

 

Eventually, Buggy is the one to break the kiss as his mouth travels to Shanks' jaw, nipping and sucking and whispering sweet nothings against tan skin. "So handsome, Shanks," the incubus catches between his own sighs and moans. "You're so damn sexy."

 

Shanks turns his head to the side so Buggy can continue his trail of kisses and bites down his neck, the sweet praise making the redhead blush. "I'm so glad I get to have you all to myself again," Buggy mumbles against Shanks' flushed skin as his thrusts begin making wet, sloppy noises of skin on skin.

 

The words and thrusts keep coming, making Shanks feel warm, hot, so hot as his orgasm begins to build up. His cock is already dripping precum onto Buggy's fingers, and he can feel the way Buggy's own member is spilling inside of him. "More, please, hungry," Shanks pants as he holds tight to the hands that's placed within his own.

 

"I know, sweetheart," Buggy chuckles between breathless pants. His thrusts pick up speed as he finally finds Shanks' prostate again, which the sylph knows for sure because of the way the taller man cries out Buggy's name. He continues the steady strokes of Shanks' cock, savoring in the way his lover squirms and mewls.

 

Shanks reaches his climax first, squeezing Buggy's hand and using his legs to hold his lover flush against him throughout his orgasm. Soft murmurs of 'yes, gods yes, Buggy, need you,' fall from his lips as his cum spills down Buggy's fingers, some of it landing on Shanks' own chest.

 

Buggy waits for the incubus to finish and come down from his high before smiling and leaning to press a kiss to the corner of Shanks' mouth. "Should I pull out now?"

 

Shanks manages to glare at Buggy as he pants for breath. "You better _not._ I'm hungry, and you _know_ how I get fed."

 

Buggy laughs brightly and holds his hands up in mock surrender. "I know, I know. I was just asking for courtesy's sake. So you want me to cum inside you?" At Shanks' vigorous nod, Buggy laughs again and says, "Alright, if that's what you want."

 

It's not more than a couple minutes later that Buggy cums, spilling inside of Shanks with a low groan of the incubus' name. He stays buried deep inside of Shanks through his climax, one hand tightly gripping the redhead's hip while the other squeezes his hand. "Fuck, _Shanks-"_ he pants lowly before leaning down to steal Shanks' mouth in a passionate, slow kiss.

 

When Buggy finally pulls away from Shanks, the other man is grinning up at him like the cat who got the cream as he lazily rolls his shoulders and pops his vertebrae. "What're ya doing? You look ridiculous," Buggy chuckles happily, which only makes Shanks' dopey grin grow wider. The sight brings a happy laugh bubbling out of Buggy's throat as the sylph sits back on his haunches, finally letting go of Shanks' hand so the redhead can use his arm to prop himself up into a sitting position.

 

"Honestly, I don't really care how I look," Shanks says with a chipper tone. "It's the first time I've been full in _so long!"_ He exclaims as he sits up on his knees, raising a hand to cup Buggy's cheek so he can drag the sylph closer to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Seriously," he whispers lowly, lips barely hovering over Buggy's own, "you have no idea how fucking _good_ you taste. Nothing can compare."

 

Buggy smiles softly as his half-lidded eyes meet Shanks' own. "Well, I can't say I'm not relieved by that." His own voice is soft and low. "And I'll  be happy to feed you more later, but for now," Buggy moves back, moving to stand at the foot of his bed. "For now, we need to get dressed. We have some people that we need to explain some stuff to, I think."

 

Shanks scowls when Buggy doesn't lean in for a kiss like Shanks is hoping for, but he lets out a sigh and follows Buggy off of the bed. "I _suppose_ you're right." He sighs again, hoping the overdramatic noise displays how unhappy he is with the situation.

 

Buggy rolls his eyes but smiles as the redhead wraps an arm around his waist. He guides Shanks over to his closet as he says, "what, you don't want me to meet your crew?"

 

Automatically, Shanks perks up. "Of course I do! I can't wait till they finally get to meet you!" He squeezes his arm around Buggy's hip, forcing the sylph to lean on him for balance for a moment. When this makes Buggy glare at the redhead, Shanks only smiles back as he continues. "Especially my first mate, Benn Beckman. I’ve told him so  much about you. You’re going to _love_ him!”

 

“Oh, _really?”_ Buggy asks with a humorous lilt to his voice as he slips on his underwear. “Well, if I’m going to _‘love’_ him, then I better make sure I wear something nice.” Buggy laughs loudly as he feels Shanks’ arm go even tighter around his waist. “What? What’s wrong? I thought you _wanted_ your crew and I to get along?” Buggy asks playfully as he steps forward to pull a pair of fitted but comfortable pants from his closet.

 

However, just as he pulls the pants towards himself, he feels his lover lean over and give him a sharp nip on the shell of his pointed ear. As Buggy yelps, Shanks pouts against the shorter man’s neck and murmurs, “Well, now I’m not so sure.”

 

This only makes Buggy begin laughing again as he leans on Shanks so he can pull his pants up. “Aw, but now I’m so excited to meet them!” He teasingly protests as he ties the laces of his pants. When he looks up at Shanks, the incubus’ is still pouting at Buggy with furrowed eyebrows as his arm tightens around the blue-haired man’s waist. Buggy chuckles and lifts a hand to gently pat Shanks’ cheek. “Aw, is the poor little demon getting jealous?”

 

Shanks buries his head into the junction of Buggy’s neck and shoulder, and the sylph can feel the heat of Shanks’ blush against his shoulder. Buggy can just barely hear the “maybe,” that’s muttered against his skin.

 

“Aww!” Buggy coos after he finishes laughing. “You’re so cute~” His teasing only makes Shanks blush more as he scowls at his lover. Buggy reaches back into his closet to pull out a simple, elven dress shirt, making sure it has a high neck so he can cover his bruises. Most people won’t think anything of Buggy wearing a shirt, but those that live with Crocodile will know exactly why he’s wearing a shirt with a high neck.

 

As the shorter man works on fastening the complicated clasps of the form-fitting shirt, Shanks finally smiles up at Buggy. He rests his chin on his lover’s shoulder as he says, “You know, Buggy, I left all my clothes in the guest room. And I can’t go down to breakfast in the same clothes I wore last night…” He says suggestively as he watches Buggy’s fingers work the clasps.

 

“Are ya trying to ask if you can borrow some of my clothes?” Buggy scoffs as he finally does the last clasp at the neck of the shirt. He straightens the fabric before gently pulling away from Shanks so he can look at the redhead. “Because I wouldn’t mind lending ya some, if ya need them. But I get to choose what you wear.” He adds slyly, a crooked grin on his lips.

 

Shanks beams at the sylph as he nods in agreement. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my heart. Go ahead and choose what you’d like for me to wear.” His hand comes to rest on his hip as he watches Buggy go through his clothes before finally appearing to decide on a few garments of clothes. He hands Shanks a pair of underwear, socks, tall boots, black pants with a similar fit to his own, and a loose, flowy shirt. “Thank you, darling,” Shanks smiles as he pulls on all of the garments. He lets Buggy help him tie up his pants, but he refuses help on tying the strings towards the top of his shirt. “Just leave that as it is. I don’t mind it being open like this.” Shanks winks, knowing _full well_ that the hickies and bitemarks on his shoulders are just barely visible at the edge of his shirt.

 

Buggy huffs and shakes his head as a vibrant flush covers his cheeks. “You’re _insufferable,”_ He says with a sigh as he pulls on a pair of boots. He stands up straight and waits for Shanks to finish buckling his boots. “Now let me braid my hair and we can head down to breakfast.” Buggy goes to take a step towards the bathroom so he can do his hair, but he’s quickly stopped by a hand around his wrist. He looks back at Shanks as the redhead pulls himself to his feet. “Hm? What is it?”

 

The pirate captain shrugs and smiles as he says, “I just think you should leave your hair down. Just for today.”

 

Well, Buggy doesn’t really feel like doing his hair, and if it makes Shanks happy… “Fine, but just for today.” Buggy has to hold back a smile at the way Shanks cheers at this decision. “Don’t get used to it, red hair. I can’t just go around giving you what you want all the time.”

 

Shanks chuckles and twines their fingers together as he steps towards the door to Buggy’s room. “Well, I guess that’s fine. I can handle getting my way every once in a while, though.”

 

“Good, because that’s how often you’ll get your way while I’m around,” Buggy says with mock disdain as he opens the door, pushing it open so both of them can walk through.

 

“Hey, I couldn’t care less about ‘my way’ so long as you’re around.” Shanks beams with a bright grin as he nudges the door shut with his hip. When he does, both men notice something fall to the ground just beside the door. “Hm? What’s that?”

 

Buggy picks it up and looks it over, his eyes finding the seal of his host. “It’s a letter from Crocodile. Weird. I wonder if this...” He opens it quickly, reading the contents to himself.

 

_‘Buggy,_

 

_A plan that has been long in the making is finally being acted on. For this plan to work, I need you to take Doflamingo’s ship and make it unattainable to him. You can either destroy the ship or you can return to your life as a pirate. I know how you have been missing the sea, and I would be glad to see you returned to it._

 

_I have greatly enjoyed your time here and would not be opposed to continuing to host you, but I suspect that after having seen your lover again, it would make you unhappy to stay on land for much longer._

 

_Either way, I wish you the best of luck. We can talk more on this later, preferably before you leave._

 

_Crocodile.’_

 

Buggy suddenly remembers that this situation - him and Shanks being here - isn’t permanent. Shanks is going back to sail the seas within a few days, and Buggy will be… Well, he won’t be with him. And gods, but that thought hurts.

 

“What does it say?”

 

Shanks’ voice snaps Buggy out of his thoughts and he looks up at his lover. Now is no time to be having such sad thoughts. Buggy shakes his head as he puts the letter back in the envelope and pushes it under the door to his room. “It’s nothin’ important.” He lies as he softly squeezes Shanks hand. Buggy begins walking towards the castle’s large kitchen as he smiles softly at Shanks. “C’mon, let’s go get breakfast. There’s a lot of people that want to meet you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short and shitty, but I promise next chapter is gonna have a (terribly written) fight scene and two sex scenes!

The doors to the dining room are closed, but loud chatter still penetrates the heavy wooden surface and makes its way out to Shanks and Buggy. Oh. Oh, there’s a  _ lot _ of people in there. A lot of people that know either one or both of them. A lot of people that know that at one point, they had a lover whom they had been missed for the past four years. And among those people, maybe five who knew that for Shanks it was Buggy, and for Buggy it was Shanks.  _ Maybe  _ five people out of everyone that both Shanks and Buggy know.

 

And now they’re going to walk into a room, hands interlocked, bodies marked with last night’s passions, blushes on their faces and unabashed grins on their lips.

 

Well, shit.

 

At least they have each other to rely on in this moment.

 

Both men pause a few feet in front of the door and draw in deep breaths before looking to each other. They smile at each other, small shaky grins that convey so much hope under the surface layer of panic. With another moment of silence and another look in each other’s eyes, they know that they’re going to be alright.

 

Gods, it’s nice to be able to have each other’s back in situations like this again. Buggy didn’t know how much he had missed having Shanks to rely on when he was nervous until he had Shanks again.

 

Shanks softly squeezes Buggy’s hand, his grin growing a bit more confident as he asks, “So who do I need to know before we walk in here? Anything I need to know or subjects I shouldn’t bring up?”

 

“No subjects that I can think of,” Buggy shakes his head. “But the people you are most likely going to meet who have heard of you are Crocodile, Princess Vivi of Alabasta, and Marianne, who we call Miss Goldenweek.” Buggy informs his lover, listing each name off with a finger on his free hand. “Crocodile is the host of this event, so I think you may have at least met him in passing.”

 

The incubus nods his head a single time in agreement. “Yes, I met him when I first arrived here. He seems very…”

 

“Cold and distant?” Buggy guesses as a knowing smile forms on his lips. At Shanks’ nod, Buggy gives a small laugh and a shake of his head. Oh, how Crocodile loves to play up his role as a rich, mysterious vampire. “He can seem that way to strangers, but he's actually very kind. He's a very good patron to everyone here, after all."

 

That seems to put Shanks more at ease, and a light smile forms on his lips. "Right, right. I forgot that he's your host. I just figured you'd be running the place, having known you." Shanks winks, obviously teasing as he softly squeezes his lover's hand.

 

Buggy rolls his eyes as he waves his free hand in the air flippantly. "Oh, make no mistake, he may own the castle, but  _ I'm  _ the real ruler here." His words sound truthful, but his crooked grin and barely restrained laughter tells another story. He squeezes Shanks' hand in return and watches fondly as Shanks' openly laughs at his joke. "What? Do you not believe me?" Buggy asks, giving an exaggerated pout as Shanks' laughter grows louder. But after a second, Buggy's own expression turns into a wide smile as he joins Shanks in his laughter.

 

As their chuckles die down, Shanks looks up and suddenly goes still. He holds tighter to Buggy's hand and looks at the sylph with an almost nervous gaze. Buggy feels worry grow in his chest as his lover speaks in a soft, low whisper. "Hey, Buggy…?"

 

"Shanks, is something wrong?" Buggy asks, feeling his anxiety heightened by the silence around them. 

 

Silence. 

 

Quiet.

 

Hold on.

 

When they first got down here, couldn't they hear the noise of everyone talking inside the dining room…? But then why is it so quiet…?

 

Oh  _ godsdammit. _

 

"A bit quiet, isn't it?" Shanks asks, a lopsided grin beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. He squeezes Buggy's hand tight, and through the physical contact Buggy can feel both of their thudding heartbeats. It honestly helps calm both of them down a bit.

 

“It certainly is,” the sylph agrees. Then there’s a pause, and Buggy has to resist the urge to laugh as an idea forms in his head. He gives a small tug on Shanks’ hand to draw his attention before winking at his lover and mouthing the words, ‘follow my lead.’ Shanks catches on to what Buggy is thinking and nods with a wide grin. 

 

“Well, that’s disappointing. I really wanted some food.”Buggy sighs loudly, just barely managing to not sound over-dramatic as he leans back against the wooden door. Like this, he can feel several people right behind the door, all holding their breath as they eavesdrop on the men. Buggy points at the door behind him and, stifling laughter, mouths ‘They’re right there.’

 

"What a shame. I was hoping to get some food in you before… Well…" Shanks lets out a sigh as well as he steps closer to Buggy. A  _ lot  _ closer.  _ ‘Just what is he…?’ _ Buggy thinks as the toes of Shanks’ shoes press against his own. Then Shanks winks at Buggy, and the shorter man gets the idea. _ 'Oh. Oh~ Now  _ that’s  _ an interesting idea.’  _

 

Buggy grins and nods his approval as he lifts his hands above his head, easily conveying his idea to Shanks. With a false obliviousness, he 'innocently' asks, "Before what, Shanks?" Name dropping will definitely help convince their eavesdroppers of their 'situation.'

 

With a loud bang, Shanks’ hand pins Buggy’s hands above his head. The sylph lets out a gasp that’s only half fake as he bites his lip and lets his eyelids lower just slightly. Shanks chuckles lowly, the sound just loud enough to carry through the door to their surely enraptured audience, before he says, "Before you feed me again, of course. You know how ravenous you make me, love. I can never be too full.”

 

“Shanks!” Buggy exclaims with mock embarrassment. Every the dedicated actor, He glances away as his cheeks wash a light turquoise and he pulls his lip between his teeth. “Really? Right here and now? Are you really such a heathen that you would rather do it here than eat breakfast?” He arches his back a bit, and he feels a slight hitch in Shanks’ breath. It makes his lips twitch up into a soft smirk as he lets his eyes meet his lover’s once again. "After all, I get hungry, too. Or did you forget that part?"

 

The redhead lets out a soft breath of laughter as he leans in closer, his mouth just barely hovering over Buggy’s. “Of course not. You need to eat and I’m fine with waiting until you’re done until I get my fill.” Shanks smiles softly as his eyes lock on Buggy’s with such an intensity that Buggy nearly forgets that they’re just joking. “But I’m incredibly impatient, I’m afraid, so I don’t think I’ll be able to wait very long.”

 

_ ‘What a stunning performance from my lovely Shanks,’ _ Buggy internally applauds. He lets a small whimper bubble up from his vocal chords as he watches Shanks’ reaction. “So you’re thinking we should do it in the kitchen? It’d be just like when you presented.” Buggy laughs fondly at the memory, his expression taking on a bit of tenderness. From behind the door, he can hear gasps and whispering, but neither him or Shanks care.

 

Shanks joins in the soft laughter as his thumb gently rubs against Buggy’s wrist. “Well, not  _ exactly  _ like it. I distinctly remember that we were interrupted before we actually did anything.” Ah, right. They got caught. Buggy flushes and Shanks’ lips pull into a smirk. “Perhaps, since we’ll be alone this time, we can take this opportunity to-”

 

“Buggy!”

 

“Captain!”

 

The doors fly open, their outward force pushing Buggy away from them and into Shanks’ chest. Shanks catches Buggy by wrapping an arm around his waist and supporting his weight. Both the incubus and the sylph are sent into loud peels of hysterical laughter as they see the shocked and embarrassed faces of their eavesdroppers.

 

Vivi appears to be the one to push the doors open, as she’s standing in front and has a bright red blush on her cheeks. Her ears and eyes are glowing as well, though the blue haze is fading as she finally sees Shanks for the first time. Her eyes go wide at the sight of Shanks, the legendary and feared incubus pirate captain, holding onto his lover as both men go weak in the knees from laughter. 

 

Behind her, Shanks’ crew is gathered around, watching with bright smiles as Shanks buries his head into Buggy’s neck. They’ve heard about their captain’s lover, a sylph he knew in his youth, and they’ve only grown more excited to meet him with each and every story Shanks told them. While Buggy isn’t anything like what they’d expected, he seems to be an even better match than anyone they could have imagined

 

“Gods, the looks on your  _ faces!” _ Buggy cackles as he wraps an arm around Shanks’ waist to hold the laughing redhead up. “Oh, that was too good!” He adds as his own laughter fades into chuckles. His lover finally pulls his head up from it’s comfortable spot at the base of Buggy’s neck and their eyes meet just as Buggy says, “A round of applause for my lovely assistant, everyone! Didn’t Shanks play his part wonderfully?” He gestures towards their audience with a wide sweep of his arm and a teasing grin.  The gathered array of people begin to tentatively laugh, a few bold individuals even beginning to clap and whistle.

 

A bright laugh rings from Shanks’ lips as he turns to face the audience with a smile and bright eyes. “Oh, please, nothing would’ve happened if Buggy hadn’t thought up that beautiful little prank,” Shanks praises before pressing a soft kiss to the sylph’s cheek. He pulls back and looks at the gathered crowd and grinning as he says, “Can we hear it for the mastermind behind our little scheme? Not to mention that tremendous acting!”

 

The laughter comes a bit louder this time and more applause sounds from the crowd as they relax a bit. Still, they’re all watching the men with wide eyes and blatant curiosity. 

 

As Buggy and Shanks manage to stop their peels of laughter, Vivi steps forward to stand in front of the duo. The blush on her cheeks is slowly dying down as she  smiles at Buggy. “So this is…?” She asks with a shy excitement in her voice and eyes.

 

“What, no ‘hello, Buggy, how are you?’ I’m offended!” Buggy chuckles as his arm winds around Shanks’ hips. “And here I thought you were well-mannered! I was  _ clearly _ mistaken!” Buggy teases as Vivi flushes in embarrassment.

 

“That’s-! I-I’m not-!” The will o’ the wisp stutters as her eyes dart around nervously, looking for an excuse or reason for her impatient behaviour. “I-I-! I-I’m just…!” 

 

Shanks rolls his eyes and shakes his head softly at Buggy’s antics. “Don’t worry about it. Buggy’s just playing around.” Shanks chuckles soothingly as he offers the princess a kind smile. The incubus leans into Buggy as his arm drops from around Buggy’s waist so he can bow to the princess. “Princess Vivi of Alabasta, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Shanks, and I’m the Captain of the Red Hair Pirates.”

 

Vivi relaxes a bit and returns Shanks’ smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Mister Shanks.” She curtsies in her morning gown before smiling up at the men. “Buggy has told me so much about you!”

 

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Shanks replies with a laugh, an easygoing grin on his face. The people around them laugh at Shanks' sense of humor as the pirate sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

 

A delicate hand covers Vivi's mouth as she laughs, a bell-like sound that conveys pure joy. "He's only told me good things, Mister Shanks. I don't think I've ever heard Buggy speak poorly of you!" She laughs again, this time a schoolgirl giggle as she gossips about her older brother figure.

 

"Really?" Shanks asks with false skepticism as he puts his hand on his hip and cocks his head. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Buggy? This Buggy right here? The one with blue hair?" He asks with mock confusion as he looks over Buggy, who scoffs and rolls his eyes, but has a fond smile on his face. "Because I'm sure the Buggy  _ I _ know would never pass up an opportunity to tell embarrassing stories about me." The people around them laugh again and Buggy shakes his head as he softly nudges Shanks between the last of his ribs and the crest of his hipbone.  _ 'Always a crowd pleaser,'  _ Buggy thinks to himself.

 

Vivi is giggling again, undoubtedly swayed by Shanks' natural charisma. Somewhere in the crowd, Buggy can feel a certain witch clench her jaw and cross her arms. Buggy better cut this little show short.

 

However, before Buggy can tell Shanks to knock it off, one of Shanks’ crewmates, a tall earth genasi with dark hair and an 'x' shaped scar on his face, steps forward and offers a hand to Buggy. He has a crooked but not unkind smile as he speaks up with a gruff voice. "I'm Benn Beckman. It's nice to finally be able to put a face to a name." 

 

Buggy returns the easy, calm smile as he shakes Benn's hand. "It's good to meet ya, too. I've been wondering who's been able to keep Shanks in line so long. I can't imagine it's easy," Buggy says, a laugh following his words. He feels Shanks watching them closely, even as he continues to charm the audience in front of them, but Buggy ignores him. Surely, Shanks can’t be  _ that _ jealous of his own first mate.

 

The taller man shrugs his broad shoulders and Buggy can see why Shanks chose him as a first mate; the man is calm, but not overly serious, he makes a good match to Shanks' excitable personality. "It's not so much about keeping him in line so much as it is keeping him away from the media." Benn winks as his crooked smile grows ever so slightly at the corners.

 

“Ah, is that the key? Well, color me impressed that you managed to figure it out.” Buggy laughs as his hands come to rest on his hips. “Even at the best of times, he was always a bit rambunctious. We could hardly ever keep him away from trouble.”

 

This time, it’s Benn that chuckles. “Something tells me that he’s not the only one of you two that was drawn to trouble,” He says as he fixes Buggy with a pointed look and crosses his arms. “After all, the captain  _ has _ told me all about you. Even things that you probably don’t know about yourself.”

 

Buggy pauses in his laughter and his eyebrows draw together. “Things that I don’t know about myself? Well, now I’m intrigued. Care to tell me more?” Buggy’s eye catch sight of Shanks for just the briefest moment, and he can see that the incubus is still watching them with a slight nervousness in his eyes. 

 

“But of course. Maybe over breakfast? I can’t say that I’m not hungry after all the dancing last night.” Benn admits with a relaxed expression as he gestures to the long kitchen table that is covered in various platters and bowls of food. Just then, Buggy’s stomach growls, drawing both mens’ attention. Benn chuckles and says, “Looks like you might be in agreement with me. Do you want to tell everyone to go back to eating so we can go grab a spot?”

 

Buggy nods with a small smile. “Sounds like a good idea.” He turns back to the crowd, who is too entranced with talking to Shanks to notice that Buggy has been talking to the incubus’ first mate. He claps his hands together to draw their attention and is pleased by the fact that they direct their focus to him. “Alright, everyone, let’s get back to breakfast. I’m sure we’re all very hungry and I don’t want the food to go cold. You can bug Shanks with all the questions you want after we sit down.”

 

Around him, everyone slowly begins to nod in agreement before shuffling back into the dining room. They all sit down in the spots that had been occupying before they had gotten up to listen in on the lovers. Several people invite Shanks to pull up a chair next to them, but the incubus politely declines their offers with a smile and a shake. “Sorry,” he says each time, “but I really want to be near Buggy right now. I’ve missed him something awful.” Everyone ‘aw’s and swoons over Shanks’ charm and romantic words as the redhead follows Buggy. 

 

“You’re a dork, Shanks.” Buggy rolls his eyes but can’t help the smile on his face as he takes a seat next to Benn Beckman. The sylph can feel Shanks growing jealous again from the clench of Shanks’ hand and the increased heart rate in his chest and how his breathing is growing more shallow. Buggy shakes his head and gently swats Shanks’ shoulder and says, “quit being so jealous, ya moron. We’re just talking.”

 

Benn laughs as well, and his deep laugh is enough to draw the attention of a few nearby people. “I think you’ll find that Captain is very… protective over you.” Benn chuckles as he pointedly looks across Buggy to his captain. Specifically, at Shanks’ hand. Buggy follows his gaze to find that Shanks’ hand is discreetly reaching towards Buggy’s own. 

 

“Shanks, is there somethin’ ya want?” Buggy asks as he moves his hand out of Shanks’ reach. He knows very well what Shanks wants, but Buggy just loves to tease the poor redhead. “Benn and I are talking. You’re bein’ rude when you interrupt us like this,” Buggy scolds, but he’s actually just barely holding back a grin.

 

When Buggy pulls his hand away, the incubus scowls at his lover, then at his first mate. “I’m not…” He protests, but it’s obvious that even Shanks doesn’t believe his own words. Shanks still keeps his hand extended and starts to make grabby motions at Buggy’s hand. “Come  _ on! _ Please?” He asks with a childish pout and puppy eyes. 

 

“And here I thought he was bad around  _ us!” _ A tan elf with blonde hair exclaims with a rambunctious laugh as he elbows the large sprite next to him. This encourages the entire dining room to break into cheerful laughter as their attention turns to the elf.

 

The sprite swallows a mouthful of food before laughing alongside the elf. “It only figures he acts like a love struck pup around his childhood sweetheart!” The man speaks loudly as he reaches for a bowl of sweet fruits. “After all, we all know what Captain is like when he’s drunk!” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“What’s that now?”

 

“What’s he like when he’s drunk?”

 

“Hush up, Yasopp, Lucky Roo,” Shanks calls across the table as his face flushes a bright red. “You two talk far too much!” For just a moment, he forgets about taking hold Buggy’s hand and just lets it rest in the small empty space between them.

 

Buggy takes this chance to catch Shanks off guard and slips his hand in Shanks’ loose grip and twine their fingers together. “Oh? Shanks talks about me when he’s drunk?” He begins to nonchalantly spoon some fruit onto his own plate as he watches Shanks’ reaction out of the corner of his eye. “Now you’ve got me curious. What kind of things does he say?” He asks, his lips curling into a sly grin as he picks up a fork with his free hand and spears a raspberry onto the pointed ends. He turns to watch Shanks as he casually eats his breakfast. He is not disappointed by Shanks’ reaction.

 

Shanks’ light red flush only grows more concentrated, more vivid on the apples of his cheeks as he stutters over his words. “I-I-! Well, I’m n- It’s just-” It appears that words - more specifically, excuses - evade him as his eyes dart around the room. He holds tight to Buggy’s hand throughout the entire ordeal.

 

“Oh, what  _ doesn’t _ he say?” The elf - Yasopp - cackles as he fills his glass with more of some sweet-smelling juice that Buggy can’t quite place the origin of. Buggy thinks he likes this Yasopp. He seems like he would be a fun drinking companion. “He talks about almost  _ everything _ about you.”

 

Buggy glances over to Shanks to see the redhead is now looking down nervously at his empty plate.  _ ‘Hm. How odd. He doesn’t require  _ _ much _ _ mortal food, but he still needs some. Not to mention, he usually loves fruit, and there’s pomegranates and berries right in front of him.’  _ Buggy reaches forward and picks up a pomegranate, from the top of the bowl. He uses his powers to cut the fruit in half before setting it on Shanks’ plate. Then, without addressing what he’s just done, he asks, “everything? I gotta hear this.” He smirks as he continues to move the dark berries from plate to mouth via his fork.

 

Shanks softly squeezes Buggy’s hand and says a quiet ‘thank you,’ before releasing Buggy’s hand so he can use his hand to pick up a spoon and eat the crimson seeds.

 

Everyone around them - except Shanks’ crew - goes quiet at Buggy’s actions. It was such a tender moment However, when no one speaks up to point out what has just occurred, they shrug to each other and turn to listen to what Yasopp is going to say.

 

“Well, most of the time, he talks about how pretty you are. He’ll start to wax poetry if we try to ignore him. So we start asking him questions and he’ll respond in paragraph form,” Yasopp explains with a wide, mischievous grin. “I distinctly remember the time he went on about how you look when you’re flying. Specifically, about how your hair was ‘floating around your face like a cloud. A really pretty cloud. A really pretty blue cloud.’”

 

Buggy nearly chokes on his fruit as he begins to laugh. He has to cover his mouth with his hand as he tries to finish his mouthful of food between snickers. “Is that what Shanks considers poetry? If so, you might want to not think of him as a poet anymore.” Buggy remarks with a laugh.

 

“Oh, I’m just paraphrasing, but we wrote it down somewhere, if you’d like to read it some time?” Yasopp asks with a cocked eyebrow and a grin. Shanks nearly speaks up to deny all of what his sniper has said, but Buggy is quick to clamp a hand over his lover’s mouth and cut him off. 

 

“Oh I would  _ love _ to!” He exclaims with a bright (shit-eatting) grin. “In fact how about right after we’re done here-” Then something hot and wet is on his palm, and Buggy is only half surprised Shanks would resort to something so childish. “Shanks, you fuckin’-!” 

 

A happy chirp is pulled from Shanks’ throat and he looks incredibly pleased with himself. Buggy goes to pull his hand back to himself, but Shanks is faster than Buggy and he uses his own hand to hold his lover’s in its place over his mouth. Buggy scowls and prepares to yell at Shanks for being indecent at a time like this, but he feels the incubus press a light, chaste kiss to the center of his palm. 

 

“Shanks, I swear to Gods-!” Buggy begins to yell, but he feels Shanks only smile wider at Buggy's reaction so the sylph decides to simply roll his eyes and have his way. After all, Shanks  _ did _ say he was hungry, and while these small kisses wouldn't draw much lust, they would still be a good way to ride Shanks over. Buggy heaves out an exasperated sigh and lets the incubus keep pressing the shorter man's hand to his mouth. "Fucking…  _ Fine,  _ I guess."

 

Shanks hums happily as he presses another kiss to Buggy's palm. He mouths, 'thank you," against his lover's lukewarm skin before pressing another kissing the base of Buggy's thumb.

 

Around them, every breaks out into whispered gossip and exclamations. Many of the younger women giggle and flush and chat about how they hope someone is  _ that _ fond of them someday. Shanks' crew is laughing hysterically while many of Buggy's follow sylphs wolf-whistle and catcall at his expense. Buggy snaps at the other wind spirits and tells them to shut up. 

 

"Not a chance."

 

"Only in your  _ dreams." _

 

"Like  _ hells  _ we will!"

 

Buggy sends a weak wind their way, knocking several of them back in their chairs. One of them, Penguin, manages to defend against the blast of air and remain sitting. Of course. Penguin is a skilled sylph, one who finished his training during the second year Buggy was at Crocodile's mansion. Since then, Buggy has learned, Penguin has joined the Heart Pirates. Apparently, Trafalgar Law is a childhood friend and offered Penguin the position of first mate. Buggy can’t help but be proud of him. Penguin is a strong sylph with a knack for healing and a good strategic sense. He’s also talented enough to keep his eyes covered at all times with a thick piece of fabric tied in a complicated knot behind his head.

 

“Oh? Are we having an early morning match?” Penguin smirks back at Buggy from down and across the table as he easily flicks his wrist and sends a sharp cut of wind towards the older man. Trafalgar Law looks over at his first mate and shoots him a look. Penguin shrugs, smiling unabashedly at the selkie. “What? I want to see how much better he’s gotten.” Law rolls his eyes as his pointed look dissolves into a small smile.

 

Buggy quickly counters the sharp breeze with one of his own, nullifying the effects of both strikes. “I’m definitely not opposed,” he says. It  _ does _ occur to him that Shanks is still pressing soft kisses to his palm, but he decides to ignore that fact. “Should we take this out to the courtyard?” Buggy asks as he cocks an eyebrow.

 

Penguin nods with a sly grin as he moves to stand up from the table, looking on either side of him for someone. “Well, while it sounds like a fun time, shouldn’t we ask Crocodile first? I’m sure he’d like to have some say in this.” 

 

“Oh, it doesn’t matter, he won’t care. He’s busy with something right now anyway?” Buggy waves his hand flippantly as he gets to his feet, his hand slipping away from Shanks’ face in the process. The incubus blinks in surprise before looking around. Apparently, he has missed what has been happening the past ten minutes. 

 

Penguin looks intrigued by Buggy’s words, tilting his head with a sly smile. “Oh? Is that so? Well, you’ll have to tell me what our host is so busy with after our fight,” he comments with a nonchalant tone, but Buggy knows him well enough to hear the interest in his voice.

 

“I might,” Buggy shrugs as he steps towards the doors. He looks back over his shoulder long enough to add, “If you win.” He smirks at the younger man as a small crowd gathers to follow them outside.

 

Penguin chuckles as he follows close behind Buggy. “An interesting wager. But if that’s my prize, then what are you going to ask for?”

 

Buggy looks back at him as they step into the clearing of the courtyard. “Oh, just some information. You know me.” Penguin does indeed know Buggy, and he knows  _ exactly _ what information Buggy wants. Penguin knows he better win this.

 

 Both men shed their shoes and shirts, setting them off to the side as Buggy takes a sash that someone in the crowd has offered. He takes a deep breath before raising it to his face. The last thing he sees is Shanks beaming proudly at him. Buggy returns the smile as he ties the heavy fabric in a knot behind his head.

 

“Alright, ya ready, Penguin?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

“Then let’s get to it!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update, guys! But, here it is, at long last! We get a small fight scene, a LONGASS Kilguin scene and a short but important Shanks/Buggy scene!

The morning is still and quiet around the two sylphs. Everything, including their audience and the air surrounding them, holds their breath in anticipation for the fight. Most people knew Penguin and his fighting ability and prowess. They knew his strength, mainly due to his status as Trafalgar D. Water Law’s right hand man. However, no one besides the past and current residents of Crocodile’s castle know Buggy’s skill. Of course, while they didn’t know anything about the older sylph, his power can be inferred due to his relationship to Shanks and his former position on Roger’s crew. Not to mention, he finished his training the past season, so he is officially trained in combat. It’s anyone’s guess about who could win.

 

Buggy draws in a deep breath, but the excited grin won’t fade from his lips. He hasn’t had a fight since he’s completed his training, and being able to fight the other sylph sounds like a perfect way to start getting his name out there again. Not to mention, it sounds incredibly fun to be able to fight someone with the same skills as him, but with a different mind on how to use them.

 

A soft whisper carried on the wind catches Buggy’s attention. “Be careful, my heart,” Buggy feels Shanks whisper low enough that only the sylph can feel. Judging by the direction the whisper came from, Shanks is standing off to the side and in front of most of the people gathered in the courtyard. Good. He'll be able to see everything clearly. Buggy tilts his head and gives a small, barely noticeable smile in the general direction of his lover. He can feel Shanks' heart beat faster, even from this distance, and it makes Buggy chuckle under his breath. He can feel Penguin do the same from  across the distance of the cobblestones.

 

"Can we begin, or is there something you need to tell him?" Penguin calls loudly, his words earning Buggy loud peels of laughter and catcalls from their audience. He puts a hand on his hip and shifts his weight, clearly pleased with himself. He always has been a jokester.

 

But Buggy doesn't budge, just turns his head so Penguin can feel that Buggy is shifting his attention back to him. Buggy gives him a smirk and gracefully into a defensive position as he replies, "Of course we can start. After all, ya have some information I want.” Buggy winks behind the fabric of his makeshift blindfold. He knows no one else will be able to see it, but Penguin can feel it.

 

Penguin clicks his tongue against his teeth in a way that sounds disapproving, but Buggy knows is actually impatient. Then, in a split second, Penguin’s posture changes as a sly grin pulls into a sly, wicked grin. He raises his hand and flicks  his wrist, sending a sharp slice of air towards Buggy, a warning shot that the older man gracefully dodges. “Good. Then let’s begin.” Penguin says purposefully.

 

A loud laugh falls from Buggy’s lips as he nods and takes up his position again. “A bit late with those words, ya know.” He sends a blunt current of wind in Penguin’s direction. His lips pull into a smirk as Penguin is forced back a few inches. “But hey, we’re here now, so let’s have some fun with it!”

 

Almost in the same instant, Penguin and Buggy send heavy, overpowering winds toward each other. The strong currents cancel out, but the backlash from the collision sends the crowd around them stumbling backwards. Once the audience realizes that fight this won’t just be for mere appearances, some of them go inside as the others stiffen their bodies to resist the strong winds that will be swirling around them.

 

Buggy smirks as he picks himself up into the air so he can use a wide sweep of his arm to push air against the ground. The force of the wind knocks Penguin to the ground and the younger man is forced to the ground. Another snap of Buggy’s wrist and sharp winds are sent towards Penguin.

 

The Heart pirate rolls out of the way, but not quick enough to avoid gaining a few long, shallow cuts on his right arm. In retaliation, he sends a blunt wind to knock the older sylph off balance. Which it does, but not well enough to bring Buggy to the ground. Instead, Buggy catches himself and brings himself back up to the same heights that he’d been at before the strike. He glares down at Penguin from behind the blindfold, but only receives a long cut from a sharp breeze in response. The new cut makes Buggy hiss and he can feel his turquoise blood fill the shallow injury before a single drop slides down his abdomen. 

 

“Shit, you’re as good as ever, Penguin,” Buggy chuckles as he shoots several diagonal slices of wind towards the shorter sylph. Penguin dodges the strikes just fine, but before he can retaliate, Buggy swoops down to stand in front of Penguin, blocking the Heart pirate’s coming attack by knocking his forearm against Penguin’s. The action causes Penguin’s arm to move and his attack to be sent into the open space above Buggy’s shoulder. 

 

“So are you. Maybe better.” Penguin’s mouth pulls into a crooked smirk as well as he smoothly moves from his current position into a kick aimed for Buggy’s ribs. The hit lands and Buggy winces as he has to fall back a few feet.

 

Still, he lets his mouth fall into a relaxed grin as he says, “Good to hear. Now are ya prepared to lose?” Then he lunges forward again and manages to catch Penguin off guard enough that when the Heart pirate catches Buggy’s punch in his palm, it’s messy and he winces. 

 

There’s a moment of silence where they both consider each other’s strength and current state; they don’t have much damage taken, but they don’t want to do much more damage. The masquerade is a fun event and they wouldn’t want to ruin by having a fight between a yonko and a member of the worst generation. Maybe even more than one member of the worst generation, if what Buggy’s hearing is true. 

 

But, at the same time, there’s not a fucking icicle’s Both of them flash wicked grins as they pull apartchance in  _ hells  _ that the two of them are just going to stop because of that! Like  _ fuck _ will they end their fight just because some people will get all mad that they’re hurt!

 

However, the ‘people will get all mad that they’re hurt’ have other ideas.

 

As Buggy moves to aim a kick at Penguin’s head and Penguin aim’s a punch to Buggy’s stomach, both sylphs suddenly sense two large figures breaking through the crowd and pulling them apart.

 

“What the fuck?!” Penguin yells as he’s thrown over someone’s shoulder and carried off. “I wasn’t fucking done! Put me down, fucker!” He growls angrily, knowing only that whoever this is, they aren’t part of his crew. However, he does feel safer knowing that Law isn’t intervening, meaning that he trusts whoever this is. Still, he’s not happy. He wants to finish his fight, dammit!

 

Buggy, on the other hand, knows exactly who has an arm around his waist and is holding him back. “Shanks!” He starts, a threat clear in the tone of his voice. “I need ya to fuck off right now. I don’t know why ya did that, but I was handlin’ myself just fine.”

 

“I know  _ you _ were, but  _ I’m _ not.” Shanks’s voice is quiet, tense and deep, a low growl, as he subtly presses his cock against Buggy’s ass. Buggy’s eyes go wide and he has to choke down a gasp as Shanks continues. “I can’t control myself for much longer. You’re making me hungry again, love,” Shanks purrs with that lust-filled, rumbling tone that makes heat wash over Buggy’s entire being

 

Buggy flushes before rasping out a quiet, “Oh…” Then, when he notices people staring at them in confusion, he whips around and gives Shanks a quick swat upside the head. “Quiet being so indecent in public!” He whisper-yells as he roughly jabs a finger against the lust daemon’s chest.

 

Shanks takes a step closer, aware but uncaring of the people watching them. “Then let’s go back to your room. I refuse to wait any longer.” Shanks’ doesn’t have any of his normal carefree humor or jovial attitude. Instead his voice and eyes burn with want and need and a heated type of love that finds Buggy without a voice or a way to escape the redhead’s desire.

 

It takes a minute of Buggy opening and closing his mouth as he searches for some way to tame the primal, lustful side of Shanks, but the sylph eventually realize that there is no way that can be accomplished. He’s going to have to settle for appeasing Shanks for the moment before he can get them back to his room. A sigh is heaved before he turns back to Shanks, who watches him with a heated gaze. “Alright, Shanks, here’s the deal.” Buggy looks up at him, matching the lustful expression with a stern narrowing of his eyes and a firm frown. “I’ll be happy to feed ya once we’re in my room. But, until then, I need you to control yourself. Can ya do that, red hair?” He asks as he crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at Shanks.

 

Brown-gold eyes narrow back in return. This expression scares nearly everyone remaining in the courtyard, but Buggy knows that Shanks is only glaring because he can’t pout in front of everyone. Shanks’s eyes bore into Buggy’s, but Buggy knows that the incubus isn’t angry at him. He’s angry at the situation. “What if I’m not patient enough for that?” He asks quietly, voice deep and growling.

 

By now, this undoubtedly looks like a lover’s quarrel and people are scared more for Buggy than anything. How annoying. Did they not think Buggy could handle himself. Buggy clicks his tongue against his teeth. He goes quiet for a moment before he speaks through gritted teeth. “I will give ya one kiss to hold ya over.  _ One, _ ya hear me? And it’ll be on the cheek.”

 

Shanks doesn’t immediately perk up like he usually does. Instead, he holds his head up high and straightens his back like he’s getting ready to give a speech before leading his men to war. “On the cheek?” He asks disapprovingly, his frown pulling down just a smidge more. “No deal.”

 

“Shanks, I swear to-!” Buggy begins to snarl, but he takes a deep breath and manages to calm himself just a little bit. He mentally counts to ten before he grits out, “Fine, fine. One real kiss. One, got it?” He glares up at Shanks as he uncrosses his arms. His foot taps against the ground impatiently.

 

It only takes a moment for Shanks to consider this before he gives a stoic nod. “That’s acceptable.” Before he can lean down to claim his kiss, Buggy has his hands fisted in the collar of Shanks’ shirt and is pulling Shanks down into a rough, dominating kiss.

 

Buggy may be giving Shanks what he wants, but he’s doing it  _ his way. _ And, right now, his way is to get the point across to Shanks that once they get back to Buggy’s room, Buggy is going to be the one in charge. He slots their lips together and immediately gives Shanks’ lower lip a nip that leaves the taste of blood on his tongue. Shanks’ is surprised by such a forward kiss - having expected Buggy to just give him a quick peck and say it was done - and lets his lips part in surprise. The sylph lets his tongue flick against Shanks’ before tracing along the edges of his teeth, causing a soft noise to bubble up from Shanks’ throat. The second that noise spills between them, the incubus pulls back, a flush on his face as he chuckles sheepishly.

 

The people around them seem reassured, now that Shanks is a bit calmer, and they chuckle as Shanks turns to them and apologizes for the situation. “Sorry, everyone!” Shanks calls out to the audience. “I just get… a bit protective.”

 

“A bit?” Benn Backman calls as he lights a cigarette and takes a drag. Yasopp is leaning on the tall man’s shoulder, laughing as he chomps on an apple. “Captain, that’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Shanks says, laughing lackadaisically as he takes Buggy’s hand in his own. The sylph is still smirking as his tongue darts out to lick Shanks’ blood from his lips, and his grin only grow when he notices Shanks’ eyes following the action. Shanks clears his throat before turning back to the crowd with a shaky smile. “Alright, everyone, you can go back to getting ready to the second night of the masquerade. Buggy and I are going to go do the same.” 

 

Then, without another word, Shanks is tugging Buggy back to the sylph’s room. Buggy follows him, chuckling as he waits for Shanks to realize that he doesn’t know how to get Buggy’s room and turns to Buggy to ask for directions.

 

In the calamity, no one but Trafalgar D. Water Law and Eustass Kidd remember just what is happening to the other contender. They just share a look and nod to each other, well aware of what’s happening.

  
  


* * *

 

 

"Hgh!" Penguin grunts as his back roughly hits the wall of one of the guest bedrooms. He tries to push himself off of the wall so he can return the attack, but he’s pushed back almost immediately. His hands attempt to come up to remove the fabric from over his eyes, but the same hands that pushed him against the wall are now pinning his hands to the wall above his head. “Hey! Who are you and just what do you think you’re doing?!” He growls. Penguin reaches out with his powers, trying to get a feel of who’s standing in front of him. Whoever it is, they’re taller and broader than the sylph, and they’re definitely not moving anytime soon.

 

The unknown person doesn’t move - like Penguin assumes he won’t - but he also doesn’t attack. “Did… you ask who I was?” The stranger asks with a quiet, low voice. Penguin can feel the wince of their shoulders and hear the restrained pain in their voice. The Heart Pirate’s mind is sent reeling. 

 

Who would be hurt by Penguin’s lack of knowledge about them? 

 

That was a strange question for many reasons, not the least of which was that Penguin always kept good records of allies and enemies. Another reason was, well, who really gives a damn about Penguin that he doesn’t personally know or that he isn’t a threat to?

 

“I  _ might _ know who you are, if you would just let me see you,” Penguin shoots back, irritation in his voice. “Hell, if you even just let me move my hands for a second-!”

 

“I’m not stupid enough to do that.” The stranger retorts in an even tone. “Don’t think I don’t know how strong you are.

 

Penguin’s almost flattered by that statement. Almost. He supposes he would be even more flattered if his hands weren’t still being held, palms together, above his head.  _ 'That’s another thing,'  _ Penguins thinks bitterly.  _ 'Who is this stranger and how do they know that the only way to stop a sylph is to block their palms from open air? Of course, I can still sense everything, but that doesn't exactly help me out right now, does it?'  _ He groans and he feels the hands on his wrists tighten to an almost painful degree. It takes an effort not to wince, but the other creature seems to sense his pain and loosens his grip slightly.

 

"Sorry," The deep voice of the stranger sounds in his ears. It's a pleasant voice. Or, it  _ would _ be, if Penguin weren't pinned to the wall of a room that  _ isn’t his _ . "It's just… Well, anyone would be on edge if they were in my position."

 

"Oh? And what position is that? Pinning a blindfolded sylph to a wall so they can't use their powers?" Penguin asks with his usual dry, biting wit. He tenses the muscles in his forearms against the stranger’s grip just to prove his point.

 

"That's not-! I don't… Ugh. You're making this a bit hard to explain." The stranger groans as he hangs his head for a moment. "It's just… Well, I'm hungry, and you were just in a fight. Your blood is filled with the adrenaline I need to live, so I was wondering if I could feed off of you?"

 

_ 'A vindicti?'  _ Penguin blinks behind the cloth covering his eyes before he understands. "Oh, Killer! It's you," He says with a soft chuckle as his body relaxes. "You know, you could have just said so. I would've been fine with giving you some blood." He turns his head up to mimic looking at the taller man - though he can't see him - and offers him a faint smile.

 

Penguin and Killer aren't exactly close, but they  _ are  _ the negotiators for their captains whenever they fight, meaning that they end up having meetings at least once every other month, if not more often. After all, no one wants a fight between supernovas. So yes, Penguin would say that he and Killer get along very well. Admittedly, Penguin wouldn't mind if they got along even better, maybe even romantically. Buggy had learned this last night when they were talking and dancing, and, knowing him, that was the information he had wanted to know should he have won the fight.

 

Well, now Buggy would probably never know. What a shame.

 

"Oh. You… You really would have?" Killer slowly releases his grip and takes a step back from the lithe sylph. For a second, he sees unsure of what to do, but Killer seems to relax. He tilts his head curious and lets his arms hang by his side. Penguin feels wild winds in his stomach at the fact that the wrath daemon allows himself to be unguarded around him. "That is... very kind of you." When the sylph picks up on the fact that Killer's heart rate is speeding up, his does the same.

 

A shy but friendly laugh falls from Penguin's lips as he offers the vindicti a kind smile. "It's no problem. I mean, I'd say we get along pretty well, so it wouldn't be out of the question for me to help you." Penguin is surprised at how smoothly his words come out, but he supposes he's always felt comfortable around Killer. At least, he's felt comfortable around him since after their first meeting. What a brawl that had been. Penguin bets that Killer was well fed after that.

 

"Thank you," Killer's rough voice rumbles from deep in his chest and it sends shivers down Penguin's spine in the most pleasant of ways. Penguin gets the feeling that Killer is looking at him, but not just looking. He's  _ observing  _ Penguin, as if he's trying to find something that Penguin hides somewhere next his lungs or inside frontal lobe. Penguin isn't sure how he can help the other man in his search, so he just stays as still as possible and keeps his smile on his lips.

 

After a few moments of silence and staring, Penguin finally speaks up. "I'll still let you feed, Killer, you know that, right?" He says, just barely loud enough that Killer can hear him. His heartbeat picks up at his own words. Admittedly, he didn't really think about what he was going to say when he opened his mouth, the words just tumbled out. But Penguin isn't going to take them back; he means those words and will make sure Killer knows that. 

 

Penguin can feel that, just for a moment, Killer's breath gets caught in his throat. It makes the sylph smile just a bit wider as he takes a step closer to the vindicti, his confidence growing as Killer inhales sharply. "Come on, Killer. I'm here and I'm willing. What's stopping you from eating?"

 

"'What's stopping me' is that adrenaline isn't pumping through your body anymore. You're out of the fight and your body recognizes that," Killer explains, his posture rigid as he tries to to step back. Penguin just follows him, stepping forward to cover the distance that Killer had created. "Penguin-" The blonde man says, both nervous and warning. Suddenly, Killer's stomach rumbles, the agitated sound loud and soul-wrenching as Killer falls to his knees. The wrath daemon's hands clench at his stomach, a primal response to pain, as an agonized growl is wrenched from deep in his being. The panted breath that follows the pained noise is shallow and fast and muffled as Killer's body begins to curl in on itself.

 

Penguin's eyes go wide as the larger man suffers from what are he can tell are clearly hunger pangs. He immediately drops to his knees next to Killer, moving the vindicti to lay on his side so he doesn't choke on his tongue. He keeps one hand on Killer's shoulder and the other on Killer's side as he maneuvers the taller man's head to rest on the sylph's knees. "Fuck, Killer, why the hells didn't you just feed off me?! You're literally starving! I would have fucking let you!" Penguin shouts, angry at himself for not being able to see it before. But now, with his hands on Killer's body, he realizes how he can feel that the strong form is thinner than it looks. Not only that, but Killer's hold on Penguin hadn't been 'gentle,' it had been weak!  _ 'Killer must be surviving off of just mortal food rather than both mortal food and adrenaline,' _ Penguin thinks to himself with a tight-lipped grimace.  _ 'Fuck! What should I do now? What  _ **_can_ ** _ I do now?!' _

 

"Y… You…"

 

Penguin's eyes dart to Killer's face and he finds that he's managing to fight of his pain enough to look up at the shorter man. Penguin is quick to force Killer's head back on its side again as he quickly orders, "Don't look up or talk. I don't want you to bite off or swallow your tongue." He considers going to get Law, but he isn't sure what his captain would be able to do. There's no IVs or pills they can use to give Killer the nutrients he needs, and unless Penguin thinks of something real fucking fast, Killer's going to have a lot of problems, and not long after that, he wouldn't have any problems, and that's definitely a problem in itself. God, there's just a lot of problems. Problems? More like  _ clusterfucks! _

 

"Pen...guin…You..."

 

"Godsdammit, what did I say about talking?!" The sylph snaps as he tries to think. How the fuck were they going to find someone with enough adrenaline in their system to bring Killer back from the brink of death?! There's no way that anyone who knows the situation could manage to get enough bloodlust in their mind to start a fight! And even Buggy - who had just been in a fight less than 20 minutes ago - would have a stable heart rate by now! Speaking of heart rates, Penguin's heart is beating so hard against his chest that he's worried he might blow a valve or break a rib!

 

"Wo… rried… 'bout me…"

 

"Well no fucking shit I'm worried, Killer! Now shut up and let me think!" Penguin’s not shaking, thankfully, but he certainly wouldn’t be allowed in an operating room like this. “Gods, how are we going to find someone who-”

 

Killer rolls onto his back as much as he can and reaches his hand - his is shaking, Penguin notices - up to cup the back of Penguin’s skull. He yanks the sylph’s head down so he is forced to put his attention directly on Killer. “You,” The vindicti rasps, and Penguin’s heart beats just that little bit faster. “Feel… your heart… It beats fast again…” Killer raises his other hand tap the knuckles of his weak fingers against Penguin’s chest, just above his thudding heart. 

 

The action and words catch Penguin off guard. “Yeah, what about it?” Then the words click in Penguin’s mind and his eyes go wide. “Oh. Oh, shit! This is perfect!” The sylph rejoices as his mouth breaks into a wide grin. “Can you sit up? I should take off my- Oh, my shirt is already off, isn’t it? Can y- Oh!” Before Penguin can ask if he needs to help Killer sit up, the wrath daemon is pulling the sylph down. But the mask is still in the way, Penguin can feel it. “Killer, your mask-”

 

Killer pauses and Penguin can feel the way his breathing becomes shallow again. “I… don’t…” Killer speaks softly, and Penguin understands. He doesn’t want the sylph to see his face, and it feels too soon for that anyway. Penguin doesn’t want Killer to see his face, either. Well, he does want him to, but not yet. Maybe in the future, after this whole situation is taken care of and the two of them have a chance to talk everything over.

 

“It’s okay, Killer,” Penguin assures softly as he pulls the dark blue sash from around his hips. “I completely understand. Here.” He hands the vindicti the cloth, dropping it into the hand that still rests against Penguin’s chest. Then, in a gesture of utmost faith and trust, Penguin holds his hands out in front of him with his palms together and his fingers locked together. “Just tie my hands together. That way, you can be sure I won’t try to sneak a peek.”

 

“Penguin…” Killer sounds more breathless than he did a few seconds prior and Penguin assumes it’s because he’s getting worse. He opens his mouth to tell the taller man to hurry up just as Killer asks, “Are… you sure?” His voice is only getting rougher and rougher and it begins to sound like someone mixing broken glass and gravel in a cauldron with a metal spoon.

 

"Killer," Penguin starts slowly, his voice a dangerously low tone, "Do it or I will force that mask up and shove my hand in your mouth and force you to fucking swallow my fingers until you're not hungry anymore."

 

"Hot." Killer chuckles with his scratchy voice, but the laughter quickly dissolves into rough, painful-sounding coughs. Penguin raises his hand, ready to make good on his threat, but the vindicti quickly holds his hands up in surrender. "I'll do it, I'll do it," He quickly promises as he takes the sash in his shaky hands. "Hold your hands together again."

 

Even though Killer can't see it, Penguin knows that Killer can feel his glare. Lucky for him, though, Penguin is still feeling kind and very much fond of Killer, so he holds his hands out in front of him with his fingers twined together. Both men remain silent as Killer's unsteady hands wrap up Penguin's own, his actions slow and careful. For a minute, Penguin debates telling Killer to move faster, but he understands why Killer is being so careful about this, so Penguin bites his tongue. 

 

The ends of the fabric are tied in a rough knot that holds strong when Penguin tests how tight the bindings are. The sash is tied just tight enough that Penguin can’t pull his hands apart. He nods to himself, then to Killer. “Alright, this will work,” He says confidently. “So should I lean down or- Shit!”

 

In one quick movement, Killer sits up and pulls Penguin into his lap. Penguin’s ways go wide behind his blindfold as his covered hands press against the daemon’s chest. “Sorry,” Killer apologizes, “I tend to get…  _ impatient _ when I’m hungry.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I-I’d imagine so.” Penguin chuckles nervously as butterflies rise up from his stomach into his throat. This is quite the intimate position to be in with someone Penguin wants to court in the future, and he’s not sure whether he should be happy that this is happening or sad for the  _ reason _ this is happening. A soft sigh falls from his lips and the sound is heavy with emotion. 

 

Killer goes still and Penguin can feel him tilt his head curiously. “Is… something wrong, Penguin? I won’t feed from you if your having second thoughts.” The words are spoken with so much determination but Killer’s voice is so weak, so faint, that Penguin feels his own resolve strengthened.

 

“No, I’m certain of what I want, Killer. And what I want is you. To help you, I mean!” Penguin corrects himself quickly, but the words are already out in the air between them. A cobalt blush spreads across Penguin’s cheeks as he searches for some excuse as to why he’s let those words fall from his lips. Thankfully, before his mind can implode from his racing thoughts, Penguin hears a low, weak but lovely chuckle. Belatedly, Penguin realizes that it’s coming from Killer.

 

“Penguin,” The daemon says calmly between soft chuckles, “Calm down. I reciprocate your feelings, though this is quite unexpected. But now I realize why you were so hesitant.” Killer says before his voice cuts off in a shaky, worrisome cough that has Penguin’s brows drawing together in concern. “Admittedly, this isn’t how I want our first interaction of this sort to be, either. But, so long as you are alright with it, then I know another way that this interaction can get… more satisfying for both of us.” Killer says, voice rough and suggestive as he rocks his hips up against Penguin’s own lightly.

 

A choked inhale is pulled into Penguin’s lungs before he lets out a soft, “Oh!” He turns his head up to Killer, futilely trying to sense the blonde’s feelings through the fabric around his hands and eyes. The idea of actually doing the deed… Well, Penguin isn’t exactly  _ opposed, _ but is Killer doing this just because he thinks Penguin wants that so soon in their relationship? He doesn’t want to rush Killer - that’s the  _ last _ thing Penguin wants - but the idea of being able to be so intimate with Killer after having had these thoughts of him for the past two years… 

 

Of course, since Penguin is a morally upright creature, his concerns win out. “Are… Are you sure about this? I mean, I’ve wanted this for a while now, but we’re only just getting around to confessing our feelings. And while I would be fine with having sex with you, I know that daemons have certains traditions that they like to hold up,” Penguin explains as his hands feel the warmth of Killer’s chest beginning to soak through the cloth around them. “I’ve been told that, other than succubi and incubi, daemons need to court someone before the consummate the relationship.”

 

Then a certain thought enters Penguin’s head and he feels his heart drop into his stomach and burn in its acids. “Unless… Unless you’re just doing this to feed. Which I get why you-”

 

“Fuck that,” Killer says quickly, cutting off anything else Penguin is going to say. “Penguin, I know this is a bit strange to hear, but… well, technically, I’ve been courting you since our first meeting.” There’s silence between them as Killer waits for Penguin to respond, but the sylph doesn’t know what to say, so Killer continues talking. “Our first meeting led to us fighting. A fight is how every courtship starts, for daemons. It lets us see how compatible we are with someone. Our match ended in a stalemate, meaning we’re perfectly matched.

 

“Now, I don’t court everyone I fight, but you were different. I’m known as the ‘Massacre Soldier,’ so most fights end with me winning. However, our fight ended in a perfect stalemate, with even damage being done to both parties,” Killer continues, his finger tracing the lines of where he’d been injured by Penguin. Penguin can’t feel these actions, but he realizes what Killer is doing when the blonde traces over a large scar on Penguin’s side; Killer’s own handiwork.

 

“Okay…” Penguin’s voice is quiet as he tries to process what Killer is saying. “So we fought. That doesn’t mean much, Killer.” (It doesn’t mean much, but that’s enough for their courtship to be real for a sylph.) He shakes his head softly, still confused but rational enough to know that the vindicti could still be tricking him.

 

“No. Not on its own, it doesn’t,” Killer agrees as he gently takes ahold of Penguin’s bound hands. The contact makes Penguin jump, but Killer doesn’t do anything more than hold the sylph’s hands between his own. “However, I’ve repeatedly provided food for you during our meetings. I’ve met with you even when I didn’t need to, when my captain has been calm enough to take my place. I have even given a gift, even though you didn’t know it was from me,” Killer says, his breathless and weak tone just barely capable of holding the amount of fondness that it does. 

 

That gives Penguin pause as he tries to think of a gift that Killer has given him. “A gift? What gift?” He asks, his tone curious rather than rude or disbelieving. Has Killer ever given him something that could be considered a gift? Penguin couldn’t recall anything like that.

 

One of Killer’s hands releases his own and moves to gently trace the fabric that covers Penguin’s eyes. “After our fight, we both passed out. I woke before you, a few minutes before our captains found us. Your eyes were closed and I couldn’t see them, but I knew you wanted to keep them covered. I didn’t want to get on your bad side - since I wanted for us to get along in the future - so I cut up the only thing I had left from my home. It was a shirt, the one my father got married my mother in. It was the strangest thing; I didn’t even hesitate to pull it off my own back and cut it up and make it into a blindfold for you.” Killer softly shakes his head, chuckling as he moves his hand to take Penguin’s again. The hands are tense in his grip and the smile on his lips quickly falls. “Penguin…?”

 

“You… Why?” Penguin asks, and this time, his voice is the one that shakes. His hands begin to tremble in Killer’s grip, but he doesn’t pull away. “It was your father’s shirt! It was the last thing you had from home! Why would you… give it to  _ me?” _ Penguin’s voice cuts off in a choked sound as Killer leans their foreheads together.

 

“It was an investment in my future with you, one I was happy to make.” Killer is smiling, Penguin can hear it. The daemon is  _ happy _ right now, even though he’s weak and starving and having to take the time to explain their apparent  _ courtship _ to Penguin. “So, I suppose it’s a bit late to ask this, but do you accept my request to court you?” Killer asks shamelessly without a hint of sheepishness or nervousness in his voice.

 

“I… Yes. Yes!” Penguin laughs as he shakes his head. “You are a strange man, Killer. A very strange man.” The words bring a low laugh from Killer before Penguin continues. “You’re an odd man and part of a rival crew, but I accept your offer of courtship,” Penguin smiles as he guides their joined hands to his lips and presses a soft kiss to the roughened fingers that cover his own. “Now before we get caught up in this, let’s get to feeding you. I hate seeing you so hungry and in pain.”

 

A contented sigh falls from Killer’s lips as he gives a soft nod. “My Penguin is kind to me,” He speaks in an almost coo as he guides Penguin’s hands up and over his head, allowing Penguin to hook himself onto Killer’s neck. “Can you wrap your legs around my hips? It’ll make you easier to lift onto the bed.”

 

Penguin smiles and chuckles and obliges Killer’s request, hooking his ankles at the small of Killer’s back. “‘Your Penguin,’ hm? So I’m yours now?” He asks playfully as Killer leans their foreheads together again. 

 

“If you want to be. I can be yours, in return,” Killer says with a deep, sweet tone as he sets Penguin down on the bed, carefully laying him down. It makes him chuckle when the sylph doesn’t let go, hanging onto the daemon like a koala bear. 

 

The grin that Killer’s words earn is breathtakingly beautiful and Killer falls for Penguin just that much more. “That’s a deal I can get behind,” Penguin chuckles as he pulls himself up to press a kiss to Killer’s mask, approximately where the taller man’s nose would be on the other side of the helmet. "My sweet vindicti~” He croons with a cheeky grin as he slowly unwraps his legs from around Killer's hips and lets his body fall against the bed. He keeps his legs spread wide and his knees bent as his grin turns into something more flirtatious. _"My_ sweet Killer~"

 

A low, primal growl is pulled from Killer's throat at those words. "Say it again," His voice rumbles as Killer's hands obsessively run down Penguin's sides. "Say I'm yours," The daemon demands as his thumbs push under the waistband of Penguin's loose pants.

 

Penguin feels his heartbeat increase even further, though he tries to hide his excitement with a sly smirk. "Oh? So the daemon likes belonging to his sylph?" Penguin asks as his skin breaks out in goosebumps at the way Killer's claws drag against his thighs when the vindicti pulls Penguin's pants down to his knees. The sylph’s hips wiggle a bit as Killer helps pull the flowy fabric completely off of Penguin’s legs before they’re kicked off the edge of the bed and onto the ground. The shorter of the men is left in his underwear, not that he minds. Penguin chuckles as he leans back against the pillows as best he can while still holding onto Killer’s neck. “Well, my darling Killer, you’re mine and only mine.” Penguin smiles, a sly, crooked curve of his lips. “And I’m all yours, as well, so please eat. I’m worried for you.”

 

Pleased rumbling bubbles up from deep in Killer’s chest. “Of course,” He says lowly as his fingers curl over the edge of Penguin’s underwear, “But before that, just let me take these off.” Killer eagerly eyes the sylph’s bulge, palming at it as he begins to peel the fabric away from Penguin’s body. However, before Killer can pull Penguin’s undergarments off and toss them aside with his pants, Penguin clicks his tongue and tightens his legs on either side of Killer’s hips.

 

“Nope!  _ Those _ don’t come off until you eat,” Penguin states firmly. He tilts his head to the side, offering his neck to the blonde. “Now hurry up, Killer. If  _ you _ suffer another hunger pang,  _ I’m _ going to suffer from a heart attack.” Killer lets a displeased huff from his mouth as he stares at Penguin for a moment. The sylph smiles back cheekily as he pushes his hips up against Killer’s hardening cock. “Oh,” Penguin says softly, his eyes going wide as he feels the daemon’s length.

 

Killer lets out a low, pleased noise at the feeling of their pelvises grinding together. He’s reaching up to remove his helmet when the soft noise from Penguin’s lips catches his attention. “Hm? Something wrong, Penguin?” He asks, looking at Penguin for any negative reactions as he holds his metal mask in his hands.

 

A giddy chuckle is the immediate response Killer receives. The sylph’s heart is beating fast from excitement as he says, “Oh,  _ far _ from it,” Penguin purrs with a low, lust-filled tone. “Now hurry up and sink your teeth into my neck so we can get to the part where we finally do what we’ve done in my dreams.”

 

There’s a loud  _ clang _ as Killer throws his helmet to the ground without a care if it dents or concaves. Killer’s hands return to Penguin’s waist, gripping him firm enough to hold the sylph in place. There’s a low rumble in his tone as he speaks, the voice coming from right below Penguin’s pointed ear, which was covered by the cloth of his blindfold. “So you’ve dreamed of this before, have you? And you never told me?”

 

Penguin shivers, a playful grin on his face. “Well, to be fair, you never told me you were courting me,” He shoots back as he feels his breathing grow more shallow, mainly due to how close Killer’s lips are to his skin. It takes an active effort for Penguin to not squirm and writhe under the broad daemon’s body.

 

Killer chuckles, a smile pressed against Penguin’s pulse as Killer fondly nuzzles against the pale aquamarine skin. “I suppose that’s fair.” He presses a soft kiss just over the area where Penguin’s neck and shoulder meet. “You know, I’m looking forward to losing more arguments to you.”

 

The soft kiss brings a content hum from Penguin’s throat. However, despite the soft noise, the smile that appears on Penguin’s lips is sharp and sly. “Then just fucking accept your defeat now and just fucking bite- SHIT!”

 

Penguin’s words are cut off by a swear due to harsh bite to the skin that had just felt soft lips. The teeth sink into the skin, drawing out a strangled gasp as Penguin’s back arches, pushing Killer’s teeth deeper into his muscles. His breathing immediately becomes harsh pants and his nerves sing with energy. He can feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, and he can feel Killer’s hands grip tight to his waist because of it. The blood begins spilling into Killer’s mouth and the daemon drinks it down eagerly. He tries to take small sips and savor the sweet adernaline that drowns out the metallic fluid, but it’s so damn good and Killer is so fucking hungry.

 

The sensation is better than Penguin expected. He lets out a stuttered moan as his hands clench around each other, desperately looking for something to hold onto. “F-Fuck, Killer that feels… Shit, that feels good,” Penguin pants with a crooked smile. His cock is straining against his underwear and now he’s beginning to regret not letting Killer prep him while he feeds the vindicti. 

 

Killer only takes a bit more of Penguin’s adrenaline-filled blood before pulling back. He laps over the injury, using his demonic saliva to heal the ring of his bitemark, before he pulls back to look at the sylph. “Gods, you’re beautiful,” He murmurs, his lips pulling up into a grin.

 

Penguin smiles back, though he can’t see Killer’s grin. “Well, that’s great, dear Killer. But let’s consummate this ‘courtship’ before I cum all over myself.”

 

“As you wish.” Killer says softly before leaning down to press a soft kiss to the corner of Penguin’s mouth.    
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


Buggy closes and locks the heavy door to his room before he turns back to Shanks. His expression displays that he’s still annoyed by the stunt that his lover pulled minutes earlier. The sylph strides over to his bed, where Shanks now sits on his knees in the middle of the mattress. The incubus watches as Buggy slowly makes his way to stand at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Alright, Shanks, what the  _ fuck?” _ Buggy snarls as he puts his hands on his hips. Shit, he forgot his shirt outside. Now Shanks is going to be distracted while Buggy tries to lecture him! “Why did ya have to go and that in front of everyone?!”

 

Shanks looks shameless as he undoes the buttons on his own shirt and tosses it aside. “I already told you,” The lust daemon’s hand cups his fully hard erection through his pants. He smiles seductively at his lover before giving Buggy a quick wink. “Seeing you fight like that… Mmn, damn, it was beautiful.  _ You _ were beautiful.” Shanks’ voice is breathless and lust-soaked as he palms his own cock. Even as he pleasures himself, his dark eyes remain fixed on Buggy’s form. “And the Kidd pirate, Killer, interrupted the brawl anyway, so I didn’t do anything wrong, really.”

 

For a moment, there’s nothing but Shanks’ barely-there pleasured noises in the air between them as their eyes meet. Their gazes are both with narrowed eyes, but Shanks’ are from lust while Buggy’s are from irritation. The only movement is that of Shanks’ hand over his clothed cock and the twitching of Buggy’s eye.

 

Their stalemate is ended when a sigh is pulled from Buggy’s lips as he moves onto the bed to sit on his haunches in front of the yonko. “Fuckin’ pull your pants down,” He orders, but his voice is noticably softer than it had been a few moments earlier. His hands come up to rest on Shanks’ hips as he waits for the incubus to pull his pants to his knees. 

 

“I knew you’d come around, my darling,” Shanks smiles as he cleverly undies the front of his pants. He leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Buggy’s nose before pulling back to beam at the sylph. His pants are pushed down as much as they can be with Shanks sitting on the back of his calves. 

 

Buggy rolls his eyes as he uses his powers to summon the jar of coconut oil from his bedside table. “Sure you did,” He says as he shakes his head. He takes off the jar’s lid and dips his fingers into the oil, getting a liberal amount and spreading it all over his hand. “Now,” He says with a firm tone as his hand wraps around the base of Shanks’ cock. The straightforward action draws a sharp inhale from the incubus, who then bites his lip as his eyes are drawn to the blue eyes he’s loved for so long. “Tell me why the fight bothered ya so much. I know you enjoyed watching me fight, but if ya’d liked it so much, why did ya cut it off early?” Buggy asks with a demanding curiosity.

  
  


Shanks’ eyes go wide as he’s caught off guard by the question. “I… Shit,” He swears softly, half from the fact Buggy has tightened his grip just a bit, half from the fact that Buggy has realized what Shanks had hoped he wouldn’t. “Ngh… Hah… It’s complicated,” He says quickly, his hips lightly push into the warmth of Buggy’s fist.

 

“‘Complicated?’ Ha!” Buggy laughs, his lips pulling in a wicked grin as he shakes his head. “Shanks, even if something is ‘complicated,’ you should know better than to keep it from me, of all people!” Buggy presses the edge of his thumb along the vein on the underside of Shanks’ dick. He smirks at Shanks, whose back arches and eyes go wide at Buggy’s actions. “Now tell me what was  _ really _ going through your head,” Buggy orders as he speeds up his pace.

 

“Hn!” Shanks’ breathing is shallower now, his mouth open to draw in heated inhales and let out pleasured noises. “It’s nothing.” He tries to play off the situation as he leans forward to lay his head on Buggy’s shoulder. “I-I was just… just jealous. Mm!” He stutters as his hand anchors itself on Buggy’s upper arm. 

 

Buggy’s eyebrow rises a bit. “Jealous? I was  _ sparring _ with  _ a friend, _ Shanks.” Buggy chuckles as he rubs his palm over Shanks’ slit, smearing the precum down Shanks’ shaft. “Just why is that reason to get jealous? You  _ know _ I would never go for anyone besides you.”

 

“I do - ngh -know that, it-it’s just… Ah,” Shanks moans, his mouth hardly a centimeter above Buggy’s flushed skin as he pants. He presses a soft, chaste peck to Buggy’s shoulder before he continues. “I just… Hah! I heard once that sylphs spar - blindfolded - with someone before their courtship - ngh - officially begins.”

 

Buggy twists his wrist each time his hand reaches the tip of Shanks’ cock as he nods in agreement. “That is true, yes. But I just told ya that I would never even consider courting anyone but you.  _ And ya already know that.” _ Buggy repeats pointedly. He can feel his own cock stirring in his pants, but right now, that isn’t of any importance to the wind spirit.

 

“But…” Shanks bites back a moan so he can quickly add, “But  _ we’ve _ never sparred!  _ Hah! _ We’re not official!” The incubus exclaims as his hips buck into Buggy’s hand. “Ngh! I want to fight you! I… I want our relationship to be official!” The daemon  pulls his head up to look Buggy in the eye, and his gaze is determined and fiery despite the lust-glaze. “Buggy, I want to court you in a way that is indisputable to any creature. I want us to be official and undeniable to everyone in the world.”

 

Buggy’s movements don’t even pause as his lips pull from a scowl into a small smile. “Yeah, I kinda figured that’s what you were getting at.” Buggy’s free hand comes up to Shanks’ cheek, and Shanks’ hand comes up to cover Buggy’s. “And I’d really like that, too. I’d really like for our courtship to be official.”

 

Shanks smiles, the curve of his lips awestruck and full of wonder. “You… mean that?” He asks quietly as he feels his orgasm beginning to build up due to the endorphins and joy that are flooding his system.

 

“Of course. After all, I want the same.” Buggy chuckles softly before he pulls Shanks in for a kiss. Their mouths move together in perfect synchronization, tongues and lips sliding together as easily as they always have and always will. They can’t help but smile into the contact and Shanks occasionally lets small, sweet noises spill over into Buggy’s mouth as the sylph continues stroking him. 

 

Shanks reaches his climax not long after, his lips parting from Buggy’s just long enough to let a soft gasp of Baggy’s name fill the air between them. He looks up at Buggy with a smile as he continues murmuring Buggy’s name like a chant. “Buggy, Buggy, Buggy~” His seed spills over Buggy’s hand, some of it dripping onto the bedsheets. 

 

They both take a minute for Shanks to calm down before the redhead leans into Buggy, his arm wrapping around Buggy’s waist in a tender hug. The sylph gently rubs Shanks’ back with his clean hand and presses a kiss to Shanks’ head. “Tomorrow, just before the sun comes up,” Buggy says softly.

 

“What?” Shanks asks, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion as he raises his head to look at his lover.

 

“We can fight then, and our courtship will be official.” Buggy’s voice is quiet in the morning air. He looks at Shanks as he wraps his arms around the incubus’ waist and pulls him into a tight hug. “We can finally make this real.”

 

Shanks is stunned speechless for a moment, but then he’s hugging Buggy back just as tight. “We can finally court each other for real,” Shanks repeats, and tears of joy begin spilling down his cheeks and onto the sylph’s skin.

 

“Finally,” Buggy agrees. 

 

He’s smiling, too, but it’s forced.

 

He’s crying, too, but it’s not from joy.

 

After all, if he wants to be able to see Shanks more in the future, he’s going to have to take Doflamingo’s ship and leave tonight without telling Shanks. After all, he needs to make a name for himself now, and if Shanks follows him, so will Shanks’ enemies.

 

Buggy is going to have to be the one to leave first this time, and he’s going to leave several hours before the fight that would make them official. God, but it hurts. Buggy’s just going to have to value the time he has with Shanks until the masquerade begins again tonight.


End file.
